Metaphysical Gravity
by Marple-Juice
Summary: Traduction. Adaptation du Soap-Opera 'Dark Shadows'. Le vampire Castiel Collins est éveillé de sa tombe par Chuck Shurley, auteur qui porte la poisse. Avec l'aide [et le sang] de Chuck, Castiel entreprend de faire sa vie à Collinsport, de restaurer son ancienne demeure et espère retrouver son ancien amant, Dean Winchester.
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur** : Zoemathemata

**Artiste **: Deadflowers5

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

**Nombre de mots** : 78970 (version originale).

**Nombre de chapitres** : 22.

**Résumé** : Adaptation du Soap-Opera 'Dark Shadows'. Le vampire Castiel Collins est éveillé de sa tombe par Chuck Shurley, auteur qui porte la poisse. Avec l'aide [et le sang] de Chuck, Castiel entreprend de faire sa vie à Collinsport, de restaurer son ancienne demeure et espère retrouver son ancien amant, Dean Winchester.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Gravité Métaphysique

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : /

**Remerciements** : Merci à Zoemathemata pour sa permission de retraduire cette fanfiction ! Merci également à elle d'avoir répondu à mes questions, sans oublier Deadflowers5, qui m'a autorisée à utiliser ses arts.

**Notes** : les notes culturelles que j'ai fait moi-même se trouveront au tout début des chapitres concernés afin de faciliter la lecture.

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon livejournal.

* * *

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**Playlist conseillée** : **Black is the Color **– The Corrs | **Cemetery Drive **– My Chemical Romance | **Post Blue** - Placebo |** Cut**- Plumb | **Still in Love song **– The Stills | **Lovesong**– Tori Amos | **It's no Good** – Depeche Mode | **Blood Bank **– Bon Iver | **No One's Gonna Love You **– Band of Horses | **Roads **- Portishead

* * *

**_/!\NOTE/!\: Je compte bel et bien faire comme à mon habitude et sortir un chapitre tous les weekends~ (pour répondre à une question posée dans les commentaires)_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Chuck Shurley, pilleur de tombes._**

Il y avait trois choses que Chuck Shurley savait. La première : écrire était _difficile_. La seconde : écrire ne payait pas les factures. La troisième : s'il se faisait attraper en train de piller une tombe, il ne ferait pas long feu en prison.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas finir en étant l'esclave de quelqu'un.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il mordit assez fort sa lèvre au point d'en saigner au lieu de crier de douleur lorsqu'il laissa tomber son pied de biche sur ses doigts de pied. Il n'y avait personne dans les environs, mais si quelqu'un passait par là, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention avec un cri à glacer le sang. Il ne devait surtout pas se faire prendre. Ni par la loi, ni par la famille Collins. Ils étaient si gentils avec lui. Avec tout le monde. Bon sang, la ville toute entière avait été bâtie par eux.

Par eux et leur argent.

L'argent, ou le manque d'argent dans ce cas, conduisait au pillage de tombes.

Et il ressentait un profond malaise à faire ça. Vraiment, _vraiment_. Mais pas assez pour arrêter.

La première fois, c'était un accident. Une coïncidence totale. Il était parti boire (encore) pour essayer de contrer la série de maux de tête et les cauchemars (_Jésus, quels cauchemars_) et il réfléchissait à un moyen de payer ses fichues factures de chauffage cet hiver parce qu'il faisait foutrement froid dans le Maine. Ou ses factures d'électricité, parce qu'il faisait foutrement noir dans le Maine. Ou acheter ses provisions. Ou payer son loyer. Jésus, il était tellement fauché.

Il était conscient de ne pas être un écrivain formidable. C'était un écrivain _compétant_. Un auteur dévoué. Personne ne se souciait davantage de la structure d'une phrase ou de l'utilisation d'un verbe que Chuck Shurley. Personne d'autre.

Cependant, ça ne payait pas les factures. Il n'avait pas vendu la moindre histoire depuis des mois, et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Il avait pratiquement écrit sans s'arrêter. Le problème était que personne ne voulait lire l'histoire d'un vampire vieux de plusieurs siècles et de son retour soudain et menaçant dans la ville qu'il avait contribué à coloniser. On avait répété à Chuck que le marché vampirique était 'inondé' à l'heure actuelle. Un truc de vampires adolescents et de lycéens qui 'fait fureur'. Le livre de Chuck Shurley qui consistait en un buveur de sang torturé qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dix-sept ans et qui n'harcelait pas une belle lycéenne marginale avec des problèmes de socialisation, désirait la réincarnation de son amant tout en essayant de réfréner son appétit pour le sang n'était '_pas bankable'_.

Chuck n'y pouvait rien si c'était la seule chose à laquelle il rêvait. Toute sa vie, il avait écrit ce dont il rêvait. Il voyait des images dans sa tête et il se réveillait puis les mettait sur papier. C'était ainsi que ça avait toujours marché. Il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé pendant plusieurs années.

Puis les maux de tête avaient commencé. Chuck se réveillait suite à ces rêves en nage, sa tête lui faisant mal, son cœur battant et au lieu de se mettre au travail à partir de son rêve comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, il sentait… Une envie irrésistible. Il avait essayé de simplement rester allongé et de se remémorer les images, de transformer les images volant dans son esprit en histoire. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Son estomac tanguait, sa tête faisait mal et _il devait se lever et commencer à écrire_. La façon dont il le couchait sur papier importait peu, du moment qu'il l'écrivait immédiatement. Il avait toujours tapé ça sur ordinateur, mais le disque dur mourut une nuit et tout était perdu et lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain… Il essaya d'ignorer l'envie irrésistible, se disant qu'il attendrait que son ordinateur soit réparé. Il y avait eu un sursaut de douleur dans sa tête qui fut si violent qu'il s'était évanoui et, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il était à son bureau, griffonnant avec un crayon HB sur tous les bouts de papier qu'il pouvait trouver.

Il en eut la peur de sa vie.

Après une semaine avec des migraines à chacun de ses réveils, il était allé à la clinique. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de particulier chez lui, ce qui était assez ironique vu son état d'agitation constant. Ils lui avaient prescrit des antidouleurs pour les maux de tête, des somnifères pour les cauchemars et des séances de méditation pour ses nerfs.

La méditation. Et puis quoi, encore ?

Ça ne fonctionna pas. Pas du tout. Et Chuck n'avait pas les moyens de retourner à la clinique. Surtout lorsqu'aucun de ses travaux n'était publié.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à tituber jusqu'à chez lui en revenant du bar de Dean Winchester, les yeux chassieux et il avait assez bu pour se battre contre le vent. Dean avait pris ses clefs de voiture et lorsqu'il avait tourné le dos pour demander un taxi pour Chuck, Chuck s'était dépêché de sortir. Il pouvait dépenser ses précieux deniers pour acheter de la bibine (et merde, Dean mettait ça sur son ardoise et l'arrêtait généralement avant qu'il soit trop bourré ou qu'il soit trop dans le pétrin) mais il ne gaspillerait _pas_ d'argent dans un taxi. Encore moins lorsqu'il pouvait marcher. Ou trébucher. Ou tituber. Bref.

Il avait pris un raccourci pour rentrer chez lui et tituba dans une vieille partie du cimetière lorsqu'il commença à pleuvoir. Il était gelé, fatigué, saoul et dormir dans l'un des mausolées n'avait pas semblé être une idée si stupide sur le moment. Les portes s'étaient ouvertes plutôt facilement, et il se retrouva à regarder vaguement le nom inscrit sur la tombe.

_Collins._

Bien sûr, près de la moitié des tombes de la partie ancienne avaient comme nom 'Collins'. Ce n'était pas bizarre.

Cela lui fit un choc lorsqu'il tomba sur l'un des cercueils en pierre et que le couvercle glissa et s'effondra.

Il aimait se dire qu'il ne cria pas comme une gamine de six ans, et s'il racontait un jour cette histoire (sur son lit de mort, au moment où il n'aurait plus aucune chance de finir en prison et d'être l'esclave de quelqu'un), il ne l'avouerait jamais. Après tout, il n'y avait que lui et les os comme témoins.

Son cri aigu mourut lorsqu'il vit la lumière de la lune faire luire quelque chose de brillant près de la cage thoracique. Il dégrisa rapidement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il regardait un pendentif en diamant. Il était petit. De bon goût. Élégant. Et tout à coup, il se retrouva dans ses mains et fut fourré dans sa poche.

Après cela, doucement et sûrement, il devint pilleur de tombes amateur à mi-temps.

C'était un sale boulot. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Ce n'était pas pour les mauviettes. Le problème, c'était que Chuck était une 'mauviette'. Il haleta, eût des haut-le-cœur, frissonna, hoqueta et oui, vomit. C'était un travail difficile aussi. Toutes les tombes des Collins étaient de pierre. Du marbre lourd et solide ainsi que du ciment, la top qualité que seul l'argent pouvait acheter pour les morts. Il soupira. Ce serait beaucoup plus facile pour Chuck de détester toute cette famille si seulement ils n'étaient pas aussi gentils. Il essaya de ne pas penser à eux alors qu'il allait de tombe en tombe.

Jusque-là, chaque tombe abritait un objet brillant.

Cette nuit, il allait toucher le jackpot.

Cette tombe, cette sépulture était foutrement _scellée_. Chuck avait méthodiquement fouillé chacune des tombes dans le troisième mausolée de la famille Collins, et après tout le temps qu'il y avait passé, il s'était rendu compte que l'extérieur était trop grand pour les dimensions internes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la dernière tombe cachée derrière un faux mur. Sans rire.

Cela avait demandé à Chuck trois nuits pour descendre le mur et lorsqu'il vit le sarcophage de marbre immaculé, il faillit pleurer. Chaque jour, Chuck avait imaginé encore et encore des objets précieux cachés dans la tombe. Il devait y avoir de l'or. Des pierres précieuses peut-être, mais sûrement de l'or.

C'était étrange, il le savait. C'était vraiment étrange, mais il aimait connaître le nom des morts qu'il volait. Il avait toujours prononcé à voix haute une excuse, en disait un peu sur lui et la raison pour laquelle il faisait ça, et il terminait avec une petite prière en disant qu'il espérait qu'ils comprendraient.

Il était un pilleur de tombes, certes, mais un vraiment, _vraiment_ correct.

Il repoussa une couche de poussière du marbre et regarda les inscriptions. Cette tombe en avait beaucoup. La plupart avaient juste le nom, les dates et parfois une ligne, « Mon cher époux, » « Mon épouse dévouée, » « Mère adorée, » « Repose en Paix. »

Cette inscription était plus longue. Chuck leva sa lampe poche, faisant défiler la lumière sur chaque ligne alors qu'il lisait.

_Castiel Collins, frère bien aimé,  
__Enlevé par les forces surnaturelles.  
__Puisse le Seigneur lui offrir sa clémence éternelle,  
__Et lui pardonner ce que nous n'avons pu.  
__« Mon âme se repose en Dieu seul  
__C'est de lui que vient mon salut.  
__Psaumes 62 :1 »_

Chuck frissonna. Bien sûr, le pillage de tombe était un business un peu flippant, mais il y avait quelque chose de trop flippant dans l'inscription. Chuck traça du doigt le 'C' profondément gravé de 'Castiel'.

Il y avait des croix partout sur le marbre aussi, gravées dans la pierre, et d'autres ancrées dans la structure. Il devait avoir été très pieux.

C'était un peu… Triste. Flippant et triste. Il dira une prière supplémentaire pour Castiel. Vous savez, après qu'il l'ait volé.

Il poussa le couvercle du sarcophage de pierre, levant légèrement pour en libérer le bord, puis il le fit glisser de toutes ses forces. Il réussit à en soulever un coin et se percha sur le rebord. C'était suffisant pour prendre le pied de biche et s'en servir de levier.

Le couvercle tomba sur le sol avec un bruit terrible qui retentit sur les murs. Il se serait sérieusement inquiété s'il était dans la nouvelle partie du cimetière, près de la route d'accès. Mais comme il se trouvait dans l'ancienne partie, au fin fond du terrain, personne n'aurait pu entendre le bruit. Son cri de fillette aurait pu être entendu, le hurlement aigu portant dans la nuit, donc il fut heureux d'avoir eu un peu de contrôle dessus, mais le marbre s'écrasant sur le ciment ne l'inquiéta pas.

À présent que le couvercle n'était plus, il vit un autre cercueil. C'était étrange. Habituellement, il n'y avait qu'une couche de pierre. On était dans le Maine, et c'était humide.

Le matériau du second cercueil était terne mais reconnaissable, même dans la faible lumière.

_De l'argent._ Oh. Merde. Alors.

Il resta là, la mâchoire au sol. Ce. N'était. Pas. Possible.

Il y avait des serrures luxueuses et des poignées sur le côté, le tout orné mais solide, visiblement fait sur mesure. Ça avait dû coûter une fortune.

Ce qui le ramenait une fois de plus à l'argent des Collins. Ils en avaient toujours eu et en auraient sans doute toujours. Ils étaient riches. Pleins aux As. En fait, le terme de pleins aux as avait sans doute été créé pour eux. Un éclair de jalousie le traversa et l'espace d'un instant, il détesta les Collins et leur argent.

Puis il se sentit mal parce qu'ils étaient vraiment très _gentils_. Envers tout le monde. Les bourses d'étude, les dîners de charité, les soirées au Nouveau Domaine de Collinwoood, les donations aux écoles et à l'hôpital local. Anna Collins lui adressait toujours un sourire aimable lorsqu'elle le voyait en ville. Ce doux sourire calme lui donnait envie de déballer tous ses maux et de tomber à ses pieds en sanglotant et de bafouiller en disant à quel point il était désolé, il était tellement désolé de profaner les tombes de ses ancêtres. Et même si Becky Collins avait l'air un peu dingue et une voix un peu haute, Chuck pensait être peut-être, possiblement, un peu attiré par elle. Et il pourrait peut-être lui demander de sortir avec lui un jour. S'il avait assez d'argent pour qu'ils sortent quelque part.

Et le voilà reparti au pillage de tombes.

C'était vrai. Le pillage de tombes. Tiens-t-en au fichu plan, Chuck.

Il prit sa flasque et en but une gorgée. Sa coupure à la lèvre brûla et un peu de sang s'écoula sur son menton. Il s'essuya du dos de sa main.

Il ouvrit les trois loquets, chacun avait une petite inscription au-dessus. Il plissa les yeux. On aurait dit du latin. Il haussa les épaules. Les gens qui avaient de l'argent voulaient toujours une petite touche d'extravagance sur tout, même les cercueils. Les loquets craquèrent de protestation et s'emboîtèrent bruyamment contre le couvercle une fois qu'il les ouvrit. Ses doigts trouvèrent le bord du couvercle et il réussit à faire bouger le bout de ses doigts dedans. Tournant légèrement la tête, il ferma un œil et plissa l'autre, son visage tordu dans une grimace d'appréhension face au dégoût et à la peur. En fait, c'était l'expression typique de Chuck Shurley, pilleur de tombe. Il souleva le couvercle.

Il y regarda à deux fois.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Le corps de Castiel Collins n'était pas un mélange atroce d'os et de chair encastrée. Il n'était même pas ridé et flasque. Il était… Chuck inclina la tête. Castiel Collins avait l'air de dormir.

D'accord, c'était affreux avant, mais maintenant, c'était _flippant_. Emmuré dans sa tombe. Une cage de fer. Un cercueil d'argent. Un corps qui n'avait pas d'air mort avec les mains serrées sur sa poitrine.

Avec un anneau foutrement doré et noir sur l'index de la main droite. « Bonjour beauté. »

Toute l'extrême étrangeté et la bizarreté tout à coup fut oubliée. Chuck allait prendre cet anneau.

Il tendit le bras pour attraper la main.

La main l'attrapa.

« Jésus ! »

« Non. Il est revenu de parmi les morts. Je ne faisais que me reposer. »

Chuck ne regarderait pas. Il ne regarderait pas le corps. Le corps qui ne lui parlait pas _nom de Dieu_ à présent d'un ton râpeux.

Des doigts longs et fins étaient enroulés autour du poignet de Chuck. Chuck ne put éloigner son regard de la prise sur ses os, des doigts pressés avec une force telle qu'il sentait les os de son poignet grincer. Il ne regarderait pas sur le côté où il vit un éclat de dents et le blanc des yeux. _Il ne le ferait pas, il ne le ferait pas, il ne le ferait pas_.

Il était en stage terminal de sa psychose alcoolique. Son foie devait subir des défaillances depuis des mois et les toxines avaient dû s'accumuler dans son système et maintenant, il hallucinait. Horriblement. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit dans une tombe avec un mort qui _tirait sa main vers sa bouche_.

« Il y a du sang sur ta main. »

Et une langue qui léchait le sang de sa main. _Ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas. Si tu ne regardes pas, ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai. Ce sont de fichues hallucinations_. Il retira sa main la seconde fois où il sentit un coup de langue humide.

Castiel Collins la tira de nouveau vers lui.

Chuck ne cacherait jamais le cri aigu de terreur qu'il fit. Dans un pic d'horreur, il libéra sa main et se retourna rapidement, se prenant les pieds dans le fil d'alimentation de sa lampe et tomba sur le sol.

Il leva les yeux et vit… Des chaussures.

Doux Jésus. Non, non, non, non, non. C'était impossible. Cet homme, ce _corps_ ne s'était pas relevé hors de son cercueil.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Un petit gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Chuck. Le corps parlait. Chuck sentit la même envie irrésistible de ses rêves (_Sainte Marie, les rêves. Non, ce n'était pas possible_) et répondit. « Chuck. »

« Quelle étrange dénomination est-ce ? »

« C'est le… Le diminutif de Charles. » Chuck refusa de lever les yeux. Tout ce qu'il vit fut les chaussures noires. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait voir, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

« Charles. Oui, c'est un nom acceptable. Je t'appellerai Charles. »

Chuck pleurnicha. « Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. Ne me faites pas de mal, je vous en prie. »

« Et tu peux m'appeler Maître Collins. »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur** : Zoemathemata

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: /

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Gravité Métaphysique

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

* * *

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**Pour répondre à la question laissée par Elena : Un chapitre par week-end~ Sauf empêchement exceptionnel.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 – L'étranger qui n'est pas un étranger.**_

Castiel se tint devant la porte et attendit patiemment, écoutant l'écho de la sonnette retentir dans la demeure. Sa cadence lente était méthodique et mélancolique. Il leva les épaules, se contentant d'attendre.

Après tout, il avait du temps à revendre.

Cependant, il savait à quoi s'attendre de chaque habitant de cette maison, son corps vibrant d'un frisson de trépidation.

Non, pas exactement de trépidation. D'anticipation.

Cette demeure n'avait jamais été son foyer. Il avait vécu au manoir du domaine, ou du moins, ce qu'ils nommaient l'Ancien Domaine à présent. Prendre autant d'informations qu'il en avait besoin pour sa première visite à Collinwood de l'esprit de Charles Shurley ne fut pas bien compliqué, mais il les filtra tout de même, les distillant en fragments utiles et les comprendre lui demanda du temps.

Le Nouveau Domaine fut construit après l'incendie qui détruisit sa demeure dans les années 1800. La maison avait beau sembler fonctionnelle, elle n'était rien comparée à la gloire qu'avait autrefois été l'Ancien Domaine. La lumière faiblissant du jour était trop sombre pour qu'il aperçoive les tourelles couvertes de la vieille demeure. Mais il savait, il se souvenait, que dans la lumière du jour, en surplomb des terres des Collins et cachée par des arbres, sa demeure se tenait, grande et fière, telle un phare de répit.

Avant que les flammes ne la dévorent.

Il ne pouvait pas y penser maintenant. Il ne souhaitait pas y penser. Il se força plutôt à penser à l'apparence des tourelles dans la lumière du jour. Il se promit de revenir le lendemain pour les voir.

Du moment qu'il ne faisait pas trop jour.

La lumière du soleil n'était pas un souvenir aussi lointain que certains s'imaginent. Il pouvait sortir le jour mais… Ce n'était pas très confortable. Et c'était épuisant. La lumière directe du soleil le brûlerait suite à une période prolongée aussi sûrement qu'une flamme. Mais la faible lumière du soleil couchant ou la lumière couverte par le brouillard étaient tolérables, bien que peu plaisantes aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Le tourment du soleil, la raillerie de l'humanité, firent se serrer son cœur.

Il avait appris de Charles que la famille Collins était toujours la famille la plus riche et puissante de Collinsport. Pamela Collins Stoddard était à la tête de la famille, résidant dans le Nouveau Domaine avec ses nièces, Anna et Rebecca Collins, et le beau-fils de Pamela, Benjamin. L'époux de Pamela, Paul, était en voyage. Charles ne savait pas où et personne ne semblait le savoir. Le père d'Anna, Roger, était la brebis galeuse de la famille, allant et venant comme il le souhaitait, ne restant que pour remonter son compte en banque ou faire profil bas jusqu'à ce que ses dettes de jeu soient payées. Le père de Rebecca, Joshua, était quelque peu plus fiable, mais avait tendance à s'enfuir de Collinsport dès que sa dernière liaison romantique devenait trop… Attachée.

C'était donc les femmes de la famille qui géraient la totalité de leurs biens. Le commerce, le domaine, les œuvres caritatives et les comités sociaux. Il semblait qu'elles se débrouillaient plutôt bien, mettant en valeur les avoirs de la famille, à l'exception de l'Ancien Domaine. Il avait appris de Charles qu'il était en ruines, abandonné, tombant en poussière.

Cela le chagrinait de penser à sa demeure en un tel état de délabrement. Il se renfrogna. Son _ancienne_ demeure. Il redressa ses épaules.

Il allait la faire de nouveau sienne.

L'Ancien Domaine manquait d'aménagements modernes que tout le monde utilisait à présent et dont Castiel ignorait l'existence avant de l'apprendre du cerveau de Charles : l'électricité, le chauffage central, les toilettes intérieures. Ces mots étrangers devenaient de plus en plus familiers à ses lèvres et à sa langue alors qu'il continuait de traiter les informations rudimentaires de Charles. La distillation de la connaissance de sa proie et de sa mémoire continuerait aussi longtemps qu'il se nourrirait de Charles. Il regarda sa montre.

Il avait un emploi du temps qui ne lui laisserait pas beaucoup de temps pour se présenter.

Il entendit enfin la poignée se tourner. Le déclic dans la chambre et le glissement du loquet étaient une cacophonie intéressante pour ses oreilles sensibles. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, bien qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre, il fut cependant surpris.

_Abigail._

Son nom était Anna à présent et elle ne savait sans doute pas qu'elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Abigail, la sœur de Castiel, si bien qu'il lui fut douloureux de la regarder. Ses cheveux rouges étaient détachés, tombant en vagues. Cela fut étrange l'espace d'un moment, puisque son Abigail ne laisserait pas ses cheveux de façon aussi informelle. Tout comme elle ne porterait pas de jeans tâchés de peinture et un tee-shirt ou ouvrirait la porte pieds nus.

Mais il se reprit et inclina la tête une fois poliment devant son air ébahi, elle n'était pas son Abigail. C'était une inconnue. Il se reposa légèrement sur sa canne à la poignée d'argent.

« Bonsoir. Madame Pamela Collins Stoddard est-elle ici ? »

« Putain, » laissa échapper Anna alors qu'elle le fixait.

« Madame Pamela Collins Stoddard, » répéta-t-il de son doux accent, ignorant ses mots. « Peut-être pourriez-vous me faire l'honneur de l'informer que son cousin, Castiel Collins, est venu lui présenter ses hommages. »

« Son cousin ? »

« Oui, son cousin d'Angleterre. »

« D'Angleterre ? » Répéta Anna systématiquement. « Vous… Enfin, vous avez l'air… On a cette peinture… Un portrait… Et vous avez l'air… Je le regardais tout le temps lorsque j'étais petite… Hum ? »

Donc son portrait était toujours dans le domaine, comme Charles l'avait indiqué.

« Castiel Collins. Je souhaite présenter les hommages à Madame Pamela Collins Stoddard. »

« Putain, » répéta Anna. Elle lui offrit un faible sourire et secoua la tête. « Je suis désolée… J'ai cru… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive. Entrez, je vous prie. » Elle le fit entrer en une dance folle de ses doigts fins et de ses poignets délicats.

« J'en serais ravi. Merci. »

« Je suis désolée de la réaction, » commença Anna alors qu'elle continuait de le regarder sans être décontenancée. « C'est juste que… Le portrait. Enfin, je… Wow, l'Angleterre, vous ne le savez peut-être pas. Nous avons ce portrait… » Elle le conduisit jusqu'au hall et referma la porte principale derrière elle, devant appuyer sa hanche contre pour clore la solide porte de bois. Elle montra du doigt l'un des portraits accrochés au mur, plus loin dans l'entrée, près de la porte du salon. « Ici. C'est Castiel Collins. » Anna s'arrêta près du tableau et regarda consécutivement le portrait et l'homme.

Bien entendu, c'était identique. Il se souvenait avec vivacité lorsqu'il avait posé. Cela avait pris une quantité de temps phénoménale et il l'avait passé avec un horrible petit homme qui n'avait que pour but de trouver l'angle parfait des sourcils de Castiel et de le garder assis pendant des heures.

« Ah, oui, » murmura Castiel alors qu'il se penchait et faisait semblant d'examiner le portrait. « Nous en avons un semblable dans le domaine d'Angleterre, » il sourit doucement. « Cependant, Castiel est plus âgé et semble malade sur le mien. Je dois avouer que, jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais pas prêté attention à la ressemblance. »

« Sans rire ? » Dit-elle, méfiante. « Parce que… » Elle fit un signe entre lui et la peinture.

Castiel sourit et Anna se pencha vers lui inconsciemment, semblant se recroqueviller devant son expression. « Les gènes des Collins doivent être remarquables. Nous avons un portait de la sœur de Castiel, Abigail, dans notre demeure en Angleterre et vous lui ressemblez étonnamment également. » Le mensonge sortit facilement de sa langue.

« Vraiment ? »

Castiel sourit et le choc de ses dents blanches était hypnotique. « Oui. C'est extraordinaire. » Il ne put s'empêcher de tendre le bras et d'enrouler une boucle de cheveux autour de son doigt. Elle s'approcha. « Vous avez les mêmes cheveux. »

Anna hocha la tête comme un enfant excité, fasciné, s'agitant.

« Quel est votre nom ? »

Elle cligna tout à coup les yeux et secoua la tête. « Mon Dieu, où sont mes manières. Je suis Anna. Anna Collins. »

Le regard de Castiel s'illumina, c'était une ruse qu'il avait pratiquée et qui portait ses fruits. « Nous devons être cousins alors. Merveilleux. »

« Oui. »

Il était conscient qu'elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de lui. C'était une conséquence de la malédiction. C'était une chose sur laquelle il avait un contrôle limité, un peu comme une phéromone ou la couleur de ses cheveux. Cela arrivait spécifiquement lorsqu'il était distrait. La plupart des gens s'enivraient de lui, comme des papillons volant autour d'une flamme. Mais lorsqu'il portait sa concentration sur quelqu'un, intensément, tout comme il le faisait avec Anna, les gens étaient attirés par son aura d'influence. Il n'avait aucun doute que s'il le lui demandait en cet instant, elle dénuderait pour lui son cou aimablement et de sa propre volonté. Il la regarda avec affection. Avec chaleur. Avec franchise.

Il fit consciemment l'effort de retirer ses pensées d'elle, la libérant légèrement de l'attraction féroce que son esprit exerçait sur elle, et, alors qu'elle s'en détachait, elle rit nerveusement. Sa voix suave lui rappela lorsqu'il courait après Abigail à travers le domaine quand ils étaient enfants. Courant vivement au travers de l'herbe haute et accélérant ici et là dans la forêt, entrevoyant ses cheveux rouges alors qu'ils tranchaient entre les arbres. Son sourire s'élargit à son rire et elle devint timide tout à coup, recouvrant ses lèvres de ses mains.

« Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas dans le salon pour que je vous présente Tante Pam ? »

« Ce serait avec plaisir, merci. » Il s'interrompit. « Puis-je vous appeler Anna ? »

Elle cligna des yeux. « Hum, oui, comment m'appelleriez-vous autrement ? »

« Mademoiselle Collins, si vous préférez. »

Elle gloussa à bout de souffle à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse s'adresser à elle de façon aussi formelle, surtout avec le sérieux dont il avait fait preuve. « Jésus, non, Anna, c'est très bien. » Elle le conduisit dans le salon. « Hum, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, je reviens tout de suite. » Elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle semblait demander sa permission.

« Je vais vous attendre. »

Castiel ne s'assit pas, mais il tourna sur lui-même, ses yeux observant le salon. Même si ce n'était pas sa demeure, ce bâtiment lui rappelait bien plus sa vie que le reste de la ville. La plupart des meubles avaient été recouverts, cependant il reconnut leur structure, les vit dans son esprit tels qu'ils étaient à présent et tels qu'ils avaient été par le passé. Plusieurs des portraits dans la pièce n'avaient pas changé. Il y en avait un en particulier qu'il affectionnait dans sa vie précédente. L'artiste avait représenté un grand bateau sur des vagues bleues, une lune d'argent projetant des ombres sur le pont du bateau, et les voiles tourbillonnant dans le vent nocturne. Il avait inventé de ridicules histoires de pirates pour amuser Abigail en s'inspirant de ce tableau. Son cœur se retourna. Les histoires étaient pour Abigail_ et_ Sarah. Le souvenir de Sarah coupa de douloureuses entailles dans sa poitrine.

« Je n'y crois pas. »

Il se retourna en entendant la voix. C'était une femme frappante. Superbe, ses yeux félins étaient encadrés de sourcils arqués. Sa voix était un peu comme le whiskey, douce et flamboyante.

« C'_est_ Castiel. Castiel Collins » Elle le regardait prudemment. Anna était juste derrière elle, ses grands yeux de biche intensément concentrés sur lui.

« Et vous devez être Pamela. Ma cousine Pamela. »

Elle gloussa d'une voix basse et gutturale en le jaugeant du regard. « Nous sommes assez proches pour nous embrasser? » Elle leva un sourcil joueur.

Il sourit et elle fut charmée. « Pardonnez-moi de vous rendre visite sans avoir prévenu. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas mauvaise opinion de moi. »

« Tu avais raison, Anna, il en est le portrait vivant. »

« Sauf pour les vêtement, j'espère. Ou je devrai renvoyer mon tailleur. »

Pamela s'approcha de Castiel et le fixa, inclinant sa tête d'un côté. Castiel ne détourna pas les yeux de son regard félin, et rencontra son regard assuré.

« Eh bien, vous êtres une vieille âme, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Demanda-t-il, fronçant un peu les sourcils.

Anna roula les yeux. « Ne commence pas. » Elle offrit à Castiel un regard compatissant. « Tante Pamela est comme ça. »

« Comme quoi ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment. Pamela n'avait cessé de le regarder et Castiel eut l'impression d'être jaugé.

« Elle pense être médium. » Le dernier mot fut dit dans un murmure théâtral.

Pamela demeura imperturbable. « Je ne le crois pas, je le sais, » elle fit ce commentaire à l'attention d'Anna, sans jamais détacher les yeux de Castiel. Ses yeux à lui se fixèrent sur Anna, comme s'ils jouaient un jeu, puis retournèrent sur Pamela. Il se pencha d'un air conspirateur.

« Et que voyez-vous, madame ? »

Elle ne cligna pas des yeux. Elle était sérieuse et solennelle. « Votre temps… Est terminé. »

« J'espère que non. Je viens tout juste d'arriver. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Anna. Elle ne put empêcher le rougissement qui contrastait avec sa peau pâle.

« Non, » continua Pamela doucement alors qu'elle demeurait imperturbable devant son ton taquin. « Vous n'êtes pas là à votre époque. »

Le sourire resta sur ses lèvres, mais s'effaça de ses yeux. Tout comme Anna avant elle, Pamela ne pouvait pas détourner son regard.

« Peut-être que je suis simplement vieux-jeu. »

Pamela prit du temps pour répondre. « Peut-être. » Elle secoua enfin la tête, dissipant le brouillard qui menaçait de s'installer autour de son esprit. « Mais ce n'est pas une manière de vous accueillir. » Elle s'inclina en avant et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Il fut surpris, ses sourcils se levant prestement avant de se reprendre et de montrer de nouveau sur son visage une acceptation sereine.

« Bienvenue à Collinwood, Castiel Collins. »

« Merci. »

« J'espère que vous pardonnerez ma curiosité, mais j'ai compris d'après l'histoire familiale que Castiel Collins est mort peu après son arrivée en Angleterre. »

« C'est quelque peu erroné, » Affirma-t-il rapidement. « Il a contracté une maladie, sans doute la tuberculose et vécut encore quelques temps. Durant cette période, il a pris épouse et elle lui a donné un fils, qui s'avère être mon arrière-arrière-grand-père. »

« Comme c'est étrange, nous n'en avons jamais entendu parler. »

Castiel lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et haussa légèrement les épaules. « Ça ne l'est pas tant que cela étant donné la distance qui nous sépare. À l'époque, c'était chose courante que de perdre la trace des membres de sa famille. Surtout lorsqu'un océan les séparait. »

« J'imagine, » répondit poliment Pam. « Donc, est-ce que tous les membres britanniques de la famille Collins sont aussi bien bâtis que vous ? »

Castiel inclina la tête devant son compliment. « Malheureusement, je suis le seul membre de la famille Collins britannique. »

« Je suis désolée de l'entendre. »

« Allez-vous rester ? » Laissa échapper Anna.

Il tourna ses yeux bleu éclatants vers elle et elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort. « Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai quelques affaires à régler dans le secteur, mais si cela ne vous est pas désobligeant, j'aimerais faire connaissance avec mes cousins américains. »

« Peut-être pourriez-vous rester ici ? » Demanda Anna. Et bien que ce fût la demeure de Pamela, c'était la permission de Castiel qu'elle semblait chercher.

« Oui, » ajouta facilement Pamela. « Nous pouvons préparer l'une des chambres dans l'aile nord pour vous. Comme ça, nous pourrons faire davantage connaissance. Becky, une autre de vos cousines, vit ici, tout comme mon beau-fils Benjamin. Et nous attendons le retour de Joshua, le père de Becky, d'un moment à l'autre. »

« Je vous remercie, mais je ne puis imaginer m'imposer à vous ainsi. J'ai déjà une chambre à l'auberge de Collinsport. »

« Vous joindrez-vous à nous pour dîner ? Nous allions faire préparer le service. »

« Je crains avoir déjà fait mes arrangements pour le dîner ce soir, et je ne désire pas m'imposer davantage. Je suis arrivé à votre porte sans m'être annoncé et vous m'avez gracieusement accordé du temps. Je ne voulais que me présenter aujourd'hui. Sans doute un autre jour ? »

« Bien entendu. Je suis sûre que le reste de la famille adorerait vous rencontrer. Et vous pourrez nous raconter l'histoire familiale d'Angleterre. »

« Ce serait merveilleux. » Il se leva rapidement.

Pamela gloussa. « Oh, très cher, nous allons devoir vous aider à perdre de ce formalisme. » Elle fit un clin d'œil.

Il sourit férocement. « J'ai hâte. » Castiel regarda sa montre. Le mouvement était fluide et gracieux. Charles devait à présent être prêt pour l'alimenter. « Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mesdames, je dois prendre congé. Je crois bien que mon dîner m'attend. »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur** : Zoemathemata

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: /

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Gravité Métaphysique

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 – Chuck Shurley, donneur de sang.**_

«Doux Jésus, Chuck. On dirait que tu as besoin de voir un docteur. »

Chuck ne leva pas les yeux. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le ferait pas. Il ne pouvait plus regarder Dean Winchester dans les yeux. Chuck ne devrait pas être au bar sauf qu'il ne supportait pas d'être seul. À attendre.

À attendre que Castiel l'appelle.

Pour le convoquer.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait libéré Castiel de sa tombe et de son emprisonnement. Trois jours et neuf fois qu'il l'avait nourri et Chuck ne pouvait pas dire non. Il ne le pouvait vraiment pas. Et le pire, le plus horrible dans tout ça, c'était que lorsqu'il était convoqué, lorsqu'il ressentait Castiel attirer son esprit et l'appeler par son prénom, Chuck ne pouvait pas dire non.

C'était seulement maintenant, entre les séances où il le nourrissait, que Chuck _ressentait_. De la peur, du dégoût, de la terreur, de l'horreur. Tout cela le frappait dans son être avec une force viscérale. Pendant qu'il le nourrissait, c'était comme s'il était dans un bain chaud. Il était en sécurité, rassuré, avec le contact étourdissant et apaisant. Comme les dernières secondes de conscience avant de s'endormir.

Il n'entendait même pas les bruits de succion qu'il _savait_ que Castiel faisait. C'était comme si Chuck allait dans un recoin de son esprit et regardait la scène avec un détachement curieux. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit terminé.

Et lorsque c'était terminé, après que Castiel ait léché les traces de sang de ses propres lèvres et bandé délicatement les plaies de Chuck (poignets, intérieur du coude, clavicule, mais bizarrement pas le cou, _jamais_ le cou) pendant un bref instant, Chuck était surexcité par le besoin. Il était éperdu que Castiel le laisse rester, de le laisser s'asseoir près de lui, de s'enrouler dans la chaleur et la force. Chuck voulait reposer aux pieds de Castiel et s'imprégner de l'aura que Castiel semblait générer. Après le dernier repas, il avait vraiment caressé les cheveux de Chuck et Chuck s'était laissé chouchouter par ce contact.

« Tu as été généreux, Charles. J'apprécie. »

Chuck voulut pleurer devant les louanges.

Mais à présent, trois heures plus tard, qu'il était installé au bar de Dean Winchester, Chuck était horrifié. Il en était malade. Tout lui revint à l'esprit, les cauchemars, Castiel, Dean… et Chuck se sentit prisonnier dans le maelström de toutes ces choses. Castiel était le vampire dont Chuck avait rêvé, sur lequel il avait écrit. Le vampire qui venait à Collinsport, le vampire en conflit intérieur, le vampire qui trouve la réincarnation de son amant.

Qui se trouvait être Dean Winchester.

Chuck jurait devant _Dieu_ qu'il ignorait qu'il était question de Dean Winchester. Il n'avait jamais vu les visages des gens dans ses rêves et même si ç'avait été le cas, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce fut _réel_. Jésus. Il _connaissait_ Dean. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, mais Chuck venait au bar de Dean depuis qu'il avait déménagé à Collinsport, cinq ans plus tôt. Dean avait grandi dans cette ville. Tout le monde connaissait Dean. Lorsque sa mère avait été tuée dans leur maison qui avait pris feu, laissant un John Winchester en deuil avec deux petits garçons à élever, Collinsport s'était mobilisé pour les aider. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors que tous, et même leurs chiens, se souvenaient du jeune Dean se tenant sur la pelouse devant la demeure et portant son frère Sam, regardant la maison s'écrouler sous les flammes de ses yeux vitreux écarquillés alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans et qu'il savait que sa mère était à l'intérieur et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la faire sortir ?

Dean et Sam faisaient partie du décor de la ville. En été, Dean était dehors tous les week-ends lorsqu'il faisait beau à nettoyer l'Impala. La maison de Dean et de Sam était la meilleure maison où avoir des bonbons à Halloween parce que tous savaient que les garçons Winchester étaient généreux en matière de chocolats. Sam faisait un excellent travail lorsqu'il s'occupait des guirlandes électriques à Noël, allant jusqu'au sommet des arbres avec ses bras incroyablement grands. Pendant l'arrière-saison, lorsque les touristes n'envahissaient pas Collinsport comme une sorte de plaie sur pattes, le bar de Dean était calme et Dean faisait parfois du travail au noir au garage local. Si cela leur était possible, les gens attendaient de le voir là-bas avant de se tourner vers lui pour le bizarre 'ka-tunk-a-tunk-a' que leur voiture faisait. Tout le monde se souvenait de la fierté qu'avait éprouvée Dean lorsque Sam était parti pour étudier et devenir docteur. En en parlait tout le temps. Tout le monde savait que Sam dirigerait l'hôpital dans quelques années. C'était le meilleur docteur qu'ils avaient, bien que le plus jeune.

Toutes les mères et les filles avaient leurs regards rivés sur l'un des Winchester à un moment ou un autre. Même John Winchester n'en avait pas été épargné jusqu'à sa mort subite suite à une attaque cardiaque quatre ans plus tôt. Cela n'aidait pas que Dean flirte avec tout ce qui avait deux jambes. Et Sam était trop gentil pour ne pas passer un moment avec les gens qui s'adressaient à lui.

Mais assez bizarrement, tous deux étaient célibataires et depuis un certain temps. Des ragots voulaient que Sam ait eu une copine lorsqu'il étudiait la médecine, mais qu'elle n'avait pas voulu s'établir dans une aussi petite ville de Collinsport, et Sam ne voudrait jamais être là où Dean n'était pas, du moins, pas en permanence. Quant à Dean, il flirtait, sortait, mais ça ne devenait jamais rien de sérieux, et il réussissait à demeurer ami avec toutes ses anciennes conquêtes. Il ne faisait pas de promesses qu'il ne pouvait tenir. C'était vrai pour le bar, le garage et cela s'appliquait également à sa vie personnelle.

Donc oui, Collinsport tout entier aimait Dean Winchester et Dean Winchester aimait Collinsport, et c'était pour cela que Chuck ne voulait toujours pas croire que c'était vrai. Mais les bandages sur ses poignets étaient réels. Les blessures de perforation sur sa peau étaient réelles. La fatigue et le vertige suite à la perte de sang n'étaient que trop réels.

Dean sera poursuivi par Castiel Collins. C'était vrai.

Autant que Chuck savait, Castiel n'avait pas encore 'appris' pour Dean Winchester. Chuck ignorait comment ça marchait, mais il comprenait que Castiel gagnait en savoir à chaque fois qu'il… se nourrissait. Alors que c'était horriblement fascinant que Chuck ait une sorte de fascination morbide pour cela, il était _hors de question_ qu'il demande à Castiel comment il traitait les informations venant de lui.

Chuck pensait aussi que Castiel ignorait pour les rêves, enfin, qu'il ne le savait pas encore. Chuck ne savait pas comment il pouvait ne _pas_ les trouver. Chuck n'avait pas vraiment de contrôle sur ce que Castiel apprenait ou non. Et lorsque Castiel… buvait, alors, Chuck répondrait à n'importe quelle question, offrirait n'importe quelle information, ferait n'importe quelle promesse qu'on lui demanderait. Il en avait déjà fait.

Et il en était terrifié.

Pour l'instant, Castiel Collins avait encore à apprendre de l'esprit de Chuck que Dean Winchester était le _portrait vivant _de l'ancien amour du vampire. Chuck ne pouvait pas le dire à Dean. Chuck ne pouvait _rien_ dire à qui que ce soit. Castiel le lui avait fait promettre. Ce n'était pas une promesse comme les filles en faisaient en se serrant le petit doigt. Castiel avait enroulé ses mains autour des poignets de Chuck et avait plongé son regard dans les yeux bleus de Chuck. Chuck n'avait pas pu bouger, ni se tourner, encore moins cligner des yeux. Il ne le voulait pas. Castiel s'était penché vers lui et lui avait dit,

« Personne ne doit savoir que je suis là avant que je ne le dise. »

Chuck avait acquiescé vivement. Bien entendu. Quoi que Castiel désirait, Chuck voulait le lui donner. Cela sembla absurde sur le moment que Chuck veuille dire à quiconque quoi que ce fut sur Castiel.

« Tu ne diras à personne ce que je suis. »

« Bien entendu, » bégaya Chuck.

« Fais-moi serment de fidélité et d'obéissance. »

« Heu… » Parce que vraiment, comment quelqu'un pouvait _faire ça_. « Je le jure ? » Couina Chuck.

Castiel avait souri. Chuck s'était senti comme un élève bizarre qui avait rendu son professeur fier.

Maintenant, à peine trois heures depuis le dernier repas, Chuck ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait dit ces mots. Il ne pouvait pas croire l'assurance avec laquelle il les avait dits, combien il s'était senti certain. Il avait ouvert la bouche puis l'avait refermée plusieurs fois, alors qu'il fut sur le point d'avouer tout à Dean, mais lorsqu'il le fit… C'était comme si quelque chose serrait ses poumons. Ce n'était pas une pression douloureuse, mais cela l'empêchait de parler. Tentant d'échapper au regard inquiet de Dean Winchester, Chuck se sentit mal.

« Chuck, vraiment mec, je crois qu'il faut que tu voies un médecin. »

« Je vais bien. C'est juste… Que j'ai eu une journée très stressante. »

« T'as l'air d'être au bout du rouleau. » Dean se pencha un peu plus vers lui, parla à voix basse pour que personne d'autre n'entende. « C'est l'argent qui te tracasse ? Si c'est le cas, je vais appeler Sam. Il va te faire un check-up. Tu ne lui devras rien. »

Chuck ne put lever les yeux vers Dean, il se tint penché sur le comptoir, serrant sa pinte. « Tu devrais arrêter d'être gentil avec moi. »

« T'aurais pas des ennuis ? »

Chuck soupira sèchement. « Tu n'as pas idée, » marmonna-t-il, descendant une grande gorgée de bière.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

Chuck leva enfin les yeux et planta ses yeux verts brillants dans le regard ennuyé de Dean.

« Tu me connais à peine. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aiderais ? »

« Allez, je te connais plutôt bien. Tu viens ici trois ou quatre fois la semaine, Tu ne causes jamais d'ennuis. Bon, des fois je suis obligé te prendre tes clefs, mais tu ne créée jamais de bagarre, tu passes la main. Tu es un écrivain. Tu es du genre artistique. Comme Anna Collins. »

Chuck secoua la tête en silence et dut détourner le regard. Lorsque Castiel découvrira tout au sujet de Dean, Chuck savait précisément où cela allait les mener. Il en avait déjà écrit les mots. Chaque mot explicite.

En prenant en compte ce que Chuck savait de deux hommes _ensemble_, c'était plutôt bien écrit, en fait. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester assis là à discuter avec Dean comme s'il ne savait pas ce qui allait se produire entre Dean et Castiel. C'était mal. C'était bizarre. C'était…

Eh bien, c'était plutôt excitant pour être honnête avec lui-même. De façon totalement non-homo-érotique, bien sûr, parce que Chuck Shurley était homme à femmes. Et il n'allait _pas_ emprunter ce chemin. Pas du tout. Même si Dean était très attirant. Tout comme l'était Castiel. Tout comme l'était l'image mentale qu'il avait d'eux deux.

Il termina sa bière et fit claquer la pinte vide sur le comptoir. Il secoua de nouveau la tête.

« Je vais bien, » bégaya-t-il. « Très bien. Ce sont juste des… tracas. Mais c'est bon. Tout ira bien. »

Il voyait du coin de l'œil Dean tapoter son pouce en rythme sur le revêtement de marbre du comptoir.

« D'accord, » dit Dean, mais il était clair d'après son ton qu'il ne le croyait pas. « Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver. Et si tu veux consulter un médecin, je sais que Sam s'occupera de toi. »

« Je vais bien. » Il regarda furtivement vers le haut et accrocha l'œil de Dean. « Vraiment. Ce n'est que le stress. »

Chuck la sentit alors. L'attraction. Le petit picotement et la pression dans son cerveau qui signifiait que Castiel l'appelait. Il manqua de renverser son tabouret lorsqu'il se dépêcha de se mettre debout.

« Whoa, » dit Dean qui faisait le tour du bar pour aider Chuck.

« Non, ça va. Je vais bien, » laissa échapper Chuck, tenant ses mains devant lui. Dean prit le tabouret et le remit en place alors que Chuck fouillait dans sa poche pour chercher son portefeuille.

« Nah, c'est bon, Chuck. C'est la maison qui offre. »

Chuck s'en sentit encore plus mal alors qu'il aurait dû se sentir mieux et il voulut dire quelque chose. Comme 'merci', mais l'attraction dans son cerveau devenait de plus en plus forte et il devait y _aller_.

« Tu devrais vraiment arrêter d'être aussi gentil avec moi. »

Il sortit tant bien que mal du bar, laissant Dean derrière lui le regarder confusément.

« Quelle mouche l'a piqué. »


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur** : Zoemathemata

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: /

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Gravité Métaphysique

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

Notes :

- "Les Vieilles Choses Plus Belles Que les Choses Neuves" vient d'un poème de Clay Harrison : "Old Things are More Beautiful".

- Grand Frère : 'Big Brothers Big Sisters' est une organisation à but non-lucratif pour aider les jeunes à s'épanouir avec l'aide d'un mentor. C'est une sorte d'association qui aide les jeunes qui n'ont pas nécessairement quelqu'un (autre que leurs parents) pour s'occuper d'eux en les aidant à créer des liens avec quelqu'un de sûr et avec qui ils peuvent parler. Ici, Dean est le mentor de Ben.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 – Les Vieilles Choses Plus Belles Que les Choses Neuves.**_

Castiel s'arrêta pour présenter ses respects aux femmes de la famille Collins et trouva Pamela seule. Il s'arrêta pour faire poliment la conversation, tous deux profitant d'une chaise du style reine Anne devant les flammes basses de la cheminée à gaz.

Oui, il pensait rester à Collinsport pendant quelques temps.

Oui, la ville était très charmante.

Non, il ne pourrait pas s'imposer pour le dîner de ce soir. Mais peut-être demain soir, il aimerait dîner avec eux, si cela leur conviendrait ?

Le sourire qu'il offrit était chaleureux et véritable alors qu'elle s'exclama qu'elle adorerait l'avoir pour dîner demain et s'il avait des plats préférés ?

Cette fois, le sourire ne fut plus aussi chaleureux et véritable alors qu'il tombait quelque peu lorsqu'il lui dit simplement qu'il était certain que quoiqu'ils lui serviraient, ce sera avec joie qu'il recevrait les plats puisqu'il n'avait que très peu mangé depuis son arrivée en ville.

« Je me demande, » continua-t-il, se penchant dans sa chaise et soutenant le regard de Pamela, « si je puis abuser de votre hospitalité un peu plus ? »

« Bien entendu. » Elle se pencha également, presque transfigurée par l'intensité de ses yeux bleus. « Vous avez changé d'avis quant à rester avec nous ici, à Collinwood ? »

« Je crains que non, même si je vous remercie de votre générosité. Je suis quelque peu habitué au style de vie qu'impose le célibat et j'apprécie de garder une chambre à l'auberge. »

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez déjà trouvé charmante compagnie en si peu de temps ? » Dit Pamela, ses yeux brillants de charme.

Castiel sourit. « Non, » dit-il d'un ton amical et conspirateur. « J'apprécie le côté taciturne du célibat, à laisser mes choses là où je le veux et à rester debout à toutes les heures de la nuit. »

« Seriez-vous un oiseau de nuit ? »

Il s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant, cherchant dans son esprit la signification de l'expression. « Oui, » répondit-il simplement après une fraction de seconde. « Je préfère le soir au jour, pour vous dire la vérité, » alors qu'il s'approchait plus près, son épaule toucha la sienne et elle sentit la chaleur s'échapper de son corps. « Je ne peux pas sortir au soleil très longtemps. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« C'est une condition propre à la famille Collins britannique. Une allergie au soleil. Je crains brûler autrement. »

« Eh bien, vous êtes une fleur fragile, n'est-ce pas ? » Ses doigts étaient doucement écartés sur son cou, reposant simplement sur sa douce peau exposée ou jouant avec le pendentif de son collier. Elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Elle lui adressa un sourcil levé.

Peut-être s'était-il relevé depuis peu d'entre les morts, mais il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et il devrait être _totalement _mort pour ne pas remarquer sa séduction.

« Il serait déplacé que je me considère comme étant délicat. »

« Non, il y a quelque chose… » Ses yeux passèrent d'aguicheurs à interrogateurs. « Quelque chose de sauvage chez vous. »

Son sourire manqua de flétrir et alors qu'il était sur le point de se réinstaller, loin d'elle, elle continua.

« Je vous apprécie, Castiel Collins, » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. « Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. »

« Bien, » dit-elle en se réinstallant, reprenant un peu de formalité. « Quelle est cette chose où vous parliez de vous imposer ? »

« Je me demandais si je pouvais jeter un œil à l'Ancien Domaine. »

« Vous aimez les vieilles demeures ? »

Il inclina la tête sur un côté alors qu'il y méditait puis il hocha la tête une fois. « Oui, j'imagine que c'est le cas. J'apprécie beaucoup d'architecture, la dichotomie de la grandeur et de la simplicité. La plupart du temps, je trouve qu'elles ont été bâties plus solidement que leurs homologues actuels. »

« C'est bien vrai, la vieille demeure tient bon bien qu'elle est abandonnée depuis des années et qu'elle a été brûlée en partie. Du moment que vous faites attention où vous allez, vous pouvez y jeter un œil autant que vous voudrez. »

« Merci. J'apprécie beaucoup. » Il se réinstalla également, se posant sur sa chaise. « Personne n'a songé à la restaurer ? »

« Non, » dit-elle rapidement, époussetant des peluches imaginaires de son pantalon. « Après l'incendie, plus personne l'a voulu s'en approcher, donc ils ont construit cette demeure, » elle fit un geste distrait vers les murs du salon.

« Et personne depuis ? »

« Non. » Cette fois elle s'interrompit. « Comme je l'ai dit, regardez autant que vous voudrez, mais soyez prudent. »

« La structure est-elle en mauvais état ? »

« Cette demeure nous survivra tous, » dit-elle à voix basse. « Mais… Je crois… Je sens… » Elle serra les lèvres. « Que cette maison a eu sa part de misères et que c'est… écrit sur ses murs et imprégné dans les planches. »

« Puis-je demander ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Joua avec les anneaux à ses doigts, les enroula encore et encore. « Je vous ai dit que je sens des choses. »

« Je m'en souviens. »

« Cette demeure a des souvenirs. Et ils ne sont pas tous heureux. »

Il crut se rappeler des souvenirs auxquels elle faisait allusion. Il força ses lèvres à se retrousser en un sourire. « Je serai prudent, bien entendu. » Il pressa ses mains contre le bois ciselé de la chaise, se leva avec grâce et élégance. « Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je souhaiterais aller la voir cette nuit. »

Elle se leva et fronça légèrement les sourcils « Vous êtes certain ? Il y fait noir. Il n'y a pas l'électricité. »

« Avec les années, loin du soleil, ma condition a en fait amélioré ma vision nocturne. »

« J'imagine que c'est utile. » Elle plaça une main sur son avant-bras et fut surprise de la force de fer sous le tissu. Elle serra pour s'amuser ce bras plusieurs fois. « Je crois que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour vous. Vous semblez assez fort pour vous occuper de vous. » Elle s'interrompit. « Ou de quelqu'un d'autre. » Elle fit de nouveau un clin d'œil.

« Vous êtes charmante. » Il lui fit un rapide clin d'œil en retour. « Merci. »

« Je vous accompagne. »

« Je vous en prie, » dit-il affectueusement, posant à son tour une de ses mains surnaturellement forte sur son bras avec délicatesse. « Cela me mettrait plus à l'aise si vous m'autorisiez à y aller seul. »

Elle inclina la tête en signe d'acceptation. « Demain soir, alors. Ne soyez pas en retard. » Son sourire était joueur et réservé.

« Jamais de la vie. »

Alors qu'il se tenait face à la vieille demeure, sa demeure, s'il laissait ses yeux glisser et ne regardait pas de trop près, il pouvait encore la voir telle qu'elle était. Il se souvenait lorsqu'il courrait dans les salles alors qu'il pourchassait Abigail, descendait les escaliers alors qu'il était pressé de partir, s'installait dans la cuisine en attendant que le cuisinier ait fini les biscuits, se cachait dans la cave alors qu'il était enfant, cherchant dans les recoins sombres du sous-sol un trésor ou des bestioles.

Il tendit le cou et leva la tête. Dans la pénombre, il pouvait à peine distinguer la plus haute tourelle, où il avait une cachette secrète pour tous ses trésors d'enfant. Une pièce, un caillou à la forme singulière, un fer à cheval, des choses et d'autres qui n'avaient de signification que pour lui.

Il sourit, se revoyant tel qu'il était enfant, anguleux et débraillé, le cheveu épais, les genoux en sang et le pantalon déchiré. Seigneur, combien sa mère lui avait crié dessus lorsqu'il déchirait ses vêtements. Il laissa échapper un rire étouffé.

Il adorait cette demeure.

Il l'adorait toujours.

Il serra la poignée et s'étonna de devoir toujours la tourner d'une _certaine façon_ pour que la porte s'ouvre. L'écho de ses pas résonna avec fracas dans l'entrée. Cette partie de la demeure avait été épargnée de l'incendie. Elle était juste défraîchie par le temps et avait vieilli par négligence. Les murs étaient craquelés et lorsqu'il toucha la rampe, elle vacilla précairement de ses appuis.

Il était seul dans cette demeure. Mais contrairement à l'avertissement de Pamela, ce ne fut pas quelque chose de surnaturel qui l'observait prudemment. Il se retourna à fit face à son compagnon.

« Bonsoir. »

« Vous êtes aussi un fantôme ? »

Le garçon se tenait face à lui et grâce à sa vision exceptionnelle, Castiel distingua un denim décoloré et usé, des baskets éraflées et un lourd sweat avec un col en V.

« Ais-je l'air d'un fantôme ? » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Le garçon alluma une lampe de poche puissante et dirigea le faisceau sur Castiel et le passa en revue de haut en bas. La lumière éclatante emplit l'entrée de sa lueur. « Oui. Un peu. Vous ressemblez au portrait accroché à la maison. Vous avez l'air d'un macchabée et bizarre. Avec la canne et tout » Le garçon serra les lèvres alors qu'il réfléchissait et inclina la tête sur le côté. « Alors, fantôme ou pas fantôme ? »

« Pas. »

Le garçon était prudent, la suspicion marquait ses traits.

« Mon nom est Castiel. Je suis un cousin de la famille Collins. Et à qui ais-je à faire ? » Il tendit la main comme pour saluer le jeune homme. Le garçon regarda la main, puis le visage de Castiel, et leva un sourcil.

« Je suis Ben. »

« Le fils de Pamela. »

« Beau-fils. »

Castiel inclina la tête en signe d'acceptation. « Comme vous voudrez. Et pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Ben haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas. J'aime traîner ici. Il y a plein de choses cool. »

Castiel s'amusa de sa rudesse. « Je dois bien vous croire, » dit-il en regardant en haut de l'escalier derrière Ben. « Que vouliez-vous dire lorsque vous m'avez demandé si j'étais un fantôme 'aussi' ? »

Le regard suspicieux s'était installé sur le visage du garçon à croire qu'il le faisait souvent. « Je sais pas. Pour rien. »

« Oh, » dit Castiel, se tournant légèrement et passant sa main sur la rampe une fois de plus. Il s'éloigna du garçon de quelques pas en feignant le désintérêt.

Cela fonctionna car deux secondes à peine plus tard, il entendit Ben juste derrière lui. « Pourquoi vous voulez le savoir ? »

Castiel feignit un haussement d'épaule décontracté. « Pamela m'a dit que la demeure était… Différente. »

Ben fit une moue désapprobatrice et hocha la tête. « Oui. Elle est plutôt cool pour une belle-mère. Elle, vous voyez, _sait des choses_. »

« Il semblerait, oui. » Castiel marcha le long du mur qui composait l'escalier, faisait courir sa main le long jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le loquet dissimulé de ses doigts. Il le pressa, et une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur, grognant d'être sollicitée après tant de temps. « Ah, regardez cela, » dit-il à voix basse, ses yeux se détournant pour regarder la réaction de Ben.

« Ça alors. Une cache secrète. C'est trop cool. Comment vous saviez qu'elle était là ? »

« Je ne le savais pas, » mentit facilement Castiel. « Je suis prêt à parier que cette demeure regorge de secrets. »

« Oh oui, il y en a des tonnes… » Ben s'interrompit tout à coup, sa mâchoire claquant en se refermant. « Enfin, je crois. »

Castiel fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué la manière dont le jeune garçon avait coupé sa phrase. « J'ai vécu dans une demeure semblable à celle-ci dans mon enfance. Il y avait des caches secrètes et la cage d'escalier des serviteurs ainsi que des planches détachées où on pouvait laisser des choses. » Il rit alors qu'un souvenir ressurgit celui où il jouait avec Abigail et Sarah au monte-charge. Pour eux, c'était une nouvelle invention, le summum de la modernité. « Il y avait même un petit ascenseur de la cuisine à l'étage pour que les serviteurs puissent déplacer des choses. »

« Oh, il y en a un ici aussi ! » S'exclama Ben.

« Je le suppose. » Il fixa Ben, mais sans vraiment le voir. Castiel regardait en arrière dans le temps, à l'époque où il était jeune garçon, où il ne savait pas ce que le futur lui apporterait.

« Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, hein ? »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Vous voyez, un monstre. Un monstre qui aime les garçons. Parce que vous me fixez. »

« Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, Benjamin. »

« Ben seulement. Parce que si vous êtes un monstre, mon frère va vous mettre la pâtée. »

« J'ignorais que vous aviez un frère. »

« C'est pas vraiment mon frère. C'est mon Grand Frère. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils, incertain de comprendre la distinction. Ben soupira, dramatiquement et continua.

« Comme Grand Frère, Grande Sœur ? » Devant l'air confus de Castiel qui ne partit pas, Ben continua, agacé. « Parce que mon père m'a laissé tomber et que je n'ai pas vraiment de modèle positif masculin, » dit-il de la façon qu'utilisaient les enfants qui avaient grandi trop vite pour leur âge. « Donc on traîne ensemble. Sauf qu'il est trop cool et qu'il ne fait pas que traîner avec moi par obligation. On est tout le temps ensemble. On fait plein de trucs ensemble. »

« Bien entendu. » répondit Castiel, parce que Ben semblait attendre une réponse de sa part.

« Le mois dernier, il m'a emmené aux montagnes russes et on a pris nos photos et on les a mis sur des porte-clefs. » Ben commença à fouiller dans sa poche arrière pour trouver son porte-clefs, de la taille de son porte-monnaie. Il le gardait partout où il allait et à chaque fois qu'il voyait Dean s'arrêter avec l'Impala, il vérifiait discrètement qu'il l'avait toujours. Et il le gardait toujours sur lui.

« Je vois, » dit Castiel alors que Ben lui tendait le porte-clefs. Castiel le prit sans rompre le contact visuel.

« Donc, si vous _êtes_ un monstre, Dean va vous botter les fesses. »

_Quelle phrase singulière._ « Je ne veux certainement pas que cela arrive. » Son ton était sérieusement grave alors qu'il céda à Ben. Puis il descendit les yeux vers le porte-clefs.

Ce devait être l'angle. L'image était floue. Peut-être y avait-il un peu de distorsion. Parce que ce ne pouvait être possible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de nouveau cette chance. Tout d'abord Abigail et maintenant…

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. C'était trop important pour qu'il s'en tienne à ce petit artefact en plastique chéri par un jeune garçon. Il devait en être certain.

« Dean, avez-vous dit ? »

« Oui, Dean Winchester. »

« Il vit ici ? À Collinsport ? »

« Heu, c'est mon Grand Frère. Bien sûr qu'il vit ici. »

Castiel rata le roulement d'yeux que fit Ben alors qu'il retira son porte-clefs des doigts glacés de Castiel et le remit dans sa place de choix dans la poche arrière. Castiel devait partir, et maintenant.

« Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Ben. Peut-être vous verrai-je au domaine. »

« Bien sûr. »

Castiel était déjà parti, hors de la vieille demeure et parcourant le paysage luxuriant. Il ne perdit pas de temps, convoqua Charles tout en retournant à sa chambre à l'auberge. Le temps qu'il arrive et fasse glisser la clef dans la porte, Charles était déjà en train de monter à toute vitesse les escaliers pour le rejoindre.

« Charles, » dit Castiel lentement alors qu'il ouvrit la porte et fit entrer l'écrivain lessivé.

« Je suis venu, » dit Chuck à bout de souffle. « Je suis venu aussi vite que possible. »

« Bien entendu. Je t'en prie, installe-toi. »

Chuck prit sa place au pied de la chaise devant la cheminée. Castiel se débarrassa de son manteau sombre alors que Chuck retira son brise-vent et commença à relever la manche dépenaillée de sa chemise de flanelle.

« Cela peut attendre, Charles, » dit Castiel impatiemment alors qu'il s'installait dans la chaise, se pencha en avant et descendit ses yeux étonnamment bleus sur l'auteur. « Tout d'abord, tu vas me dire tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur Dean Winchester. »

Chuck acquiesçait déjà d'acceptation heureuse avant que la question ne finisse de franchir les lèvres de Castiel.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur** : Zoemathemata

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: /

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Gravité Métaphysique

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 – Chuck Shurley, Pourvoyeur de Toutes Choses, Étranges et Inhabituelles.**_

Charles donna beaucoup de détails.

Bien sûr, cela aida que Castiel lui pose des questions et pousse Charles à lui donner toutes les informations qu'il avait. Cependant, Charles était un remarquable observateur. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était un auteur et qu'en tant que tel, il devait observer les gens d'un œil aiguisé, pensa Castiel.

Il n'avait qu'une vague idée de la vie de Chuck, mais elle s'avéra lui être utile à présent.

Charles était assis au pied de la chaise et répondait d'un air content à toutes les questions de Castiel sur la vie de Dean Winchester. Ce qu'il faisait pour vivre, où il travaillait, sa vie, sa situation actuelle, sa famille.

Charles était plus que ravi d'apporter tous les détails que demandaient Castiel. Si Charles était un chien, sa queue battrait d'envie contre le sol. Enfin, Castiel sonda les grands yeux bleus de Charles et fut satisfait d'avoir appris tout ce qu'il pouvait de l'auteur.

« Merci, Charles. Cela m'aide beaucoup. »

Chuck hocha rapidement la tête. « Bien entendu. Je peux trouver plus d'informations si vous le désirez, dites-moi juste ce que vous voulez et je le trouverai. »

« Non, non, c'est plus que suffisant pour l'instant. Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre pour lequel je requiers ton aide. »

« Oui, » répondit facilement Chuck, agréant déjà quoique cela puisse-t-il être.

« J'ai déjà pris de toi tout le sang que je pouvais jusqu'à ce que tu aies le temps de régénérer ton organisme. Je dois trouver une source alternative de… nourriture. »

La déception de Chuck fut viscérale. « Vous voulez boire de quelqu'un d'autre ? » Il se sentit malade jusque dans son ventre. Bien qu'il détestait être donneur lorsqu'il n'était _pas_ avec Castiel, lorsqu'il _était_ avec lui, c'était tout ce que Chuck désirait. Il était spécial, chéri. Il avait plus de valeur que n'importe qui. C'était quelque chose entre eux deux.

Sauf que ça ne le serait plus.

« Tu es bien entendu mon préféré, mais je requiers plus de sang que tu ne peux m'en apporter. »

« Vous pouvez avoir tout ce que vous voulez, » protesta Chuck, déconfit.

Castiel sourit affectueusement. « Merci, Charles. J'apprécie ton offre. Mais le fait est que je dois trouver une autre source. »

Chuck fronça les sourcils. Puis il eut une idée. « Est-ce que le sang doit venir directement de… Quelqu'un ? »

Castiel plissa les yeux. « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. »

La langue de Chuck pointa nerveusement de ses lèvres humides. « Je peux vous obtenir une réserve de sang. D'un hôpital. »

Castiel fit défiler les connaissances de Chuck qu'il avait stocké dans son cerveau ancestral. Hôpital, réserve de sang…

« Tu parles de la banque de sang ? »

« Oui. Je pourrais vous en obtenir. » Chuck n'avait _aucune idée_ de la façon dont il allait le faire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il proposait. Il savait seulement que si Castiel ne pouvait pas boire de lui, il ne voulait pas que le vampire boive de qui que c'était d'autre.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'il réfléchissait. « Il faudrait… Essayer cette suggestion. » Il n'avait jamais eu de sang qui ne provenait pas d'un donneur vivant et respirant, mais il était conscient que laisser des gens avec des trous de mémoire et des marques de dents sur leurs corps était le meilleur moyen pour attirer l'attention, ce qu'il ne désirait pas. « Je ne suis pas certain que cela fonctionne. »

« Mais vous pouvez essayer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui.

Chuck en fut soulagé. « Bien. Je vais faire ça. » Affirma-t-il et il sentit seulement qu'il avait une petite idée que _c'était une mauvaise idée_. Mais l'alternative n'était pas chose à laquelle il souhaitait songer. « Et pour ce soir ? »

Dans des instants tels que celui-là, il était clair que Castiel était _autre chose_. Il tendit légèrement le visage en avant et ses yeux semblèrent éclairer dans la faible lumière, plus bleus que cela était humainement possible. Ils étaient clairs, lumineux, plus nets autour des iris. Il ne cilla pas. Il sourit et ses crocs sortirent, aiguisés comme des rasoirs aux extrémités, immaculés dans leur blancheur. Ils brillèrent comme des roches polies.

« Ce soir, tu me rendras service. »

Chuck s'effondra contre les genoux de Castiel dans une acceptation béate.

: : :

Charles partit, son corps contenant moins de sang que lors de son arrivée, mais à part cela, il n'était pas dans un état plus dégradé qu'il ne l'était déjà. L'auteur trébucha à l'extérieur, dans un état quelque peu confus et rêveur qui suivait les repas que Castiel prenait

D'un point de vue strictement évolutionnaire, c'était un effet secondaire exceptionnellement bénéfique. Gardez la proie heureuse, gardez la proie contente, et la proie reviendra.

D'un point de vue moral, c'était quelque peu moins clair. Castiel cherchait en fait à découvrir s'il pouvait se sustenter en extrayant et assimilant le sang humain de la banque de sang. Lorsqu'il avait faim, le besoin de se nourrir primait sur tout. Un peu comme la proie devait se sentir lorsqu'il se nourrissait d'elle, Castiel était esclave du désir lorsqu'il se manifestait. Il_ devait_ boire. Il pouvait toujours manger de la nourriture humaine, toujours boire de leurs boissons, mais cela n'apaisait pas sa faim. La faim était une bête qui ne serait pas rejetée. Elle ne pouvait pas être apaisée. Elle ne pouvait être raisonnée.

La bête buvait du sang. Elle ne connaissait rien d'autre que le goût salé et cuivré, le désir du liquide épais s'écoulant vicieusement dans sa gorge.

Mais peut-être la bête pouvait-elle être domptée.

Nourri correctement et rassasié pour la nuit, Castiel se reposa dans sa chaise et pensa à Dean Winchester.

Son instinct fut tout d'abord de sortir immédiatement, de trouver Dean et… il ne savait quoi. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir Dean en grandes pompes et lui déclarer ses intentions.

Et il devait être… certain. L'esprit de Charles lui avait donné une image vague et floue de Dean. Castiel était plus doué pour prendre des informations de Charles que des images. Ajouté à cela le premier portrait qui n'était pas idéal qu'il avait vu, il avait besoin de voir Dean en personne, avait besoin de regarder son visage et de _savoir_.

Et de plus… Castiel était un romantique idéaliste, il avait besoin de _connaître_ Dean. Castiel devait lui parler, se tenir près de lui, _être_ avec lui. Bien que Dean Winchester puisse avoir le visage et le corps d'un homme que Castiel ait aimé profondément au point qu'il ait crû mourir lorsqu'il l'avait perdu, il n'y avait aucune garantie que Dean soit autre chose que son doppelgänger.

Donc, Castiel avait besoin d'un plan. Et il prendrait le temps d'en établir un.

Il appela Charles quatre heures plus tard. Il réveilla l'auteur, mais cela n'était que de moindre importance.

« Charles, » commença-t-il, sans attendre que l'auteur le salue. « J'ai besoin de plusieurs choses. »

« Oui. Que voulez-vous ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu me procures un véhicule. Je transférerai les fonds sur ton compte. »

Il entendit le début d'une question, mais il passa de suite à la chose suivante dans sa liste.

« Je requerrai les services d'un électricien, d'un plombier, d'un entrepreneur et d'une équipe de nettoyage. De plusieurs d'entre eux, en fait. Ils devront se mettre au travail immédiatement et l'argent n'est pas source d'inquiétude. »

« Heeeeu, oui. Je peux m'en occuper. »

« Bien entendu. J'irai demain soir dîner chez les Collins. Tu m'accompagneras. »

« Heu… Je ne sais pas si… »

« Ce n'était pas une demande. »

« Je viendrai. »

« Habille-toi correctement. Prépare la liste du personnel mais ne mentionne pas cela devant les Collins. J'en aurai besoin sous peu. »

Charles s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Castiel avait raccroché le téléphone.

Il n'avait aucun doute quant à ce que Charles ferait tout ce qu'il lui a demandé.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Auteur** : Zoemathemata

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: /

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Gravité Métaphysique

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

Notes :

- "Je Ne Suis Pas un Étranger, Non, Je Suis à Toi" est une référence aux paroles de la chanson 'Plumb' (de Cut) qui sont "I'm Not a Stranger, No, I Am Yours"

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 – Je Ne Suis Pas un Étranger, Non, Je Suis À Toi.**_

Le dîner chez les Collins se déroula sans encombre. Si Pamela ou Anna trouvèrent que c'était étrange que Castiel ait amené son ami Charles, elles n'en parlèrent pas. L'autre nièce de Pamela, Rebecca, les retrouvèrent pour le dîner et ils n'eurent pas à craindre de blanc dans la conversation en sa présence. Rebecca avait mené la conversation une grande partie du dîner, commentant tout, des vêtements que portait Castiel à sa ressemblance remarquable avec le portrait. Elle l'avait criblé de questions presque sans répit ou merci, voulant savoir la moindre seconde de sa vie, semblait-il.

Bien qu'il fût capable de prendre de la nourriture humaine, il n'avait pas pris de repas depuis sa résurrection et il était intrigué par le goût des mets. Il n'avait jamais pris de poulet qui avait un goût aussi… fade. Il fouilla dans les connaissances de Charles et apprit que les animaux étaient élevés en masse, tout comme pratiquement toutes les autres choses qu'il mangeait. Ce n'était pas étonnant que tout ait un goût délavé et plat vu que la quantité était à l'ordre du jour. Il semblait que peu de monde gardait un jardin potager et que s'ils voulaient se procurer des produits, ils pouvaient les acheter dans de grandes boutiques de taille industrielle. Les produits surgelés l'intriguaient. La seule idée de la conservation de grandes quantités d'objets pendant de grandes périodes de temps était extraordinaire.

Tout ceci filtra dans son cerveau silencieusement alors qu'il se tournait poliment vers Rebecca et hochait de temps en temps la tête alors qu'elle parlait.

Après le dîner, ils savourèrent des boissons dans le salon.

« Je suis navré, Rebecca, » dit Castiel à voix basse. « Mais que faites-vous comme travail ? »

« Arrêtez de m'appeler Rebecca. Tout le monde me nomme Becky. »

« Votre nom est tellement adorable que je ne puis en abandonner la moindre syllabe. »

Elle rougit et retroussa ses lèvres au-dessus de ses dents pour cacher son sourire, ses yeux brillants le fixant puis s'abaissant.

« C'est gentil, » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je, heu, j'aide Pamela avec les affaires familiales mais c'est juste mon emploi régulier. Ce que je veux faire, c'est écrire. Je suis écrivain. »

« Ah, comme Charles. »

Becky regarda Chuck, rougissant légèrement. Chuck hocha la tête et grimaça un peu pour donner l'effet d'un sourire. « Hum, je crois, » dit Becky. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez écrivain. »

Chuck résista à l'envie de regarder Castiel pour demander s'il pouvait parler. « Hum, oui. J'ai publié deux ou trois choses. Mais ce n'est pas récent. »

« Oh, et pourquoi ? » questionna Becky.

Chuck prit une rasade de son brandy. _Eh bien, le truc, c'est que j'ai écrit mes cauchemars et qu'ils ont tout à voir avec Castiel Collins, le VAMPIRE, et qui séduit Dean Winchester. Vous connaissez Dean. Le type que TOUT LE MONDE DANS CETTE VILLE AIME ?_ « Oh, vous savez, écrire est une chose compliquée, » dit-il nerveusement, bêtement. « Et prend du temps. »

« En fait, » interrompit Castiel, « je dois admettre que je suis responsable de m'être accaparé le temps de Charles ces derniers temps. Il y a un projet que je désire ardemment commencer, et vous êtes tous concernés. » Il faisait tourner son brandy dans son verre alors qu'il parlait, dans un geste élégant et négligé. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il le faisait. « J'aimerais acheter l'Ancien Domaine afin de le restaurer. »

Le silence tomba.

« C'est un projet ambitieux, » dit Pamela.

« Je crois qu'avec l'aide de Charles, j'y arriverai. »

Pamela regarda les autres femmes, une demande informelle pour leur permission. Alors que la demeure était à son nom, elle aimait s'assurer qu'Anna et Becky approuvaient ses décisions. Elles haussèrent un peu les épaules.

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, » commença Pamela. « Nous n'en avons pas l'usage et elle est là, vide et délabrée. »

Castiel sourit, et à l'inverse de son sourire de la veille, sauvage et brusque, celui-ci était chaleureux et accueillant. « Je suis ravi que vous soyez de cet avis. Je pourrai y installer mes possessions et m'y établir dès que possible. »

« Nous serons voisins, » cria Becky.

« En effet. »

Lorsqu'on a de l'argent, les choses avancent rapidement. Et Castiel avait de l'argent.

Il avait beaucoup d'argent.

Cela ne devrait pas surprendre Chuck, mais ce fut le cas. Après que Castiel ait pris son premier repas de Chuck, il avait insisté pour que l'auteur utilise son équipement pour casser un des blocs de pierre dans le mur du mausolée. Derrière le mur se trouvait une petite cassette en bois qui contenait des pièces d'or et des bijoux. Castiel n'avait pas dit la raison pour laquelle c'était ici et Chuck n'avait pas demandé. À cette époque, il était encore tiraillé entre croire qu'il était devenu dingue et supplier pour qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve.

Chuck avait été chargé de la vente de quelques pièces, ce qui avait rapporté un petit pactole. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu à penser à la vente des bijoux.

Donc lorsque Castiel avait décidé de vivre à l'Ancien Domaine et avait demandé à Chuck de fournir une liste d'ouvriers qui pouvaient travailler et rapidement, Chuck n'eut aucun problème, du moins une fois qu'il avait indiqué qu'une substantielle somme d'argent était en jeu.

Ce qui avait surpris Chuck fut lorsque Castiel avait dit qu'il voulait examiner ces détails en personne. Avec Chuck. À un dîner. Au bar de Winchester.

Chuck crut qu'il allait avoir une crise d'aneurisme.

Il se trouvait dans une alcôve, dans le fond de la salle, aussi loin qu'il le pouvait en fait. Il buvait de l'eau comme si demain il devait mourir, mangeant les cubes de glace de mâchonnement douloureusement audibles qui faisaient des échos dans ses oreilles et l'empêchait d'entendre quoique ce fût dans le bar.

Les papiers pour la vente de l'ancienne demeure de Castiel avaient été finalisés dans la matinée, moins de trois jours après que Pamela et Castiel se soient accordés sur un prix. Castiel possédait maintenant l'Ancien Domaine et il avait hâte de le rendre habitable. Chuck avait l'impression que Castiel emménagerait ce soir s'il le pouvait, mais cela attirerait de l'attention peu nécessaire et s'il y avait une chose que Castiel voulait éviter, c'était de l'attention plus que nécessaire. Les gens en ville commençaient à savoir qui il était à présent, mais personne n'avait idée qu'il était _autre chose_. Riche, oui. À l'ancienne, certainement. Charmant, totalement. Mais personne ne suspecterait que Castiel préférait boire du sang chaud provenant de veines humaines mais pouvait survivre grâce à du sang froid mis sous plastique de la banque du sang.

Et ne _demandez _pas comment Chuck se le procurait.

Castiel s'était donné pour mission de faire partie du décor de la ville. Il marchait dans les rues en début de soirée, lorsque le soleil était bas et ne le brûlerait pas, et s'arrêtait pour saluer les gens qui lui parlaient. Il achetait des fleurs à Millie et proclamait qu'il n'avait jamais vu de telles fleurs. Il achetait du vin à Daphne au « Vignoble » et la remerciait parce qu'elle mettait les bouteilles dans un sac doublé d'un autre. Il s'arrêtait au café à « La boutique à grains » et buvait un expresso et jouait aux échecs avec Frank, qui devrait honnêtement être mort tant il était âgé, et Castiel le laissait toujours gagner. Il faisait ses _courses_ pour l'amour de Dieu et discutait avec le directeur des fruits et légumes Eli et avait toujours un mot gentil pour les caissières.

Castiel Collins était le nouveau coup de cœur de Collinsport.

Mais il y avait au moins une personne qui n'avait pas encore rencontré Castiel, et il s'agissait de Dean Winchester.

Castiel avait fait très attention à rester éloigné de lui.

Chuck avait l'impression que Castiel voulait que Dean entende parler _de _lui avant qu'il ne le _rencontre_ pour de vrai.

Et il excella en la matière également. Chuck pensait qu'il n'y avait pas tant de personnes dans tout Collinsport qui n'avait pas posé les yeux sur Castiel et tous diraient quelque chose de positif sur lui. Les hommes diraient qu'il était amical et honnête, qu'il disait ce qu'il pensait et pensait ce qu'il disait. Les femmes diraient qu'il était charmant et rêveur, avec des yeux qui vous fixaient comme s'il savait précisément ce que vous pensiez.

Dans certains cas, c'était vrai.

Chuck l'avait découvert récemment lorsque Castiel lui avait dit d'un air désinvolte que Rebecca, ou Becky comme elle voulait qu'on l'appelle, était peut-être persuadée d'avoir des sentiments pour Chuck parce qu'elle croyait certainement qu'ils partageaient une affinité car ils étaient tous deux auteurs.

Il avait extrait cette information directement de son cerveau. Elle pensait très haut, d'après Castiel.

Chuck avait demandé si Castiel pouvait lire tout le monde et Castiel avait répondu qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Des gens pensaient plus fort que d'autres, tandis qu'il ne pouvait pas en entendre certains. Il entendait Chuck très bien à cause de leur relation (et si Chuck eut un petit frisson devant le mot en 'R', personne ne s'en aperçut) mais que fondamentalement, il pourrait entendre soixante-dix pourcent de la population, s'il le voulait.

Cependant, la plupart du temps, il ne le souhaitait pas. Il avait dit que c'était aussi simple que cela. Même si ce n'était pas époustouflant qu'il puisse espionner les cerveaux des gens.

Chuck était aussi convaincu que Castiel prenait des informations sur Dean des cerveaux des gens, et que Castiel avait enfin réuni assez d'informations pour se sentir prêt à rencontrer Dean.

Quelques fois, après s'être nourri, Castiel parlait à Chuck. Chuck avait sa propre chaise à présent, placée à une trentaine de centimètres de celle de Castiel, où il pouvait s'asseoir et regarder le vampire alors qu'il parlait. Après avoir bu, il était content, relaxé, comme un gros chat paisible. Il racontait à Chuck des choses, des bribes d'informations au hasard. Comment dans sa jeunesse, les hivers étaient glacés au point qu'il devait imaginer la chaleur de l'été, qu'il ne réussissait pas à croire qu'on pouvait avoir des fruits toute l'année à présent, que sa sœur Sarah était beaucoup, beaucoup plus jeune que lui et si petite qu'il pouvait la porter sur ses épaules où qu'il aille.

Une fois, Castiel était en pleine réminiscence alors qu'il était à cheval et sentant le vent sur son visage, et il s'était arrêté. Chuck avait regardé Castiel intensément alors qu'il parlait, toujours attiré par son magnétisme, et à cet instant, lorsqu'il s'était interrompu, Castiel avait eu cet air rêveur et lointain dans les yeux. C'était différent de son expression normale qui était tellement intense. Ce regard était… Doux. Mélancolique.

Chuck _savai_t que Castiel avait pensé à Dean. Ou plutôt, à qui Dean avait été.

Chuck se rendit compte que Castiel était _nerveux_ face à sa rencontre avec Dean. Pendant un bref instant, Chuck avait vu le courage de Castiel sur son visage et il avait peur de rencontrer Dean pour que cela ne mène à rien. Ou que Dean ne soit pas le même qu'il avait été du temps de Castiel.

Donc Castiel l'avait évité jusqu'à ce soir.

Chuck sut lorsque Castiel entra dans le bar. Il n'y eut pas de claquement dramatique des portes doubles, pas de lampes qui sautèrent, ni de rafale de vent, mais Chuck sentit un changement dans la salle. Il ne savait pas s'il était le seul qui l'avait ressenti. Il aurait voulu regarder autour de lui, mais il ne le put. À l'instant où Castiel entra, sa canne à la poignée d'argent dans une main, sa veste sombre jusqu'aux genoux qui volait alors qu'il marchait, l'air lugubre, Chuck ne put regarder quelqu'un d'autre.

La compulsion à regarder Castiel et seulement lui n'était pas sexuelle, mais _était_ primitive. Chuck ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs. Chuck ne voulait pas regarder ailleurs. C'était une épée de contrainte à double-tranchant.

Le premier tranchant était que Castiel était un loup en liberté dans un enclos d'agneaux. Chuck était l'un de ces doux agneaux dodus, conscient qu'il observait une créature bien plus forte et mortelle que lui.

Le second tranchant était l'étrange dévotion de Chuck et sa fidélité envers Castiel. Il voulait servir Castiel. Il voulait lui plaire. Lorsque Castiel était près de lui, tout ce à quoi Chuck pensait était de le rendre heureux.

Et bien sûr, il y avait la peur de le rendre _malheureux_. Castiel n'avait jamais haussé la voix envers Chuck, n'avait jamais menacé Chuck de le blesser de quelque manière que ce soit. Il faisait d'ailleurs extrêmement attention à la quantité de sang qu'il prenait et il avait toujours des mots doux et gentils après ses repas. Des fois, Chuck ignorait pourquoi il avait si peur.

Les émotions de Chuck étaient toutes emmêlées et enroulées et il ne savait pas comment les démêler. Tout ce qu'il savait était que Castiel était là et Chuck ne voulait pas regarder autre chose que lui.

Ou le loup pourrait s'approcher lorsqu'il ne regarderait pas.

« Charles. Merci de nous avoir gardé une table. »

« J'ai pensé que vous préféreriez vous installer au fond, pour avoir un peu d'intimité. »

« C'est gentil de ta part. »

Castiel s'installa face à Chuck. Sa présence prenait plus de place que son corps physique. Sa posture était impeccable et la précision avec laquelle il retira sa veste et plaça sa canne sur le côté était envoûtante. Les yeux de Chuck observèrent toute la salle et il vit plus d'un l'admirant, sans doute des regards concupiscents dirigés vers Castiel. Le vampire semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte mais Chuck savait que rien ne lui échappait. Castiel avait un carnet relié en cuir avec un crayon pour prendre des notes. Il toucha le crayon, le faisant rouler entre la pulpe de ses doigts et Chuck se rendit compte de quelque chose.

« Vous êtes nerveux ? »

Il voulut immédiatement ravaler les mots. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait fait dire ça à voix haute. L'espace d'une seconde, Chuck eut peur.

Castiel inclina seulement la tête sur un côté et fixa Chuck alors qu'il réfléchissait. « Oui. Je le pense. » Les yeux bleus embrassèrent le bar et il fut étrange de voir qu'il ne clignait pas des yeux alors qu'il les faisait aller d'une direction à une autre. « Tu es devenu un peu comme un compagnon pour moi, Charles. Toi seul connais ma véritable nature. J'imagine que tu gardes bien mes secrets. »

Chuck hocha la tête. « Oui, bien sûr. »

Castiel s'interrompit alors que la serveuse, Ava, arrivait pour prendre leurs commandes de boissons. Il retourna son attention vers Chuck alors qu'elle se dépêchait de partir.

« Je t'ai demandé de me retrouver ici aujourd'hui parce que je ne peux pas remettre cela à plus tard plus longtemps. Tu sais que j'ai un… Intérêt tout particulier en la personne de Dean Winchester. Je t'ai certainement posé assez de questions sur lui, même si tu ne m'as pas demandé une seule fois la raison de cela. J'imagine que tu le sais. D'une certaine façon, je crois que tu sais déjà beaucoup de choses que j'ignore. » Les yeux de Castiel étaient brillants et clairs, même dans la lumière tamisée du bar et Chuck eut une fois de plus l'impression qu'ils brillaient de l'intérieur. « Il y a un coin, un coin sombre dans ta tête et je ne peux pas voir au-delà du voile qui y persiste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est là et je ne l'ai pas forcé. Notre connexion spéciale me donne accès à tes pensées et ma nature rend impossible le blocage d'une majorité des esprits humains, mais je crois que chaque homme a le droit de garder des choses pour lui et c'est pour cela que j'ai laissé ton coin sombre pour toi. » Il attendit un instant alors pour que ses mots fassent leur chemin. « Tu sais de quel coin je parle. »

Chuck hocha la tête prudemment.

« C'est à toi et je ne désire pas m'imposer. Mais j'imagine que tu sais la raison pour laquelle je désire rencontrer Dean, n'est-ce pas ? »

Chuck hocha de nouveau la tête, lentement. « Oui. Oui, je le sais. Vous pensez que ce pourrait être quelqu'un que vous avez perdu. »

La tête de Castiel s'avança dans un petit geste d'acquiescement et il attendit avant de parler. « J'ai imaginé tous les sortes de gestes, de manières de stratagèmes alambiqués où je pourrais arriver par le bon chemin au moment fortuit opportun, à l'instant précis où… » Il recula lentement et Chuck sut qu'en cet instant, Castiel _était_ un peu effrayé à l'idée de rencontrer Dean. « Mais pour quoi au final ? Je pourrais mettre au point toutes les machinations que je désire. C'est en mon pouvoir de faire cela, et j'en ai sans aucun doute les moyens financiers. Mais s'il a… changé, s'il est altéré au point que je ne le connaisse pas, ou qu'il ne me connaisse pas, j'aurais fait tout cela pour rien. Et s'il n'a pas changé, s'il est le même qu'il a toujours été et qu'il reste ne serait-ce qu'un lambeau de foi en moi, alors je dois croire en lui. Qu'il me connaitra, même si ce n'est pas immédiatement, même si ce n'est pas dans la journée, ni la suivante, ni celle d'après. » Le crayon s'arrêta de tourner. « Je dois croire en Dean Winchester. Donc, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on se retrouve ici aujourd'hui afin de franchir la première étape de reddition à ma foi. »

« Que ferez-vous si il s'avérait que ce n'est pas lui ? » Les yeux de Chuck étaient graves et grands ouverts.

Castiel y réfléchit. « Je ne sais pas trop. J'imagine que je continuerai de restaurer le Domaine Collins. Peut-être m'engager dans une entreprise commerciale. Voyager… »

« Tout seul ? »

« La nature d'une créature telle que moi… Je pourrais me faire des relations et trouver des collègues, mais il ne serait pas sage d'avoir de réelles amitiés et des connexions. Je devrai quitter Collinsport dans quelques années avant que les gens ne remarquent que je ne vieillis pas et moins j'aurai d'engagements, mieux ce sera. Je ne souhaite pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre de Collinsport dans la confidence. Personne d'autre que toi. »

Chuck lui fit un sourire narquois. « Est-ce étrange que je suis bizarrement flatté ? »

Castiel sourit en retour. Un sourire empli d'amusement et d'affection. « Que tu te sentes flatté d'être dans la confidence d'un vampire ? Oui, Charles, c'est étrange. »

Castiel _faisait une plaisanterie_. Juste avoir cette pensée était tellement inattendu et étrange que Chuck rit davantage à l'idée d'une plaisanterie de la part du vampire aux mots qu'il avait utilisé.

Ava revint avec leurs boissons et voir Castiel avec ses longs doigts enroulés autour d'une bouteille de bière était étrange et discordant. Chuck ne l'avait jamais vu boire autre chose que du sang et pour être franc, il s'imaginait que Castiel commanderait du vin rouge, comme tous les vampires de fiction.

« Vous êtes prêts à commander ? » Demanda Ava, son attention concentrée exclusivement sur Castiel.

« Je prendrai la même chose que Charles, » répondit Castiel rapidement. Il n'avait pas encore de préférence en matière de nourriture et beaucoup de choses lui étaient encore étrangères.

Chuck sentit surgir une étrange vague d'importance. « Je… Enfin, nous prendrons le club sandwich pas grillé avec des frites. »

: : :

Ava hocha la tête et lança un sourire éclatant en direction de Castiel, qui passa inaperçu. Elle trottina vers le comptoir pour rentrer leurs commandes, et c'est à cet endroit que Dean la trouva, papotant avec l'autre serveur, Andy, lorsqu'il revint du sous-sol.

« Il est attirant, non ? Il a ce quelque chose de l'ancien continent, » dit Ava.

« Je l'ai vu dans le coin. Il semble être quelqu'un de bien, » répondit Andy.

C'était un petit bar et Dean était amical avec ses employés donc Andy et Ava ne s'arrêtèrent pas de parler alors que Dean s'installa derrière le comptoir et vérifia la pression dans les pompes à soda.

« J'ignore comment lui et Chuck se connaissent, » continua Andy.

« Moi non plus. Mais ils ont l'air d'avoir à faire. »

À la mention du nom de Chuck, Dean leva la tête. Il n'avait pas vu le pauvre homme dans le coin depuis longtemps et il se demandait comment il allait.

« Hé, Chuck est là ? » Demanda-t-il.

Ava se tourna vers lui et fit un signe de tête en direction de l'alcôve. « Oui, et il est là avec Castiel Collins. »

« Qui ? »

Ava roula des yeux plaisamment. « Vraiment, tu devrais être le centre des ragots de cette ville, tout transite par le bar, mais ça ne t'intéresse pas, n'est-ce pas ? Castiel Collins ? C'est un cousin de la famille Collins qui vient d'Angleterre. »

« Hé, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait acheté la vieille demeure, » interrompit Andy.

« C'est pas vrai ! » S'exclama Ava.

« Si. J'imagine qu'il compte la retaper. »

Mais Dean avait cessé d'écouter. Il regardait en direction de l'alcôve où Chuck était assis et bien que l'auteur avait l'air pâle et lessivé il semblait… Aller mieux, plus détendu que la dernière fois où il était venu. Content de constater que les bombes à Co2 étaient fixées correctement (et sous les bons noms cette fois), Dean s'essuya la main sur la serviette au comptoir, sans pour autant réussir à retirer tout le sirop de soda collant, balança la serviette sur son épaule, et se dirigea vers l'alcôve de Chuck.

Chuck écoutait attentivement Castiel et ne vit pas Dean approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à proximité de la table.

« Hé Chuck, ça faisait un bail. Comment tu vas ? »

« Dean, » souffla Chuck et ses yeux passèrent de Dean à Castiel avant de revenir vers Dean.

Castiel était devenu immobile.

Chuck bafouilla. « Je vais bien, vieux. Ça va bien. Hum, Dean, tu as rencontré Castiel Collins ? »

Dean tourna enfin son attention sur le compagnon de Chuck. Pour dire la vérité, il n'avait pas entendu parler de Castiel. Il avait dû entendre des gens parler de lui. Ou pas. Il ne portait pas beaucoup de crédit aux ragots et ça ne le touchait absolument pas.

Les yeux bleus de Castiel étaient concentrés sur Dean et Dean se sentit secoué face à l'intensité de ce regard. Il voulut dire quelque chose, voulut lui faire un sourire désinvolte qui faisait de lui un tenancier d'établissement social né, mais il fut surpris par la clarté des yeux de Castiel. Castiel leva patiemment les yeux vers Dean, comme s'il avait devant lui tout le temps du monde pour accorder à Dean le temps d'arrêter d'être un idiot et de dire quelque chose. Dean était vaguement conscient que Chuck donnait son nom à Castiel et disait qu'il tenait le bar.

Castiel tendit la main et attendit que Dean la serre. Dean cligna des yeux deux fois avant de tendre le bras et de la serrer.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Charles ne dit que du bien de vous. »

Sa voix était basse et quelque peu sèche, comme s'il venait de se lever et cela ajouté avec ses cheveux coiffés comme s'il venait de sortir du lit donnèrent des pensées cochonnes à Dean immédiatement et il faillit _rougir_, bon dieu.

Dean se rendit compte qu'il venait juste de hocher la tête, en haut et en bas, en haut et en bas, sans dire le moindre mot.

Et il serrait toujours la main de Castiel.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment la retirer. Les doigts de Castiel étaient effilés mais puissants. Sa peau était un peu rugueuse, comme s'il avait travaillé toute sa vie. Il tenait fermement la main de Dean, sans pour autant donner l'impression d'essayer de gagner un concours.

Dean était passé maître dans l'art de jauger une personne d'après sa poignée de main.

La main de Castiel n'était ni chaude ni froide. Mais légèrement…

Collante ?

« Oh merde ! » S'exclama Dean alors qu'il retirait sa main pour attraper la serviette sur son épaule. « Je vous ai mis du sirop de Coca. Je suis désolé. »

Castiel tourna sa main dans tous les sens, et inclina la tête d'un air interrogateur. Dean enveloppa la serviette autour des doigts de Castiel et essaya de retirer le résidu collant.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » murmura calmement Castiel. Il était intensément concentré sur l'endroit où Dean avait attrapé sa main soigneusement et l'enveloppait dans le tissu-éponge. La main de Dean était immobile et Castiel leva les yeux pour découvrir que Dean le fixait.

« Désolé, » murmura Dean encore et il voulut rentrer sous terre face à son ton maladroit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Castiel enveloppa son autre main autour de celle de Dean, la serrant dans la sienne.

Ils se fixèrent mutuellement, sans ciller ou bouger. Sans être un expert en normes sociales, Dean savait que le temps socialement acceptable pour avoir sa main serrée par quelqu'un d'autre, surtout un autre homme, était_ largement _dépassé mais il ne se sentait pas prêt pour la retirer. Ce qui devrait le rendre inconfortable ou embarrassé mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et il semblait que Castiel ne s'en inquiétait pas non plus.

Avec une douce pression, Castiel libéra la main de Dean et recula légèrement.

« C'est un bel établissement que vous avez là. »

Son cerveau décrocha pendant une seconde. « Hum, merci. » Dean jura avoir entendu un tintement alors que son esprit était au point mort. « J'ai entendu dire que vous avez acheté l'ancienne demeure des Collins. »

« Oui. J'ai espoir de la restaurer. Je crois avoir rencontré votre jeune protégé, Ben, là-bas. »

« Oh oui ? Il ne vous a pas causé d'ennuis, j'espère ? Ben est un brave garçon mais il parle beaucoup. »

« Au contraire, je l'ai trouvé très charmant. Il a mentionné aimer se promener près de l'Ancien Domaine. »

« Je peux lui en parler, maintenant que vous avez acheté l'endroit. »

« Cela ne me dérange pas du tout s'il désire s'y balader. Je vous en prie, dites-lui qu'il ne me cause pas d'ennuis du moment qu'il fait attention. J'avertirai les ouvriers de faire attention à lui. Les garçons de son âge ont besoin d'un endroit où se promener et s'il aime l'Ancien Domaine, alors il n'aura pas à chercher un nouvel endroit que personne ne connaît. »

« Merci. »

« N'en dites rien. Peut-être que Charles et moi-même pourrons lui trouver quelques petites choses à faire afin qu'il ne s'approche pas des travaux dangereux que nous aurons à faire. » Castiel inclina sa tête en direction de Chuck.

Dean avait complètement oublié que Chuck était ici et il tourna rapidement la tête, presque surpris de voir que Chuck n'avait pas bougé. Il buvait tranquillement son eau, croquant dans la glace.

« Bien sûr, » Chuck hocha la tête en signe acquiescement.

Il aurait dû simplement dire 'merci' une fois de plus et trouver une sortie, pensa Dean. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien dire, mais il ne voulait pas partir. Ce qui était ridicule. Il avait du travail et même s'il prenait toujours le temps de discuter avec les clients, il n'avait pas pour habitude de faire du surplace à leurs tables. Il devrait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

« Eh bien, peut-être que je passerai pour voir comment ça se passe. »

Oh Seigneur, venait-il à l'instant de s'inviter ? Au Domaine Collins ? Il était certain que Sam le bafferait s'il entendait ça.

Quoiqu'il en fût, Castiel sembla ravi et il sourit. « Vous êtes le bienvenu quand vous le désirez. »

Dean répondit automatiquement à son sourire. « D'accord. » Et si ce mot sortit d'une voix un peu haletante, personne d'autre que Chuck et Castiel ne l'entendit. « D'accord, » répéta-t-il. « Je devrais, heu… J'ai du travail à faire. »

« Bien entendu. Nous ne souhaitons pas vous retenir. J'ai hâte de votre visite. »

« Oui, moi aussi. Enfin, hum… Oui, D'accord. Au revoir. »

Castiel s'obligea à ne pas le regarder traverser le petit bar, et se tourna vers Charles.

Chuck lui souriait à pleines dents. Il approcha sa chaise et se pencha sur la table.

« Ça s'est bien passé. Je savais que ça se passerait bien. Vous pensez que ça s'est bien passé ? » La voix de Chuck était calme pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais était empreinte d'excitation.

Castiel baissa les yeux vers son petit carnet, presque timidement, et commença à jouer de nouveau distraitement avec son crayon.

« Oui, je crois que ça s'est bien passé. »


	7. Chapitre 7

**Auteur** : Zoemathemata

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: /

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Gravité Métaphysique

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

* * *

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**Chapitre mis avec un peu d'avance, mais c'est, je l'espère, pour votre plus grand plaisir.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

Notes :

- "La Collision de Notre Baiser" est une référence aux paroles de la chanson 'Cemetary Drive' (de My Chemical Romance) qui sont "The Collision of Your Kiss" (La Collision de Ton Baiser), choisie car elle "retranscrit parfaitement les sentiments forts qui se produisent lorsqu'on embrasse quelqu'un pour la première fois. C'est effrayant et amusant et excitant et nouveau" (dixit l'auteur).

- Les solives sont des pièces de charpentes qui sont disposées horizontalement et qui sont appuyées contre les murs ou les poutres pour constituer le plancher, le plafond ou la toiture d'une pièce.

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 – La Collision de Notre Baiser**_

Dean rêvait.

Ce n'était pas comme ses rêves habituels, qui étaient généralement emplis d'images hasardeuses et des couples farfelus de sa vie de tous les jours. Le genre de rêve où il allait au bar et où il trouvait il seau de peinture rayée et Ava trouvait que ce n'était pas la bonne couleur. _Je t'avais dit que le bleu et le rouge n'iraient pas avec le cuir sur les tabourets du comptoir. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu as pensé, idiot. Je t'avais dit de prendre du jaune et du violet_. Ou le rêve qu'il avait tout le temps où il essayait de téléphoner à Sam et où les numéros sur son téléphone se modifiaient et changeait donc il devait raccrocher et recommencer à taper le numéro depuis le début.

Il avait aussi ce rêve flippant et énervant où il mâchait du chewing-gum et il voulait le cracher, mais même s'il l'essayait de toutes ses forces, il ne réussissait pas et la gomme continuait de lui casser la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle remplisse sa bouche.

Il l'avait dit de façon désinvolte à Sam une fois et il avait dit que c'était un rêve dû au stress. Et puis quoi encore. Un rêve stressant, c'était lorsqu'on commandait quatre fois la quantité de viande dont on avait besoin et qu'on ne pouvait pas à renvoyer et que ça allait mal tourner et qu'on allait être à court d'argent et qu'on devait _encore_ trouver un moyen d'utiliser toute cette viande.

_Ça_, c'était un rêve dû au stress. L'autre, c'était juste de la gomme.

Le rêve de cette nuit n'était pas comme ça, mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar non plus, bien qu'il en ait régulièrement. Des rêves de flammes jaunes et orange qui serpentaient de l'avant et qui léchaient ses doigts de pied, et il tenait Sammy et Sammy était lourd, tellement lourd qu'il ne pouvait pas courir assez rapidement et lorsqu'il baissait les yeux, il voyait ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le tapis et il se noyait dans le sol et il tenait Sammy si fort contre lui, _si fort_ qu'il entendant quelque chose craquer et il regardait en bas et Sammy était tout noir et brûlé sec comme du vieux bois, et sa bouche était ouverte pour crier mais aucun son n'en sortait.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé. Pas même à Sam. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un génie pour savoir en quoi consistaient ses cauchemars.

Heureusement, cette nuit ne fut pas du genre cauchemardesque. Le rêve de cette nuit était différent de ceux qu'il avait eus. Les couleurs étaient plus prononcées et c'était tellement _tactile_. Il crut reconnaître l'endroit. Peut-être. C'était comme si les points de repère étaient les mêmes mais il ne voyait rien qu'il puisse connaître. Il était dans une forêt, de grands arbres se courbaient au-dessus du chemin où il se trouvait, créant un paisible tunnel de verdure. Le vent dansait dans les arbres et le bruit de toutes les branches et les feuilles qui se froissaient les unes contre les autres était apaisant et rafraichissant.

Il courrait.

Ce n'était pas la course effrénée d'un rêve où on était pourchassé ou perdu ou effrayé et qu'on essayait de trouver quelque chose. C'était la course agréable et joyeuse où l'on poursuivait quelque chose qu'on voulait attraper. Plus loin, fragmenté par les arbres, les feuilles et les ombres, il voyait une silhouette qui courrait en s'éloignant de lui et qu'il voulait rejoindre. Il se sentait léger, exalté et presqu'à bout de souffle. Le vent était frais et caressait sa peau, le sol était un peu marécageux et souple sous ses pieds. Au loin, il entendait les vagues s'écraser contre les rochers et il savait qu'il devait être près de la côte. Il sentait les embruns sur ses lèvres, salé et acidulé le goût spécial de l'eau de mer qu'il connaissait si bien et associa immédiatement à son chez-lui.

Il courut plus vite, déterminé, et il eut une étrange sensation de vertige à force de slalomer entre les arbres, tous pareils mais tellement différents. La silhouette devant lui ralentissait, voulait être attrapée. Dean tendit la main et la sentit atterrir sur une épaule solide et sur le tissus un peu rêche et leurs jambes s'entremêlaient et leurs bras s'écartaient et il tombait, tombait,_ ils_ tombaient, tombaient et ce n'était pas effrayant ça le transportait de joie, c'était l'anticipation, le désir et l'_amusement_, tout cela enroulé dans une balle de bonheur qui s'écrasait dans sa poitrine et retirait tout ce qui avait pesé sur son cœur.

Il y avait de l'herbe sous sa tête et de la boue partout sur ses vêtements et cela lui importait peu. Il se sentait sourire tellement que cela menaçait de déchirer ses joues. Il y avait un poids satisfaisant sur lui et il était à bout de souffle à force de courir et lorsqu'il l'avait _attrapé_. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un peu sur une joue mal rasée, ses doigts suivant le chemin de son regard et enfin, il leva les yeux vers le bleu. Le bleu le regardait également et la couleur fut suffisante pour lui faire penser au _bonheur_.

« Je t'ai eu, » souffla-t-il doucement et calmement.

« Je voulais que tu m'attrapes. »

« Quelle chance pour moi. »

Ses doigts glissèrent dans les cheveux sombres et les tirèrent gentiment, attirant les lèvres pour rejoindre les siennes. Il n'y avait qu'un millimètre qui les séparait, leurs peaux roses sensibles se touchant presque et ils s'interrompirent. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs yeux se fermaient, et ce moment, _cet instant_… Il voulait qu'il soit gravé dans sa matière grise, marqué dans son cœur et préservé pour l'éternité. Il entendit le vent et les vagues, il sentit le souffle froid et humide avec juste un soupçon d'embruns de l'océan. La solidité des os, de la chair et des muscles qui pesaient sur lui était chaleureux et puissant.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, glissant l'une sur l'autre dans une danse sans répit. Leurs langues pointèrent, taquines, et léchant pour jouer puis s'emmêlant dans un glissement chaud, se battant pour en avoir plus et oui, et _s'il te plaît_. Il grogna et entendit un autre grognement en réponse, résonnant fantastiquement dans son oreille et envoyant des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale pour s'enrouler de contentement dans son entrejambe et si cet instant pouvait ne jamais s'arrêter, il serait comblé de bonheur. S'il mourrait maintenant, il serait satisfait.

S'il mourrait…

S'il mourrait…

S'il mourrait…

Le vent devint méchant, colérique et froid. Le ciel devint sombre et il fut seul et il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé. Il était debout et il courrait encore mais cette fois, ce fut désespéré et il avait peur. Il avait quelque chose (quelqu'un) et il l'avait cette chose (lui) et il avait besoin de retrouver cette chose (lui), il en avait _besoin_. Les arbres étaient des feuilles éparses, les jetant vers lui haineusement avec des petites brindilles qui y étaient toujours attachées et elles battaient son visage. Il pleuvait, une pluie brusque, en trombes glaciales coupait sa peau et le réfrigéra en quelques secondes. Il était perdu et le chemin n'était plus et les arbres s'enroulaient autour de lui, se pressaient et l'écrasaient, et c'était froid. C'en était douloureux. Il cria.

Il se réveilla avec un mot à l'esprit.

_Castiel._

: : :

Il attendit que Castiel revienne au bar.

Il avait attendit trois jours. Castiel n'était pas revenu.

Ce qui lui allait. C'était normal. Il avait des clients réguliers et il y en avait qui n'étaient pas-si-réguliers. Les gens allaient et venaient comme ils le voulaient et il devait admettre qu'il n'y avait jamais vraiment songé jusqu'à maintenant.

Au quatrième jour, il avait prévu de faire du hockey dans les rues avec Ben. Ils se réunissaient souvent avec d'autres Grands Frères et Grandes Sœurs et leurs protégés et organisaient un jeu. Ils avaient délimité la moitié vide du parking de la maison de quartier, les ainés faisant attention à ce qu'aucun des skates ne passent outre la ligne des pylônes qu'ils avaient fait. Dean n'était pas mauvais à slalomer entre les lignes, mais si Ben n'était pas un garçon aussi bien, ce serait énervant de voir comment il était capable d'entrer et de ressortir de la circulation, toujours plus rapidement que les autres garçons, et certainement plus rapidement que la plupart des adultes. Ben n'avait jamais eu besoin des protections pour poignets que Dean lui faisait porter, pendant que ceux de Dean étaient éraflés au point que c'en était incroyable.

Le jeu toucha à sa fin, les jeunes en nage rangeant leur matériel et Dean espéra que personne n'oublierait de mettre leurs affaires au lavage. Dean et Ben s'accroupirent sur une cloison en ciment délimitant le parking, enveloppant leurs skates et arrachant leurs protections. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter avant le jeu, mais Ben était d'humeur à discuter maintenant. Comme « Tu as vu ? Jordy a un nouveau skate, mais il craint. April a un nouveau jeu et c'est chouette, on peut choisir son joueur et l'attifer et l'envoyer au combat. Elle me laissera y jouer la semaine prochaine mais je vais apporter mon propre contrôleur parce que l'autre qu'elle a s'est fait mâcher par Rottie. »

Dean sourit. April. Il en avait beaucoup entendu parler ces derniers temps, mais il n'avait pas demandé plus d'informations, ne voulant pas s'immiscer. Mais s'il ne se trompait pas, April était en quelque sort la copine de Ben.

Copine dans le sens du 'troisième stade' du mot, autant que Dean en savait, ce qui voulait dire que les amis de Ben et d'April savaient qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais Ben et April ne déjeunaient pas ensemble, ne parlaient pas à l'école et il y avait des chances pour qu'ils ne se tiennent _pas_ l'un à côté de l'autre en rang.

Mais ils discutent sur internet et jouent à Pokemon ensemble. Dean pouvait vous apprendre tout ce que vous vouliez sur Pokemon.

« … Et l'escalier est réparé maintenant et Monsieur Collins et Chuck ont dit que je pouvais aller à l'étage du moment que je reste en dehors des pièces qui ont une croix jaune sur la porte parce que ça veut dire qu'elles doivent être réparées. Monsieur Collins m'a demandé d'organiser les espaces entre les carreaux à la fin de la journée. Il a dit qu'il me laisserait aussi choisir la peinture. Je lui ai dit que le bleu était chouette. Il a dit 'en effet, le bleu est une très belle couleur'. Il parle bizarrement. Ils font sa chambre en premier. Il va emménager demain. »

L'intérêt de Dean fut piqué contre sa volonté. « Oui, il est passé au bar. Il avait dit que tu traînais à l'Ancien Domaine. »

« Il a dit que je pouvais, » se défendit immédiatement Benjamin.

« Et c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, » dit Dean avec un hochement de la tête et Ben se détendit immédiatement. « Donc, c'est, hum, c'est animé là-bas ? »

« Oh oui, ils ont déjà fait plein de choses. Il y a des gens partout en train de travailler. »

« Et Monsieur Collins est là aussi ? » Demanda Dean qui sentit ensuite le besoin de clarifier sa phrase. « Tu sais, pour s'assurer que tout va bien ? »

Ben hocha vigoureusement la tête et il mit ses pieds dans ses chaussures. « Oui. Sauf que lorsqu'il y a beaucoup de soleil, il doit rester dans la maison. Il est allergique. »

« Au soleil ? »

« Ouaip. »

Dean ne savait même pas que ce fut possible.

« Tu devrais aller voir. »

« Voir quoi ? »

Ben roula des yeux dramatiquement. « L'Ancien Domaine. C'est super. Il y a des salles secrètes et des couloirs et ils ont même un monte-change. »

« Monte-charge. »

« C'est ce que je disais. »

« Alors, Monsieur Collins emménage demain, c'est ça ? »

Ben le regarda comme s'il était stupide. Son visage de huit ans disait clairement _qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ?_

« Peut-être que j'y ferai un saut. »

: : :

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient faites en trois jours. Dean ne croyait pas qu'il était possible d'en faire autant, mais il se tenait devant l'Ancien Domaine et en eut la preuve.

L'enduit extérieur avait été nettoyé des débris et Dean ignorait s'ils l'avaient peint ou simplement nettoyé mais il semblait en très bon état, propre et neuf. Il y avait des ouvriers et des ouvrières qui s'activaient avec des pots de peinture, des outils et du matériel. Sur un côté, sous une petite verrière se trouvait Chuck. Il se tenait devant une table inclinée, tenant un porte-blocs à pince. Il parlait à une femme mince qui avait un casque et une veste de sûreté. Chuck leva les yeux et vit Dean. Il ne sembla pas surpris et lui fit simplement signe d'approcher tout en continuant de parler.

Dean attendit, les mains dans les poches de son jeans jusqu'à ce que la femme parte et que Chuck se tourne vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas comment la dénommer. Contremaître ? Contremaîtresse ? Contrepersonne ? Est-ce qu'il y a un terme politiquement correct pour ça ? »

Dean haussa les épaules. « J'en sais rien. »

Chuck fit apparaître un sourire. « Donc, heu, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« J'ai entendu dire que vous avanciez bien ici. »

« Oh oui ? Par Ben ? »

Dean hocha la tête. « Oui. Merci. Il dit que vous le faites participer et que vous faites attention à lui. »

« C'est un brave garçon. Un peu bizarre des fois. »

« Bizarre ? Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, je suis sûr que ce n'est rien. Il a cet âge, tu sais ? »

Dean sourit d'un air entendu. « C'est à propos d'April ? »

« April ? Non, Sarah. »

« Sarah ? Qui est Sarah ? »

Chuck s'éclaircit la gorge nerveusement. « Hum, je crois que c'est son amie imaginaire. »

« Quoi ? » Dean n'avait pas entendu parler d'une Sarah et encore moins d'une amie imaginaire. Ben avait beaucoup d'amis réels. Ce n'était pas le genre d'enfant à avoir des amis imaginaires.

« Oui, il dit qu'elle vit près d'ici, et ils se promènent. Ça fait des mois. »

Dean hocha la tête comme s'il comprenait puis il se rendit compte que nan, il n'y comprenait rien. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Des fois, s'il ne sait pas que tu es là, tu peux le surprendre en train de lui parler ou de l'écouter. Il n'aime pas en parler. Je crois qu'il en a seulement parlé à Castiel parce qu'il l'aime bien. Tu sais ? »

Bien sûr que Dean le savait « Il en a parlé à Castiel ? »

« Ouais, je crois qu'il aime parler avec Castiel parce que Castiel lui parle comme s'il était un adulte. »

Dean hocha de nouveau la tête, distraitement. Il supposa que rien ne clochait chez Ben s'il avait un ami imaginaire. Et le garçon semblait plutôt bien s'adapter. Mais il lui fallait surveiller cela. Peut-être qu'il organiserait une partie de pêche pour eux deux et ils pourraient se balader en bateau, boire des sodas et prendre l'air.

« Merci, mon vieux, » dit-il à Chuck.

« Je t'en prie. » Chuck tapa son stylo contre le bloc-notes. « Hum, il est à l'intérieur. »

« Ben ? »

« Castiel. »

« Oh, je ne… Je, hum, je pensais juste… »

Chuck ignora ses protestations maladroites en faisant comme s'il ne les avait pas entendues. « Je crois qu'il est au premier étage. Il emménage aujourd'hui. » Chuck se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. « Tu peux entrer si tu veux, » dit-il au-dessus de son épaule.

Et c'était un peu bizarre.

Cette pensée fut bien assez rapidement oubliée alors qu'il pénétra dans les double-portes d'entrée qui étaient ouvertes et vit le travail qui avait été terminé. L'escalier avait été magnifiquement restauré, s'inclinant en haut avec des rubans de rampes et de fuseaux brun foncé. Les murs avaient été récemment plâtrés et l'humidité habituelle de l'air était lourde avec la moiteur qui en suintait alors qu'ils séchaient. Les marches avaient été bien conçues, silencieuses sous ses pieds. Il y avait un grand chandelier qui pendait au milieu de l'entrée et la lumière qui en émanait rebondissait avec un tel éclat sur la rampe que Dean eut peur de laisser sa main dessus dans le cas où elle serait encore humide. Il y avait des ouvriers dans la demeure et le son d'une radio provenait de l'autre bout du bâtiment. Tous les claquements des marteaux et des clous, des perceuses et des vis, des rouleaux à peinture et des échelles s'éloignèrent et s'étouffèrent à mesure qu'il montait les escaliers.

Cela ne lui vint à l'esprit que lorsqu'il arriva presque à la porte de la chambre de Castiel qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à Chuck de quelle chambre il s'agissait. Il avait simplement gravi les escaliers et avait su.

Il savait que c'était la bonne pièce.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point c'était horriblement étrange qu'il entre juste parce que Chuck le lui avait dit et allait trouver Castiel dans sa chambre, Doux Jésus.

Il avait l'air d'un harceleur.

C'était flippant.

La porte était ouverte et il savait qu'il ne le devrait pas, mais il s'approcha de l'interstice.

Il fut surpris de voir Ben, assis en tailleur sur le dur sol de bois avec un éventail de carrés de peinture déployé autour de lui. Il regardait studieusement chacune et Dean ne l'avait vu concentré à un tel point que sur sa nintendo. Dean entendit le froissement du tissu et en se tournant légèrement, il pouvait voir Castiel arranger des vêtements sur des cintres en plastique.

« As-tu réduit les choix ? » Castiel sortit du grand placard et s'assit en tailleur en face de Ben. Castiel portait un jeans et un tee-shirt gris et c'était surprenant sur lui.

Ben passa sa langue entre ses lèvres. « Je crois. » Il montra de la tête la pile mise sur le côté. « Ceux-là ne sont pas bons parce qu'ils font fille. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils sont bleu, mais ils ont des noms de fille comme 'bleu merle' et 'ballet céleste'. »

« Ça ne conviendra pas. » Le ton de Castiel était grave.

« Bien sûr que ça n'ira pas. » Ben hocha sagement la tête. « Donc j'ai ces trois-là. » Il disposa les trois carrés sur le sol entre eux. « Celui-là a un nom cool et c'est un beau bleu. Celui-là, » il désigna le second. « est pas mal mais il est sombre, et le dernier a le plus beau nom et est joli. C'est Mer des Caraïbes, comme dans le film avec les pirates. »

Dean sourit. Il était évident que le préféré de Ben était le dernier et il savait que Ben voulait vraiment que Castiel le choisisse.

« Ce sont en effet de très bons choix. » Castiel reposa ses coudes sur ses genoux et joignit ses doigts en les croisant sous son menton. « Lequel prendrais-tu, si c'était ta chambre ? »

« Je prendrai celui des pirates. C'est obligé. »

« Je vois, » dit Castiel méditatif. « Peut-être devrions-nous laisser Dean donner son avis également. » Il leva les yeux et trouva instantanément le regard vert de Dean qui espionnait par l'interstice du seuil. Dean devrait en être embarrassé, il devrait être vraiment embarrassé à mort non seulement il harcelait, un flippant harceleur irrécupérable, mais l'expression de Castiel était si amusée et tendre que Dean ne put que sourire et pousser la porte.

« Dean ! » S'exclama Ben. « Tu es venu ! C'est trop cool, hein ? C'est super chouette. Et Castiel m'a dit que je pouvais choisir la couleur de la chambre. Quand on aura choisi celle-là, on va descendre dans toutes les pièces et choisir. Une couleur différente pour chaque pièce, c'est pas génial ? Je crois qu'il faudrait une salle rouge et une salle verte et une salle jaune, mais pas une orange parce que personne n'aime l'orange. »

Ben était sur ses pieds et poussait les trois carrés dans sa main. « Tu dois en choisir une. Toutes les autres, on les a jetées parce qu'elles ne sont pas belles. »

Dean examina les échantillons avec un visage exagérément sérieux, montrant à Ben que c'était quelque chose d'important. « Eh bien, jeune homme, j'aime aussi celle des pirates, mais Castiel devrait faire son choix. » Dean regarda Castiel, qui se relevait gracieusement de sa posture en tailleur et se mit debout.

« Il semblerait que nous sommes unanimes alors, Ben. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas donner celle-là à Charles pour lui dire que c'est la couleur de la chambre principale ? »

« Trop cool. Hum, et pour la télé et les jeux ? »

« Je ne vois pas encore la nécessité de me procurer une télévision dans ma chambre et j'ai réussi à vivre sans jusque-là sans… Comment disais-tu ? Mario Kart ? »

Ben sembla complètement perplexe. Pour un garçon de huit ans, que _quelqu'un_ qui avait le droit de choisir ne choisisse _pas_ de mettre une télé avec des consoles dans sa chambre était impensable.

« Mais j'en installerai au rez-de-chaussée pour tes visites. »

« Cool. » Il trottina en sortant de la pièce, le carré de peinture un peu froissé dans sa petite main moite.

Et ceci laissa Dean. Debout dans la chambre de Castiel. Comme le fichu harceleur irrécupérable qu'il était.

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches juste pour les mettre quelque part et se balança légèrement sur ses pieds.

« Est-ce que vous savez au moins ce qu'est Mario Kart ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Cependant, le jeune Ben affirme qu'il est impératif que j'en aie un. »

« Oui, je suis sûr qu'il vous a dit qu'il était impossible de vivre sans. »

Castiel sourit. « Quelque chose comme ça, oui. »

« Vous avez fait beaucoup en peu de temps, » et Seigneur, il avait l'air d'un idiot.

Castiel ne sembla pas le remarquer, ou du moins, il n'en sembla pas préoccupé. « Oui, ça se passe merveilleusement bien. »

« Ben m'a dit que vous emménagez ? Aujourd'hui ? »

« C'est mon intention. »

« Est-ce que l'endroit est vivable ? Enfin, vous avez l'eau, le chauffage, l'électricité ? »

« La salle de bains principale a l'eau courante et la cuisine également, bien que je ne suis pas doué en cuisine. Le chauffage central ne sera pas opérationnel avant deux semaines, mais jusque-là, j'allumerai un feu si j'ai froid. » Castiel dirigea rapidement son regard vers la cheminée.

« Wow, j'imagine que l'endroit n'était pas fait pour le chauffage. »

« Non, » répliqua Castiel avec un autre sourire. « Il n'a pas été construit en prenant le chauffage central, ni l'eau courante ou l'électricité en considération. Ça ne m'ennuie pas. Ça ressemble beaucoup à la façon dont j'ai grandi. »

« Cette charmante vieille Angleterre ? »

« Oui, » murmura Castiel. « La demeure où j'ai grandi était très semblable à celle-ci, et nous n'avions pas non plus le chauffage central. »

Castiel ne regardait pas vraiment Dean à cet instant, il embrassait la pièce du regard et Dean eut l'impression qu'il voyait quelque chose de très différent. « La nuit, on mettait des briques chaudes dans le lit pour se tenir chaud. » Il s'arrêta, clairement pensif, puis il sembla secouer un peu la tête. « Mais, c'était il y a longtemps. Puis-je vous faire faire le tour du propriétaire ? »

« Oui, oui, ce serait super. »

« Je croyais que vous me diriez que ce serait 'cool'. Le jeune Ben semble affectionner particulièrement ce mot et l'utilise pour décrire presque tout dans Collinwood. »

Dean rit et emboîta le pas à Castiel. Castiel le conduisit au rez-de-chaussée et lui désigna le petit salon, le solarium, le salon, puis la cuisine. Castiel disait toujours quelque chose de court mais aimable à chaque personne qu'ils croisaient, même s'il ne s'arrêtait pas particulièrement pour s'attarder avec quelqu'un.

La cuisine menait à une grande salle à manger et Dean avait du mal à s'imaginer où Castiel trouverait une table qui prendrait tout l'espace. Collinwood était énorme. Dean avait toujours su que c'était grand, mais il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point. Il était allé bien des fois au Nouveau Domaine pour récupérer Ben et le ramener, et il trouvait que le Nouveau Domaine était grand, mais maintenant qu'il avait vu l'intérieur de l'Ancien Domaine, il se rendait compte que la nouvelle demeure était un lointain cousin nain comparé à elle.

Il y avait une salle de bal, nom de Dieu. Et parole d'honneur, c'était une salle de bal.

L'éclairage dans la demeure était tamisé et Castiel expliqua que même si l'électricité était complètement installée à l'étage, le rez-de-chaussée avait besoin d'un ensemble de circuits supplémentaire et de disjoncteurs pour supporter la charge requise pour les installations de la salle de bal et de la cuisine. Ce ne serait pas terminé avant la semaine suivante. Il y avait beaucoup de fenêtres, mais elles avaient tous du verre sombre qui filtrait une majorité de la lumière. Ce devait être dû à son allergie et Dean voulut le lui demander, mais il s'imagina avoir déjà forcé sa chance en se pointant et en l'espionnant.

Ils se tenaient au centre de la salle de bal et Dean essaya de ne pas être intimidé par la façon dont ses pas résonnaient dans la pièce. Sans aucun meuble, ni teinture, ni quoique ce soit, il n'y avait rien pour absorber le son de ses bottes alors qu'il faisait son chemin sur le sol. C'était des planches de bois dur veiné de profondes couleurs chocolat à moitié allongées sur le sol, inachevées. Lorsque ce serait terminé, ce serait superbe.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de cette salle. Ce n'est pas utile d'avoir une pièce aussi grande. »

« Vous pourriez faire une grande fête et lorsqu'elle sera terminée, installer un bowling. »

Castiel rit et ce son résonna partout autour de Dean, revenant vers lui d'angles différents et cela provoqua un sourire chez lui. « Et si je suis incapable de dormir, je n'aurais qu'à descendre et lancer les balles dans les couloirs ? »

Dean haussa les épaules. « Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire si vous ne pouvez pas dormir. »

Dean pouvait penser à quelques choses qu'il aimerait faire avec Castiel s'il ne réussissait pas à dormir et l'espace d'une seconde, il se sentit très bizarre une fois de plus jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Castiel le fixait avec pratiquement la même expression que lui. Même dans la lumière tamisée de la salle, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu surprenant.

« Peut-être devrais-je suivre votre avis et vous inviter pour une partie lorsque je ne réussis pas à dormir. » Sa voix était basse, grave.

« Je suis très bon aux jeux. » Dean accorda son ton et son regard.

« Je l'imagine. »

Ils se tinrent là pendant une minute à simplement se regarder mutuellement. Dean fut déçu lorsque Castiel détourna enfin les yeux et lui offrit de lui montrer le reste des salles à l'étage.

Il y avait plusieurs chambres en haut et bien que la plupart d'entre elles allaient être transformées en chambres d'amis (combien d'invités pouvait-on vraiment accueillir en même temps ?), Castiel avait également prévu de défoncer les murs qui séparaient certaines d'entre elles et de les fusionner en des chambres plus grandes. Dean se demanda ce qu'une personne ferait de tout cet espace. C'était à en avoir les bras qui tombaient. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il irait simplement de chambre en chambre, bougerait dans toute la maison sans jamais se lasser. Ils étaient à l'une des dernières salles et Castiel avait ouvert la porte mais ils n'y étaient pas entrés. Dean vit la croix jaune peinte sur la porte, le signe qui voulait dire que Ben devait rester à l'extérieur parce que ce n'était pas stable.

« Cette pièce a été détruite en grande partie pendant un incendie il y a bien des années. Le feu a commencé en bas mais la chaleur a déformé et endommagé la plupart des solives du parquet donc il faut tout retirer et tout refaire. J'affectionne particulièrement cette chambre, bien que je suis un peu nerveux à l'idée de la refaire. »

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ma chambre d'enfant était très similaire à celle-ci. C'était une réplique, en fait. Bien que j'aie pris possession de la chambre principale, je désire refaire cette chambre. Il y a en fait une petite porte dans le placard et un passage exigu et un escalier en spirale qui mène à la cuisine. Lorsque j'étais enfant, je me faufilais en bas tôt le matin, lorsque le cuisinier était à l'œuvre, et je volais des biscuits sur son plateau. J'oserais dire qu'il savait exactement qui lui dérobait ses trésors fraîchement cuits mais il n'en a jamais rien dit et en fait, il en laissait à portée de la porte qui menait au passage. »

Alors que Castiel parlait, il avait fait quelques pas dans la pièce et inconsciemment, Dean l'avait suivi. La voix de Castiel était apaisante et hypnotique et Dean eut la folle pensée qu'il pourrait sans doute écouter cet homme lire l'annuaire et aimer ça.

Dean tourna en un petit cercle tout en expertisant la petite pièce. Il vit à quel point elle devait être parfaite pour un garçon et combien avoir un passage secret serait la chose la plus géniale pour un enfant. Un endroit où cacher ses secrets.

Le craquement qu'il entendit était tellement peu familier qu'il ne le remarqua pas les planches s'affaisser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne commence à faire des moulinets avec ses bras comme un fou alors qu'il perdait l'équilibre et qu'il ne tombe (tombe, tombe) en arrière. Il eut à peine le temps de penser, _Oh merde_, avant qu'un de ses poignets soit attrapé dans une prise brutale, ses os grinçant et il fut très peu cérémonieusement tiré contre Castiel puis ils furent dans le couloir. C'était arrivé si vite, il n'était pas certain de la façon dont ils en étaient sortis.

Il était complètement pressé contre Castiel et l'un d'eux devrait faire un pas en arrière, l'un deux devrait faire un mouvement. Ils devraient échanger des regards bizarres et des rires nerveux devant l'absurdité de leur situation, mais aucun d'eux ne bougea. Les yeux de Dean pointèrent rapidement sur les lèvres de Castiel avant de faire marche arrière encore. Les yeux de Castiel avaient commencé leur propre promenade pour admirer les traits de Dean.

« Je t'ai eu, » dit enfin Castiel, la voix basse et calme.

Dean se rappela son rêve de l'autre nuit et dit sans aucune pause, « Je voulais que tu m'attrapes. »

L'expression que le visage de Castiel fut douloureusement heureuse. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire que Dean ait dit ces mots. « Quelle chance pour moi, » répondit Castiel, les mots à peine audibles.

Dean n'était pas certain si l'un d'eux avait bougé en premier ou s'ils avaient bougé en même temps et franchement, il n'en avait _rien à faire_. Ses lèvres furent écrasées par celles de Castiel et ils furent bloqués dans cet entremêlement peu gracieux et affamé de dents, de langues et de peau. Ce n'était pas un baiser 'en plein après-midi' ou un baiser 'oh hey, c'est notre premier, si on essayait pour voir comment on fonctionne'. Et c'était encore moins un baiser 'Hum, je ne sais pas trop, mais bon sang, je vais tenter'.

C'était un baiser 'je pourrais t'avaler tout entier'. Un baiser 'Je dois prendre de toi tout ce que je peux'. Un baiser 'tu es à moi- à moi_- à moi_ et à personne d'autre'. Léchant leurs bouches et suçant leurs langues, glissant l'une sur l'autre et essayant de se rapprocher, _encore plus près_ et ils allaient avoir les lèvres enflées et des brûlures de barbe et Dean n'en avait _rien à foutre_. Il cartographiait l'intérieur de la bouche de Castiel, passant du doux palais de la cavité aux angles durs des dents, à la pression chaude de la langue. Tous deux respiraient laborieusement à présent et ils étaient sans doute à bout de souffle, mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter. Dean laissa Castiel le faire reculer de deux pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pressé contre le mur du couloir, sur une série de couronnes moulées qui creusaient dans la cambrure de ses reins. Les hanches de Castiel poussaient contre celles de Dean et Dean ne pouvait empêcher les siennes de s'encastrer, un ravissement de désir pulsant jusqu'à son entrejambe. Dean fit courir de nouveau sa langue sur les dents de Castiel…

Et sursauta lorsque le doux muscle fut éraflé. Bon sang, c'était une dent acérée. Il sentit le goût du sang immédiatement et l'espace d'un instant, Castiel se précipita vers lui et s'écrasa avec force contre lui.

Et tout aussi rapidement, Castiel lui tourna le dos et laissa Dean, respirant difficilement, reposant contre le mur pour se soutenir parce que franchement, ça, c'était un baiser et ses genoux faiblissaient. Les épaules de Castiel étaient raides et impassibles, sa tête était légèrement inclinée, ses poings étaient serrés sur ses côtés.

Dean sentait encore le goût salé du sang dans sa bouche. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Le seul son qu'il y eut pendant plusieurs secondes était la cadence lourde de leurs poumons tentant de récupérer de l'oxygène. Puis Dean entendit la voix de Castiel.

« Je suis désolé… Je ne… D'habitude, je ne… Je… »

Dean ignorait s'il était embarrassé ou nerveux.

« Hum, pas besoin de t'excuser. J'étais autant impliqué que toi. » Dean s'éloigna du mur. « Hum, est-ce que ça va ? »

La tête de Castiel fit signe de haut en bas rapidement et Dean le prit comme étant un oui.

« Je suis… » Il s'interrompit alors qu'il cherchait un mot. « C'est que… Je suis un peu submergé. »

« Oh, » dit Dean et il crut comprendre. Peut-être qu'un Britannique éduqué à encaisser sans broncher ne s'autorisait généralement pas à embrasser passionnément et ardemment quelqu'un qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et il ne se souvenait pas d'une seule personne qu'il ait essayé de réconforter à part Sam, mais il s'avança et plaça une main sur l'épaule de Castiel et fit une pression ferme puis la frotta doucement. « C'est bon. Tout va bien, » dit-il à voix basse, comme s'il parlait à un animal sauvage. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses si je sors pour que tu puisses, heu… » Quoi ? Quel était le bon mot ? Merde, Sam trouverait le bon mot. Calme ? « Hum, reprendre ton calme. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup, merci. »

Il serra une fois de plus l'épaule de Castiel et à sa surprise, les longs doigts de Castiel se levèrent et agrippa sa main fermement une fois avant de la libérer. Dean s'éloigna prudemment et marcha calmement jusqu'à l'entrée, puis les escaliers et enfin sortit par la porte.

: : :

L'ouïe de Castiel était excellente et une fois qu'il entendit Dean sortir il se précipita dans la salle de bains principale et ferma la porte à clef derrière lui. Bien qu'il n'ait pas _besoin_ de les voir, il les sentait, il avait le besoin absurde de les vérifier dans le miroir.

Ses canines étaient totalement sorties, acérés comme un rasoir. Il ne s'était pas nourri aujourd'hui. Il n'en ressentait pas le besoin, il voulait seulement faire le tour du domaine. Pendant le baiser il les avait senties sortir, tranchant dans sa gencive sans la faire saigner, puis Dean avait passé sa langue sur un tranchant aiguisé et ce goût, le premier goût du sang de Dean…

Il voulait le mordre. Il n'avait jamais voulu mordre quelqu'un à ce point de son existence de vampire autant qu'il voulait mordre Dean aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas menti, il était submergé, mais pas de la manière dont Dean le pensait.

Il avait fait cette erreur une fois et ne pouvait pas se permettre de la refaire.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Auteur** : Zoemathemata

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: /

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Gravité Métaphysique

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

Notes :

- Project Runway est l'émission à laquelle Dean fait référence. Heidi Klum fait partie du jury et cette émission met en compétition des designers de mode.

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 – Les Faux-fuyants des Amis Fantomatiques et des Amants.**_

Sarah n'était pas la petite-amie de Ben

Oui, c'était une fille et c'était une amie, mais Ben avait déjà une petite-amie, April. Donc, Sarah était juste une amie qui était une fille.

De plus, elle était morte, donc ça rendait quelque peu impossible qu'elle soit sa petite-amie de toute manière.

Mais Ben l'appréciait. Il aimait traîner avec elle. Elle savait beaucoup de choses. Elle ne disait pas grand-chose des fois. Certains jours elle parlait et parlait et parlait et d'autres jours elle ne disait rien du tout. Un jour elle pleurait et Ben n'avait pas su quoi faire alors il est resté là quelques minutes avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait rien dit, n'avait pas cessé de pleurer, mais elle ne faisait pas de bruit en pleurant. Elle avait disparu ensuite pendant quatre jours et elle était revenue et n'avait rien dit à ce propos.

Ben savait qu'elle était différente dès qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Il le savait grâce à ses vêtements. Elle s'habillait à l'ancienne. Pas comme une vieille 'vieille' femme, mais comme le livre d'étude sociale définissait 'ancien'. Elle avait au moins deux jupes et une sorte de tablier. Ses cheveux rouges tombaient en nattes sur son dos.

Des fois, il pouvait tirer sur les nattes. Des fois il pouvait la toucher. Mais la plupart du temps, il ne le pouvait pas. Ses mains passaient à travers elle et c'était vraiment froid et douloureux et il n'aimait pas ça. Donc il n'essayait pas de le faire très souvent.

Ben aimait Monsieur Collins énormément parce qu'il était le frère de Sarah. Sarah le lui avait dit. Lorsque Sarah parlait, elle parlait beaucoup de lui. Elle racontait la façon dont il lui ramenait des gâteries à la maison et comment il lui avait appris à monter un poney. Elle avait un vrai poney, elle ne l'imaginait pas. Ben savait qu'elle ne lui mentirait pas. Son poney se nommait Mabel et Sarah disait que son museau était la chose la plus douce au monde et qu'elle lui donnait des carottes et des pommes à manger et peignait sa crinière, mais elle devait se tenir sur un tabouret pour être à la bonne hauteur. Monsieur Collins emmenait quelques fois Sarah sur son propre cheval et Sarah disait qu'ils allaient tellement vite qu'elle criait.

Ben avait demandé où était le cheval de Monsieur Collins parce qu'il n'en avait pas vu et Sarah lui avait dit que c'était il y avait très très longtemps et qu'il ne montait plus à cheval.

Ben ignorait comment Sarah était morte. Il lui avait demandé une fois sans détour, « Comment tu es morte ? » Elle était devenue silencieuse et y avait réfléchi longtemps avant de répondre qu'elle ne le savait pas.

Ce qu'elle avait vraiment dit était, « je crains l'ignorer. »

Elle parlait bizarrement, comme Monsieur Collins. Ce qui était logique, parce qu'ils étaient frère et sœur.

Sarah aimait jouer dans la forêt, ce qui allait à Ben parce que c'était trop cool et qu'il y avait plein de truc malicieux là-bas. Et Sarah n'était pas une fille bizarre qui n'aimait pas les insectes ou d'autres trucs. Elle adorait ça autant que lui lorsqu'ils poussaient un gros caillou et trouvaient des choses en dessous.

Sarah savait des choses. Tout comme sa belle-mère Pam connaissait des choses. C'était trop cool aussi. Cet après-midi, lorsque Ben avait remis le carré de peinture bleue à Chuck et lui a dit que Monsieur Collins avait choisi la couleur pour sa chambre, il avait vu Sarah lui faire signe. Il s'était précipité dans le forêt et Sarah avait dit qu'ils devraient aller jouer dans les bois parce que son frère voulait parler à Dean.

Elle avait dit que son frère aimait Dean et Ben s'imagina que c'était très bien ainsi. Et puis, lui et Sarah pouvaient être amis alors Dean et Monsieur Collins pouvaient être amis. Et peut-être qu'ils pourraient tous partir pêcher un jour.

Mais Sarah lui a dit qu'il devait être prudent. Elle lui a dit de ne jamais réveiller son frère s'il dormait. Et s'il disait de partir, Sarah avait dit qu'il fallait courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et de ne pas se retourner.

Il lui avait demandé pourquoi. Il avait demandé si elle avait peur de son frère.

Elle lui a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, ainsi qu'à Ben. Mais elle lui répéta de ne jamais le réveiller s'il dormait, et s'il lui disait de partir, qu'il devait courir aussi vite que possible.

Ce qui semblait assez raisonnable pour Ben. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le réveille non plus et si quelqu'un lui demandait de partir, il ne voulait pas rester là de toute façon. Il avait dit ça à Sarah et elle avait souri en hochant la tête.

Puis ils étaient partis chercher des trucs sous les cailloux et ce fut un après-midi plutôt cool.

: : :

Castiel n'était pas le petit-ami de Dean.

Ils se connaissaient à peine.

Et oui, ils s'étaient embrassés et c'était un baiser absolument renversant et s'il en avait l'occasion, Dean recommencerait bien.

Mais ils ne sortaient pas ensemble donc il ne s'attendait pas à avoir des nouvelles de Castiel. Ça faisait deux jours.

Dean était occupé. Il avait beaucoup de travail.

En plus, Castiel avait semblé un peu effrayé par tout ça et Dean ne voulait pas en remettre une couche. Donc il travaillait au bar et n'en remettait pas une couche.

Sam entra d'un pas tranquille dans le bar, de toute la grâce de ses membres fins et graciles et Dean leva la tête pour le saluer.

« Je croyais que tu travaillais cette nuit ? » Demanda Dean de cette manière dont les proches ont la manie de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

« En effet, mais je me suis dit que je devrais passer par ici et te laisser ça. »

Sam glissa une enveloppe sur le dessus du comptoir lisse et Dean fronça les sourcils alors qu'il finissait de sécher la chope avec la serviette.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Eh bien, Dean, il y a ces choses qu'on appelle lettres et quand on veut en donner une à quelqu'un, on la met dans une 'boîte aux lettres' ». Il utilisa ses doigts pour faire des guillemets invisibles autour des mots.

Dean fit claquer la serviette sur le comptoir et Sam l'esquiva. Il l'avait esquivée depuis des années. « Ce que tu es con. Enfin, pourquoi tu l'amènerais jusqu'ici ? »

« Mec, c'était envoyé par coursier. J'ai dû _signer_ pour l'avoir. »

Dean la prit et son estomac s'effondra un peu devant l'écriture cursive sur le devant et qui épelait son nom, sans être pour autant plus avancé. Il la retourna et il y avait un sceau en cire dessus.

Un vrai sceau en cire. Et c'était… Eh bien, c'était plutôt cool.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voulez partager avec la classe, Monsieur Winchester ? » Sam fit bouger ses sourcils comiquement et Dean lui sourit avec mépris. Il craqua le scellé de cire rouge au centre et fit glisser le papier.

Castiel avait une écriture manuscrite superbe, emplie de courbes rondes et de traits précis et si ce n'était pas surréel qu'il reçoive une lettre et si elle ne venait pas de Castiel Collins, Dean aurait sans doute souri. Il en lut attentivement les mots :

_Cela me ferait le plus grand plaisir de t'avoir pour dîner,  
__Demain, le 17, à 20 heures. CC_

« Tu lui plais, » dit Sam, regardant au-dessus du papier et la lisant de l'autre côté. « CC ? Castiel Collins ? »

« Ne fourre pas ton nez dans mes affaires, » dit Dean d'un ton bourru. C'était sa voix de grand-frère.

« Alors tu vas à un rendez-vous galant avec Castiel Collins ? »

« La ferme, Gigantor, » dit Dean alors qu'il essayait de ne pas rougir et referma délicatement le papier et le glissa dans sa poche arrière.

« Oh mon Dieu, tu _rougis_. Tu l'aimes ? » Sam se pencha sur le comptoir. Il s'apprêtait à embêter Dean dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Dean était peut-être un peu timide et nerveux.

« Écoute, il est simplement venu ici une fois et je suis allé faire un tour chez lui. Ben était là. » Bien entendu, Ben n'était pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle Dean s'y était arrêté, mais Sam n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Et maintenant tu as une invitation à dîner. Tu y vas ? »

Dean attrapa une autre chope et commença à le sécher avec sa serviette, haussant les épaules comme si cela l'indifférait. « Peut-être. »

« Oh, doux Jésus, tu rougis encore. » Sam rit. « Je dois le rencontrer, voir un peu ce que c'est que toute cette histoire. Il fait rougir Dean Winchester. »

Sam ne fut pas assez rapide cette fois-ci et la serviette se tapa sur l'épaule. Il fit exprès de faire 'Ow' et d'agripper son épaule.

« Hé, hum, je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Dit calmement Dean.

Sam s'inclina et essaya de ne pas sourire. « C'est à propos du sexe ? Parce que je_ suis_ un professionnel médical et je peux répondre à toutes tes questions… »

Dean ne fit pas claquer la serviette sur lui cette fois, il lui écrasa la tête avec.

« … Et tout ce que tu diras sera gardé au nom du secret médical. » Continua Sam rapidement.

« La ferme, imbécile. » Dean secoua la tête et roula des yeux.

« Je suis sérieux. »

« Okay, okay, quoi ? »

« Ben a dit que Castiel avait une allergie au soleil. Tu en as déjà entendu parler ? »

Sam fut méditatif un moment. « La lucite estivale est une maladie rare mais ce n'est pas inconnu. »

« Donc, on peut vraiment être allergique au soleil ? »

« Oui, les gens ont des crises d'urticaire et peuvent avoir des rougeurs. Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose qu'un coup de soleil, qui est une dégradation des tissus à cause des rayons ultraviolets, mais une allergie est une réponse à quelque chose que le corps considère comme étant étranger. C'est un peu comme les gens qui sont allergiques aux fleurs, leurs corps pensent que le pollen les envahit et s'inonde d'histamines pour le rejeter. Les histamines sont la réponse de notre système immunitaire pour les agents infectieux. Les réactions histamino dépendantes se traduisent généralement par des urticaires, des yeux piquants ou qui pleurent, le nez qui coule, les choses classiques que tu connais comme étant des allergies. » Sam était à présent totalement dans son mode docteur, et avait oublié d'embêter Dean.

« C'est grave ? »

Sam médita encore. « Eh bien, je n'ai pas de connaissances spécifiques en la matière, mais j'imagine que c'est comme une réaction allergique. Certaines sont moins graves, et d'autres sont plus graves. Comme les gens qui ont une allergie à l'arachide. Ça peut leur être fatal. Si ça fait un moment qu'il vit avec ça, il sait sans doute son degré de tolérance. Tu devrais t'assurer qu'il va à l'hôpital, j'aimerais lui en parler. »

« Tu n'a pas intérêt à poser tes sales pattes sur lui. » Dean pointait Sam du doigt.

« Le vert de la jalousie est une couleur très, très bizarre sur toi, frérot. » Sam repoussa le tabouret du comptoir. « Donc tu vas dire oui ? Pour le dîner ? »

« C'est pas tes oignons. »

Sam leva les mains. « Hé, je voulais juste savoir s'il faut envoyer une équipe de secours si tu ne reviens pas. » Une fois de plus, il fit jouer ses sourcils.

Dean lui envoya la serviette. « Va. Sauve des vies. Ou fais tes conneries dans ton hôpital sophistiqué. »

Sam rit alors qu'il partait du bar.

Ce qui laissa Dean méditatif : comment répondait-on à une invitation écrite ?

: : :

Il songea à téléphoner, mais il découvrit que Castiel n'avait pas encore installé le téléphone.

Il voulut lui écrire une lettre, mais dès qu'il vit les griffonnements de son écriture de gonzesse sur le papier à ligne, il serra les dents. Ça avait l'air tellement peu approprié comparé au papier à lettre couleur crème et au sceau de cire rouge.

Il décida d'y aller. Mais cela semblait bizarre d'aller là-bas pour dire qu'il allait venir pour dîner le lendemain. Et puis quoi ? Partir ?

Finalement, il téléphona à Chuck et lui demanda s'il pouvait dire à Castiel qu'il viendrait. Chuck avait dû être distrait parce qu'il sembla confus et dit qu'il avait déjà dit à Castiel que Dean allait venir.

Il y avait un truc qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

Mais du moment que Castiel ait eu le message, Dean s'imagina que c'était l'essentiel.

Le jour suivant apporta sa dose de stress qu'il n'avait pas vraiment vu venir. Il ne voulait pas le faire, mais finalement il craqua et demanda à Sam son avis sur ce qu'il devrait porter.

« Vas-y à poil, ça te fera gagner du temps, » dit Sam du salon.

« La ferme et aide moi, bordel. Doux Jésus. »

« Et je suis quoi ? Designer de mode ? »

« Ne te fous pas de moi, je t'ai vu regarder cette émission, c'est quoi déjà, le truc avec les fringues et les juges et Heidi Klum. »

« Cette émission est une question de compétition ! Ils doivent faire ces conneries en un jour ! Et c'est Heidi Klum, vieux. »

« Qu'importe, ramène-toi et aide-moi, bon sang. »

Ce qui expliqua pourquoi ils finirent dans la chambre de Dean, devant l'armoire.

« Je sais pas, » dit Sam en regardant les vêtements de Dean. « Est-ce qu'il y avait d'écrit qu'il fallait une tenue de soirée ? »

« Tu l'as lue. Il n'y avait rien d'indiqué. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il portait lorsque tu y es allé ? »

« Je sais plus, » répondit Dean, bien qu'il s'en souvint parfaitement. « un jeans, je crois. »

Sam soupira. « Prends-toi un pantalon et une chemise. Ce n'est pas ton premier rodéo, cowboy. »

« Je le jure devant Dieu, si tu n'arrêtes pas… »

« Sérieusement Dean. Il t'a invité à dîner. Il t'apprécie. Il se fiche de ce que tu portes. »

Sam savait que Dean était nerveux et c'était… Eh bien, c'était assez inhabituel. Dean n'était pas nerveux lorsqu'il sortait. Dean était allé à une montagne de premiers rendez-vous. Une poignée de seconds. Très peu de troisièmes. Mais il était amical avec les gens toute la journée et pouvait faire la conversation avec à peu près n'importe qui venant au bar.

Dean devait vraiment aimer ce type s'il était nerveux.

Sam eut pitié de lui et sortit un sweater gris d'une étagère, une chemise à col boutonné pour aller en dessous ainsi qu'un pantalon. La garde-robe de Dean ne faisait pas vraiment dans la variété, et presque tout allait ensemble. Sauf les tee-shirts Rock'n'roll.

« Voilà, » fit-il en fourrant les vêtements dans les bras de Dean. « C'est bien comme ça. »

« Ah oui ? » Dit Dean, les yeux grands ouverts et un peu nerveux.

« Oui. Ça t'ira bien. »

Dean hésita pendant une seconde. « Merci, vieux. »

« T'inquiètes. Maintenant, pour la discussion portant sur le sexe… »

Dean fit signe à Sam de sortir avec un pied muni d'une chaussette. « Et tu viens de dépasser le temps où tu étais bienvenu ici. Dégage. » Il ferma du pied la porte qui se referma sur le visage de Sam.

« Il ne va jamais t'épouser si tu le contraries au premier rendez-vous, » cria Sam au travers de la porte.

« Je te déteste. »

: : :

Castiel ne pouvait pas cuisiner.

Il n'avait jamais eu à le faire.

Il avait invité Dean à dîner, donc quelque chose devait être fait, mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir des employés dans la demeure qui pourraient découvrir ses… Bizarreries.

Il avait émis auprès de Charles le désir de commander quelque chose, mais Charles était catégorique : Castiel pouvait cuisiner, devrait cuisiner et cuisinerait. Charles avait fait pression sur l'électricien pour relier la cuisine en avance sur le planning, bien qu'ils aient dû fermer le courant sur le reste du rez-de-chaussée pour éviter la surcharge.

Castiel ressentit une étrange affection devant les déclarations de Charles. En fait, Charles était resté et l'avait aidé avec le rôti, les pommes de terre et la salade. Charles avait placé le pain et le plateau de service puis avait laissé Castiel avec des instructions strictes pour laisser le rôti dans la poêle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à être servi.

Ce fut également grâce à Charles qu'ils dîneraient dans la cuisine. Il avait dit que la salle à manger serait trop grande pour deux personnes et que ce serait étrange.

Charles avait ensuite suggéré prudemment qu'il serait judicieux qu'il se nourrisse, avant que Dean n'arrive.

Ce à quoi Castiel avait convenu. Castiel savait que Charles était un peu déçu lorsqu'il se dirigea à la cave et prit une poche de la banque du sang. Ce fut avec le cœur gros que Charles laissa Castiel, même s'il avait prévu d'aller voir un film avec Rebecca Collins.

À huit heures moins le quart, Castiel était nerveux. Dean venait dîner. Dean avec ses yeux verts et son sourire chaleureux. Dean qui illuminait les souvenirs de Castiel et l'emplissait de désir.

Dean, qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de le blesser. Encore.

Il tenta désespérément de ne pas penser à Dean tel qu'il avait été, de ne pas penser à ses derniers moments, des siècles plus tôt. Au sang qui avait envahi la bouche de Dean, à la peau pâle étirée sur les muscles et les os. Les lignes de douleur tendues sur son visage. Ses yeux vitreux et lumineux, puis… Plus rien.

Il ne pouvait penser au reste. C'était sa rédemption. C'était sa chance de réécrire le passé et de s'échapper de ses griffes.

Il avait bien tiré la leçon de ses erreurs et ne comptait pas les refaire.

: : :

Dean n'était pas nerveux.

Il avait dit douze fois à Sam qu'il n'était pas nerveux.

Parce qu'il ne l'était pas.

Même s'il se le disait, il surprit sa main à trembler un peu alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton de la sonnerie. Il se l'essuya sur son pantalon.

Il ne voulait pas avoir les mains moites. Ce ne serait pas bon. Et embarrassant.

Et de tout façon, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ses mains soient moites parce qu'il n'était pas nerveux.

Son nez se fronça et il sentit l'odeur de la pluie dans l'air. Il y eut un grondement sourd d'orage au loin. Le temps annonçait une tempête cette nuit, et ce n'était pas une grande surprise à cette période de l'année.

Castiel ouvrit la porte et Dean sentit son visage répondre automatiquement par un sourire. Castiel était habillé de façon détendue dans une chemise à col boutonné bleu foncé et un pantalon et Dean était stupidement heureux de s'être habillé avec le même genre de pantalon et avec un sweater.

« Hé, j'espère que je ne suis pas en retard, » dit-il, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait même attendu dix minutes en bas de l'allée ridiculement longue qui menait jusqu'à la vieille demeure. Les dix minutes les plus longues de sa vie.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Entre, je t'en prie. »

Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans l'entrée, mais il y avait des bougies qui étaient parsemées tout le long du chemin, entourant un chemin avec des flaques de lumière qui se touchaient à peine l'une l'autre.

« Je crains qu'on ait dû couper le courant dans le reste du rez-de-chaussée pour que la cuisine soit opérationnelle, » dit Castiel en guise d'explication. Sa voix vogua légèrement dans le noir, se portant facilement dans l'espace.

Il fut soulagé lorsque Castiel le conduisit dans la cuisine et il vit une petite table prête pour le dîner. Il s'était inquiété à l'idée de dîner dans la salle à manger. Il s'était imaginé qu'ils seraient assis ridiculement aux extrémités d'une table qui prendrait l'espace de la salle en essayant vainement de faire la conversation malgré l'étendue.

Mais au lieu, il y avait une petite table carrée dans la cuisine avec de vieilles chaises. Ça semblait chaleureux et… Intime.

Il repoussa volontairement et mentalement le rougissement qu'il sentait grimper sur son cou devant le mot.

Heureusement, Castiel lui tournait le dos et lui disait quelque chose sur les disjoncteurs et les circuits. Il n'en entendit que la dernière partie qui se terminait par Castiel qui lui proposait à boire et de s'installer pendant qu'il servait le dîner.

« Je n'ai pas de préférence, » dit Dean en faisant un étrange geste de la main qu'il tenta de sauver en le fourrant de nouveau dans sa poche. « Hum, tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Je ne peux pas te permettre de m'assister. Tu es mon invité. » Il fit signe à Dean de s'installer dans un des sièges usés à la table. Castiel prit deux bières du frigo et les posa sur la table.

Dean s'assit avec raideur, il n'était pas prêt à adopter une posture plus détendue alors que Castiel était toujours debout au comptoir. Il tournait le dos à Dean et il coupait le rôti, mais il tourna légèrement la tête, regardant au-dessus de son épaule et posa des questions à Dean sur le bar.

« Est-ce que tu travailles tous les jours, ou tu prends des jours de congé ? »

« Hum, j'y travaille pratiquement tous les jours. Même lors de mes jours de repos j'ai tendance à y aller, aussi bien pour y déposer quelque chose ou pour récupérer quelque chose. Ou quelque chose casse. Ou déborde, » dit-il en se remémorant l'année dernière lorsqu'il avait essayé de prendre une semaine de congés et avait fini au bar, passant deux heures dans les eaux usées jusqu'aux genoux.

Ah, quelle vie séduisante.

Il ouvrit les deux bières et but une gorgée de sa bouteille.

« Vous devez être un esprit universel, » répondit Castiel rapidement alors qu'il posa une assiette devant Dean.

Dean sourit. « Je suis plutôt un touche-à-tout et bon à rien. »

Castiel s'installa sur le siège en face de Dean et mit délicatement sa serviette avant tout. Dean le regarda à la dérobée et copia ses mouvements. Il s'inquiéta tout à coup que ses manières ne soient pas à la hauteur. Castiel était tellement précis dans ses mouvements et Dean se sentait gauche et maladroit. Castiel ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas très bon en cuisine. »

Castiel lui offrit un sourire presque timide. « J'ai eu quelque assistance. Je dois l'admettre, cela fait très longtemps que je n'avais pas préparé à manger. Charles m'a été d'une grande aide. »

« Chuck travaille pour toi maintenant, j'imagine ? »

« D'une certaine façon. Il fait beaucoup de choses pour moi. »

« J'ai l'impression qu'écrire ne paie pas beaucoup les factures. Ce doit être un soulagement pour lui d'avoir autre chose. »

« Je crois qu'il commence à s'accoutumer à mes excentricités. Il m'est d'une aide inestimable dans la restauration de la demeure et pour m'aider à m'acclimater à Collinsport. »

Dean lui posa des questions sur les travaux dans la demeure, sur lui-même. Castiel lui parla bien plus facilement de la demeure que de lui-même. Lorsqu'il parlait de lui ou de son passé, il y avait un air distant dans son regard, comme s'il regardait de loin. Le regard bleu de Castiel perdait en concentration intense à ce moment-là, et sa voix prenait des intonations distraites. Puis, comme s'il se secouait pour se libérer d'un souvenir qui s'attachait à lui comme une toile d'araignée, les yeux de Castiel revenaient à un point de convergence, regardant Dean comme s'il était la seule chose au monde.

C'était plutôt excitant, si Dean était honnête avec lui-même. À chaque fois que ça arrivait, Dean souriait automatiquement.

Il y avait de la _tarte _pour le dessert, bien que Castiel confessa l'avoir achetée à la boulangerie de Rufus. Tout le monde en ville savait que Rufus avait les _meilleures_ tartes au monde. En lui-même, Rufus était un vieil homme au caractère de grizzly qui avait l'air d'être une sorte d'assassin, mais lorsque vous étiez près de lui à l'épicerie ou à la banque, il sentait toujours un peu la vanille et la noix de muscade.

La tarte de ce soir était l'une des plus glorieuses créations de Rufus. Au citron meringuée. La meringue était tellement haute, tellement délicate qu'il semblait qu'un bruit trop fort la renverserait. Le citron qui était fourré à l'intérieur était d'un jaune si éclatant que cela faisait presque mal aux yeux de le regarder. Dean en bavait déjà alors qu'il regardait Castiel couper les parts et les séparer du plat.

Castiel eut du citron sur le pouce et le regarda l'espace d'un instant avec une légère consternation avant de le sucer. Dean le regardait avec une telle attention qu'il vit sa bouche se plisser légèrement devant le délice citronné doux-amer.

Il était certain de rêver de Castiel et de tarte pendant des _jours_, si ce n'était des semaines.

Alors que Dean mangeait, il savait qu'il faisait des sons peu appropriés. Il n'allait pas trop loin avec ça. Séduction subtile, dont le nom _était_ Dean Winchester. Ce n'était pas une séduction gratuite, mais plutôt suggestive. Il pouvait arrêter. Il aurait pu y mettre le holà, mais il ne le fit pas. Tout d'abord, la tarte était bonne _à ce point_. Rufus ne savait pas comment faire de mauvaises pâtisseries et le remplissage au citron était le meilleur de toute la planète. Ensuite, pendant que Dean avait fait semblant de se concentrer attentivement sur sa tarte, il regardait en réalité Castiel et Castiel avait cessé de manger son dessert et il était assis là, avec sa fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche, son regard intensément concentré sur Dean.

Dean leva les yeux vers lui.

Castiel posa sa fourchette.

Dean déglutit et posa sa propre fourchette sur le côté.

Ils étaient comme des coureurs sur la ligne de départ, en suspens, tendus, attendant le signal de départ pour avoir la permission de lancer leurs corps dans l'action.

Quant au baiser, il ne savait trop qui d'eux deux avait bougé le premier. Ça avait dû être quelque chose d'aussi simple d'un tressaillement ou qu'un battement des paupières qu'il avait fait ou Castiel qui avait incliné un peu la tête ou entrouvert les lèvres. Dean n'était conscient que de l'instant _présent_.

_À présent_, ils se tenaient hanches contre hanches, leurs bassins s'écrasant, et il crût entendre sa propre chaise tomber au sol, mais il n'était pas prêt de se retourner pour le vérifier.

_À présent_, ses mains étaient plongées dans les cheveux sombres de Castiel et ils étaient soyeux et doux et s'il attendait encore un peu, ce serait le bon moment pour qu'il les agrippe. Mais c'était une fraction de seconde trop tard et les doigts de Dean glissèrent dedans avec chaque tentative de les attraper.

_À présent_, ils étaient prêts à s'embrasser, leurs lèvres ne se touchant pas encore réellement, et il ignorait ce qui les en empêchait. Il sentait la prise puissante de Castiel sur sa taille, son souffle chaud sur ses propres lèvres et il avait une étrange impression de déjà-vu. Il s'en sentait grisé, ajouté à l'anticipation. Il voulait désespérément s'avancer et en même temps, il voulait faire durer ce moment encore le temps d'un battement de cœur pour que cela soit parfaitement clair lorsqu'il y repensera plus tard.

_À présent_, ils s'embrassaient. Leurs lèvres et langues glissant l'une sur l'autre, Dean tirant la tête de Castiel plus près de lui, pressant ses doigts profondément sur la base du crâne de l'autre homme. Les mains de Castiel laisseraient sûrement des marques sur les hanches de Dean, qui les regarderait avec le sourire pendant les jours qu'elles prendront à s'effacer. Castiel avait le goût de la tarte. Citronné et fort, avec une pointe de meringue et Dean ne reprendrait plus jamais de la tarte au citron sans penser à lui, il en était certain.

Il devenait dur juste à cause de leur baiser et il en aurait été embarrassé s'il était le seul. Il sentait Castiel se pressant contre lui, brûlant et insistant. Un petit grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et Castiel fit claquer ses hanches contre celles de Dean.

Il y eut un rapide coup de tonnerre et les lumières s'éteignirent en les laissant dans l'obscurité.

Dean rit contre les lèvres de Castiel. « C'est nous qui avons fait ça ? » Plaisanta-t-il doucement.

Il sentit la bouche de Castiel se retrousser en un sourire. « J'aimerais dire que c'est le cas, mais je suis certain que la tempête a mis fin à l'électricité que nous avions installé dans le rez-de-chaussée. »

C'était merveilleusement intime d'être dans le noir avec Castiel. Dean entendait la pluie tomber avec force et en rythme. Ils étaient quelque peu à bout de souffle, leurs souffles d'air chaud se promenant sur la peau de l'autre, le pouce de Castiel traçant de petits cercles sur l'os de la hanche de Dean.

« Et en haut ? » Demanda Dean et ce fut dommage que son sourcil levé d'un air entendu et son regard lascif n'étaient pas visibles dans le noir.

« Il doit y avoir encore du courant en haut. »

« On devrait aller vérifier. »

« Il serait en effet négligeant de notre part de ne pas aller voir. »

Dean rit une fois de plus. « En effet. » répéta-t-il.

Castiel enlaça les doigts de Dean avec les siens et les conduisit de nouveau dans l'entrée où les bougies étaient encore faiblement allumées. Dean souffla pour les éteindre alors qu'il passait près d'elles, les volutes de fumée s'enroulant paresseusement vers le haut. Il se sentait agréablement détendu, un mince filet d'anticipation parcourant ses veines comme un courant à basse tension. Il le suivit de près, son autre main se levant pour reposer doucement sur la hanche de Castiel. Castiel s'arrêta un instant au pied des escaliers et Dean sentit l'impulsion de se pencher en avant et de placer ses lèvres en haut de sa colonne vertébrale, où les vertèbres étaient légèrement visibles, ce qu'il fit. Castiel tourna la tête, son menton se fourra contre son épaule et le nez de Dean était contre son oreille. Castiel avait une odeur chaleureuse et étrangement familière et Dean inspira profondément, puis souffla contre le cou de Castiel.

Les marches étaient noires, et aucune bougie n'illuminait leur ascension, il n'y en avait aucune à l'étage. Les pas de Castiel étaient assurés et tranquilles, il ne ralentit pas une seule fois ou hésita. Il devait bien connaître la demeure. En haut des escaliers, Dean l'entendit appuyer sur l'interrupteur d'une lumière et rien ne se produisit.

Il était ivre de joie et si ce n'était pas horriblement ridicule qu'il le fasse, il était certain de se mettre à glousser. « On devrait sans doute vérifier ta chambre, » dit Dean lentement, continuant leur charade.

Castiel ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et l'odeur de la peinture fraîche flotta dans les narines de Dean. Castiel lâcha la main de Dean et ses hanches furent hors de la portée de Dean et l'espace d'une seconde, Dean paniqua. Il était dans le noir et il ne voyait rien du tout. Il entendit un raclement brusque puis une allumette s'illumina et il vit Castiel allumer un petit chandelier sur la commode.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que cette demeure est très semblable à l'endroit où j'ai grandi, » dit Castiel lentement alors qu'il secouait l'allumette. « Je crains ne pas être encore habitué suffisamment à l'électricité pour ne pas me séparer de bougies. Je trouve que leur lumière est apaisante. »

Il dit cela comme s'il en était un peu embarrassé, ses yeux baissés alors qu'il parlait.

Dean avança vers lui et ils finirent par s'entremêler l'un autour de l'autre, mains, jambes, lèvres. Dean tira la chemise de Castiel hors de la ceinture et entreprit d'en défaire les boutons mais il fut distrait lorsque Castiel glissa sa propre main sous le sweater et la chemise de Dean et tira dessus d'un coup sec, les bras de Dean se levèrent au-dessus de sa propre tête pour que Castiel puisse retirer les vêtements. Une des mains de Dean se prit dans la manche et il jura et lutta pour la libérer alors que Castiel défaisait son pantalon et le poussait en arrière, sur le lit. Dean tomba, son souffle s'échappant en un halètement alors qu'il atterrit sans grâce sur le matelas douillet et repoussa son pantalon, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes de ses pieds frénétiques.

Merde alors, Castiel l'avait mis en sous-vêtement en trente secondes pile.

Impressionnant.

Dean vibrait alors qu'il se reculait plus profondément dans le lit et que Castiel avançait à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et c'était complètement ridicule que Castiel soit encore complètement habillé, mis à part ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et Dean ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Il voulut demander à Castiel de se déshabiller, et il voulait l'y aider, mais sa bouche fut autrement occupée avec la langue de Castiel et ses lèvres et lorsque Castiel glissa sa main au-delà de la ceinture du boxer de Dean et commença à le prendre lentement dans son poing, tout ce que Dean pouvait faire fut de secouer les hanches et de gémir à cause de cette sensation.

La langue de Castiel était chaude et insistante dans la bouche de Dean et sa main était ferme et sûre et c'était haut la main la meilleure séance de masturbation de sa vie. Dean ne pouvait que pousser vers le haut dans la prise de Castiel alors que les longs doigts de Castiel bougeaient de haut en bas sur sa verge, son pouce pressant dans la fente, faisant sortir le liquide pré-éjaculatoire et le faisant glisser sur sa longueur.

Castiel lécha la joue de Dean et son cou, pressant le bout de sa langue contre le point où pulsait le cœur de Dean sur sa gorge et Dean ne fut que vaguement conscient de ses propres mains qui agrippaient le tissu noir de la chemise de Castiel, déformant les fibres et en détruisant la forme. Il était à une minute de venir, rien qu'avec ça, et il essayait de le dire mais il avait perdu la capacité à former des phrases. C'était comme si Castiel connaissait le moindre de ses points sensibles et les passait en revue l'un après l'autre.

« Cas, » gémit-il, le surnom sortant de ses lèvres comme s'il l'avait utilisé depuis toujours, « Je ne peux pas… Hun… » Castiel fit tourner sa main parfaitement et Dean s'enhardit. « Je vais… Je ne peux pas… Je t'en prie… »

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de venir avec une telle force juste avec la main de quelqu'un d'autre depuis qu'il avait seize ans à l'arrière de l'Impala. Castiel roulait ses hanches contre celles de Dean, sa main incessante et assurée sur le sexe de Dean, ses doigts traçant un chemin pour caresser les testicules de Dean, sa propre érection pressant violemment contre la cuisse de Dean. Le regard intense de Castiel était concentré sur Dean, et seulement sur lui, le bleu de ses iris jaillissant presque de ses pupilles noires.

« Attends, » réussit-il à dire. « J'ai besoin… Je vais. » Il haleta.

Castiel lécha avec le bout de la langue la base du cou de Dean jusqu'à son oreille en passant par le côté. « Je sais. Je veux que tu le fasses, » souffla Castiel dans l'oreille de Dean. « Je veux te sentir dans ma main, je veux te voir. » Il lapa le lobe de l'oreille de Dean délicatement puis il se recula pour regarder de nouveau son visage. « Fais-le, » dit-il faiblement, sa voix râpeuse et profonde. Sa langue sortit pour lécher la lèvre de Dean « Fais-le pour que je puisse te voir. »

Le souffle de Deandevint erratique et son corps tout entier claqua en une seconde de tension presque douloureuse puis il vint avec violence dans la main de Castiel. Les yeux de Castiel étaient concentrés précisément sur lui et l'autre main de Castiel était sous la tête de Dean, lui évitant de la repousser en arrière, maintenant le visage de Dean au niveau du sien. Les doigts habiles de Castiel massèrent Dean bien après qu'il pensa être vidé jusqu'à ce que son pénis ne tremble violemment et les hanches de Dean donnèrent un dernier coup de rein.

Dean était à bout de souffle comme s'il venait de courir et ses mains empoignaient toujours douloureusement la chemise de Castiel. Castiel éloigna sa main du boxer de Dean et, gardant ses yeux fixés sur ceux de Dean, glissa deux de ses doigts couverts de sperme dans sa bouche et les suça pour les nettoyer.

Dean utilisa sa prise pour tirer rapidement Castiel sur lui et l'embrassa avec force, une force écrasante. Il goûta à son propre goût ainsi qu'à celui, plus faible, du citron. Dans un élan de force et d'excitation ravivée, il inversa leur position, enserrant les hanches de Castiel avec ses cuisses. Il balança son bassin contre l'érection de Castiel plusieurs fois rien que pour la sentir.

« Cette chemise n'est restée que trop longtemps, » dit-il alors qu'il la tirait d'un coup sec et envoya les boutons voler. Castiel rit et Dean sourit en entendant ce son. Ses doigts peignèrent les cheveux de Dean alors que Dean traçait de sa bouche un chemin descendant de la poitrine de Castiel, s'arrêtant pour sucer un mamelon puis l'autre. Dean tourna autour de la taille de Castiel, sa langue s'enfonçant dans le nombril de l'autre homme alors que ses doigts s'occupaient de la boucle et de la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Il les ouvrit, bougea le pantalon et le boxer de Castiel sur les hanchesmarquées, les passant doucement sur la longueur durcie de Castiel. Castiel offrit un soupir de soulagement lorsque Dean glissa le tissu. Dean s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et fit courir une main le long du bassin de Castiel, la pulpe de ses doigts caressant légèrement la peau tendue. Il rencontra ses yeux alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière et passa sa langue sur le bout et Castiel siffla de plaisir. Castiel avait une main dans les cheveux de Dean, mais c'était attentionné, doux. L'autre main était enroulée autour du dessus de lit, tirant dessus alors que la bouche de Dean se refermait sur la tête sensible.

Castiel faisait des bruits de grognements foutrement excitants alors que Dean était à l'œuvre,sa langue qui gémissait le nom de Dean lorsque Dean lécha un long chemin sur le dessous et massa doucement de ses doigts ses testicules. Castiel le suppliait à présent, et Dean adorait chaque syllabe qui tombait de ses lèvres alors qu'il le suçait avec plus de force, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Castiel vint avec un cri enroué et intelligible, envoyant une pulsation brûlante dans la bouche de Dean qu'il avala goulûment_. _

Dean le lécha alors qu'il faisait le chemin inverse, ses yeux fixant le regard de Castiel tout en le faisant. Castiel agrippa une des mains de Dean et le tira en avant, lui faisant perdre son équilibre et il tomba sur sa poitrine avec un doux 'thwack'. Ils se tournèrent et roulèrent, glissèrent et tirèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent sous les couvertures, des souffles de rires venant d'eux. Castiel envoya sa chemise retrouver les autres vêtements et Dean s'effeuilla de son boxer. Dean n'avait jamais été très câlin, et il faisait généralement avec au lieu d'apprécier activement cette activité. Mais lorsque Castiel s'étira sur son dos et l'attira à lui, il se retrouva à y aller de son propre chef, enroulant ses jambes avec celles de Castiel inconsciemment, laissant leurs torses reposer l'un contre l'autre.

« La prochaine fois, il faudra qu'on commence par retirer tous nos vêtements, Cas, » marmonna Dean contre le cou de Castiel. Les lèvres de Castiel étaient contre le haut de sa tête et il le sentait sourire.

« J'imagine qu'il faudra qu'on essaye jusqu'à ce qu'on y arrive, » dit Castiel malicieusement.

Dean voulut dire quelque chose d'intelligent et spirituel mais son ventre plein et son corps fatigué l'attiraient dans un profond sommeil.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Auteur** : Zoemathemata

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: /

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Gravité Métaphysique

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

Notes :

- "Je Détruirai l'Amour que j'ai pour Toi" est une référence aux paroles de 'Post Blue' (de Placebo) qui sont "I'd Break the Back of Love for You".

- Le Laudanum est une préparation à base d'opium. Expérimentée dès le XVIème siècle, la substance est en vente chez tous les apothicaires et épiciers. Au XIXème siècle, les solutions dérivées de l'opium étaient considérées comme étant les plus efficaces pour soigner une grande variété de maux et fut utilisé pour les maladies bénines comme le rhume aussi bien que pour des maladies cardiaques ou des troubles du sommeil. Ce remède rencontra un vif succès auprès des classes ouvrières à l'époque Victorienne à cause de son prix plus intéressant que celui de l'alcool, malgré des effets secondaires tels que des hallucinations et le décès d'enfants suite à une overdose. Tardivement, le caractère addictif du Laudanum fut reconnu. Une version moins concentrée du laudanum est toujours utilisée comme médicament et réservée à la prescription.

- Le Grand Mal est l'un des noms donnés à la manifestation des crises d'Épilepsie.

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 – Je Détruirai l'Amour que j'ai pour Toi.**_

Chuck regardait le cheval alors qu'il passait près de lui. Le cheval ne s'en formalisa pas.

Chuck n'avait jamais eu de visions du passé auparavant.

Donc oui, c'était étrange.

Il avait rentré dans Google sa 'situation' et d'après ce qu'il en avait déduit, il avait des précognitions. Il voyait le futur.

Mais maintenant, il voyait le passé.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il avait des postcognitions ? Est-ce que ce mot existait ?

Il essaya de ne pas laisser cela le distraire alors qu'il se concentrait sur ce qu'il voyait. Il voyait Collinsport. Ce n'était pas réellement Collinsport tel qu'il le connaissait. Mais il y avait un grand insigne au-dessus du marché qui indiquait 'Marché de Collinsport', et de la même façon 'Trust de Collinsport' pour la banque. Il fit quelques pas et demeura ignoré. Il dépassa des femmes en robes de travail qui portaient des paquets. Des hommes avec des chapeaux et des cannes. Des attelages avec des chevaux.

Il savait où il allait.

Il allait à Collinwood. Il se sentait comme attiré par cet endroit.

Les visions de Chuck n'étaient pas réelles. Elles étaient d'une _autre nature_. Des fois il sentait des choses, d'autres fois ce n'était pas le cas. Des fois il pouvait toucher des choses, d'autres fois sa main les traversait. Des fois il entendait des choses aussi clairement que des cloches et des fois, c'était comme s'il écoutait le monde du fond d'un tonneau.

Un très grand tonneau sombre avec une mauvaise acoustique.

La vision de cette nuit était du genre 'regarde ne touche pas'. Il essaya d'agripper la branche d'un arbre alors qu'il passait distraitement à proximité et ses doigts la traversèrent, sans jamais prendre prise. Il laissa la ville derrière lui et se dirigea vers Collinwood. À cette époque, Collinwood était à l'extérieur de la ville. Il descendit une route boueuse, remerciant son rêve dont la nature n'était pas tactile, sinon il aurait été certain d'avoir eu ses pieds qui seraient restés coincés dans la boue qui l'aurait aspiré et il aurait perdu ses chaussures. Et après il aurait été pieds nus et la boue se serait faufilée entre ses doigts de pied et Chuck détestait ça.

Après un moment, il arriva à Collinwood. C'était superbe. Éclatant et neuf d'une manière différente qu'il l'était dans le temps présent, même après l'avoir restauré. Il y avait des personnes qui s'y activaient, des serviteurs, des valets de pied, des jardiniers et autres C'était un véritable essaim d'activité. Il s'éloigna d'eux sans vraiment les regarder. Il n'était pas là pour les voir.

Il cligna des yeux et se retrouva dans le salon.

Il n'était pas seul.

Castiel était ici et il se tourna pour aller vers les portes fenêtres et Chuck le suivit. De la façon très étrange dont les rêves ont le secret, Castiel ouvrit les portes fenêtres et lorsqu'ils les franchirent, ils n'étaient pas dehors mais à l'étage, dans la chambre de Castiel. Pas sa chambre actuelle, pas la chambre principale, mais la plus petite chambre où il était précédemment. C'était exigu en comparaison avec la chambre principale, mais c'était énorme comparé à la taille des chambres de nos jours. Ils se faufilèrent hors de la petite porte secrète dans le placard. Chuck se retourna et vit le salon qui était tel qu'ils l'avaient laissé, et cela sembla parfaitement normal dans ce genre d'univers onirique où on acceptait tout ce qu'on voyait comme étant la réalité.

Chuck se retourna vers la chambre et Dean s'y tenait, souriant pour Castiel. Seulement, ce n'était pas Dean. Pas le Dean _du présent_. Il était Dean _à l'époque_. Chuck eut l'impression d'être un voyeur pervers alors qu'il voyait Castiel s'avancer d'un pas assuré et Dean et Castiel finirent emmêlés dans une étreinte à s'embrasser. Chuck observa les planches jusqu'à ce qu'il entende leurs voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Dean. « Tu as l'air… » Sa voix se tut alors qu'il étudiait Castiel. « Tracassé ? » Supposa Dean.

Castiel soupira et ce fut un son fatigué et empli de regrets. « Ce n'est rien. Ruby. »

« Elle était là une fois de plus ? » Dean commença à s'inquiéter. « Elle est dangereuse. »

« Elle est troublée. »

« Elle est dangereuse, » répéta Dean avec fermeté. « Je sais que tu crois qu'elle n'est que folle… »

« N'est-ce pas déjà suffisant ? »

« Mais ce n'est pas que la folie qui se transmet dans sa famille. Je te l'ai dit. Je crois que la sorcellerie coule dans ses veines. »

Castiel se recula légèrement. « Ne recommence pas avec ça. Ne pouvons-nous pas simplement nous accorder sur le fait qu'elle est folle ? »

« Folle ne veut pas dire inoffensive. J'en suis convaincu, Cas. J'ai entendu des choses sur elle et sa famille. » Dean secoua la tête. « Je n'aime pas la façon dont elle est fixée sur toi. »

« Ça lui passera. »

« Je ne le crois pas, » répondit Dean, qui n'en était pas convaincu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? Je ne peux la remettre aux autorités parce qu'elle est inquiétante. Je ne la considérerai pas non plus comme étant une sorcière. Sorcellerie ou non, ces chasseurs de sorcières sont des animaux. Ils s'enivrent du sang et de la douleur et rien ne leur importe plus que de torturer la chair humaine pour le bien de l'âme. »

« Non, » acquiesça Dean avec lassitude. « Non, tu as raison. Bien que je suis convaincu qu'elle est une sorcière, je ne peux supporter l'idée de la donner en pâture aux chasseurs. Dieu seul sait à qui d'autre en ville ils s'y prendraient s'ils ont Ruby. Une fois que ces fanatiques commencent, ils ne peuvent plus s'arrêter et ils risquent de tuer énormément d'innocents. C'est que… Je n'aime pas lorsqu'elle vient ici. Si elle était homme, je la défierais en duel. »

« Les pistolets à l'aube ? » Plaisanta Castiel.

« Ce n'est pas objet d'amusement. »

« Je sais, » répondit doucement Castiel, ses paumes glissant le long des bras de Dean.

« Partons au loin pendant deux semaines. »

Castiel y réfléchit. « Où ça ? »

« Qu'importe. On va faire nos bagages et préparer les chevaux puis partir. On leur dira que nous sommes partis chasser ou en vacances entre hommes. Je m'en fiche. » Répéta-t-il. « Partons simplement. »

Castiel observa Dean pendant un moment puis ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire. « Oui. Partons. »

Le temps glissa et Chuck le sentit passer sur sa peau comme des plumes passeraient sur les poils de ses bras.

Dean et Castiel chevauchaient à toute vitesse, essayant de braver la tempête qui faisait rage alors qu'ils revenaient à Collinwood.

Ils ne réussirent pas à l'atteindre et se retrouvèrent prisonniers d'un déluge de pluie glacée. Chuck les vit franchir la côte sur leurs montures et galoper vers les étables, l'eau glissante sur leur chemin, faisant briller l'herbe d'humidité.

Chuck se trouvait dans l'une des stalles de l'étable lorsque Dean et Castiel entrèrent, riant et souriant alors qu'ils tiraient leurs chevaux derrière eux.

Chuck n'était pas seul.

Ruby était là, cachée dans l'un des recoins sombres et bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vue avant, il sut immédiatement que c'était elle. La chevelure sombre tombait sur ses épaules, et ses yeux brillaient dans la lumière tamisée. Chuck la regarda les observer. Elle était totalement concentrée, sans ciller, suivant Dean et Castiel du regard alors qu'ils rangeaient le matériel pour leurs chevaux, aucun d'eux ne se souciait d'être glacé ou trempé. Leurs animaux avaient besoin qu'on s'occupe d'eux en tout premier lieu et sans faillir, ils dénouèrent les selles, les brides et les protections, frottant les animaux avec des serviettes, s'assurant qu'ils étaient secs et réchauffés, nourris correctement et qu'ils avaient à boire avant d'estimer en avoir terminé.

Ruby ne bougea pas, telle une lionne dans la plaine qui observait sa proie. Si elle faisait un seul geste, elle risquait de surprendre les autres animaux. Elle respirait à peine, mais ses yeux étaient féroces et Chuck voyait un nuage noir autour d'eux, tels des ténèbres liquides tourbillonnants qui avalaient le blanc de ses yeux et ses iris.

Il ne devrait pas se sentir gelé, il n'était pas vraiment là. Mais il l'était. Il était mort de froid.

Castiel et Dean discutaient mais Chuck n'en entendit pas les mots. Il se sentait attiré par le regard de Ruby, étrangement déconnecté de l'endroit où il avait été et là où il se trouvait à présent. Il entendait leurs voix de loin.

Tout à coup il se trouva près de Ruby, accroupi au sol à côté d'elle. Elle ne tourna pas la tête alors qu'elle parlait, mais elle se pencha vers lui.

« Il était pour moi. Je l'ai su à l'instant où je l'ai rencontré, qu'il devrait m'appartenir. Et j'ai essayé, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'il m'aime, mais il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un d'autre. Et je n'avais jamais su qui. C'est ainsi que je l'ai découvert. C'est ainsi que je les ai surpris. Vivants, riants, _aimants_. » Elle siffla et alors que le regard de Chuck passa d'elle aux hommes, il vit que Dean et Castiel s'étaient penchés l'un sur l'autre et s'embrassaient. « Et j'ai su, » continua Ruby, sa voix calme et glace dans les ténèbres. « J'ai su qu'il ne me désirerait jamais s'_il_ était là. S'il était toujours en vie. » +

Chuck regarda Ruby de nouveau, horrifié. Elle n'avait pas détourné les yeux de Castiel et de Dean. Dans le noir, Chuck distinguait à peine son profil, juste l'ébauche d'un nez et d'un menton, d'une mèche de cheveux, mais ses yeux brillaient comme du charbon noir, d'encre et surnaturels.

« Si je pouvais _l_'éloigner, alors Castiel serait seul. Je pourrais le transformer en une créature immortelle, le transformer en quelque chose de nouveau, de plus fort, et on ne se séparerait jamais. Je ne peux faire opérer la magie sur moi-même, mais je peux le transformer et il me transformerait ensuite. Castiel aura besoin de quelqu'un après _sa_ mort. Il aura besoin de quelqu'un à qui se retenir et je serai cette personne. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, » dit faiblement Chuck et Ruby se détourna enfin de Dean et de Castiel s'embrassant et Chuck tressaillit sous la pression de son regard.

« Je le peux, je l'_ai_ fait. Tu le verras. Tu comprendras ce que j'ai fait et comment. » Elle était féroce, crachant ses mots comme du venin avec haine. Puis, comme si ses cordes étaient coupées, elle s'adoucit et elle supplia, pleurant presque. « Mais tu sais pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vois pourquoi je vais le faire ? Pourquoi je devais le faire ? Je l'aime et il ne m'aimera jamais. Jamais. Mais il le devra, j'ai besoin qu'il m'aime, j'ai _besoin_ de lui. Ça fait mal, ça fait tellement mal et ça ne cessera jamais. »

Elle serrait sa robe dans sa main, tirant sur le tissu, déchirant les coutures.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, » répéta Chuck. « Ne le faites pas, je vous en prie. »

Elle rit et les yeux de Chuck passèrent rapidement sur Dean et Castiel qui quittaient l'étable en riant, ignorant ce qui se tramait dans un recoin sombre. Chuck regarda Ruby de nouveau.

« C'est fait. C'est fait et terminé. » Elle s'interrompit et agrippa le bras de Chuck. « Mais je ne réussis pas à voir comment ça s'est terminé. Dis-moi comment ça s'est terminé. Je vois le sang et les os, son corps brisé et tordu et je vois les dents et encore plus de sang mais après ça… plus rien. Je ne peux voir au-delà de l'obscurité. Dis-moi. Dis-moi comment ça se termine. » Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le bras de Chuck et il s'éloigna frénétiquement, essayant d'être loin d'elle mais elle était féroce et ne le laissa pas partir.

« Je… Je ne sais pas ! Je ne l'ai pas vu. »

« Mais tu dois le savoir ! Tu dois me le dire. Tu dois me dire que ça a marché et que je suis avec Castiel et que nous sommes ensemble pour l'éternité. Nous buvons et nous nourrissons et nous sommes beaux et amoureux pour toujours. Dis-le-moi, je t'en prie. »

« Je ne peux pas, » glapit Chuck, libérant enfin son bras. Il tomba sur ses fesses et il se débattit pour s'éloigner de Ruby. Il ne voulait pas dire à Ruby qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu dans le futur. Son futur à elle, son présent à lui. Il sentit, il savait que s'il le faisait, elle attenterait sur lui quelque chose de terrible. « Je ne sais pas, » répéta-t-il. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas très puissant. Je ne contrôle pas ce que je vois et je n'ai pas encore vu ça. »

Son expression désespérée se transforma en pitié. « Tu ne peux même pas contrôler ce que tu vois ? »

« Non. »

Elle rit. « Oh ! Oh, tu n'es qu'un bébé ! Tu ne peux même pas contrôler tes visions. Pauvre petit. »

« Oui, je suis un pauvre petit, » répéta Chuck.

Elle continua de rire alors que Chuck se sentait glisser de nouveau dans le temps. Cette fois, il se sentit comme attiré par le reflux, fort et assuré, et il ne voulut même pas le combattre.

Il cligna des yeux sur un soleil radieux. Il était sorti des ténèbres des étables pour se retrouver dans un jour radieux sur les docks de Collinsport. Les hommes s'y affairaient et l'écume de la mer était salée et moite sur le visage de Chuck. La lumière du soleil dansait sur la surface de l'eau, créant des flèches de lumière éblouissante. Il entendit la voix de Dean, audible et forte, et il la suivit.

Dean aidait à décharger un bateau. Alors qu'il faisait la même tâche que les autres hommes, il était clair que ce n'était pas vraiment sa place. Ses vêtements était plus riches, son attitude plus sûre et gracieuse. Chuck se rendit compte que les autres hommes devaient être les employés de Dean, car lorsqu'il les appelait de leur prénom, ils s'adressaient à lui par 'monsieur.' Il devait s'occuper d'une sorte d'affaire d'import-export. Les autres hommes l'appréciaient clairement et le respectaient, et suivaient ses ordres sans discuter.

Ils venaient tout juste de décharger une cargaison de caisses qui étaient alignées près du bateau avec leur système de poulie qu'ils faisaient glisser hors du bateau pour la repositionner sur les quais.

Chuck savait ce qu'il allait arriver.

Les yeux de Chuck étaient rivés sur le point d'appui dans la poulie où la corde s'effilochait.

Chuck voyait Ruby, dans sa tête, dansant, tournant en cercle. Elle chantait doucement alors qu'elle tenait une petite corde dans ses mains et commençait à la dérouler.

La corde sur la poulie du quai commença à se dérouler plus rapidement.

Le chant de Ruby se changea en rire et elle tira le fil de la corde rapidement dans ses mains. Tournant sur elle dans un petit bond joyaux, ses cheveux noirs tournant autour d'elle.

Chuck regarda une partie de la corde se briser. Les hommes étaient concentrés sur la charge que la corde soutenait et non sur la corde elle-même. Ils ne remarquèrent rien.

Ruby cessa de tournoyer, à bout de souffle et joyeuse puis elle prit une petite poupée. Elle avait de courts cheveux blonds foncés cousus sur sa tête, et un bouton y était apposé devant. Chuck savait même sans regarder le bouton de près que s'il observait la chemise de Dean, il verrait qu'il y manquait un bouton.

Elle été peut-être folle, mais Ruby était une sorcière et la sorcellerie était ce en quoi elle excellait. Elle tourna une dernière fois, insouciante et euphorique, ses jupes s'envolant au-delà de sa silhouette, sa chevelure tournant avec son élan et en cet instant, elle était magnifique.

Et horrible.

Elle écrasa la poupée sur le bureau et il y eut un craquement écœurant qui fit tressauter Chuck.

Ses yeux étaient absorbés par le point d'appui et il voulait crier, il voulait courir mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il était cloué sur place alors qu'il voyait la corde céder et les caisses commencèrent à tomber.

Il y eut un cri.

Un hurlement.

Les caisses tombaient.

Ça lui soulevait le cœur.

Ça lui donnait le vertige.

La dernière fois qu'il vit Dean, il poussait violemment un autre homme hors de danger et avec une telle force que l'homme tomba des quais et fut plongé dans l'eau.

Les caisses s'écrasèrent sur lui et ce fut le son le plus atroce que Chuck avait jamais entendu.

Un instant passa dans l'immobilité et le silence puis tous sursautèrent en même temps et s'activèrent, les hommes hurlaient et courraient et ils dégageaient les caisses de bois cassées du corps de Dean (_le corps de Dean_) et le sang… Ils le découvrirent et le sang s'écoulait déjà de son nez et de sa bouche et de ses oreilles. Il ne bougeait pas et Chuck crut qu'il était déjà mort.

Il pria pour qu'il soit déjà mort.

Chuck glissa une fois de plus à travers le temps et l'espace, espérant qu'il pourrait laisser derrière lui la vision de Dean brisé et ensanglanté lorsqu'il partirait mais elle flottait dans son esprit et s'y tint comme une pointe aiguisée glissant dans sa chair, incapable d'être retirée sans prendre quelque chose avec elle.

Dean avait été déplacé à Collinwood. Chuck se retrouva dans la même pièce que Dean. Le corps brisé de Dean était étendu sur un petit lit. Chuck dut se rappeler qu'il était en train de rêver du passé et qu'ils ne devaient sans doute pas se rendre compte qu'ils avaient aggravé l'état de Dean en le déplaçant, le bousculant dans les rues de Collinsport, le montant par les escaliers de Collinwood.

Un des hommes qui était présent sur les quais se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, le visage sévère et lugubre, restant à regarder. La gouvernante était une belle femme au visage grave et elle s'y prenait avec délicatesse alors qu'elle ajustait les oreillers autour de la tête de Dean et elle passa une main sur son visage. Elle le connaissait, réalisa Chuck. Elle toucha le bras de Dean, celui qui n'était pas mutilé, et serra légèrement ses doigts, et Chuck vit qu'elle l'appréciait aussi. Elle lissa son sourcil et se pencha plus près pour murmurer à son oreille. Ce n'était pas assez fort pour que le contremaître l'entende, mais ça l'était assez pour que Chuck la comprenne.

« J'ai envoyé les valets chercher Castiel. Il arrive. Je sais qu'il arrive aussi vite que possible. Je t'en prie, attends-le, si tu le peux. Je t'en prie. »

_Elle savait_, se rendit compte Chuck. Elle savait pour Dean et Castiel.

Le docteur Singer arriva et le contremaître fut conduit à l'extérieur. La gouvernante, Ellen, se recula et le laissa commencer son examen. Il passa ses mains sur tout le corps de Dean et son visage s'assombrit à mesure qu'il le faisait. Il reposa son oreille sur la poitrine de Dean l'espace de quelques respirations saccadées et il ouvrit la paupière de Dean pour regarder ses iris. La façon dont le corps de Dean bougeait alors qu'il était touché et tâté… Il était brisé. Chuck détourna le regard de la vision atroce, regardant par la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le domaine de Collinwood.

Après un moment, Chuck entendit un boum sonore en provenant de la porte d'entrée plus bas, ouvertes avec fracas puis le son saccadé des bottes de Castiel sur le marbre de l'entrée et les marches de bois alors qu'il courrait. Il arriva à la chambre où se trouvaient Dean, Singer et Ellen et poussa la porte. Singer tirait une couverture jusqu'aux épaules de Dean.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Castiel était à bout de souffle et ses yeux étaient écarquillés, puis il fixa Dean, allongé, pâle, immobile.

Le contremaître était derrière Castiel et il toussa pour attirer son attention mais Castiel ne se tourna pas, ne détourna pas les yeux de Dean.

« Une corde. Elle s'est brisée. Tout le lot est tombé sur lui. Il a sauvé la vie de Jeremiah, mais il… Il n'a pas eu le temps… »

Le docteur déglutit et se tourna vers Ellen.

« Peut-être, que si vous le voulez bien et que vous savez où les joindre, il faudrait faire envoyer immédiatement des lettres aux membres de sa famille. »

« Bien, » Ellen hocha la tête, ses yeux allant vers Dean, puis Castiel et retournèrent sur le docteur.

« Si cela est possible, ils devraient se préparer pour venir ici sans plus tarder. »

Ellen hocha de nouveau la tête. « Je m'en occupe. » Elle s'apprêta à partir mais s'arrêta près de Castiel, sa main se posant sur la sienne, ses doigts se resserrant, ses yeux sombres et humides. Castiel lui accorda un regard rapide et ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux (_mort, mort, mort vient le réclamer_) lui coupa le souffle.

« Je suis tellement désolée, » murmura-t-elle et elle partit, la porte se fermant doucement derrière elle.

Castiel cligna rapidement des yeux, des lignes rouges commençant à se former dans le blanc de ses yeux, les larmes qu'il retenait sous le choc et son refus d'y croire rendaient le bleu de ses iris douloureusement brillants et clair. Il fixa le docteur Singer qui s'armait de courage.

Castiel commença à secouer la tête avant que le docteur ne parle.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut être fait ? » Demanda Castiel. Il semblait qu'il parlait avec un tonneau de pierres dans la poitrine, les mots sortaient douloureusement. « Dites-le moi et je le ferai. »

« Mon garçon, » commença Singer et Castiel recula d'un pas.

« Non. »

« Son dos est brisé. Ses deux jambes aussi. »

« Il est toujours en vie. »

« J'espère pour son propre bien qu'il ne le restera pas longtemps.

Castiel ferma les paupières avec force et Chuck espéra être n'importe où, mais pas coincé ici.

« Ne dites pas ça ! »

Le docteur Singer ne cilla pas devant le ton ou le poing devant son visage. « Plusieurs de ses côtes sont cassées ainsi que sa clavicule et une grande partie de son bras gauche bien que cela importe peu vu la situation actuelle. Sa structure interne… Les dommages qu'il a subis… La médecine ne peut rien. »

« Non, il doit y avoir quelque chose. Vous allez envoyer des lettres à Boston. Ils ont des praticiens spécialisés là-bas. Je peux les payer autant qu'ils le voudront. » La voix de Castiel était perçante au point que les cheveux sur la nuque de Chuck se hérissèrent.

« Je leur demanderai de venir si vous le désirez, mais ils ne pourront pas aider. »

Castiel secoua de nouveau la tête et c'était le mouvement frénétique d'une personne essayant désespérément de digérer une information qu'il lui était impossible d'accepter. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les tirant à des angles impossibles. Il pressa le bas de la paume de ses mains sur ses yeux et pressa violemment contre la peau douce.

Le docteur Singer prit une petite bouteille avec un compte-gouttes de son sac et la posa sur la table de chevet.

« S'il se réveille, il souffrira sans doute énormément. Le laudanum l'aidera. Je vais immédiatement préparer une dose plus forte et la faire porter dès qu'elle sera prête. Celle-là n'était pas prévue pour… Ce ne sera pas assez. Lorsque j'apporterai le nouveau lot demain matin, il y aura… Vous ne devriez pas vous soucier d'en administrer plus que nécessaire. » Le docteur lui donna un regard entendu.

Les mains de Castiel étaient sur ses côtés et il fixa la petite bouteille sur la table de chevet comme s'il eut été question de poison. Les mots du docteur furent peut-être vains pour Castiel, mais Chuck entendit distinctement et clairement le message.

« Ce serait mieux pour lui qu'il ne se réveille pas, » termina le médecin. Castiel détourna son visage.

Le docteur Singer s'arrêta à la porte, comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose mais il partit sans un bruit.

Chuck ne sut trop où regarder lorsque Castiel tomba à genoux près du lit et commença à sangloter en silence. C'était terrible à regarder. Sa poitrine haletait, ses paumes étaient pressées contre le sol mais il ne faisait aucun bruit. Au tout début, c'était comme si le chagrin était douloureux au point qu'il ne puisse former des larmes et il n'y avait que ces pleurs secs erratiques et épouvantables, ses épaules qui étaient secouées, sa bouche entrouverte. Les poumons de Castiel forçaient en d'affreux haut-le-cœur et il ne pouvait même pas s'arrêter pour inspirer. Lorsque Chuck crut que Castiel allait perdre connaissance à cause du manque d'oxygène, il prit une dure inspiration et recommença, sauf qu'il y avait des larmes à présent.

Chuck ignorait qu'un corps pouvait pleurer ainsi sans se briser.

Le front de Castiel reposait sur le plancher, son corps plié en deux. Une de ses mains se faufila sur le côté du lit, trouva les doigts de Dean et les serrèrent.

Chuck espéra que le sol s'ouvrirait sous ses pieds et l'avalerait tout entier. Il soutenait à peine cette vision mais il avait l'impression qu'il devait la regarder, comme si l'unique but de sa venue ici, à cet instant, à ce moment affreux et horrible, était d'en être témoin.

Si Castiel avait réussi à y survivre, alors Chuck pourrait supporter de le regarder.

Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé, combien de temps Castiel resta recroquevillé sur le sol, ses doigts serrant ceux de Dean. Le ciel s'était assombri avec l'arrivée de la nuit, la lune était basse et jaune dans le ciel. C'était la pleine lune. Chuck fut terrorisé de la voir si grande et menaçante. Il comprenait pourquoi les hommes du passé craignaient le ciel.

Les sanglots tourmentés sans bruits s'étaient changés en flots de larmes silencieuses. Castiel était allongé sur le côté à présent, le visage pressé sur les planches, les larmes coulant sur l'arête de son nez et du coin de ses yeux pour s'écouler sur le bois. Chuck était tellement concentré sur Castiel qu'il ne vit pas les doigts de Dean s'enrouler autour de ceux de Castiel.

Castiel se mit sur ses genoux et se pencha sur Dean avec une telle rapidité que c'était comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre. Les yeux verts de Dean étaient à moitié entrouverts mais ils trouvèrent Castiel immédiatement et étaient rivés sur lui. Les lèvres de Dean bougeaient mais aucun son n'en sortait.

Castiel savait quelles questions Dean poserait en premier et y répondait sans même avoir à les entendre. « Tu es à Collinwood. Personne d'autre n'a été blessé. »

Dean ferma les yeux d'entendement et de soulagement. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit de nouveau, ils avaient gardé leur précision concentrée sur Castiel. Ses doigts se serrèrent légèrement sur ceux de Castiel et Castiel se pencha plus près, inclinant sa tête pour placer son oreille près des lèvres de Dean. Dans l'immobilisme de la chambre, le calme oppressant, Chuck entendit facilement la question de Dean.

_Je meurs ?_

Castiel ne put y répondre. Son visage se tordit sous l'émotion et il laissa tomber sa tête sur le matelas en silence. Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors qu'il digérait la réponse non-verbale. Son bras était la seule chose qui n'avait pas été écrasée ou brisée et il retira ses doigts de la prise de Castiel afin de les passer dans la douce noirceur des cheveux de Castiel et de masser son cuir chevelu de ses doigts.

Castiel s'assit lentement et attrapa la main de Dean qui n'était pas blessée de la sienne et l'approcha de ses lèvres.

« Le docteur a laissé du laudanum. Tu en as besoin ? »

_Oui._

Castiel prit la petite bouteille et le compte-goutte et plaça délicatement de petites perles de liquide dans la bouche de Dean. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il remettait la bouteille sur la table de chevet. Dean ne dormit que très peu vu qu'il flottait d'un état conscient à un état inconscient. La nuit était longue, irréelle, et ne fut brisée que par Ellen apportant des pichets d'eau chaude et froide et à manger pour Castiel. Ellen installa une chaise près du lit pour Castiel et elle épongea le visage de Dean avec un linge chaud et utilisa un autre linge propre pour humidifier ses lèvres et sa bouche avec de l'eau fraîche.

Il laissa son dîner tel quel sur le buffet.

Dean s'agita davantage et Castiel lui donna une autre dose de laudanum. Chuck croyait que ça n'insensibilisait pas vraiment la douleur et que ça embrouillait plutôt les sens de Dean. La respiration de Dean avait un bruit de raclement humide, lourd et lugubre. Quelques fois, il toussait du sang et il s'écoulait de sa bouche et sur ses lèvres, tâchant ses dents de rouge. Castiel ne disait rien alors qu'il essuyait Dean délicatement.

Chuck espérait que Dean meure. Il savait que cela se terminerait ainsi. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son agonie dure tant de temps. Dean passa la nuit et lorsque le soleil pointa dans le ciel, Chuck se tenait près de la fenêtre et le regardait se lever. Il estimait que ce ne devrait pas être un jour radieux. Il ne devrait pas y avoir la perspective d'une belle journée alors que le souffle humide de Dean résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Le docteur Singer arriva peu après le petit-déjeuner, qui consistait en une assiette de toasts et du thé que Castiel ne regarda même pas. La surprise et la déception du docteur Singer lorsqu'il vit que Dean était toujours en vie était visible sur son visage. Chuck savait qu'ils pensaient tous la même chose. Ellen, Singer et lui-même. Tout le monde sauf Castiel.

Ils souhaitaient tous que Dean meure rapidement.

Singer posa une nouvelle bouteille sur la table de chevet.

« Cette solution est plus forte que l'autre, » dit-il d'un ton bourru et Chuck voyait que le docteur voulait se faire comprendre sans avoir à prononcer les mots. « Si vous en donnez la même quantité… Eh bien, ça l'aiderait plus qu'autre chose au point où il en est. »

Castiel ne regarda pas le médecin, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur les deux petites bouteilles sur le bois vieilli de la table de chevet. Le docteur Singer s'arrêta pour dire quelque chose à Ellen qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, regardant en silence. Elle hocha la tête lugubrement alors que le docteur prenait congé. Elle se plaça derrière Castiel et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle le repoussa au fond de la chaise, ses jambes formant des angles bizarres. Il était évident d'après ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Ils étaient cernés de rouge et brillants, le bleu de ses yeux était douloureusement saisissant.

« Vous devriez vous reposer, » dit Ellen doucement, calmement. « Et manger quelque chose. Je demanderai au cuisinier de préparer tout ce que vous voudrez. »

« Je ne peux pas… Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Allez vous reposer. Je resterai avec lui. »

« Si je pars et qu'il… Pendant que je suis parti s'il… »

Ses articulations blanchirent alors que sa prise sur son épaule se resserrait. « Je peux demander aux valets d'apporter un lit ici. »

Sa main se posa sur la sienne. « Non, la chaise, c'est très bien. »

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les siens pendant un instant et Chuck vit quelque chose de terrible briller dans les yeux de Castiel et une terreur serra le ventre de Chuck.

« Il y a peut-être quelque chose… Je ne peux… Je dois partir un instant. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Ellen. « Allez dans vos quartiers et je resterai avec lui. »

« Non. Je dois sortir. » Castiel se leva et ses jambes oscillèrent légèrement lorsqu'à ce qu'elles le maintiennent fermement. « Vous restez avec lui ? »

« Bien entendu. »

« Ne le laissez pas. Ne le laissez pas seul, » la supplia Castiel et Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne le laisserai pas. »

Castiel se pencha sur Dean et murmura dans son oreille. « Attends-moi, je t'en prie, je… Il y a peut-être… Tu dois attendre mon retour. »

Le temps s'écoula de nouveau et Chuck s'y abandonna de bonne volonté, soulagé de laisser le lit de mort de Dean derrière lui.

Castiel tambourinait à une porte, le poing haut et puissant et il criait.

« Ruby ! Laisse-moi rentrer ! Ruby ! »

Un garde du corps troublé entrouvrit la porte et Castiel le poussa de son chemin et entra à grandes enjambées en criant le nom de Ruby. Elle apparut en haut des escaliers, l'air calme et serein et Castiel monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et en un instant, il fut en haut, écrasant ses bras de sa prise douloureuse.

« Tu sais des choses, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux faire des choses. » Il la tira vers lui et siffla. « Des choses surnaturelles. »

Elle lui sourit et d'un geste congédia le garde du corps. « Tout va bien, Forster. Monsieur Collins et moi-même sommes en affaire. »

Le garde du corps fit le signe de croix et se précipita, pressé de s'éloigner de sa maîtresse dérangée. Ruby commença à reculer, invitant Castiel à la suivre en levant le doigt.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, ce que Castiel vit coupa son souffle et bien que Chuck ne fut pas réellement là, car Chuck rêvait, il faillit vomir.

L'odeur était nauséabonde. La mort, la décomposition, la pourriture. Il y avait une table dans un coin avec un bol en cuivre et les os d'un petit animal étaient éparpillés dedans, mélangés à du sang Il y avait une petite cage dans un autre coin dans laquelle il y avait des rats, se massant les uns au-dessus des autres en faisant d'horribles couinements dans le noir.

La salle était presque vide de lumière, sauf quelques candélabres qui brûlaient dans des cercles de craie gravés d'étranges symboles. Ruby avait installé un autel noir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une croix inversée pendait au-dessus et d'étranges mots étaient inscrits sur les bannières installées en haut. Chuck pensa que quoique les juges des sorcières auraient fait à Ruby, ils auraient dû la leur remettre simplement.

Tout comme le garde du corps en bas, Castiel signa.

« Mon Dieu, » murmura-t-il.

« Oh, vous ne le trouvez pas ici. Toutes les autres créatures puissantes se sont inclinées devant moi mais pas lui, jamais lui. Il n'est pas très aidant. » Elle s'approcha de son autel, s'inclina légèrement puis se tourna pour faire face à Castiel, étalant ses bras sur la table d'autel. « Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Vous savez ce qui est arrivé. »

Elle fit un tss-tss. « Oui, quel terrible accident. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était encore en vie. Il doit être fort. »

Castiel était trop fatigué et envahi par l'émotion pour entendre le venin dans sa voix, mais Chuck oui. Chuck voyait ses doigts se serrer et se desserrer presque contre sa volonté.

« Soignez-le. Faites-le vivre. Pouvez-vous le faire ? »

Elle s'interrompit comme si elle réfléchissait, ses hanches roulant comme une jeune fille. « Peut-être. Ça demanderait de recourir à une puissante magie. Mais… » Elle leva ses yeux ténébreux vers lui. « Qu'aurais-je en retour ? »

« Je vous épouserai, » répondit Castiel sans hésitation, les mots partant immédiatement. Il lui promettrait n'importe quoi pour sauver Dean, réalisa Chuck, et il avait déjà pris sa décision avant de venir ici.

Ruby sourit. « Marché conclu. »

Chuck trembla et à ce moment, bien qu'il fût conscient de ne pas être là, qu'il était simple spectateur, il signa également.

« Tous les marchés doivent être scellés, » dit Ruby, se penchant en avant.

« Comment ? » Demanda Castiel. Il ne voulait pas faire durer les choses. Il avait besoin de sauver Dean et il était préparé à faire tout ce qu'il faudrait.

« Un baiser. »

Il grimaça légèrement devant cela mais l'agrippa brutalement autour de la taille et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle enroula avec enthousiasme ses bras autour de lui et le tira vers elle, poussant sa poitrine contre son torse.

Il l'éloigna et elle vacilla un peu, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« J'ai toujours su que sous vos dehors de gentleman, vous étiez sauvage. »

« Taisez-vous et mettez-vous au travail. »

: : :

Ruby chantait au-dessus du bol en cuivre. Elle y éparpilla une série d'objets, fétides et pourris, et les mélangea avec l'ongle très long de son petit doigt. L'ongle crissait horriblement contre le cuivre et ça donnait envie à Chuck de reculer dans le coin. Castiel faisait des allers et retours, essayant de ne pas concentrer son regard sur l'attirail de Ruby. Ruby mit le feu à de la mousse morte avec une bougie et jeta la chose se consumant dans la mixture remplie de morceaux et dense du bol.

Chuck pria _très fort_ que Castiel n'aurait pas à le boire, mais cela semblait mal parti.

Ruby avait deux calices de cuivre et elle versa un peu du liquide dense dans l'un d'eux, le long filet de quelque chose pendant du rebord de la coupe et Ruby l'arracha et la chose atterrit de nouveau dans le bol de cuivre avec un 'twack'.

Chuck eut un peu la nausée.

Elle versa la mixture d'un calice à l'autre tout en chantonnant. Chuck pensa qu'il devait s'agir de Latin ou d'une langue proche. Ça et là, il comprenait presque les mots.

Ruby coupa une mèche de ses cheveux, l'embrasa également et la jeta dans le bol en cuivre.

Elle grésilla et bouillonna alors qu'elle le heurta et une poche d'air humide s'en échappa parmi les choses qu'il y avait dedans avec un boueux 'thwop'.

Chuck eut une fois de plus un haut-le-cœur.

Ruby versa le contenu des deux calices de nouveau dans le bol de cuivre et fit signe à Castiel d'approcher. Il se plaça près de son autel, sa bouche grimaçant de dégoût lugubre mais aussi de détermination. Elle lui donna un des calices.

_Oh merde_, pensa Chuck. _Il va devoir boire ça_.

Ruby ne dit rien à Castiel mais lui indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il devrait tenir le calice. Elle se plaça près de lui puis agrippa sa hanche, le plaçant devant l'autel. Elle mit son autre main sur l'autre calice.

Elle chantait toujours doucement alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cage à rats.

Chuck sentit un peu de bile remonter dans sa gorge cette fois lorsqu'il eut un haut-le-cœur. Castiel ne bougea pas.

Ruby prit deux des rats couinant et frémissants de la cage. Elle les caressa affectueusement et les rapporta à l'autel.

Elle en posa un et aussi rapidement qu'un éclair, elle empala sa queue avec un couteau, le maintenant à un endroit sur l'autel. Les yeux de Castiel se plissèrent, mais il ne tressaillit pas. Ruby prit l'autre rat, et avec le couteau, ouvrit rapidement sa gorge, le gardant au-dessus du bol de cuivre et le vidant de son sang. Le rat remua et se tortilla un moment et avec un cruel tour de main, Ruby l'essora comme un linge à laver, le desserrant puis le resserrant plusieurs fois pour en avoir tout le sang.

Chuck fut pris de vertige.

Ruby se tenait devant l'autel, tandis que Castiel était derrière. Elle plaça une main sur chacune des siennes, puis sur le calice. Elle continuait de chanter alors qu'elle le regardait et guidait une de ses mains pour recueillir le liquide fétide avec le calice puis le versa dans l'autre. Ils le versèrent de l'un à l'autre neuf fois puis les vidèrent tous les deux dans le bol en cuivre.

« Maintenant, buvez trois fois du bol. »

Chuck sentit de la sueur froide et désagréable faire tomber sa lèvre.

Castiel n'hésita pas. Il prit le bol à deux mains sûres et en prit trois gorgées. Il le reposa et dut placer un poing sur sa bouche pour éviter que le liquide ne sorte.

Il regarda Ruby, interrogateur.

« Tue le rat en mordant son cou et bois son sang. »

Castiel hésita cette fois mais il retira le couteau de la queue du rat, prit ta créature qui se tordait, et la porta devant lui. Ses yeux retournèrent vers Ruby, douloureusement bleus et intenses. Elle hocha la tête une fois.

Il posa ses dents sur le rat et déchira la peau. La bête fit un cri perçant. Le sang coula sur son menton et il fixa Ruby.

Chuck vomit.

Le rat devint silencieux et Castiel le reposa sur l'autel. Il vacilla en avant, essaya son visage avec le revers de sa main et le tâcha de sang. Il s'écroula au sol. Ruby fit le tour de l'autel et se tint au-dessus de lui.

« Je crois que ça fera mal. Je crois qu'en fait, ça fera mal un petit moment. »

Les membres de Castiel se replièrent sur eux-mêmes, de violents spasmes les repoussant de nouveau. Sa tête partit en arrière et tapa avec force contre le sol. C'était comme une crise de grand mal. Il s'agitant ses doigts bloqués dans un repli douloureux, son dos se cambrant, des bruits d'étouffement sortant de ses lèvres et de la bave commença à s'écouler de sa bouche.

Pendant ce temps, Ruby se tenait près de lui et le regardait calmement. Elle cilla à peine et n'était pas nerveuse.

Castiel se plia en deux et fit un mouvement brusque en arrière, des bruits d'éclatement provenaient de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il s'arrêta.

Tout devint silencieux.

Chuck n'entendait même pas Castiel respirer.

Chuck se rendit compte que c'était parce que Castiel ne respirait pas.

Ruby était penchée sur lui avec le visage curieux d'un universitaire qui élucidait un problème.

Castiel s'assit et Ruby recula un peu.

« Souris pour moi, mon amour. »

Il le fit.

Ses crocs étaient blancs dans la lumière des bougies et aiguisées comme des rasoirs. Sa langue pointa en les testant et il l'entailla sur les angles aiguisés.

Ruby battit des mains joyeusement et tourna sur elle-même. « Ça a marché, ça a marché, ça a marché, » fit-elle en poussant des cris aigus de joie.

Les cris qu'elle faisait étaient comme ceux du rat.

Castiel retourna ses mains, les examinant comme s'il ne les avait jamais vues auparavant. Il baissa ses yeux vers son corps, puis les leva vers Ruby. Le temps que Chuck cille, Castiel était sur ses pieds et menaçant. Il semblait plus grand, plus féroce. Ruby s'éloigna de lui alors qu'il la dominait, ses yeux regardant rapidement autour d'elle, cherchant une voie pour s'échapper. Elle trembla un peu comme si elle venait tout juste de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait changé un ennemi en prédateur, et maintenant, elle était prisonnière dans une pièce avec lui. L'air semblait coupant sur la peau de Chuck.

Les yeux de Castiel semblaient fluorescents, étrangement bleus et clairs. Ruby était fascinée par eux, ses propres iris noirs revenant les fixer sans cesse. Castiel agrippa les bras de Ruby et elle tressaillit. Ruby avait une petite dague dans les mains et elle la tendit à Castiel.

« Entaille ta main. »

Il la prit et coupa la paume de sa main ouverte facilement. Ils virent avec fascination la blessure se refermer et son sang être absorbé de nouveau dans sa peau. Ruby battit de nouveau des mains et cria de nouveau, sa peur passée oubliée.

Castiel jeta le couteau et il se planta infailliblement dans le rebord de la fenêtre, sa poignée vibrant légèrement.

« Maintenant, dis-moi comment le guérir. »

: : :

Il fait noir à présent. Castiel avait perdu le compte du temps dans le repaire de Ruby.

Castiel avait du sang sur le devant de sa chemise et les valets de regardèrent avec horreur alors qu'il montait les escaliers à toute vitesse. Ellen sursauta de la chaise où elle avait veillé depuis le départ de Castiel.

« Oh. Doux Jésus, qu'avez-vous fait ? » Murmura-t-elle, ses mains couvrant ses lèvres.

« Laissez-nous. »

Elle fit le signe de croix sur elle également et Chuck sentit un rire frénétique grouiller dans sa poitrine. Si ce geste avait fait la différence, ils n'en seraient pas arrivés là. Castiel s'agenouilla près de lit et agrippa Dean délicatement par son épaule valide.

« Dean. »

Silence.

« _Dean_. »

Chuck sentit la force sous sa voix. Il vit les yeux de Castiel s'écarquiller alors qu'il s'en rendait compte également. Les paupières de Dean tressaillirent puis elles s'ouvrirent à moitié. Comme tout à l'heure, ses yeux trouvèrent immédiatement Castiel. Les yeux de Dean étaient troublés et confus au début, puis il vit la différence chez son amant et ils s'ouvrirent un peu plus.

Il n'avait pas assez de souffle pour former un son et ses lèvres bougeaient à peine, mais ses mots semblaient douloureusement clairs.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

Les doigts de Castiel se resserrèrent sur l'épaule de Dean et les larmes commencèrent à tomber des yeux de Castiel.

« Je devais le faire. Pour te sauver. Je peux te sauver maintenant. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me dises que tu le veux. Il faut que tu me dises… » Son souffle se noua.

_Quoi ?_

Castiel étira ses lèvres sur ses dents et Dean vit les crocs. Il cilla une fois. Puis une autre.

_Ruby._

« Je t'en prie. Je t'en supplie, je devais le faire. Je ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas… Je t'en supplie, dis-moi oui. Dis-moi. »

Il sanglotait ouvertement à présent, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues et tombant sur le lit. Il laissa sa tête reposer sur le matelas et ses épaules étaient secouées. Comme tout à l'heure, Dean passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, plus lentement cette fois, même ce petit effort devenait pénible. Castiel suppliait toujours Dean, brisé, formant à moitié des mots de supplication qui étaient expulsés de ses lèvres. Les doigts de Dean se resserrèrent à peine sur les cheveux noirs de Castiel et Castiel tourna ses yeux injectés de sang sur Dean.

_Oui._

Castiel se pencha en avant rapidement et plaça un baiser passionné sur les lèvres de Dean. Il s'éloigna et faufila ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dean.

« Je dois… » Il détourna les yeux, honteux. « Je dois boire de toi. »

Dean ferma les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête, dégageant son cou autant que possible dans son état brisé. Castiel baissa ses lèvres sur le cou de Dean et plaça un chaste baiser sur la peau, ses lèvres y demeurant un moment.

Puis il le _mordit_.

Le corps de Dean se raidit naturellement, et un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Chuck ne sut si c'était à cause de la morsure ou du reste de son corps. La main valide de Dean se leva et tint délicatement la tête de Castiel, l'approchant plus près.

Enfin, Chuck ne savait trop combien de temps plus tard, la main de Dean tomba de la tête de Castiel, sur le rebord du matelas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Castiel se releva, du sang maculant son menton. Le sang formait une flaque sur le creux entre le cou et l'épaule de Dean, tâchait le matelas.

Castiel releva sa manche, mordit son propre poignet et le porta aux lèvres de Dean, laissant des globes gonflés de gouttes rouges tomber sur les lèvres entrouvertes. Il attendit.

Rien n'arriva.

Castiel attendit davantage.

Le silence emplit la pièce où il n'y avait plus de membres vivants ou de cœurs vivants battant. Il n'y avait que le_ mort_ et le _mort-vivant_.

Castiel mordit son poignet de nouveau, ouvrant de grandes plaies qui s'écoulaient en filets noir-rouge de son bras. Il pressa la plaie sur les lèvres de Dean, tâchant d'écarlate son visage pâle comme un linge.

Il agrippa le visage de Dean des deux côtés et le secoua. Il le gifla, il agrippa les deux épaules, celle brisée et celle intacte et le tira vers le haut. Sa tête fut rejetée en arrière dans un angle affreux et sa bouche s'ouvrit.

Dean était mort.

La bouche de Castiel s'ouvrit et se referma sans bruit alors qu'il tira Dean contre lui et le serra avec force contre lui. Il avala de l'air silencieusement et cria.

: : :

Ils étaient de retour chez Ruby et cette fois, le meurtre était dans la voix de Castiel alors qu'il hurlait son nom. Il fracassa la porte, la rejetant sur le côté comme s'il eut été question de papier. Le garde du corps fut repoussé sur le côté, tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd et il s'empressa de s'éloigner en courant. En haut des escaliers, Ruby vit le visage de Castiel et elle commença à reculer, ses yeux écarquillés et apeurés.

« Non ! Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Je devais le faire ! » Cria-t-elle et elle se tourna et se mit à courir vers sa pièce de sorcellerie. Elle fit pivoter sa tête derrière elle et ne vit pas Castiel puis elle courut droit sur lui.

Grâce à sa rapidité vampirique, il avait réussi à la devancer et à l'attraper. Il la saisit cruellement par les bras et serra.

« Ruby, » souffla-t-il et Ruby frissonna.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Nous n'aurions pas pu être ensemble s'il est en vie. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? Ce devait être fait, _ce devait être fait_ ! » Elle poussait des cris aigus, qui sonnaient faux.

Il l'attira à son autel noir et la poussa sur ses genoux. Il empoigna ses cheveux et tira douloureusement.

« Crois-tu qu'un seul d'entre eux viendra t'aider à présent ? Devrions-nous attendre de voir qui va se montrer pour répondre à tes supplications ? »

Elle agrippait les mains de Castiel, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau en laissant de longues traces qui ne lui étaient même pas douloureuses.

« Mais je l'ai fait pour toi, je l'ai fait pour nous. On peut être ensemble à présent, ne t'en rends-tu pas compte ? Je te dirai comment me transformer et je te dirai la vérité cette fois et nous serons ensemble pour toujours. Je t'en prie. »

Il fit de petits sons pour la faire taire et il caressa sa joue, tout en agrippant violemment ses cheveux dans son poing.

« Promets-moi quelque chose, » dit-il doucement.

« Oui ! Tout ce que tu voudras, je t'en prie, je te dirai comment faire et nous serons ensemble. Il sera impossible de nous arrêter, tu verras. »

Il s'inclina et siffla dans son oreille, ses crocs sortis et luisants. « Promets-moi que lorsque tu iras en enfer, tu ne cesseras jamais de crier. »

Il fit claquer son cou avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre le moindre son. Elle tomba comme une poupée de chiffon et il la repoussa dans un tas disgracieux.

Il poussa le premier candélabre qu'il vit et il glissa sur le sol. Il prit le suivant et mit le feu aux bannières qui pendaient au-dessus de l'autel puis renversa l'autel sur le côté, envoyant la matière ténébreuse voler partout. Les rideaux noirs qui encadraient chaque fenêtre pour bloquer la lumière prirent facilement feu et en quelques minutes, la pièce toute entière était dans un brasier.

Castiel sortit de la salle en grandes enjambées et descendit les escaliers comme si de rien n'était, s'arrêtant pour parler avec le garde du corps, les yeux écarquillés, qui haletait et bégayait sous le choc à la porte d'entrée.

« Ta maîtresse est morte. J'espère qu'elle brûlera pour l'éternité. »

Puis Chuck se réveilla.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Auteur** : Zoemathemata

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: /

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Gravité Métaphysique

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

Notes diverses :

Je suis encore désolée pour le week-end dernier. J'avais eu une semaine assez stressante avec une deadline de la mort qui tue pour finir un montage vidéo pour une expo (c'est la classe, mais quel bazar TT) et j'étais HS en fin de semaine avec une super crise migraineuse pour couronner le tout TT Et aussi j'ai dû rusher un peu pour clore mon dossier de candidature pour septembre à cause de la date limite qui n'était pas claire. Yay~

Vers les chapitres 12-13, j'enverrai les review reçues jusque-là à Zoemathemata.

Je répondrai aux reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas encore répondu dans le courant de la semaine.

Question posée par Elena : « _est-ce que le Dean du présent et du passé sont connectés ? Je veux dire le Dean du présent va avoir des souvenirs de son passé avec Cas ?_ » : *roulement de tambour dramatique* Pour faire comme dans les Soap-opéras : 'Réponse à suivre dans les prochains épisodes ! … Et bon, peut-être un peu dans ce chapitre-là ?'

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 – Enchaînement**_

Dean ignorait l'heure qu'il était lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il faisait sombre et cela lui prit une seconde avant de se rendre compte de l'endroit où il était. Son visage était fourré dans un oreiller qui avait l'odeur de Cas, mais… humm.

Le lit était vide. Et bon sang, il faisait froid.

Mais il entendit quelque chose. Quelque chose… Qui craquait ?

Il leva les yeux et vit Cas habillé d'un peignoir, accroupi devant la cheminée. C'était amusant de voir que la nuit dernière, au repas il était _Castiel_ et maintenant, après, il était _Cas_. Il avait allumé un maigre feu qui grandissait alors que Dean l'observait.

« Il y a des boyscouts en Angleterre ? » Demanda Dean.

Cas se tourna et dans la lumière du feu, son profil était fait d'angles aigus et d'ombres. Il se leva et se dépêcha de retourner au lit, jetant son peignoir.

« Comme je l'ai dit, nous n'avions pas le chauffage central dans mon enfance. À force, on devient efficace à faire un feu lorsqu'on en a besoin. » Castiel se glissa dans le lit et Dean sentit le froid s'installer avec lui.

« Tu as aussi dit que tu avais l'habitude de mettre des briques chaudes dans le lit, » dit Dean alors qu'ils se réinstallaient. « Où est ma brique ? Tes pieds sont gelés. »

Castiel rit alors qu'ils s'entremêlaient. « Je crains d'être à court de briques. » Castiel fourra son nez dans le cou de Dean.

« Même ton nez est gelé, » se plaignit Dean, tirant Cas plus près de lui. « C'est glacé comme ça tout le temps ? »

« Oui. Je fais généralement un feu avant d'aller me coucher mais cette nuit j'ai été… distrait, » répondit-il avec un sourire contre la clavicule de Dean.

« Huum. Je devrais sans doute commencer à dormir ici régulièrement pour m'assurer que tu vas bien. Tu sais, c'est une demeure grande, sombre, effrayante et glacée, » plaisanta Dean.

Castiel gloussa de nouveau, un grondement bas qui provenait de sa poitrine. « M'offrirais-tu ta protection ? »

Dean rit également et cet instant sembla intime et simple. Il ne se sentait même pas bizarre vis-à-vis de ça, ce qui en lui-même devrait être… Étrange. Il se sentait simplement heureux et content.

Bien qu'il fasse un froid glacial.

Il frissonna et Castiel souffla d'amusement. « Tu ne feras pas un très bon protecteur si tu ne réussis pas à arrêter de frissonner. »

« Mais, y fait _froid_. Comment est-ce que tu le supportes ? »

Les lèvres de Castiel étaient douces contre la peau de Dean alors qu'il parlait. « J'y suis habitué, j'imagine. Toute mon existence s'est déroulée ainsi. »

« Huhum, » répondit Dean, essayant de fourrer sa tête sous les couvertures où la chaleur commençait à revenir. « Très bien, on arrête les conneries et on y va. » Dean tira sur les couvertures et commença à sortir du lit.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. « Aller où ? »

« À la cheminée, on déplace tout. »

Castiel descendit du lit à la suite de Dean et dans la lumière du feu ils n'étaient que membres et torses, couvertures et draps, alors que Dean tirait la literie vers eux. Castiel agrippa les oreillers et en l'espace de quelques instants glacés, Dean réussit à faire une sorte de sac de couchage avec les draps puis ils s'enroulèrent dedans comme une tortilla.

Il grogna. Une tortilla très sexy.

Il faisait plus chaud devant l'âtre et avec la chaleur des flammes qui flottaient sur eux et avec Castiel légèrement enroulé au-dessus de lui, Dean sentit la chaleur s'infiltrer dans sa peau avec une glorieuse précision. Chacune de ses cellules épidermiques était béatement extatique alors qu'elles étaient touchées par la chaleur et commencèrent à la partager avec leur voisin.

« Tu vois ? Tu es complètement réchauffé maintenant. »

« Oui, mais nous dormons sur le sol, » dit sèchement Castiel. « C'est assez difficile de dire que c'est une amélioration. »

Dean pinça Castiel à un endroit délicat et Castiel émit un cri très peu viril puis il eut l'air horrifié devant le son qu'il avait fait.

Ils se caressèrent paresseusement, traçant leurs bras et leurs jambes, leurs dos et leurs poitrines, leurs cous et leurs crânes. Castiel le regardait avec une intensité inébranlable et farouche et Dean sentit le poids de son regard.

Il avait l'impression que c'était rassurant et familier.

Castiel glissa sur lui et Dean soupira face à cette sensation. Les lèvres de Castiel traçaient un chemin sur son cou et sa clavicule et Dean inclina la tête en arrière et fourra son nez dans les cheveux épais de Castiel. Il avait une odeur masculine et un peu savonneuse, et peut-être un peu comme les poires ou une sorte de fruit.

Ils balançaient leurs hanches ensemble, leurs membres se frottant, leurs bassins s'entrechoquant de temps en temps avec un bruit sourd qui envoyait des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Dean. Dean ne trouvait pas d'endroit où mettre ses mains, chaque endroit était parfait et il ne pouvait en choisir un pour s'y accrocher au détriment des autres. La salle était remplie de gémissements soufflés et de soupirs erratiques puis du son un peu humide de lèvres et de langues qui s'entremêlaient.

C'était comme un train marchant au ralenti, prenant de la vitesse tranquillement, les pistons s'activant nonchalamment, graduellement d'abord, puis augmentant le tempo progressivement. Les roues se mirent à tourner plus vite, les ressorts de la bobine se mouvant de haut en bas et inévitablement, ce qui était un géant de métal endormi devenait une force de la physique capable de se lancer à corps perdu à des vitesses vertigineuses.

Dean était foutrement content d'être dans ce train.

Leurs hanches s'écrasaient l'une contre l'autre et la sensation était douloureusement bonne. Il n'avait jamais trouvé de rythme parfait à ce point aussi rapidement avec qui que ce soit et c'était fantastique. Tout ce qu'il entendait était le bruit sourd affolé de son propre cœur et le souffle puissant de Castiel dans son oreille.

Puis la voix de Cas.

« Dean… Je t'en prie… »

Quoique ce fût, Dean _voulait_ le lui donner, il s'en fichait.

Cela devrait l'inquiéter de voir à quel point il désirait acquiescer, la rapidité avec laquelle il dirait oui à quoi que Castiel lui demanderait. Mais tout ce qu'il sentait était un délicieux frisson devant l'inconnu de ce qu'il avait accepté de faire.

« Oui, » gémit-il, poussant ses hanches plus fort. « Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Cas chevaucha les hanches de Dean et se pencha légèrement en avant. Sans avoir besoin de mots, Dean savait ce que Cas demandait et il était plus que désireux d'obtempérer. Castiel ne semblait pas vouloir attendre et Dean se dépêtrait comme un fou avec ses bras étirés derrière lui pour tenter de trouver où son pantalon était tombé plus tôt sur le sol. Même dans cet instant passionné, ils se permirent de glousser lorsque Dean dut faire une petite ruade vers le haut pour avoir quelques centimètres de point d'appui supplémentaire afin d'atteindre son pantalon et ce mouvement faillit renverser Castiel de son perchoir sur les hanches de Dean.

Dean sortit le lubrifiant de sa poche de pantalon et se remémora pendant une seconde lorsque, plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il avait débattu s'il devait ou non l'emporter. Leurs gestes étaient frénétiques et hâtés et ils pouvaient sans doute prendre leur temps et apprécier davantage cet instant, ils devraient sans doute prendre leur temps et apprécier davantage cet instant, mais tout ce à quoi Dean pensait était qu'ils avaient tout leur temps pour faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient donc s'ils étaient un peu pressés cette fois, leur première fois, ils pourraient se rattraper plus tard.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait beaucoup de 'plus tard'.

Cas descendit sur le membre de Dean et Dean serra la mâchoire et essaya de contrôler sa respiration pour éviter de _venir maintenant bordel._ Cas s'interrompit, attendant que Dean ouvre les yeux et sembla faire marche arrière et lorsqu'il le fit et que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Castiel se pencha en avant de l'embrassa bruyamment, lèvres et langue se pressant avec force contre Dean alors qu'il commençait à mouvoir ses hanches en d'amples poussées qui plaquaient Dean au sol si bien que de petits gémissements s'échappaient spontanément de sa gorge.

Les mains de Dean agrippèrent les hanches de Cas et laissèrent des marques de pression roses et blanches. Il passa une main sur le bassin de Cas et la descendit, piégeant le membre de Cas entre la paume de sa main et son propre ventre. Cas allait et venait en se balançant, chaque poussée apportant son lot d'halètements et de grognements de plaisir émanant d'eux. Dean commença à masser Cas, accordant son rythme, accélérant lorsque Cas allait plus vite, plus fort lorsque Cas y allait plus profondément. Après quelques minutes, ils inspiraient des goulées d'air, des phrases brisées s'écoulant de leurs lèvres composées uniquement de _oui, encore, je t'en prie, Cas, Dean_ qui étaient compréhensibles.

Les doigts de Cas étaient enfoncés dans les biceps de Dean, ses ongles griffant sa poitrine et Dean l'agrippait avec plus de force, poussant ses hanches plus vigoureusement contre les mouvements de Cas.

Cas devint plus dense et dur contre le ventre de Dean et Dean glissa rapidement un peu de liquide dans sa main et continua de caresser Cas alors que ses hanches ralentissaient et faiblissaient. Dean sentit Cas se convulser autour de lui et il réussit à faire quelques autres poussées avant que son dos ne se cambre et qu'il vienne en Cas, ses doigts laissant de profondes marques sur sa hanche.

Le corps de Dean se détendit, et Cas balança ses hanches contre Dean quelques autres fois, un gémissement de plaisir et de contentement s'échappant de sa gorge. Les mains de Cas étaient étendues sur le torse de Dean et Dean leva la main, l'enroula autour du cou de Cas et le tira vers le bas pour un long et profond baiser. Cas s'affaissa contre lui, docile et détendu et Dean passa paresseusement sa main sur le dos de Cas, sur les courbes de ses fesses avant de revenir en arrière. Dean détestait laisser tomber ça maintenant, Cas sur lui, le chevauchant, l'embrassant, mais le pénis ramolli de Dean commençait à glisser. Cas bougea, Dean se dégagea et ils roulèrent pendant quelques minutes pour essayer d'arranger les couvertures et les oreillers. Dean trouva la chemise arrachée de Castiel sur le sol et ils l'utilisèrent comme serviette improvisée comme ils purent. Dean avait la tête qui tournait, lui et Castiel se souriant comme s'ils avaient quinze ans et avaient découvert quelque chose de nouveau et d'excitant. Ils s'agrippaient et se touchaient, passant leurs doigts où ils le voulaient, là où ils pouvaient s'atteindre. Ils finirent sur le côté, Castiel placé entre Dean et l'âtre. Dean s'était glissé aussi près qu'il le pouvait, son bras serpentant le long de la taille de Cas et reposant sur son épaule. Cas agrippa sa main et plaça quelques rapides baisers sur la pulpe des doigts de Dean et Dean sourit contre la nuque de Cas, ses lèvres se retroussant et picotant à cause des cheveux à la base de la tête de Cas, ce qui envoya un frisson tout le long de son dos.

« Je crois, » dit Dean tout à coup, sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il allait dire, « que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux depuis longtemps. »

Il sentit les lèvres de Cas se courber contre le bout de ses doigts, puis Cas plaça un autre baiser. « Moi aussi. »

: : :

Dean se réveilla le matin suivant et se rendit compte d'une chose très importante.

Il n'avait plus dix-huit ans et dormir sur le sol était douloureux.

Il était toujours sur le côté et enroulé autour de Castiel, et même si c'était agréable en soi-même, les points de pression que faisait le sol dur contre son épaule, sa hanche et son genou ne l'étaient pas. Il se démêla de Cas, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller l'autre homme par ses gestes. Castiel ne s'agita pas alors que Dean se roulait sur son côté et s'étirait.

Il était agréablement fatigué. Le genre de fatigue qu'on avait après une excellente nuit, où il n'y avait pas de mauvaise humeur pour le lendemain, mais où vous gardiez un sourire secret qui s'agrandissait lorsque les gens disaient que vous aviez l'air de ne pas avoir assez dormi.

Il n'avait, en effet, pas assez dormi.

Il se glissa loin de Castiel et trouva le peignoir de Cas qu'il avait jeté au sol pendant la nuit devant une pile noire sur le plancher. Il l'attrapa et le mit et s'il prit un instant pour sentir le doux tissu et en extraire l'odeur de Cas, personne ne s'en apercevrait.

Après un arrêt rapide dans la salle de bains, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre lourdement drapée. Un faible rayon de soleil perçait entre les épais rideaux et Dean fut surpris lorsqu'il regarda l'ancienne pendule sur la table de chevet et constata qu'il était presque dix heures du matin. Il écarta un peu les rideaux et plissa les yeux à cause du radieux soleil. La journée s'annonçait merveilleuse, lumineuse et ensoleillée. Il réussit à enlever le vieux verrou de la fenêtre et à l'ouvrir, laissant entrer une bouffée d'air frais et humide qui n'avait même pas été réchauffée par le soleil matinal. Elle sentait le moite et la fraîcheur, comme la verdure et l'herbe.

Il avait besoin de café.

Il était certain que Cas avait de l'excellent café. Du café qui aurait sans doute été à la carte après le dessert de la nuit dernière s'ils n'avaient pas décidé de s'adonner à d'autres activités. Bien que s'il avait le choix, il préférerait le sexe au café n'importe quel jour de la semaine.

Eh bien, avec Cas. Parce que vraiment, il y avait eu de mauvaises fois et dans ce cas là, il aurait préféré du café.

Décidant de réveiller Cas et de voir où en était son café, il rejeta complètement les rideaux, laissant le soleil rentrer.

Il entendit un sifflement brusque de surprise et il se retourna rapidement pour voir Cas se jeter sous les couvertures. Les rayons du soleil traversaient toute la pièce, la poussière volant en de longues lignes.

Cas était glissé sous les draps et Dean s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils.

« Cas ? »

« Le soleil… Je… Je ne peux pas… »

Dean avait complètement oublié ce que Ben lui avait dit. Cas était allergique au soleil.

« Oh merde, » dit Dean rapidement alors qu'il sautait et refermait les rideaux. « Je suis désolé. Ben m'avait dit que tu avais une allergie et je… Je n'ai pas réfléchi. »

Il revint vers le tas de couvertures et s'agenouilla, sa main suspendue nerveusement, ne sachant s'il devrait le toucher ou non.

« Es-tu… Est-ce que j'ai… J'ai fermé les rideaux maintenant. »

« C'est bon. Je vais bien. »

_Merde._ Dean avait tout gâché. « Est-ce que je devrais… Est-ce que tu as des médicaments où quelque chose ? Ou je pourrais appeler mon frère… »

Sa voix se tut, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Après quelques autres secondes, Cas sortit sa tête des couvertures.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Dean.

Les yeux de Cas se dirigèrent vers les rideaux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient fermés. « Oui, je suis désolé. Je vais bien. J'ai une certaine tolérance pour ça mais… Lorsque je suis… » _inconscient, et qu'il est impossible de me réveiller _« … Ou que le soleil est très brillant… » _et que je ne me suis pas nourri pendant douze heures,_ « je suis plus sensible. J'ai oublié de te le dire. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui vient naturellement dans la conversation. »

« Non, je suis désolé. Ben me l'a dit et j'ai complètement oublié. Mais tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, je vais bien. La plupart des verres dans la demeure sont sombres mais… J'aime regarder par la fenêtre la nuit alors je n'ai pas fait changer les vitres des fenêtres de cette salle. Mais je t'assure, je vais bien. »

« Je peux téléphoner à Sam ? » Répondit Dean en esquivant le sujet. « Je sais qu'il pourrait venir ici ou nous pourrions… oh, j'imagine que tu ne peux pas sortir. »

« Je le pourrai, » hasarda Castiel. « Une fois que j'aurai » _mangé,_ « pris mon traitement. » Castiel lui donna un sourire triste. « Mais ce n'est pas vraiment la conversation que je voulais avoir. J'espérais plutôt que nous pourrions prendre notre petit-déjeuner. »

Dean sourit. « Oui ? Oui, d'accord. » Il se mit debout et fit signe de haut en bas sur lui. « J'ai, hum, un peu fauché ton peignoir. »

« Il te va bien. Mais il te va mieux lorsqu'il n'est pas sur toi. »

Entendre Castiel dire quelque chose comme ça de sa voix cultivée fit rougir Dean et lui donna une crise de fou-rire. Castiel se leva sans même tenter d'être pudique et parce qu'il était tellement détendu et nonchalant là-dessus, Dean trouva que ce n'était pas bizarre du tout. Castiel retira un peignoir similaire d'un brun sombre de son armoire. Alors que Dean baissait les yeux vers celui qu'il portait, qui était d'un bordeaux profond, il eut la vague impression que c'était la mauvaise couleur.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Castiel alors qu'il ajustait le revers d'une manche.

Dean tira sur le peignoir. « Non, je… » Il secoua la tête. « C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que j'en avais un comme ça, mais en bleu ? » Il fronça les sourcils. « Je ne me souviens plus quand. Ou l'endroit où j'aurais acheté quelque chose comme ça. Ou ce qui lui est arrivé. » Il regarda Castiel de nouveau, et le découvrit en train de le fixer intensément.

« Peut-être que tu l'as perdu. »

« Oui. Je crois que c'est ça. »

: : :

Le petit-déjeuner se composa simplement de tarte qui restait et de café.

Et de thé.

Castiel but son thé fait d'infusion de feuilles de thé et cela ne surprit même pas Dean.

« Le petit-déjeuner des champions, » grogna Dean alors qu'il creusait dans une grande part de la tarte de Rufus. Castiel sourit devant sa plaisanterie et prit distraitement un peu de sa propre part.

Dean avait raison, Cas avait un café extra. Le courant avait été rétabli pendant la soirée et Cas avait moulu les grains de café frais et mit de l'eau à bouillir pour la cafetière. Dean n'avait jamais eu de café fait dans une cafetière avant, et ne savait pas qu'une telle chose puisse exister, mais après le goût délicieusement fort de la première gorgée, il décida de ne jamais lui faire d'infidélités.

Cas buvait son thé à petites gorgées, soufflant de l'air sur le ménisque systématiquement avant de boire. Il regardait Dean creuser dans sa tarte.

« Hé, tu n'as pas faim ? »

Castiel leva un sourcil. « Tu veux dire après notre activité de cette nuit ? »

« Oh oui, » s'exclama Dean avec un rire et il fourra une autre fourchette de crème au citron dans sa bouche. Castiel sourit devant l'exubérance de Dean.

« Je crains ne pas supporter les choses trop solides le matin. » Il repoussa un peu son assiette. « Je prendrai quelque chose plus tard. »

« Hum, ce n'est pas… Enfin, tu n'es pas malade ou quoi que ce soit à cause du soleil… »

« Pardon ? Non, pas du tout, » dit rapidement Castiel et il se pencha en avant et plaça une main sur celle de Dean. « Je ne suis pas vraiment du matin. »

Les doigts de Castiel étaient froids contre la peau de Dean et Dean retourna sa main et les serra pendant un instant avec les siens.

Ils sursautèrent un peu en entendant un léger tapotement à la porte arrière qui reliait la cuisine à la cour. Fronçant un peu les sourcils, Castiel se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Dean paniqua un instant lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, inquiet que la lumière du soleil n'entre et… Merde, il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait arriver, mais il se souvint que l'arrière de la demeure était tourné vers le nord et que le soleil ne serait pas un souci.

« Bonjour Benjamin, » dit rapidement Castiel, son visage baissé vers Ben qui s'agitait d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Collins, » dit Ben de la voix plus forte que nécessaire de la jeunesse.

« Ben ? » appela Dean, retourné sur sa chaise. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le visage de Ben indiquait clairement qu'il était surpris de voir Dean et Dean se rendit compte rapidement que c'était le matin, qu'il était dans la cuisine de Castiel, dans le peignoir de Castiel.

Oups.

« Aimerais-tu de la tarte ? » Demanda Castiel à Ben, qui ne semblait pas être affecté par la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

« Maintenant ? » Demanda Ben, qui n'y croyait pas.

« Oui, Dean et moi en prenions mais je crains ne pas en avoir envie. Tu peux prendre ma part si tu le désires. »

« Pour le petit-déjeuner ? »

« Oui. »

« Trop cool ! »

Ben entra en rafale dans la cuisine et prit le siège de Castiel à table et commença à fourrer de la tarte dans sa bouche.

« C'est de Rufus ? »

« Oui, » entonna Castiel alors qu'il plaçait un verre d'eau devant Ben. Castiel se reposait confortablement contre le comptoir. « Alors, Benjamin, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ce matin ? »

Ben regarda Castiel, puis Dean et revint vers Castiel. Il avala sa tarte. « Hum, j'ai un message pour vous ? » dit-il nerveusement, ses yeux fixant Dean.

« De qui ? » Demanda Castiel.

« Hum, de Sarah ? »

« Ben, » commença Dean. « Monsieur Shurley m'a parlé de ton amie imaginaire. Mais si tu ennuies Cas, enfin, Monsieur Collins avec ça… »

« Elle n'est pas imaginaire ! » Dit Ben bruyamment. « Elle est réelle. »

Dean fit une moue désapprobatrice, ses sourcils disant clairement 'Oh vraiment ?'

« Elle l'_est_, » protesta Ben avec véhémence.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que personne d'autre ne la voit ? » Demanda Dean.

« Parce qu'elle est morte ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle n'est pas imaginaire, c'est un fantôme. »

Il donnerait au gamin des points pour l'imagination. « Ben… »

« C'est vrai ! »

Dean ignorait quoi faire. Fallait-il s'en inquiéter ? Était-ce une phase que traversaient les enfants ? Devrait-il le mentionner à Pamela ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque Castiel parla.

« Tout va bien, Dean. Ben ne m'ennuie pas du tout. Je lui ai demandé un jour avec qui il parlait et il m'a parlé de Sarah. J'étais très intéressé alors je lui ai demandé de m'en dire davantage. »

Ben fit à Dean son air familier 'je-te-l'avais-dit', un air tellement ressemblant à celui que faisait Dean que Dean faillit en rire.

Faillit.

« Bien, Benjamin, quel est le message ? » La voix de Castiel était basse et douce alors qu'il parlait.

« Elle a dit… » Il tordit son visage comme s'il essayait de se souvenir. « Elle m'a fait le redire plusieurs fois pour que je m'en souvienne parce que c'est bizarre. Elle a dit 'Faust est œuvre de fiction, et personne ne peut se vanter d'avoir pactisé avec le diable. Pourtant, des accords ont été passés et des vies ont été changées. Mais beaucoup cherchent la grâce. Ne crains pas le passé. Ceux qui le possèdent ne le répètent pas. »

Les épaules de Ben s'affaissèrent joyeusement alors qu'il estimait avoir donné son message et il se repencha sur sa tarte, sa tâche achevée et oubliée.

Dean le fixa, la nausée grimpant dans son ventre. Il eut tout à coup peur que ce ne soit pas juste une phase que Ben traversait, que Ben était peut-être malade ou qu'il avait des problèmes qui dépassaient les connaissances ou l'aide de Dean. Mais il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de choses venant de lui avant. Il mit son cerveau à sac en essayant de penser à quelque chose d'autre qui aurait été étrange chez lui ces derniers temps et ressortit bredouille. Il jeta un regard vers Cas pour voir s'il avait un avis ou s'il en pensait quelque chose.

Castiel, dont la peau était normalement pâle, était devenu blanc comme un linge. Ses sourcils étaient profondément froncés et il fixait Ben comme s'il était une sorte de présage.

Ou de signe annonciateur.

« Merci, Benjamin. Si tu vois de nouveau Sarah, je te prie de la remercier également. »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur Collins, » dit Ben, sa bouche remplie des dernières bouchées de la tarte. « Je dois y aller. Pamela m'emmène acheter de nouvelles chaussures. Salut ! » Il galopa hors de sa chaise et sortit par la porte arrière avant que l'un des hommes dise quoi que ce soit.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » s'exclama Dean. « Est-ce que je devrais m'en inquiéter ? Est-ce qu'il dit des conneries comme ça tout le temps ? »

Castiel secoua la tête distraitement. « Non. C'est la première fois qu'il a… Il n'a jamais eu de message avant. »

« Chuck a dit que vous lui avez parlé de Sarah. Qu'est-ce que Ben a dit ? »

Castiel haussa les épaules alors qu'il s'installait sur la chaise vide de Ben. « Ils jouent dans les bois. Ils trouvent des cailloux et des bâtons. De petits trous où se cacher. Ils cachent des trésors. Je lui ai donné un exemplaire des _Robinsons Suisses_ et lui ai dit de le partager avec elle. C'est tout. »

Dean prit le trouble de Castiel pour de l'inquiétude pour Benjamin.

« Où est-ce qu'il est allé les chercher ? Ces mots ? » Demanda Dean.

Castiel haussa de nouveau les épaules, une épaule se levant gracieusement et retombant. « Je l'ignore, » mentit-il calmement.

Castiel savait pertinemment que le fantôme de sa sœur Sarah avait sympathisé avec le jeune Benjamin Collins, et bien que Castiel n'ait pas vu Sarah de ses propres yeux, il n'avait aucun doute quant à son existence. Il espérait que Sarah viendrait un jour à lui, tout comme elle rendait visite à Ben, et parlerait avec lui aussi librement qu'elle le faisait avec le jeune homme.

Il se demandait souvent si elle le ne faisait pas ou ne le pouvait pas parce que Castiel s'était damné lorsqu'il avait fait ce pacte avec Ruby.

Une petite étincelle d'espoir s'illumina au souvenir du message de Ben. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas damné, à en croire le message de Sarah.

Peut-être y avait-il une rédemption pour lui.

La voix de Dean le tira de ses pensées.

« Je vais demander à Sam. Peut-être que l'un de ses collègues saura s'il faut s'en inquiéter. »

Castiel hocha la tête alors qu'il sirotait son thé. Il était froid à présent.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Auteur** : Zoemathemata

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: /

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Gravité Métaphysique

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

**_J'ai entendu parler de la faillite de Spotlight Events, et donc que The Apocalypse n'aura pas lieu. Heureusement, je n'avais pas pris de tickets à cause de la date qui était un peu juste, mais pour certains d'entre vous… J'espère sincèrement qu'il restera de l'argent pour que vous soyez remboursés, même partiellement._**

* * *

Notes du chapitre 11 :

- Le terrier du Lapin: référence à Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 – Interlude**_

Ben était super content de lui-même.

Il avait compris tous les mots du message correctement, il le savait.

Revenu de son magasinage de chaussures avec Pamela et sa nouvelle paire de tennis qui était _trop cool_ aux pieds, mais il devait les user un peu avant d'oser les porter à l'école, il courut dans la forêt derrière Collinwood jusqu'à la grande souche d'arbre où lui et Sarah se donnaient rendez-vous.

Elle était assise contre la souche avec ses genoux hissés en train de lire _Les_ _Robinsons Suisses_.

« Bonjour, Ben ! » Dit-elle joyeusement. Elle remit délicatement le livre dans le sac en plastique refermable que Ben avait apporté pour ça.

Sarah trouvait que c'était la meilleure invention qui ait jamais été.

« Hé Sarah. Nouvelles chaussures ! » S'exclama-t-il en faisant sautiller une jambe alors qu'il montrait ses baskets hautes.

« Ce sont les chaussures qui sont adaptées au sport, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouaip, » rayonna-t-il, heureux qu'elle s'en souvienne.

« Elles sont complexes. Je n'en ai jamais vu comme ça. »

Pour lui, cela voulait dire qu'elle pensait qu'elles étaient cool.

« As-tu parlé à mon frère ? »

« Oui. Je lui ai donné le message sans me tromper. »

Elle soupira de soulagement et sourit. « Merci, Ben. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

Ben haussa les épaules et prit un bâton avant de commencer à faire bouger un caillou avec. « Je t'en prie. Pas de problème. Tu ne peux pas encore lui parler, hum ? »

Elle secoua la tête, ses mèches rouges volant un peu. « Non. J'ai essayé, mais il ne me voit pas. J'ignore pourquoi. Une fois j'ai cru… J'ai cru qu'il savait que j'étais là, mais… » Elle haussa les épaules, un mouvement qu'elle avait appris de Ben.

« C'est mal foutu. »

Elle gloussa devant ces mots. Sarah était plus âgée que lui mais elle ne lui donnait jamais l'impression qu'il était un bébé ou idiot. Mais elle trouvait ça amusant lorsqu'il jurait.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant que j'étais pas là ? » Demanda Ben, retournant le caillou avec son bâton et trouvant un trésor de bestioles noires en dessous.

Sarah se pencha en avant et regarda les insectes. « Je suis restée là un moment et je m'en suis retournée. »

« Tu es retournée il y a longtemps ? »

« Oui. »

Sarah avait eu du mal à l'expliquer la première fois parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de la différence entre 'maintenant' et 'alors'. Ben l'avait harcelée sans relâche, posant sans cesse des questions jusqu'à ce qu'il le devine.

Sarah pouvait remonter dans le temps.

Ben l'avait deviné lorsque Sarah avait expliqué que là où elle allait, il y avait des chevaux et des carrioles, et Collinwood était tout nouveau.

Ce que ben ignorait était pourquoi. Pourquoi elle pouvait revenir, pourquoi elle _voudrait_ s'en retourner.

Ben savait juste que Sarah était la sœur de Monsieur Collins et Monsieur Collins vivait à Collinwood et il semblait avoir l'âge de Dean. Il ne savait pas que Monsieur Collins avait plus de deux-cents ans et que Sarah était née peu avant l'arrivée du XIXème siècle, en 1787.

Honnêtement, cela lui importerait peu.

Tout ce qu'il savait était que Sarah était son amie. Sarah était plus âgée que lui. Sarah était amusante.

Sarah pouvait voyager dans le temps.

Et ça faisait d'elle la fille la plus cool qu'il soit.

Elle était peut-être même plus cool qu'April, qui était sa copine, en quelque sorte. Mais juste un tout petit-peu. Et il ne l'avouerait jamais à April.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait là-bas ? »

« J'aime regarder un peu partout, les gens, les choses. »

« J'aime regarder un peu partout les trucs aussi. Hé, ça te dirait qu'on descende les falaises ? »

« D'accord. »

: : :

Un des cuisiniers avait dû emmener son chat d'urgence chez le véto, donc Dean était de corvée urgente en cuisine.

Il aimait être en cuisine. Il aimait couper des choses, les préparer et les mettre toutes à leur place pour plus tard. C'était en début d'après-midi, après le rush du déjeuner, mais avant la foule du dîner, donc il était heureux de prendre son temps pour travailler pendant l'accalmie et l'approvisionnement.

Il avait reçu l'appel peu de temps après qu'il ait terminé sa tarte, juste après que Ben ait remis son message assez flippant, et franchement, il était content d'avoir eu de la distraction.

Bien qu'il ait été désolé de quitter Castiel. Mais il s'était un peu avancé en disant à Castiel qu'il devait partir et aider en cuisines jusqu'à ce qu'Ash en ait terminé avec le véto, ou qu'Andy se pointe pour son tour de la soirée. Puis il avait balbutié qu'Andy pouvait très bien faire le service ou la cuisine lorsqu'il y en avait besoin et il pensa qu'il avait dû commencer à discourir sur le chat d'Ash aussi lorsque Castiel le fit taire d'un baiser et lui dit qu'il avait hâte de le revoir lorsqu'il aurait terminé.

Un retour rapide à la maison pour prendre une douche et changer de vêtements plus tard, Dean coupait rythmiquement les oignons, les tomates et les poivrons verts dans la cuisine. Il essuya sa main sur son tablier et attrapa une autre grappe de tomates. Il aimait le travail de routine.

Il pourrait ne pas installer le chauffage dans la cuisine. Les grils, les brûleurs, les fours, les friteuses et les machines à laver combinées créaient une méchante atmosphère chaude qui était encore plus humide qu'un été dans le Maine.

« Oh, dieu merci, tu es _en vie_. »

Dean leva les yeux pour voir Sam qui était entré par la porte battante qui bloquait le passage entre le bar et la cuisine. Sam agrippait son cœur dramatiquement et faisait mine d'essuyer une larme de son œil.

« Les nuits sans sommeil. L'inquiétude. Élever un grand frère est _difficile_. »

« Samantha, » entonna Dean sèchement, sans pour autant s'arrêter dans sa tâche.

« Tu as l'air crevé, » Sam leva un sourcil de façon suggestive. «Tu n'as pas eu assez de repos la nuit dernière ? »

« Est-ce que tu vas à ton boulot ou tu as fini ? »

« J'ai fini. Et je parie que je ne suis pas je seul Winchester à pouvoir le prétendre aujourd'hui. » Il fit rouler ses deux sourcils cette fois et Dean lui jeta la serviette à vaisselle.

« Tu as mangé ? »

« Nooon. C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici. Nourris-moi. » Sam fit rouler l'un des couvercles argentés des garnitures à pizza et prit quelques pepperoni.

« C'est pour les clients qui paient. Tu te souviens de ce que ça implique, non ? Un échange réel d'argent entre le propriétaire et celui qui va manger ? »

Sam fourra davantage de pepperoni dans sa bouche. « Mec, je suis comme le contrôle de qualité. Quelqu'un doit vérifier ça. » Il tira quelques caisses de lait, les empila et s'assit sur la chaise improvisée.

« Tu veux une pizza ? » Demanda Dean, essuyant ses mains sur son tablier.

« Peut-être quelques frites et un burger ? »

Dean hocha la tête et utilisa ses pincettes pour prendre un steak haché déjà prêt du frigo et le mit sur le gril. Avec la pratique de quelqu'un travaillant beaucoup dans une cuisine, il réussit à mettre un petit pain à griller sur le bord du gril et commença à préparer des frites en même temps.

C'était une tradition qu'il se devait d'honorer. Le grand frère qui nourrissait son petit frère. Si on le leur demandait, aucun d'eux ne dirait que c'était ainsi, mais… C'était ainsi.

Dean revint au découpage méthodiquement. Dans le silence, Sam se penchait en avant, petit à petit, pour être dans le champ de vision de Dean.

Dean leva les yeux vers lui rapidement et revint à son travail. « Quoi ? »

« Oh, j'ai compris, un gentleman n'embrasse pas et ne parle pas, c'est ça ? »

« La ferme, » répondit Dean d'un ton bourru mais Sam voyait un léger rougissement ramper au-dessus de son cou.

« Jackpot, » dit Sam joyeusement, poussant vers lui quelques morceaux de mozzarella. Dean gifla le dos de la main de Sam avec la large lame du couteau, comme un professeur frappant un élève avec une règle.

« Encore une fois, c'est pour les clients qui paient. »

« Encore une fois, c'est pour le contrôle qualité. C'est super officiel depuis que je suis un professionnel. »

Dean roula des yeux. « Mangeur professionnel. Sérieusement, une ou tes deux jambes doivent être creuses. Tu devrais vérifier ça de suite, Docteur Winchester. »

« Arrête de changer de sujet. Alors, tu as dormi chez Castiel Collins la nuit dernière ? »

« C'est pas tes oignons. »

« Dean, » commença Sam. « Tu n'es pas rentré à la maison. Ça se voit que tu as découché. Tu rougis encore ? »

« La ferme, » dit Dean une fois de plus.

Sam rit alors que Dean retournait le burger et pressait le steak haché sur le gril. Il leva un sourcil en direction de Sam dans la muette question, _fromage ?_ Sam hocha la tête et Dean plaça une tranche de cheddar, posant dessus le couvercle d'un pot égaré pour l'aider à fondre.

« Donc, j'imagine que ça veut dire qu'il y aura un second rendez-vous plus tard ? »

Dean haussa les épaules et marmonna quelque chose alors qu'il se retournait loin de Sam pour prendre un récipient pour que Sam emporte son repas.

« Oh, pardon, quoi ? Je n'ai pas compris ? » Le taquina Sam.

« J'ai _dit_ que j'y retournais cette nuit. » Les dents de Dean étaient serrées.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, non ? Il ne va jamais marier la vache s'il te trait pour que dalle. »

Dean lui jeta une tomate très mûre et elle rebondit sur la poitrine de Sam avant de s'ouvrir et d'atterrir sur le sol dans un bruit humide.

« Médecine et sécurité au travail, mon vieux. C'est un risque, » Sam montrait du doigt la tomate au sol, à peine capable de retenir son rire.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Crétin, » dit-il rapidement, secouant sa tête alors qu'il retirait les frites de l'huile et les épiçait. Il glissa délicatement les frites dans le papier de la boîte en papier d'aluminium, assembla le cheeseburger et plaça le couvercle, ses doigts volant dessus alors qu'il scellait la boîte en la tournant et pressant dessus. Il l'avait fait un millier de fois et il ne se rendait pas compte de la vitesse à laquelle il le faisait.

« Ton dîner, ta majesté, » fit-il d'un air pince-sans-rire en poussant la boîte sur le comptoir pour Sam.

Sam l'attrapa d'un air décontracté. « Merci, vieux. Donc j'imagine que je ne vais pas envoyer l'équipe de secours cette nuit ? »

« Pas cette nuit, Samantha. Tu crois que tu pourras dormir seul, dans le noir, sans moi, ou est-ce que je devrais aller chercher ton vieux doudou avant d'aller chez Cas ? »

« Oh, alors c'est Cas maintenant, c'est ça ? » Les lèvres de Sam étaient tournées dans une façon qui indiquait qu'il était impressionné. « Ou peut-être que tu l'appelles Don Juan ? »

« Dégage de là, » dit Dean avec un gloussement alors que Sam s'inclinait pour passer la porte de derrière. « Et n'oublie pas de jeter les ordures ! C'est le jour des poubelles demain, » cria-t-il à la porte close puis il secoua la tête.

: : :

Une fois Dean parti, Castiel put prendre le temps de manger quelque chose. Ou de boire, pour être exact.

Il ne pouvait dire qu'il aimait cela. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il n'avait jamais voulu l'apprécier. C'était juste quelque chose qui devait être fait.

Des fois il pouvait manger (_se nourrir_) et ne pas y penser du tout. Comme un employé sans âme mangeant à son bureau tout en travaillant. La nourriture venait, mais ce n'était pas vu ou remarqué par le cerveau. C'était juste le moyen visant à une fin, une façon d'alimenter le corps pour que davantage de travail soit fait. Castiel préférait de genre de repas (_nourriture_) et il pouvait généralement les avoir s'il se tenait à un certain temps et n'attendait pas d'être trop affamé (_vorace_) pour manger (_se nourrir_).

D'autres fois, il avait l'impression d'être un animal. Ça le dérangeait que ses glandes salivaires se mettent à fonctionner lorsqu'il sentait le sang, le faisant baver, et des fois il avait une vive douleur sous la langue, souvenir de lorsqu'il sentait le vinaigre de son vivant. Ça le dérangeait que lorsqu'il était affamé, dès que les premières gouttes touchaient sa langue, il voulait grogner de soulagement et de satisfaction. Ça le dérangeait que des fois, après avoir pris sa portion, il voulait en boire davantage. Lécher la blessure s'il se nourrissait d'un humain.

À présent, avec l'idée de Charles sur la banque du sang, il n'avait plus à se nourrir d'humains. Son esprit, sa conscience, préférait les sacs en plastique stériles avec les codes-barres et leurs labels, et le sang froid en paquet avec son goût un peu passé, même si sa faim n'appréciait pas l'idée d'un dîner présenté sous forme de pâtée.

Des fois, il pensait à sa faim, son étrangeté, son vampirisme comme étant un être à part. Il y avait lui, tel qu'il était mortel, et il y avait la bête se superposant dessus. Enfermé dans sa tombe pendant des années passées à dormir, le temps passant en arrière-plan sans qu'il puisse pour autant le compter ou le marquer. Il avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir à sa nature. Des fois il était convaincu qu'il _était_ deux êtres séparés. Et d'autres fois il était tout aussi convaincu que la bête avait toujours été une partie de lui, dormant, attendant, jusqu'à ce que Ruby et sa magie noire ne réveillent le géant ensommeillé. Et encore, d'autres fois, il sentait que même si la créature avait fusionné complètement avec son âme, qu'il ne savait pas où ça se terminait et où ça commençait.

Ni même s'il y avait une fin ou un début.

Il avait été un monstre pendant bien plus de temps qu'il n'avait été humain.

Cette pensée lui pesait.

Il se demandait, espérait, que c'était comme être un immigré. Bien qu'il ait été dans sa nouvelle terre d'accueil plus longtemps que son lieu de naissance, il estimerait toujours que son lieu de naissance était sa maison.

Il ne voulait pas considérer l'alternative.

Le message de Sarah, transmis par Ben, était dans son esprit. Il avait toujours considéré son pacte, son marché avec Ruby comme étant un pacte avec le diable et Il n'avait jamais cru que Ruby puisse être autre chose qu'une sorcière, et folle par-dessus tout. Mais il croyait, plus souvent qu'il ne l'imaginait, que quelque chose avait été canalisé par elle. Quelque chose qui l'avait fascinée chez lui et qui avait permis de réaliser ce pacte et dans ce pacte, de protéger son âme.

Mais maintenant, le message de Sarah.

_Personne ne peut se vanter d'avoir pactisé avec le diable._

Cela veut-il dire qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour lui ? Il voulait y croire.

_Ne crains pas le passé. Ceux qui le possèdent ne le répètent pas._

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? De posséder son passé ? Cela voulait-il dire de ne pas craindre la bête ? De ne pas craindre la faim ?

Cela signifiait-il qu'il devait dire à Dean ce qu'il était ?

Cette idée le rendit malade. Ils venaient tout juste de commencer. Ils avaient tout juste commencé de nouveau ce qui avait été terminé des années plus tôt. Et bien, que dans le passé, Dean n'avait pas eu peur lorsqu'il avait découvert la vérité, il était en train de mourir. Sous l'influence de la douleur et des opiacés comment aurait-il pu comprendre ce que Castiel lui montrait ?

À quel point avait-il compris le monstre ?

À quel point pourrait-il comprendre le monstre ?

À quel point voudrait-il comprendre ?

Une partie de lui ne voulait pas le dire à Dean simplement parce que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il oubliait presque l'animal qu'il était devenu. La nuit précédente avec Dean, le dîner et ensuite… Il ne s'était pas senti féroce. Il ne s'était pas senti surnaturel ou atroce.

Il s'était senti… Heureux.

Tellement heureux.

C'était comme si son cerveau ne pouvait pas contenir toute la joie que lui procurait la présence de Dean, et il ne s'était donc pas souvenu de ce qu'il était. Et ressentir de nouveau cela la nuit dernière…

Ça l'effrayait de penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour s'y accrocher. Ou ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour s'y accrocher.

Mais il ne savait pas comment garder un secret tel que celui-là de Dean. S'ils continuaient ainsi, s'ils redevenaient ce qu'ils avaient été l'un pour l'autre, comment pourrait-il dissimuler sa nature ? Comment pourrait-il continuer de mentir, de tromper, de trahir ad aeternam ? Combien de temps cela prendrait-il à Dean avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne tombait pas malade, n'avait tout simplement pas besoin de manger ?

Ne vieillissait pas ?

Lorsqu'il pensait à son âge qui ne changerait pas, il était frappé d'une horrible panique. Il ne pouvait pas voir Dean mourir encore.

Mais lui infliger sa monstruosité… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui offrait auparavant. Il avait juste vu que c'était la solution au problème immédiat de la mort de Dean. Il savait à présent l'horreur du présent qui était aussi une malédiction.

Ainsi continuait la lutte. Il ne pouvait le dire à Dean, il ne pouvait mentir à Dean. Il ne pouvait voir Dean mourir, il ne pouvait transformer Dean.

Il devait y avoir une alternative.

Il avait peur de chercher. Peur de chercher et de ne rien trouver. Jusqu'à présent, il avait été plus facile de ne pas chercher et de faire comme si la réponse devait être là quelque part, attendant.

Mais maintenant, avec Dean…

Cela nécessiterait des recherches, supposait-il. De se plonger dans l'horreur que fut la vie de Ruby. Ce qu'elle savait, comment elle l'avait su, où elle avait appris, de qui elle l'avait appris.

L'idée était désagréable à énoncer, mais bien plus attrayante que les alternatives de changer Dean ou de le voir mourir encore.

Donc des recherches s'imposaient.

Il se demanda la profondeur dans laquelle il devrait s'enfoncer dans le terrier du lapin. Il se demanda s'il y avait d'autres parties de son âme qu'il devrait abandonner sur ce chemin.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Auteur** : Zoemathemata

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: /

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Gravité Métaphysique

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

J'enverrai la série de vous reviews à Zoemathemata après la mise en ligne du chapitre suivant. Si vous voulez laisser un mot personnalisé à son attention alors que nous sommes à mi-parcours, c'est le moment ^_-

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 – Chuck Shurley, Meilleur Ami du Vampire Pour la Vie.**_

Cela ne manquait pas vraiment à Chuck d'être un restaurant sur pattes pour un vampire. Pas vraiment.

D'accord, peut-être que si. Juste un peu. Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

Il savait que c'était flippant et malsain. Bizarre et peu naturel.

Mais il s'y était en quelque sorte habitué.

Si vous lui aviez posé la question, il aurait juré détester ça. Et c'était le cas. Il _déteste _ça.

C'était juste que ça lui manquait. Juste un peu. Quelque part au fond de sa tête où personne n'y allait et d'où aucune pensée ne filtrerait.

Et peut-être, juste peut-être, que les discussions qui suivaient les repas lui manquaient. Eh bien, Castiel parlait et Chuck l'écoutait simplement mais qu'importe. Ça lui manquait. C'était… spécial. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être spécial.

Il aimait en quelque sorte d'être spécial.

Il l'était toujours d'une certaine manière. Il était toujours le seul qui connaissait la véritable nature de Castiel. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Il n'était pas jaloux de Dean. Il ne l'était vraiment pas. Ce n'était pas comme ça. Ce que Dean avait avec Castiel n'avait aucun rapport avec ce que Chuck avait. Il ne pensait pas à Castiel de cette façon. Seigneur, non. Ce serait… eh bien, bizarre serait un euphémisme. Et il n'était pas envieux non plus parce qu'il ne voudrait pas de ce que Dean et Castiel partageaient.

En plus, il avait en quelque sorte sa petite affaire avec Becky. Ils avaient dîné ensemble la nuit dernière et lorsqu'elle avait découvert tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Castiel, elle avait semblé vraiment impressionnée. Elle semblait l'apprécier et il l'appréciait et c'était nouveau et un peu dingue.

Mais il aimait être près de Castiel, sa présence calme qui imposait le respect. Lorsque Chuck était près de lui, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Que tout allait se faire. Qu'on allait s'occuper de _lui_. Et c'était agréable.

Alors lorsque Castiel l'appela, lorsque Chuck sentit l'attraction constante contre son cerveau, la sensation dans son crâne qui signifiait _viens à moi viens à moi viens à moi_ il laissa littéralement tomber ce qu'il faisait, ses assiettes se brisant dans l'évier avec la force de la chute, et partit pour Collinwood.

C'était le milieu d'après-midi, qui commençait à s'étirer sur le début de soirée, le moment de la journée où les gens partaient d'un endroit pour se rendre à un autre, essayant de terminer tout ce qu'ils voulaient accomplir dans la journée.

Il faisait beau, donc Castiel ne sortirait pas.

Il s'était bien accoutumé aux réserves de la banque de sang, pensa Chuck. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment parlé, mais il ne semblait pas ne_ pas_ s'y accoutumer, alors l'absence d'une mauvaise réaction devait être considéré comme une bonne chose.

Il se précipita à la porte principale et tapa d'un coup sec sur la porte. Elle s'ouvrit, de sa propre volonté semblait-il, mais alors que Chuck entrait et laissait ses yeux s'ajuster à la faible lumière, il vit Castiel qui se tenait derrière la porte.

« Charles. »

« Je suis venu dès que vous m'avez convoqué. »

« Bien sûr. Merci. »

La porte se referma derrière lui et ils demeurèrent dans la lumière partielle que les fenêtres de verre laissaient entrer.

Chuck se tut alors que Castiel le conduisait dans son bureau, en bas du long couloir, juste avant la porte de la cuisine. Il attendit que Castiel prenne place dans l'une des grandes chaises devant la cheminée et il se percha joyeusement sur l'un des repose-pieds, le rapprochant juste un peu plus près de la chaise de Castiel.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« J'ai réfléchi. »

Chuck hocha la tête et attendit patiemment que Castiel continue.

« Est-ce que tu connais la façon dont je suis devenu la créature que je suis ? »

Chuck hocha la tête un peu plus lentement cette fois, baissant les yeux un instant. « Oui, » dit-il calmement. « J'ai… eu un… rêve. Je vous ai vu avec Dean. Et une femme… une sorcière… Ruby. »

« Oui. Ruby. » La voix de Castiel était devenue froide, du ton bas et glacé qu'il n'utilisait plus que rarement en présence de Chuck.

« Et Dean… Eh bien… Je l'ai vu mourir, » termina calmement la voix de Chuck.

« Tu m'as vu le tuer, » dit Castiel. Sa voix était teintée d'un calme étrange. Ce n'était pas un ton réconfortant.

« Oui, je veux dire non. Enfin… J'ai vu ce que vous avez fait. J'ai vu ce que vous avez essayé de faire. Ce n'était pas votre faute. » Les yeux de Chuck étaient grands ouverts en flaques de sympathie alors qu'il levait le regard vers Castiel. Castiel avait fermé les yeux. Chuck aurait très bien pu parler de la météo que Castiel aurait montré le même degré d'émotion.

« J'étais fou de croire Ruby. Même de considérer que je pourrais faire un pacte avec elle. »

« Elle vous a trompé. Ce n'était pas votre faute, » répéta Chuck.

Les yeux de Castiel firent s'affoler le cœur de Chuck comme celui d'un lapin. « Je savais ce qu'elle voulait. Je savais ce qu'elle était. J'ai malgré tout fait un pacte. La seule surprise était que j'étais assez fou pour la croire. »

« Eh bien, » dit calmement Chuck. « Vous vouliez la croire. Vous étiez désespéré. Elle en a tiré parti. »

« Elle a tout orchestré, n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna Castiel, ses iris bleus interrogeant Chuck.

Chuck fit un signe de tête. « Oui. Elle est responsable de l'accident. »

Ce fut au tour de Castiel de faire un signe d'acquiescement. « Je l'avais suspecté, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de le confirmer. Mais, » dit-il en prenant une bouffée d'air frais. « Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je t'ai convoqué. Je requiers ton assistance. »

Le cœur de Chuck se gonfla de fierté à cette phrase. « Bien entendu, oui. De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

« À part moi, toi seul connait la manière dont je suis devenu ce que je suis. »

Castiel s'interrompit comme s'il était effrayé de ce qu'il allait dire ensuite.

« Je voudrais que tu m'aides à trouver un moyen d'annuler cela. »

« Est-ce que… Enfin, vous devez penser que c'est possible, autrement vous ne demanderiez pas, mais… »

« J'ignore si c'est possible. Je l'espère. »

« Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, vous le savez. Par où voudriez-vous que je commence ? »

« Ruby. J'ai besoin que tu mènes des recherches sur Ruby. Je peux te donner les noms de sa famille immédiate, peut-être même quelques-unes de ses accointances. Mais je voudrais que tu parcoures les archives de la ville et que tu trouves ce que tu pourras. Trouver ce qui est arrivé à ses possessions après sa mort. À cette époque, ça ne m'importait que très peu, mais si cela était possible de tracer ce qui lui appartenait… Ce serait le meilleur point de départ. »

Chuck hocha la tête. « Hum, oui, » dit-il, son cerveau marchant à toute vitesse, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir faire tout ça. « Je peux commencer par ça, certainement. »

« J'aimerais mener les recherches moi-même, donc je voudrais que tu me procures un ordinateur et que tu m'instruises ensuite sur l'utilisation de l'internet. »

Chuck cligna des yeux. Cette conversation devenait tout à coup surréelle.

« Et si je suis capable d'acheter des choses, il me faudra une carte de crédit. » Castiel dit le mot lentement, sa bouche formant les sons inconnus. « On peut en obtenir une à la banque, c'est cela ? »

« Oui, hum, normalement il faut y aller et remplir les formalités, mais vous avez sans doute assez d'argent pour qu'ils viennent à vous. Je vais me renseigner. »

« Excellent. »

« Vous ne… Enfin, vous ne voulez pas être un vampire ? » Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. « C'est juste que… L'immortalité et la force. Le pouvoir. »

« Je suis une abomination de la nature. Le pouvoir et la force, » il fit un geste de la main d'un air dédaigneux. « Ce sont des choses bien triviales. Elles ne veulent rien dire. L'immortalité est… Quelque chose que je ne souhaiterais même pas à un ennemi. C'est un long effort vers un futur où tous ceux qu'on aime, tous ceux qu'on connaît, tombent de fatigue en cours de chemin et on reste seul, marchant, regardant le passé pourrir derrière nous. »

« Oh, je… Oh, » souffla Chuck maladroitement. « Je croyais… Je croyais que peut-être… Parce que vous êtes si puissant, et toute ma vie j'ai toujours été juste Chuck Shurley, et personne ne me remarquait vraiment, mais les gens vous remarquent. Ils veulent que vous les remarquiez et c'est… Je n'ai jamais eu ça. »

Castiel s'interrompit pour réfléchir à ces mots. Il ne les écarta pas immédiatement d'un geste de la main et Chuck se sentit plus assuré de l'avoir dit.

« Je ne peux être certain si les gens me remarquent ou remarquent mon étrangeté. Des fois, les gens s'enivrent de mon pouvoir, et je dois me battre pour me rappeler qu'ils ne me connaissent pas. Ils ne savent rien de moi, et pourtant ils sont à mes pieds. Ça peut être… trompeur. Et cette habilité m'a coûté un prix terrible. »

« Croyez-vous… Croyez-vous que vous pourrez redevenir normal ? » Chuck fit tourner ses mains. « Enfin, remède mise à part. »

« C'est une question que je me suis posé bien des fois. Puis-je redevenir tel que j'étais, ou la connaissance de ce que je peux devenir se présentera-t-elle à moi ? Je ne souhaite que devenir normal. Je désire des choses simples que les gens ne remarquent même pas. Le besoin d'acheter de la nourriture, le besoin de dormir. Par-dessus tout, je désire ne plus être seul. La profonde nature de ce que je suis est une créature solitaire. Comment puis-je avoir réellement des amis, une famille, un amant, si je suis immortel et coupé de tous ? »

Chuck tripota un fil déchiré de son jeans. « Oui, je comprends. Enfin, visiblement je ne le comprends pas… Parce que je ne suis que Chuck. Chuck Shurley, mais… Je… Vous êtes resté seul bien longtemps. Non ? » S'extasia-t-il.

« Oui. C'est le cas. »

Chuck mit ses épaules en carré. « Très bien alors. Trouvons un remède. »


	13. Chapitre 13

**Auteur** : Zoemathemata

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: /

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Gravité Métaphysique

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

* * *

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

Notes :

- "Ce secret que tu connais" est une référence aux paroles de 'Blood Bank' (de Bon Iver) qui sont "That Secret That you Knew" (ce secret que tu connaissais)

- Le Grand Exode réfère à l'Exode biblique.

- Immunologue: spécialiste du système immunitaire. L'immunologie traite des allergies, des bactéries, des virus et autres maladies auto-immunes qui déclenchent une réaction immunitaire à cause d'un organisme pathogène.

- La porphyrie est une famille de rares troubles de certains enzymes qui participent normalement à la production du hème et des porphyrines . Les manifestations sont généralement sous forme de complications neurologiques et/ou de problèmes cutanés. Auparavant, cette maladie était la cause d'une extrême sensibilité au soleil. Les patients étaient alors traités grâce à un régime à base de fer – contenu abondamment dans le foie.

- Le hème est un cofacteur (une substance chimique non protéique, mais qui est liée à une protéine) contenant un atome de fer, accueillant généralement le dioxygène O2, au centre d'un anneau organique nommé porphyrine. Le fer de l'hème est plus facilement assimilé par l'estomac que tout autre type de fer. Les personnes atteintes d'anémie supportent bien le fer contenu dans l'hème et n'ont pas de problèmes suite à l'augmentation du fer dans leur régime alimentaire.

- Les porphyrines sont des molécules impliquées dans le transport de l'oxygène et qui peuvent jouer le rôle de cofacteur lié de certains enzymes. Elles composent l'hémoglobine, à l'intérieur du globule rouge.

* * *

_J'enverrai la série de vos reviews à Zoemathemata dans quelques jours. D'ici-là, vous avez donc l'occasion de laisser un message personnalisé à son attention, si vous le désirez et que vous ne l'avez pas encore fait._

_Je vous remercie encore de votre fidélité et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 – Ce Secret Que Tu Connais.**_

Dean était horriblement crevé.

Ash n'était jamais revenu travailler. Son chat, Gigabyte, a eu besoin d'une chirurgie en urgence pour retirer une boule de poils et Ash avait tout expliqué à Dean dans des détails douloureux au téléphone, malgré les vives protestations de Dean qui n'_avait_ pas besoin de connaître les détails.

Et puis Andy s'était pointé et Dean avait cru pouvoir s'enfuir, mais chez Flannigan deux rues plus loin, ils avaient perdu le signal du câble et c'avait été comme le Grand Exode tous les clients avaient largué les amarres et s'étaient pointés au bar de Dean pour regarder le match.

Et ils voulaient des ailes de poulet.

Beaucoup.

Seigneur, il n'était pas prêt à voir une autre aile de poulet dans l'immédiat.

Il traîna des pieds dans l'allée menant à la porte d'entrée de chez Cas. Il était terriblement tard, mais il savait d'une certaine manière que ça ne dérangerait pas Cas il serait debout, attendant.

Attendant Dean.

Ça rendit Dean horriblement heureux et effaça une grande partie de sa peur de sentir fortement la sauce épicée Buffalo.

La lumière de l'entrée était allumée et il avait un sourire idiot collé sur le visage car il savait que c'était pour lui. Il décréta que c'était à cause de la fatigue. Il toqua deux fois à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'ouvrit et même dans la pénombre, le bleu des yeux de Castiel était intense et clair.

« Bonjour, Dean. »

Les lèvres de Dean se retroussèrent en un sourire de leur propre chef devant l'accueil et bien qu'il estimât qu'il devrait se sentir nerveux ou maladroit, il entra simplement. Cas le tira vers lui et Dean tourna son visage contre le cou de Cas. Il avait encore un peu une odeur de poire.

Bon sang, il devenait comme une fille.

Il sentait la tête de Cas s'incliner vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que cette odeur ? » Demanda Cas, le ton curieux et Dean grimaça.

« Je suis certain que c'est la sauce épicée. C'était la nuit des ailes de poulet et du match et au bar au bout de la rue, ils avaient perdu le signal télé… »

Il se rendit compte qu'il blablatait alors que Cas le tirait à l'intérieur et fermait la porte d'un faible déclic derrière lui. Cas faisait de bas 'hum-hum' et murmurait calmement pour acquiescer et montrer son intérêt alors qu'il conduisait Dean en haut des escaliers et Dean continuait de faire la causette sur les poulets, les godets de sauce, son téléphone qui était tombé dans l'écrase patates, et les clients qui ne voyaient pas la différence entre la bière blonde et les autres bières.

Cas pilota adroitement Dean dans la chambre principale et lorsqu'il commença à déboutonner la chemise et le pantalon de Dean, Dean soupira de bonheur, agrippa la nuque de Cas et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Tu es exténué, » dit Cas, retirant une grande partie des vêtements de Dean.

« Je suis crevé mais pas mort, » murmura Dean en réponse contre les lèvres de Cas, tenant délicatement l'arrière de la tête de Cas dans sa main. Il sentit les lèvres de Cas se tourner en un sourire contre les siennes et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot.

Cas se pressa un peu en avant, s'imposant dans l'espace personnel de Dean, le déséquilibrant et le poussant sur le lit où il atterrit avec un petit rebond. Le lit de Cas était horriblement doux et Dean ne devrait pas l'aimer. Il devrait vouloir un lit bien viril, avec des recoins durs et un matelas ferme qui ne rebondissait pas, mais il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit soupir de bien-être alors qu'il rampait le long du matelas jusqu'à la tête de lit.

« Wow, ton lit est super, » laissa-t-il échapper joyeusement et en fut un peu horrifié.

« Et peut-être que cette nuit nous dormirons _dedans_ et non sur le sol, » répondit Cas sèchement, relevant sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête dans un geste qui laissa ses cheveux ébouriffés et dans tous les sens. Il retira rapidement son pantalon et tira les couvertures, les faisant glisser sous Dean. Il plongea dans le lit et Dean agrippa son bras et le tira plus près de lui, leurs lèvres se rencontrant dans un baiser peu élégant, leurs dents claquant bruyamment les unes contre les autres. Cas fit un rire surpris.

« Je le jure devant Dieu, je peux faire mieux que ça, » dit Dean contre ses lèvres.

« Je n'en ai aucun doute, et j'ai hâte de voir ça, mais maintenant, tu vas dormir. »

« J'suis pas fatigué, » dit Dean, se rallongeant et tirant Cas avec lui.

« Peut-être que je veux que tu sois bien reposé pour ce que j'ai en tête. »

« Ça promet, » marmonna Dean, essayant de tourner la tête de Cas pour un autre baiser. Castiel se mit adroitement sur le côté, réussissant à entraîner Dean avec lui, le gardant contre lui.

Dean commença à protester puis il bâilla horriblement. « Vieux, je ne_ peux _pas être la petite cuillère. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Demanda Castiel alors qu'il attirait Dean infiniment plus près de lui.

Dean savait qu'il avait une raison pour ne pas vouloir être la petite cuillère. Un truc en rapport avec la virilité et la stupidité mais son dos était chaud, pressé contre la poitrine de Castiel et il sentait de douces bouffées d'air sur les angles de sa colonne vertébrale et de son cou. Il se sentait en sécurité et au chaud et il était tout à coup tellement fatigué qu'il eut brièvement la sensation qu'il tombait et sursauta en se réveillant tout à coup. Il sentit les lèvres de Castiel se promener sur son cou, apaisantes et… Familières.

Sa dernière pensée semi-consciente était que c'était vraiment super d'être la petite cuillère.

: : :

Ils tombèrent dans un schéma une routine facile où Dean dormait à Collinwood et Castiel venait au bar pendant les nuits où Dean y travaillait. Au bout d'un moment, Dean laissa des vêtements et une brosse à dents dans la chambre principale et se réveillait avec Cas enroulé autour de lui et sous lui et les nuits où il revenait du bar, Castiel l'attendait toujours.

Dean ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'importance que cela aurait pour lui d'arriver dans cette allée et de toujours, _toujours _voir cette lumière allumée.

Sam chipotait et grognait plaisamment qu'il avait perdu sa fée du logis, puisque Dean nettoyait toujours derrière lui, remplissait le lave-vaisselle et s'assurait que les poubelles étaient sorties le bon jour. Mais Dean voyait que Sam était heureux pour lui et ça le rendait terriblement content.

Jésus, quel abruti il était.

Castiel ignorait tout du sport et Dean se donna la mission de le transformer en fan de football américain et ils se battaient devant l'écran plat géant de Castiel lorsqu'il se révéla aimer plutôt le foot et les heures n'étaient pas compatibles. Castiel ne supportait pas la musique rock de Dean et il avait caché son iPod pendant des jours et le lui rendit en disant à Dean que s'il se réveillait avec '_ces fracas et ces détonations infernales_' une fois de plus il écraserait le petit appareil.

Dean se promenait dans Collinwood, s'étonnant de la rapidité avec laquelle il s'était senti chez lui dans cette immense propriété. Cela ne lui avait pas semblé étrange de laisser entrer Chuck un jour, comme si c'était sa propre demeure. Chuck ne sembla absolument pas surpris de voir Dean là, lui fit un de ces hochements de tête bizarres dont il avait le secret et se dirigea dans le salon où il y avait Castiel.

Dean ignorait le genre de travail qu'ils faisaient. Cas ne l'avait pas dit et Chuck ne dira rien. Chuck venait parfois trois ou quatre fois par semaine, puis ne se pointerait pas pendant des jours. Lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question, Castiel avait murmuré quelque chose à propos de Chuck qui l'aidait avec des antiquités et Chuck hochait la tête et souriait, ses yeux brillants et plissés.

Ce n'était pas vraiment les oignons de Dean, donc il n'en demanda pas davantage.

Il planifiait son week-end, pendant lequel il allait camper avec Ben, faisait sa liste de choses à acheter à la boutique de sports en plein air lorsqu'il eut l'image mentale de lui et Castiel campant et cela le fit glousser. Même si Castiel était du genre toujours partant, Dean trouva cela difficile de se l'imaginer dormant dans une tente, assis près d'un feu de camp et approchant des marshmallows du feu pour les faire exploser et les manger lorsqu'ils étaient encore trop chauds. Castiel entra dans la cuisine, au moment où Dean souriait pour lui-même en s'imaginant cela.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il devant l'expression amusée de Dean.

« Je t'imaginais en train de camper, » dit Dean en souriant.

Castiel grimaça. « J'ai passé suffisamment d'années de ma vie 'à la dure' comme tu dis. Je ne désire pas aller volontairement à l'état sauvage alors que j'ai un toit robuste au-dessus de ma tête et un lit confortable. »

« Tu devrais venir juste pour la journée. Tu pourrais pêcher avec Ben et moi. »

« Je crois que Benjamin aimerait t'avoir pour lui tout seul. Il n'a eu de cesse d'en parler toute cette fin de semaine. » Les mots de Castiel étaient chaleureux et affectueux alors qu'il parlait de Ben. « J'ai appris à quel point ce sera 'cool' et 'super.' » Castiel fronça les sourcils. « Ce mot n'a pas le même sens qu'autrefois s'il sert à définir un jour passé à accrocher des vers à un hameçon pour tenter d'attraper du poisson. »

Dean rit. « Allez. Ce serait juste pour un jour. Je ne t'obligerai même pas à camper. »

« Merci, mais non. » Castiel regarda par la vitre teintée de la fenêtre de la cuisine. « Je crois qu'il fera beau ce week-end. »

« Oh… Je… Merde, je suis désolé. J'ai oublié. J'ai juste oublié… »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

Dean hocha la tête, tapotant son stylo calmement sur la table un instant. « Est-ce que tu as pensé à aller voir Sam ? Enfin, c'est un bon médecin et s'il ne peut pas t'aider, il connaît sans doute quelqu'un ou un spécialiste qui… »

Castiel hésita, ses yeux passant de Dean à la fenêtre une fois de plus avant de répondre « Ma… condition est… quelque peu rare et inhabituelle. »

« Quand est-ce que tu es allé consulter pour ça pour la dernière fois ? » Continua Dean.

« Il y a bien des années. »

« Alors, peut-être qu'il y a eu des changements ou des avancées que tu ignores. »

Dean avait apporté une idée valide et intéressante. En réalité, Castiel n'avait jamais vu de praticien pour son… affliction. De son temps, cela l'aurait sûrement condamné. Même si un médecin ne l'avait pas déclaré maudit ou possédé, il n'y aurait rien eu à faire. Mais à présent… Cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit jusque-là mais sa condition surnaturelle aurait peut-être un traitement médical moderne ou un remède. Il n'aurait pas à avouer la nature de sa condition, non qu'on le croirait, et il doutait sincèrement qu'on le diagnostiquerait d'un _vampirisme aigu_.

« Peut-être as-tu raison, » dit-il enfin et Dean s'adoucit un peu sur sa chaise.

« Oui ? »

« Si ton frère est disposé à me rencontrer, j'adorerais lui parler. »

: : :

Sam faisait son possible pour que son bureau aide ses patients à se mettre à l'aise autant que possible. Il avait un bureau, mais il ne s'y installait pas lorsqu'il avait des rendez-vous avec ses patients, n'aimant pas la barrière que cela créait entre lui et eux. Et il n'aimait pas s'installer dans sa grande chaise, parce qu'il surplombait les gens même lorsqu'il était assis. Il avait plutôt deux sièges confortables à dossier haut avec des repose-pieds et une table basse entre eux. Les murs étaient d'un brun voilé, le mobilier noir. Il n'avait fondamentalement aucune préférence en matière de couleurs, du moment que ce n'était pas cet affreux vert hôpital ou ce jaune que les institutions un peu partout choisissaient parce qu'elles semblaient penser que c'était 'relaxant'.

Il n'avait même pas voulu mettre ses diplômes sur le mur, mais Dean l'avait persuadé de le faire parce que 'personne ne voudra parler à un docteur qui ne peut pas prouver qu'il a fait des études' renforcé à coup de 'on n'a pas dépensé tout cet argent pour ton cerveau pour que tu _ne_ mettes pas ce bout de papier super cher sur le mur'.

Donc les diplômes s'y étaient ajoutés. Ainsi que des photos de la côte du Maine que Sam aimait et une de Dean et lui lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, tous deux couverts de boue, les bras autour de l'un et de l'autre, souriant alors qu'ils tenaient le ruban qui montrait qu'ils avaient gagné le concours de graisse de porc à la foire estivale.

Castiel fixait la photo des deux garçons souriants lorsque Sam entra dans son bureau.

« Monsieur Collins, » dit Sam, son visage offrant déjà un sourire éclatant. « Je suis heureux que vous soyez venu me voir. »

Castiel prit sa main en une poignée ferme, pensif alors qu'il levait les yeux. « Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Castiel. »

« Sam, » dit Sam avec un signe de tête avant de l'incliner vers les chaises. « Et si nous nous installions pour discuter ? »

Il était conscient que Sam l'observait alors qu'il s'asseyait, se fiant à la précision avec laquelle il plaçait ses membres et s'installait. Castiel posa ses mains sur le pommeau de sa canne sertie d'argent qu'il avait avec lui.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté que je vous consulte, » commença Castiel. « Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas vu de professionnel médical pour ma… condition depuis… un certain temps. Mais bien entendu, vous m'avez été chaudement recommandé par Dean. »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas si je pourrai être d'une grande aide, mais cela ne fait pas de mal d'essayer. »

« Je l'imagine. Dean parle de vous avec grande estime. »

Le sourire de Sam s'agrandit. « Oui. Lorsque j'étais parti étudier, je parie qu'il bassinait la ville à parler de moi. »

« Il vous apprécie beaucoup. Vous comptez beaucoup pour lui. »

Castiel le dit avec un tel calme et avec une telle facilité que Sam cligna des yeux. Dean faisait attention à ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions et sans que Dean en fasse un secret de l'amour qu'il portait envers son frère, Sam était surpris d'entendre quelqu'un parler des sentiments de Dean aussi manifestement, et cela le rendit heureux et curieux et protecteur en même temps. Dean lui avait fait jurer que lorsque Castiel viendrait le voir, Sam s'en tiendrait à une relation purement professionnelle. Sam avait promis.

Bien entendu, Dean l'avait cravaté merveilleusement bien et lui avait serré le cou pour ne pas faire les choses à moitié, et malgré tout, Sam_ avait_ promis.

Alors lorsqu'il laissa échapper « Est-ce que vous êtes sérieux pour mon frère ? » Il en fut un peu mortifié. Il n'avait pas voulu le dire, mais ça s'était en quelque sorte… échappé de sa bouche.

Les lèvres de Castiel se retroussèrent en un petit sourire. « Est-ce que vous me demandez quelles sont mes intentions envers Dean ? »

« Oh, hé, enfin… Je heu… merde, Dean m'avait fait promettre que je ne le demanderai pas et si je dois être votre médecin, c'est, heu, eh bien, sérieusement, vous n'avez pas à répondre. Je… merde, oubliez que je l'ai dit. »

« Mes intentions sont honorables. » Les mots de Castiel étaient doux mais fermes, ses yeux bleus concentrés intensément sur Sam, qui rougit.

« Désolé, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

« Mais bien sûr que si. Vous êtes de sa famille. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne pensera pas la même chose que vous s'il découvre que je l'ai demandé. »

« Je ne le lui dirai pas. »

« Merci. Alors, » Sam changea de sujet, se penchant un peu en avant dans sa chaise, « Et si vous me disiez ce que vous pouvez sur votre condition ? »

Les sourcils de Castiel se rencontrèrent un peu et il choisit ses mots avec soin avant de parler. « C'est arrivé tardivement dans ma vie. Je n'avais pas une telle affliction étant enfant. C'est arrivé quelque peu… soudainement. »

« Pensez-vous que quelque chose en particulier aurait pu provoquer cela ? »

La vision des traits tordus de Ruby flotta dans son esprit le goût piquant du sang du rat lorsqu'il avait touché sa langue pour la première fois, la brûlure âcre de la fumée dans l'air.

« Rien que je pense être d'une importance du point de vue médical. »

Sam prit en considération cette déclaration. Ce n'était pas un 'non', mais ce n'était pas une invitation à poser plus de questions.

« Et comment se manifeste votre allergie au soleil ? »

« J'ai une forte sensibilité au soleil. Je peux rester dehors les jours nuageux ou couverts. C'est pire lorsque je suis… fatigué ou… que je n'ai pas mangé. Ma vision n'est pas aussi bonne à la forte lumière qu'elle l'était. En fait, une forte lumière du soleil me causera des maux de tête. Ma peau brûlera assez rapidement si exposée directement au soleil alors que je suis… affaibli. Tout de même, je pourrais sortir et m'exposer directement au soleil pour plusieurs minutes si je… me suis occupé de mes besoins. Cependant, je vois très bien dans l'obscurité, et je suis généralement capable de rester dans une lumière faible. »

« C'est une brûlure ? Ce ne sont pas des réactions sous forme de rougeurs ou d'urticaires ? »

« Non, c'est assurément une brûlure. »

« Avez-vous un dossier médical que je peux consulter ? »

« Je crains que non. Je vivais dans une petite bourgade et le docteur local a réalisé quelques tests secondaires mais après… » Il fit un geste dédaigneux de la main. « Quoiqu'il en soit, il est décédé et j'ignore ce qu'il est arrivé de ses dossiers. »

« Huum. C'est dommage que nous n'ayons pas de données d'avant l'arrivée de votre allergie. Des fois, ça peut être utile de déterminer ce qui a changé du point de vue physiologique. D'autres problèmes de santé ? »

Le fantôme d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Castiel. « Non. Je suis plutôt résistant. Je ne tombe pas malade et je n'ai pas souffert de blessures importantes. »

« Avez-vous d'autres allergies ? »

« Aucune que je connaisse. »

« Quel régime alimentaire avez-vous ? »

« Plutôt riche en fer. Je suis facilement sujet à la fatigue si je n'en ai pas assez. Je suis plutôt… sélectif sur ce que je consomme, bien qu'il s'agisse davantage d'une préférence que d'autre chose. Du moment que j'ai assez de protéines et de fer, je me porte bien. Autre chose… » Il fit un geste d'un air détaché. « Je mange ce que je désire. »

« Pratiquez-vous une activité physique ? »

« Dans ma jeunesse, j'étais plutôt énergique. Nous étions plutôt… nous n'avions pas autant d'avantages techniques que vous avez à Collinsport. Nous vivions de façon… plutôt rustique. Après l'arrivée de mon affliction, je n'ai pas pu aller à l'extérieur tant que cela pendant la journée, mais je pouvais le faire la nuit. Je suis plus résistant qu'il ne le semble. Je peux faire beaucoup de choses sans fatiguer ou requérir le moindre repos. »

« Comment dormez-vous ? »

« Comme un mort. » Il n'était pas sans humour.

« Avez-vous déjà eu des attaques, ou d'autre symptômes traduisant des troubles d'ordre neurologique ? »

« Non. »

« Qu'en est-il de votre famille ? »

« Personne n'avait d'affliction comme la mienne. »

« Avait ? »

« Je suis le dernier survivant de ma famille proche. Je suis bien entendu apparenté aux Collins locaux, mais je doute qu'ils aient une maladie similaire. »

« Vous n'avez pas d'autres membres de votre famille en Angleterre ? »

« Non. »

Sam hocha la tête pensivement, une expression de sympathie éprouvée sur son visage. « D'accord, eh bien, j'aimerais réaliser quelques tests, faire un bilan classique, si vous le voulez bien, et demander des tests plus approfondis. Un prélèvement sanguin et des tests allergiques et on verra ce que les résultats donneront. Je ne suis pas spécialiste en allergies, donc si vous l'acceptez, j'aimerais consulter un de mes collègues qui travaille en immunologie. »

« Je me remets à vous pour les décisions d'ordre médical. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Sam prélevait son septième tube de sang d'un Castiel très calme.

« Vous ne devriez pas hésiter et dire vos blagues sur les vampires. »

« Je vous prie de m'excuser ? »

Sam sourit et retira le flacon rempli de sang avant de le remplacer par un autre vide d'un coup de poignet assuré. « À ce moment, les gens commencent généralement à blaguer sur les médecins qui sont des vampires, vu tout le sang qu'on prend. Et je risque de vous faire plusieurs prélèvements. »

« Bien entendu, » dit Castiel, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. « Bien que si vous étiez un vampire, je doute que cette quantité vous satisfasse. »

Sam rit. « Sans doute. En parlant de vampires, c'est sans doute une condition comme la vôtre ainsi que la porphyrie qui ont inspiré le mythe du vampire. »

« Je ne suis pas familier avec ce terme médical. »

« C'est un problème médical qui implique les enzymes dans le métabolisme du hème. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai posé des questions sur les attaques. Quelques unes des formes de la porphyrie s'accompagnent d'une inhabituelle sensibilité à la lumière. » Sam fit la grimace. « Mais je crois que les anthropologues et les sociologues débattent encore pour savoir si c'est cela qui est exclusivement responsable du mythe du vampire. En tout cas, je n'ose même pas penser à ce qu'il serait arrivé si vous en aviez souffert au Moyen-âge ou pendant la révolution industrielle. »

« Oui, je suis certain que les chefs religieux locaux auraient déclaré que j'avais besoin d'être transpercé en plein cœur, ou que ma tête devait être séparée de mon corps. »

Les yeux de Sam passèrent sur Castiel, dont l'attention était précisément concentrée sur l'aiguille qui aspirait le sang de son bras. Alors que son ton était léger, son expression était lugubre et dure.

« Eh bien, heureusement pour vous, la science moderne est de votre côté. » Sam retira le flacon rempli et en mit un nouveau. « Et je ne suis pas prêt de suggérer la décapitation comme traitement. »

Castiel leva ses yeux bleus sur Sam. « Quelle chance. »


	14. Chapitre 14

**Auteur** : Zoemathemata

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: /

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Gravité Métaphysique

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

Notes :

- Histoires au Feu de Camp fait référence à un film sorti en 1991 nommé 'Campfire Tales'. Des jeunes gens se racontent des histoires de fantômes autour d'un feu.

- La Barbotine est une boisson composée de glace malaxée aromatisée et colorée.

- Un S'more est composé d'une guimauve grillée et d'un carré de chocolat pris en sandwich entre deux biscuits, généralement des Graham. Il est aussi possible d'en faire avec deux beurre Lu et de la pâte de guimauve déjà prête ou de passer le marshmallow au micro-onde. Le jour du S'more est le 10 août.

- Le tueur en série échappé de l'asile de fous est une référence à la première histoire contée dans le film 'Campfire Tales'

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 – Histoires au Feu de Camp.**_

Dean appuya sur la sonnette d'entrée et fit tourner ses clefs autour de son doigt, les attrapant dans la paume de sa main. Il était certain d'avoir avec Ben le temps de s'arrêter pour prendre des barbotines à la sortie de la ville et d'être au campement avant que le noir ne s'installe pour établir la tente. Bien qu'il se sentait mal parce que Cas ne pouvait pas venir, et pire encore parce qu'il avait oublié pendant ce moment-là son allergie au soleil, il avait hâte de passer ce week-end avec Ben. Les moments qu'il passait avec Ben étaient dénués de toute complication. La vie de Dean n'était pas compliquée, mais lorsqu'il était avec Ben, ils parlaient de jeux vidéo et de films, puis Ben essayait de convaincre Dean qu'il lui fallait plus de sucreries et Dean refuserait tout d'abord, avant de le lui accorder.

Lorsqu'ils allaient camper, il y avait de la guimauve et du chocolat chaud avant d'aller dormir et lorsqu'ils attrapaient du poisson, ils faisaient un bazar royal partout en le vidant, alors que Ben expliquait que toutes les filles qu'il connaissait, sa belle-mère incluse, seraient _horrifiées_ de ce qu'ils faisaient.

C'était amusant et simple. Et Dean faisait en sorte d'avoir assez de guimauves pour faire plusieurs tournées de s'mores.

« Dean Winchester. »

Il leva les yeux alors que Pamela disait son nom. Il ne saurait jamais comment elle réussissait à dire son nom de façon aussi suggestive.

« Hé Pam, Ben est prêt ? »

Elle sourit. « Presque. J'ai voulu l'aider mais on m'a clairement dit que c'était un truc de mecs et qu'il n'avait pas besoin que je fourre mon nez dans ses affaires. » Elle recula de la porte et Dean la suivit dans la maison.

Il était déjà allé quelques fois dans cette demeure, généralement assez longtemps pour récupérer Ben ou le déposer donc il avait déjà vu le portrait de Castiel Collins auparavant mais c'était la première fois depuis qu'il sortait avec Cas.

Pamela semblait s'attendre à ce qu'il le regarde et elle s'arrêta calmement alors qu'il le regardait.

Seigneur, c'était incroyable. C'était_ exactement_ comme lui.

« Remarquable, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Pamela d'une voix traînante.

« Oui, » il hocha la tête. « Je, heu… Oui. »

Le bleu de ses yeux était exactement le même, la ligne de sa mâchoire, la concentration de son regard. S'il n'avait pas déjà vu la peinture, il aurait été tenté de croire que Cas venait juste de poser pour elle.

« Anna va demander à Castiel pour qu'il pose pour elle comme ça elle en peindra un contemporain, » ajouta Pamela.

Dean hocha la tête distraitement alors qu'il regardait toujours la peinture. C'était le genre de tableau où les yeux semblaient suivre la personne qui les regardait alors qu'elle se déplaçait dans la pièce.

Pamela tira avec amusement sur sa manche et Dean se ressaisit alors qu'il la suivait dans le salon.

Elle s'assit sur le divan avec une grâce féline. « J'ai entendu dire que tu passais tout ton temps libre dans l'Ancien Domaine. Avec Castiel. »

Un de ses sourcils était délicatement arqué au-dessus de ses yeux en amande et bien qu'il n'était pas une damoiselle, il sentit un rougissement grimper de son cou.

« Hum, oui. »

« J'ai aussi entendu dire que des cœurs se brisaient un peu partout en ville lorsque la nouvelle que Dean Winchester n'était plus sur le marché s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre. »

Dean rit. « Je ne le savais pas. »

« Pour le ragot ou pour le retrait du marché ? »

« Heu, eh bien, pour le ragot. » Bon sang, cette femme avait des yeux munis de rayons X et elle les braquait sur lui.

« Hum-hum, » répondit Pam. « J'aimerais vous avoir, toi et Castiel pour dîner un de ces jours. Tiens-moi au courant lorsque tu ne travailles pas au bar. »

« Bien entendu. Hum, si nous avons quelques minutes devant nous, j'espérais pouvoir vous parler de quelque chose ? De Ben ? »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Vous savez qu'il a une amie ? » Il utilisa ses doigts pour faire les guillemets dans l'air autour des mots.

Devant son expression, Pamela hocha la tête. « Oh, tu parles de Sarah ? »

Dean fut surpris. « Oui, il vous en a parlé ? »

Pamela haussa les épaules. « Pas vraiment, mais je l'ai vue dans le coin. »

« Vous l'avez _vue_ ? »

« Oui. »

« Ben a dit qu'elle était morte, » bafouilla-t-il.

« Elle l'est. »

« D'accord. Quoi ? »

« Elle est morte. C'est un fantôme. » Pam lui en parlait comme si c'était le sujet le plus courant de conversation qu'il soit et tout ce que Dean pouvait faire était de la fixer.

« Dean, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis médium, » dit-elle clairement, gentiment, comme s'il était un enfant.

« Oui, mais– »

« Mais tu ne me crois pas. Je le sais. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas vrai. »

Cinglée. Elle était complètement cinglée. « Donc vous me dites que l'amie de Ben, cette Sarah est… »

« Un fantôme. Oui. »

« Et vous l'avez vue. » Ses mots étaient amplis de scepticisme. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils discutaient de fantômes. Même s'il s'était déjà préparé à discuter d'eux, il n'avait jamais pensé devoir convaincre quelqu'un qu'ils ne se promenaient pas parmi nous.

« Ici et là. Elle passait beaucoup de temps ici mais maintenant, je crois qu'elle passe bien plus de temps à l'Ancien Domaine. Elle devait sûrement vivre là-bas. »

Elle dit cela tout naturellement avec un haussement d'épaules. Comme si elle et Dean parlaient de sujets semblables tous les jours.

« Et vous n'avez pas de problème avec ça ? C'est tout à fait normal et ça ne vous perturbe pas ? »

« Je devrais l'être ? »

« Elle est morte ! Et Ben… Eh bien, il… lui parle ! Et ils se promènent et font des… choses. »

« Oui, des choses comme chercher des cailloux et construire des forts dans les bois. Je crois qu'ils lisent aussi Les Robinsons Suisses. Ce n'est pas vraiment cauchemardesque. C'est sans danger. Au moins, je sais où il se trouve. Il pourrait se droguer ou faire Dieu seul sait quoi que les jeunes font de nos jours, mais au lieu, il préfère passer du temps à se balader dans le domaine, cherchant des trésors enfouis. »

« Avec une fille morte. »

Elle secoua la main comme si cela importait peu. « Dean, je suis certaine que tout ça est très… Surréel pour toi, mais j'ai fait avec tout ma vie. Une des raisons pour lesquelles je me suis mariée avec le père de Ben est parce qu'il avait également le don et me comprenait. Il a transmis son don à Ben. Ben semble heureux. Il réussit à l'école, il a d'autres amis que Sarah, et ce n'est pas comme s'il était coupé du monde. Et il t'a. Maintenant, s'il annulait tout à coup un week-end où il était censé camper avec toi pour se promener avec Sarah, ou s'il me demandait de lui acheter une demi-douzaine de hamsters pour un sacrifice rituel… » Elle haussa les épaules. « Alors je commencerais à m'inquiéter. Mais pour lui, c'est juste un autre ami. »

« Même si elle est morte. »

« Même malgré cela. »

Dean n'était toujours pas certain de croire Pam. Peut-être qu'elle était dingue et qu'elle bourrait de crâne de Ben avec ça, et il était jeune, impressionnable et était tombé dans le panneau. Ou peut-être que Ben et elle avaient des hallucinations, ou étaient malades. Ça pouvait arriver. Ça arrivait tout le temps dans ces shows télévisés dans les hôpitaux. Des hallucinations que tout le monde partageait mais qui étaient dues à la moisissure toxique, c'était une vieille demeure, après tout.

« Nous n'avons pas de moisissure toxique, Dean Winchester. »

Il sursauta. Pamela avait toujours était très bonne pour lire en lui, mais elle n'avait jamais tapé autant dans le mile.

« Eh bien, je me suis dite que tu avais besoin d'une petite démonstration mais, je ne fais pas une habitude de me planter dans ta tête, j'ai bien mieux à faire, crois-moi. À moins que tu ne veuilles partager quelque chose sur tout le temps que tu passes à l'Ancien Domaine avec Castiel ? »

Dean déglutit. _Boulot, pense au boulot, pense à Sam, pense à l'Impala. Oui ! L'Impala avec son moteur, son ronronnement bas qui ressemble à celui de Cas… Non ! Voiture, voiture, pense à la voiture._

Pamela rit, à gorge déployée et joyeuse, lui faisant un signe de la main. « Allez, vas chercher Ben et faites vos choses entre hommes dans les bois. »

Il ne dirait pas exactement qu'il avait _décampé_ du salon, mais il en avait été à deux doigts.

: : :

Le temps commençait juste à se rafraîchir, l'air humide donnant des frissons lorsque Dean finit de monter la tente et d'allumer le feu. Ben feuilletait des bandes-dessinées tout en mettant Dean au courant des dernières nouveautés dans le monde de Pokémon.

Dean essayait de se concentrer, il essayait vraiment, mais c'était du charabia pour lui. Ben roula des yeux plusieurs fois face aux questions que Dean lui posait. Dean ne comprenait visiblement rien. Ils firent cuire des hotdogs pour le dîner et Dean en jeta un dans le feu pour qu'ils le regardent enfler puis exploser pour le plus grand délice des garçons. Ben parlait sans s'arrête de l'école, des jeux vidéo, des bandes-dessinées, de ses amis, et d'April, qui était visiblement toujours sa copine et même que maintenant, ils se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre dans la file après la récré, alors les choses avaient progressé. C'était un pas important d'après les dires de Ben.

Après le dîner, Dean fit griller de la guimauve et en fourra entre des crackers Graham avec des morceaux de chocolat. Ben clama qu'il était désormais assez grand pour assembler le sien tout seul, mais la première fois que Dean le laissa essayer, il avait tenté d'assembler les s'mores ensemble alors que la guimauve était encore en feu.

Dean fut proclamé Grand Chef des s'mores après ça.

Dean mangea beaucoup trop, si bien qu'il crut être malade. Il réussit à se reprendre et même à leur faire chacun un bol de chocolat chaud avant d'aller dormir.

Fourrés dans leurs sacs de couchage, Dean avait allumé sa lampe de poche sous son menton tandis que Ben était appuyé sur ses genoux.

« … Et alors, ils entendirent le son… crac, crac, crac. L'un des types assis à l'arrière dit qu'il se souvenait avoir lu le matin même qu'un tueur en série s'était échappé d'un asile de fous… »

« Comment ? » l'interrompit Ben.

« Quoi ? J'en sais rien, il s'est échappé, c'est tout. Quoiqu'il en soit, le tueur en série n'avait qu'une seule main, et sur l'autre il y avait… Un… CROCHET ! »

Ben n'était pas impressionné pour deux sous et ne sursauta même pas devant le cri qu'avait poussé Dean.

« Pourquoi ils l'ont laissé garder le crochet s'il était en prison ? » Demanda Ben.

Dean s'interrompit encore. « Je sais pas. Il l'a trouvé. Lorsqu'il s'est échappé. Il a trouvé un casier avec toutes ses affaires et il a trouvé son crochet rouillé. »

« Pourquoi c'était rouillé ? »

« Parce qu'il était resté dans un casier pendant plusieurs années, » répondit Dean, exaspéré.

« Mais pourquoi ils l'avaient gardé ? Ça aurait dû être archivé comme preuve. C'est ce qu'ils font chez les Experts. »

« C'était avant les Experts, » répliqua Dean. C'était tellement plus facile quand Sam était petit.

« C'est un vieux tueur en série ? »

Dean soupira et laissa tomber la lampe sur ses genoux. « Hé, c'est la meilleure histoire que j'aie. »

Ben haussa les épaules. « Désolé mais elle était un peu bancale. »

Dean roula les yeux. « Très bien. Dis m'en plus sur les pokémons. » Il fit un geste qui voulait dire 'allez' de la main. Les joies du camping résidaient en partie dans les veillées et Dean imagine qu'il pouvait supporter une heure de plus sur pokémon avant de dire que c'était le moment d'éteindre les lumières.

« Hum, je crois que j'ai une histoire, » tenta Ben.

« C'est une histoire de pokémons ? »

« Non. »

« Sur Super Mario Brothers ? »

« Non. »

« Est-ce que ce sera comme la fois où tu m'as raconté tout de Star Wars et tenté de me convaincre que tu l'avais écrit ? »

« C'était toi ! »

Dean rit. « En effet. D'accord, je t'écoute. » _Surtout_ si ce n'était pas pokémon.

Ben leva sa propre lampe torche pour qu'elle illumine sous son menton, tout comme Dean avant lui. « Hum, il y a longtemps, il y avait une sorcière qui vivait à Collinsport. Et son nom était Ruby. »

Dean frissonna un peu et il regarda par-dessus son épaule, vérifiant s'il n'y avait pas d'ouverture ou de fissure dans les coutures de la tente, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se retourna vers Ben.

« Et Ruby était très méchante. Elle était du genre à donner des coups de pieds aux chiens lorsqu'elle en voyait dans la rue et elle ne retirait jamais ses gants lorsqu'elle allait chez quelqu'un et c'était mal élevé. Ses cheveux tombaient toujours et elle ne les attachait jamais et ses vêtements étaient… » Ben s'interrompit comme s'il chercher un mot en particulier. « … Pas convenables. »

Dean fronça les sourcils. C'était un choix de mot inhabituel pour Ben, mais Dean ne dit rien ?

« Et Ruby n'allait jamais à l'église. Parce que c'était une sorcière et Dieu la foudroierait si elle mettait un pied dans un bâtiment sacré. Elle avait un grand cheval brun qui était maigre et qu'elle ne nourrissait jamais assez et Ruby le fouettait lorsqu'elle le montait parce que le cheval n'allait pas assez vite pour elle. La plupart des gens en ville pensaient qu'elle était juste méchante, mais c'était une sorcière. »

« Où as-tu entendu cette histoire, Ben ? » Demanda Dean, inquiet devant les mots étranges que Ben utilisait.

« Sarah me l'a racontée, » dit simplement Ben.

Dean hocha distraitement la tête. « Je vois. Continue. »

« En tout cas, il y avait deux choses au monde que Ruby voulait encore plus que d'être une sorcière, c'était d'épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait et de vivre à jamais. C'était une puissante sorcière, mais elle ne pouvait pas se rendre immorale. »

« Immortelle, » le corrigea automatiquement Dean.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. Mais elle pouvait rendre quelqu'un d'autre immortel, puis il pourrait la transformer. »

Dean commença à avoir un peu le vertige. Il se pencha en avant pour s'assurer que les poches de la tente étaient ouvertes et qu'ils avaient de l'air frai.

« Tu te sens pas bien ? Tu as trop mangé ? » Demanda Ben.

« Je vais bien. Continue. »

« La personne que Ruby aimait était un peu comme un prince. Il avait beaucoup d'argent et il était vraiment beau et tout le monde l'aimait. Mais il aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Et Ruby devait d'abord se débarrasser de cette personne que le prince aimait. Elle a parcouru tous ses livres anciens jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un sort pour faire la poupée d'une personne, une poupée vautour. »

« Vaudou. »

« Oui. Et un jour, elle s'est habillée comme un garçon, a caché ses cheveux sous un chapeau, et elle a mis un pantalon. _Un pantalon en public_. » Ben dit cela comme si c'était scandaleux et Dean n'avait aucun doute que Ben répétait l'histoire exactement comme elle lui avait été contée. Et si Dean admettait cela, c'était parce que ça crevait les yeux, il devrait aussi admettre qu'il croyait aux fantômes, et à Sarah. « Elle a marché derrière la personne que le prince aimait et elle a coupé des cheveux de son cou et tout ce que cette personne a cru, c'était qu'il y avait une araignée qui lui était tombée dessus et qu'il fallait la retirer. Puis Ruby a attendu que cette personne s'arrête pour saluer quelqu'un avant de lui tomber dessus et de couper un bouton de son manteau. Et elle n'avait besoin de rien de plus. »

Une sueur froide humidifia la lèvre supérieure de Dean et il l'essuya d'un revers de main. Ce serait ridicule qu'il ait peur, mais il sentait une sorte de vertige. Peut-être qu'il avait pris trop de hotdogs ou de sucre, ou peut-être que le chocolat chaud était dépassé. Il avait l'impression que la voix de Ben était distante, que s'il tendait le bras vers Ben, ses doigts ne trouveraient rien du tout et se refermeraient sur de l'air.

« Elle a fait sa poupée avec les cheveux et le bouton et lorsqu'elle était prête, elle l'a mis sur une étagère. Et elle a attendu. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait ? » Dean ne put s'empêcher de demander.

« Elle_ aimait_ attendre. Elle aimait savoir ce qu'elle allait faire et que personne n'allait l'arrêter. Mais un jour, elle ne put attendre davantage et elle a pris la poupée et l'a écrasée contre la table. _Crack_ ! »

Dean sursauta. Il eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait avant que Ben ne continue.

« Et elle l'a écrasée encore et encore, crack ! Crack ! Et la personne qu'aimait le prince s'est brisée. À un tel point que le docteur n'a rien pu faire. » Ben secoua tristement la tête.

Dean se pencha vers Ben. « Et après ? »

« Après, Ruby a attendu encore. Elle a attendu que le prince vienne la voir. Le prince savait que Ruby connaissait des choses mauvaises. Le prince a demandé à Ruby se sauver la personne qu'il aimait. Mais Ruby… Je ne me souviens pas du bon mot. Elle lui a dit quelque chose et c'était un mensonge. »

« Trahi ? Ruby l'a trahi ? »

« Oui, elle l'a trahi, » dit Dean avec le hochement entendu d'un gamin de neuf ans. « Elle a fait de la magie et ça a transformé le prince en monstre, et elle a dit au prince de transformer la personne qu'il aimait en monstre aussi comme ça ils vivraient éternellement. Mais elle lui a menti. Elle l'a fait exprès. »

« Exprès, » murmura Dean.

« Oui. Elle l'a fait exprès et lorsque le prince a fait ce qu'elle a dit, la personne est morte. »

Ben s'arrêta là et Dean se pencha d'un millimètre de plus en avant. « Alors ? » L'encouragea-t-il. « Alors quoi ? »

« Eh bien, le prince a tué Ruby, » termina Dean, comme si c'était logique.

« Et ? »

Ben abaissa sa lampe de poche. « Et rien du tout. C'est tout. C'est la fin de l'histoire. »

« Il doit y avoir une suite, » laissa échapper Dean. Il se sentait tendu et anxieux et étrangement… irritable comme si des parties de son corps étaient endormies et commençaient juste à s'éveiller.

Ben haussa les épaules. « C'est tout ce que Sarah m'a dit. »

Il savait que c'était complètement irrationnel mais il voulait laisser ici toutes les affaires, retourner à Collinsport, aller chez Pamela, et demander à Ben de trouver Sarah et de lui faire dire la suite.

« Mais… Quoi… C'est une fin horrible. »

Une fois de plus, Ben haussa les épaules. « Je pensais qu'elle était chouette. Tu devrais écouter Sarah la raconter. Elle raconte bien les histoires. Elle pleurait lorsqu'elle me l'a racontée. » Ben bailla. « Je peux jouer un peu avec ma DS ? »

« Si tu ne mets pas le son, » répondit systématiquement Dean. Ben se précipita sur son sac à dos et en retira sa Nintendo DS, éteignant le son et se dépêchant de commencer à jouer. C'était une routine de leur campement, les soirées se terminaient toujours par Ben jouant de sa DS calmement dans son sac de couchage pendant que Dean ne faisait pas attention à l'heure à laquelle il se couchait.

Dean s'assura que Ben était installé dans son sac de couchage avant de se glisser dans le sien, le petit écran de la DS illuminant la tente. Il pensait encore à l'histoire de Ben, qui repassait en boucle dans sa tête. C'était une histoire bien étrange pour un jeune de neuf ans, et la façon dont Dean réagissait à ce récit était bien plus étrange encore. Il était troublé et, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, un peu effrayé.

Il fixa le tissu que formait le plafond de la tente bien après que l'écran de Ben se soit éteint et alors que les sons calmes que faisait un Ben endormi remplissaient la tente.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Auteur** : Zoemathemata

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: /

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Gravité Métaphysique

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

Notes :

- Hématologiste : spécialiste des maladies qui touchent au sang.

- Terminaux de loterie vidéo : machine de paris qui permet aux parieurs de miser de l'argent sur le résultat d'un jeu vidéo.

- Les Goonies est un film de 1985 retraçant l'histoire d'une bande de jeunes qui trouvent une carte au trésor. Pour la petite histoire, le doubleur de Sean Astin dans la version francophone de ce film est également le doubleur de Jared Padalecki dans Supernatural.

* * *

**Cette note ne concerne PAS Metaphysical Gravity ou son auteur.  
**_Il est ici question de la fanfiction qui sera mise en ligne après la sortie complète de MG_.

Depuis Janvier, je faisais de mon mieux pour préparer une surprise aux lecteurs, en collaboration avec l'auteur de la prochaine fiction qui sera mise en ligne.  
Cette surprise comprenait un set d'illustrations pour la fanfiction en question qui seraient intégrées dans un pdf complet (le pdf, c'est prévu dans le pack comme d'habitude). Je ne suis pas vraiment artiste à la base, donc j'avais gribouillé un truc vite fait pour une couverture dont j'avais eu l'idée, je l'ai réalisée et l'auteur m'a demandé de l'aider en faisant les illustrations pour le reste de la fic.

Pour faire simple, je n'ai pas pu accepter qu'on prenne des décisions concernant la collaboration sans m'en parler et je n'ai pas pu accepter non plus de date butoir lorsqu'il n'y en avait pas à la base, ni de faire passer mon rôle de traducteur en dernier plan. Mes explications ont été prises pour des accusations et de malentendu en malentendu, et malgré la réitération de ma volonté de travailler sur ce projet, il a été décidé de mettre fin à cette collaboration.

Histoire de réduire à néant quatre mois passés à dessiner (migraines, maux de tête, douleurs aux poignets et j'en passe), il m'a été strictement interdit de présenter mon travail d'illustration comme étant 'officiel' et je n'ai en aucun cas le droit d'associer le fruit de mon travail au texte, qu'il soit dans sa version originale ou non.

Il y avait une couverture, plus cinq illustrations déjà faites auxquelles il faut ajouter une fiche technique des épées, avec deux autres illustrations en cours de réalisation ainsi qu'une nouvelle version de la couverture à un stade plus ou moins avancé. Il y avait deux ou trois autres illustrations de prévues pour terminer le set. J'avais également planifié la réutilisation des illustrations que j'aurais produit pour réaliser une vidéo trailer de la fanfiction afin de créer un événement autour de sa sortie complète et illustrée.

En résumé, ça veut dire que si je fais un pdf, ce sera sans les illustrations que j'avais réalisé jusque-là, ni celles qui étaient en cours de réalisation.  
Je ne vois pas tellement l'intérêt de passer des heures à mettre en page un projet dont j'ai été évincée sans avoir mon mot à dire et de voir mon travail rejeté sans réelle considération, donc il n'y aura pas de pdf pour la prochaine fanfiction mise en ligne, que ce soit pour la version originale ou la version traduite.

Si cela peut vous rassurer, l'auteur m'a envoyé un mail me disant qu'elle avait rendez-vous très prochainement avec d'autres artistes et qu'elle choisirait le meilleur pour illustrer sa fic. On m'aura trouvé un remplaçant très rapidement.

Je terminerai donc la traduction de la fanfiction en question – qui aura été très laborieuse et douloureuse également car il y a eu une correction de la version originale alors que j'étais à mi-chemin, ce qui m'a obligée à casser mon rythme de travail et à attendre que la version corrigée arrive avant de revérifier l'intégralité mot pour mot (gagnant plusieurs maux de tête à cause de l'ouverture simultanée de deux fenêtres comprenant exclusivement du texte) pour continuer la traduction.  
Mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais réellement la force de lui accorder une correction, ni l'envie d'embêter Mama-Marple avec sa vérification.

Je suis dépitée au-delà des mots.

_Je n'attends pas que vous fassiez ou disiez quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas le but de ce message.  
__Je veux juste en appeler à votre bienveillance et à votre indulgence concernant la qualité de ce qu'il en ressortira et j'espère sincèrement que vous comprendrez un peu mes motivations._

**Je vous rappelle que ce message ne s'applique aucunement à Metaphysical Gravity ou à son auteur.  
Il y aura bel et bien un pdf réunissant l'intégralité de MG.**

Oh, à tout hasard j'ai réussi à comprendre comment Deviant Art marchait, et j'ai un compte sous le même identifiant (et avec le tiret du 6). J'ai testé en mettant quelques trucs dessus, si ça vous intéresse.

Sur ce, je laisse place au chapitre.

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 – Sam Winchester Apprend Que 2+2= Vampire À Collinsport**_

« Qu'as-tu trouvé ? »

Chuck feuilleta nerveusement son bloc à spirales, les pages se froissant.

« Eh bien, ça m'a pris un peu de temps pour trouver la trace des documents, la garde des archives étant ce qu'elle est, mais je crois que j'ai une piste sur ce qui est arrivé aux possessions de Ruby après que vous… Eh bien après qu'elle… vous savez. » Chuck fit un geste brusque avec ses mains qui rappelait étrangement le moment où Castiel avait brisé le cou de Ruby. Chuck se rendit compte immédiatement de ce qu'il avait fait et il fit un mouvement de recul. « Désolé. Hum, bref. Alors les possessions de Ruby sont revenues à son père. »

« Son père ? » répéta Castiel. « J'ignorais qu'elle en avait un. »

« Non, il hum, vivait encore en Angleterre à cette époque. »

« Quel était son nom ? »

« Lucian. Je n'ai pas encore beaucoup de détails, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils étaient très souvent en contact. Elle a quitté l'Angleterre lorsqu'elle avait quatorze ans et est partie pour l'Amérique. Avec seulement un serviteur. Ce qui est un peu bizarre pour une fille de son âge à cette période. Donc je creuse ça pour voir si je peux trouve ce qui est arrivé mais, » Chuck haussa les épaules. « Qui sait ? Enfin, tout le monde n'écrit pas la raison pour laquelle ils faisaient ce qu'ils faisaient, vous savez ? En tout cas, il y a eu le feu, celui, heu, que vous savez, » Chuck dit en le dardant nerveusement de ses yeux. « Et Ruby était morte, et j'imagine que ça a pris du temps pour les magistrats de démêler tout ça. Hum, lorsque le père de Ruby est arrivé d'Angleterre, la ville s'était occupée de l'enterrement de Ruby et beaucoup de monde avait mis son nez dedans et l'Église était impliquée avec tout ce qu'ils y ont vu et on dirait que beaucoup, si ce n'est la totalité de ses, hum… biens a été confisquée. Je cherche dans les archives du diocèse pour voir ce que je peux trouver. »

Chuck tendit quelques notes qu'il avait fait pendant ses recherches, le tout tapé clairement pour Castiel avec les dates et les lignes temporelles détaillées. Castiel les parcourut, pensif, alors que Chuck continuait.

« Alors, on dirait que son père s'est pointé et s'est occupé du reste de ses possessions et est retourné en Angleterre. Charmant. » Chuck gloussa.

Les yeux de Castiel se détournèrent des notes et il fixa Chuck qui toussa et se tortilla un peu dans son siège.

« Et, hum, un des cuisiniers du bar, Ash, il est disons, vraiment bon avec les ordinateurs et les informations, et si cela vous convient, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait l'engager pour faire des recherches sur le père de Ruby. J'ai accès aux archives historiques de Collinsport directement d'ici, et honnêtement, les archivistes sont tellement heureux de voir une vraie personne vivante qu'ils aident bien, mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour celles d'Angleterre, mais Ash, il peut faire un peu ce qu'il veut avec l'internet. Et ça n'aurait pas l'air étrange, parce que je peux lui dire que vous faites des recherches sur votre passé et des membres de votre famille et, vous voyez, un peu tout. »

Castiel continua de lire les notes de Chuck tandis que Chuck gigotait dans son siège avant de lever enfin les yeux.

« Très bien. Donnez à Monsieur… ? »

« Hum, Ash uniquement. »

L'expression de Castiel indiquait clairement ce qu'il en pensait. « Donnez-lui une avance. Donnez-lui la somme qui convient. »

Chuck fut un peu bouffi d'orgueil devant cette responsabilité. « Très bien. Je m'en occuperai. » Chuck bougea sur son siège. « Alors, comment ça se passe ? »

Le regard froid de Castiel rencontra celui de Chuck. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Eh bien, hum, on dirait que vous et, hum, Dean êtes, vous voyez, hum, très bien. Ensemble. Non, ce n'est pas que je pense à vous ensemble, parce que ce n'est pas le cas et mes rêves se sont arrêtés, dieu merci, et ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais vu beaucoup avant, » se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter. « Parce que ce n'est pas le cas et si ça l'était, doux Jésus, ce n'est pas le genre de conversation que j'oserais _un jour_ aborder avec vous. Mais Dean passe beaucoup de temps ici et il a l'air heureux et vous semblez heureux aussi. » Chuck s'interrompit tout à coup. « Vous n'avez pas un désir latent de me tuer et qui était incontrôlable tout ce temps et que j'aurais activé tout à coup, n'est-ce pas ? »

Castiel offrit un sourire à Chuck et Chuck ne savait pas s'il devrait sourire en retour ou se ruer vers lui.

« Charles, tu m'amuses énormément. J'apprécie ta compagnie. C'est très rafraîchissant. »

Les épaules de Chuck s'affaissèrent un peu de soulagement. « Oh, dieu merci. »

« Je crois que ça, comme tu le dis, se passe bien. »

« Bien. C'est, heu, très bien. » Chuck hocha la tête. « Parce que Dean a l'air d'être heureux. Lorsque je le vois. À Collinwood et au bar. Et vous… »

« Est-ce que je te semble heureux, Charles ? » Demanda Castiel en levant un sourcil. « Aussi heureux qu'un monstre puisse l'être ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, » dit Chuck immédiatement. « Vous avez… juste… un problème. Un problème sanguin. »

Castiel laissa échapper un soupir narquois. « Je ne l'avais jamais entendu dire de cette façon. Jamais. »

« Eh bien, vous ne tuez personne, et j'imagine que c'est une sorte de plus, non ? »

« J'imagine, mais ce n'est pas le genre de statu quo sur lequel nous devrions nous baser. »

« Peut-être. Mais c'est quelque chose tout de même. » Chuck demeura silencieux un instant. « On trouvera quelque chose. Il doit y avoir un moyen. »

Seigneur, il essayait de remonter le moral d'un vampire ? Wow. C'était bizarre.

Il lui remontait très mal le moral. Il soupira.

« Merci, Charles. Ton dévouement me réchauffe le cœur. »

Pour n'importe qui d'autre, ce serait sarcastique et peut-être un peu méchant, mais Castiel le pensait vraiment et cela fit sourire Chuck.

« Je vous en prie. »

: : :

La responsable du laboratoire lui avait laissé un mot, _un mot_, nom de Dieu, lui demandant de la rappeler lorsqu'il aurait le rapport.

Elle lui avait assuré que les tests avaient été réalisés trois fois, la dernière fois par elle-même, et les résultats étaient justes. Elle avait également vérifié l'intégrité des échantillons et ne trouvait aucune forme de contamination. Elle était même allée jusqu'à prendre les numéros de série des tubes et de vérifier le carnet de bord de l'envoi du lot pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien d'étrange avec les tubes que Sam avait utilisé.

Tout semblait en ordre, sauf les résultats en eux-mêmes.

Il avait dit à Castiel lors de leur entrevue qu'il pourrait envoyer les résultats à un immunologue, mais à ce stade, il allait devoir les envoyer à un hématologiste également parce qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il cherchait.

Il avait des doutes, en fait, sur la façon dont Castiel pouvait être en vie avec des résultats pareils.

Il pensa ensuite à Dean. Dean qui était _si heureux_ ces derniers temps. Chaque fois que Sam le voyait, il avait un sourire sur le visage et Sam n'était pas idiot, il savait que c'était à cause de Castiel. Non que Dean était malheureux avant de rencontrer Castiel. Il avait été… Content. Il avait le bar, il avait Sam, il avait de bons amis. Mais depuis qu'il s'était mis à sortir avec Castiel… C'était comme si Dean avait attendu quelque chose qui lui était _enfin _arrivé.

Sam ne savait pas ce que Dean ferait si ça lui était retiré. Maintenant que Dean avait ça, Sam ignorait s'il pouvait revenir au stade de 'juste content'.

Mais il anticipait trop les choses. Tout d'abord, Sam devait trouver ce à quoi il avait à faire, et il allait avoir besoin d'aide.

: : :

Deux jours plus tard, Sam ne comprenait toujours pas les résultats du sang de Castiel. Il avait trouvé un hématologiste pour les réviser et sur un coup de tête de dernière minute, il avait retiré le nom de Castiel du rapport, laissant juste les statistiques du patient. L'hématologiste lui avait dit sans détour que les résultats étaient incohérents. Quelque part, les échantillons avaient dû être contaminés parce que personne ne pouvait avoir le genre de résultats qu'il lisait sur le rapport. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible de tirer ces résultats d'une personne vivante.

Sam ne lui dit rien sur la série de vérifications qu'avait fait le laboratoire sur les tubes et la collecte. Sam ne lui dit pas que le patient en question se promenait régulièrement dans Collinsport.

Bien que jamais au soleil.

L'immunologue fut également en peine d'expliquer cela et l'avait également questionné sur la véracité de l'échantillon. Elle avait lu les notes de Sam sur l'allergie au soleil et avait réalisé plusieurs tests sur les tubes qui lui avaient été remis, en exposant un échantillon à la lumière ultraviolette.

Ce qui l'avait fait bouillir immédiatement et exploser.

Sa seule explication plausible était que les échantillons devaient avoir été remis alors qu'ils étaient souillés ou qu'ils ont été contaminés dans le laboratoire. Agent inconnu.

Sam avait pris le sang lui-même et il savait ne pas l'avoir compromis alors qu'il le recueillait dans les tubes. Et il avait fait suivre les numéros du lot par le laboratoire une fois de plus. Il était même allé jusqu'à prendre un tube de son propre sang pour chaque tube qu'il avait pris de Castiel et fait vérifier l'équipement du laboratoire.

Tout s'est bien passé pour son sang.

Ce qui lui laissait une énigme insondable. Quelles étaient les chances pour que les dix tubes venant de Castiel soient corrompus ?

Très peu élevées.

Mais, l'alternative était que Castiel n'était pas… N'était pas quoi ? Vivant ? Humain ? C'était le point de friction pour Sam. C'était tellement ridicule que cela empêchait Sam d'aller chercher Dean dans Collinwood et de le ramener à la maison pour trouver ce qu'il se passait.

Ça et aussi le bonheur ridicule que ressentait Dean. Sam était allé voir des gens partout dans la ville et tout le monde en parlait. La ville était dans son mode ragots accélérés sur Dean Winchester et Castiel Collins. Bien entendu, il y en avait qui espéraient qu'une gentille fille avec tous les appâts ramènerait Dean sur le 'droit chemin des hétéros coincés' (jeu de mots volontaire), mais la plupart des gens étaient contents d'avoir quelque chose sur quoi cancaner.

La nuit dernière, Sam avait passé des heures au lit à faire des cercles dans son cerveau. Une partie de lui attendait le cliquetis d'une clef passée dans une serrure qui indiquait que Dean était rentré, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Dean passait pratiquement toutes ses nuits à Collinwood.

Dans le noir, seul dans la maison, l'imagination de Sam avait le dessus sur lui. Son cerveau l'aidait énormément en apportant des raisons tout simplement grotesques et ridicules qui expliqueraient les résultats de Castiel, et la plupart d'entre elles tournant autour de la théorique _VAMPIRIQUE_.

Ce qui était simplement… Il était honteux rien que d'y avoir tout juste pensé. C'était grotesque. Totalement illogique et on lui retirerait son droit d'exercer (qui que le 'on' omniprésent puisse être) si on savait que cela lui avait à peine effleuré l'esprit.

De retour à l'hôpital le lendemain, il secoua la tête face à sa propre bêtise. C'était un médecin, bon Dieu. Il se basait sur la science et les résultats, les tests et les données, les faits.

Les faits étaient les suivants : la condition de Castiel Collins était une sorte de mystère médical, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il n'était pas humain.

Seigneur. La quantité de choses qu'ils _ignoraient_ en médecine était astronomique. Il y avait encore de nouvelles découvertes, de nouvelles frontières. Et le corps humain était une machine organique complexe, réalisant des milliers d'opérations chaque jour. Ils apprenaient encore toutes les manières dont ça pouvait tourner mal, toutes les façons dont le corps pouvait mal fonctionner et causer des dégâts.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il… eh bien, qu'il se fasse des idées, sérieusement. Les voies de l'ADN étaient impénétrables il y avait relativement peu de temps. Sam devait simplement laisser tomber ces idées ridicules et se concentrer sur la science. Se concentrer sur les _faits_. Il y avait vraiment peu de bruits qui étaient effrayants la nuit.

Il était tellement occupé à se parler sérieusement alors qu'il signait le tableau de service qu'il ne remarqua pas le directeur du conseil de l'hôpital, le chef de la sécurité, un représentant des affaires juridiques et le porte-parole des relations publiques parler avec le Docteur Sorenson, le responsable des réserves de sang, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient juste à côté de lui.

« …eh bien, c'est un problème grave sur plusieurs niveaux et je suis convaincu que nous devrions alerter les forces de l'ordre, » dit le Docteur Sorenson.

Sam tendit l'oreille et il fit semblant de travailler sur des tableaux qui traînaient derrière le bureau du service d'infirmerie tout en écoutant. L'hôpital était lourd de cancans et Sam n'était pas immunisé. De plus, il y avait de sérieux problèmes, et c'était relativement tôt pour qu'ils se réunissent. Il semblait qu'ils revenaient des réserves de sang et se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur à l'autre bout du service d'infirmerie.

Le Docteur Sorenson parlait encore. « Collinsport est une bonne ville, mais les dons pour la banque sont bien maigres. Tous les candidats ne donnent pas régulièrement. Et avec les grippes qui sévissent au Mexique et dans d'autres points de vacances privilégiés, nous n'avons que très peu de donneurs. Bien entendu, ce n'est que de la logistique dont il est question. Ça ne prend même pas en compte la gravité d'une brèche de sécurité telle que celle-là. Et continue, qui plus est. »

Le chef de la sécurité, Marsters ? Marten ? Sam fronça les sourcils. Il était certain que c'était un nom commençant par 'M' parla ensuite, chuchotant à voix basse. « Nous avons renforcé la sécurité mais cela n'a servi à rien. Je crois que les autorités seront compétentes. »

Ils avaient dépassé Sam à présent, se dirigeant toujours vers l'ascenseur et il attrapa nonchalamment des tableaux au hasard et les suivait à bonne distance. Janice, des relations publiques, faisait des gestes vifs.

« Êtes-vous fous ? Ce serait une très mauvaise publicité. Si nous nous tournons vers la police, ce sera aux nouvelles du soir. Et ils vont en faire leur chou gras ? Est-ce que vous imaginez les gros titres que ça fera ? Cambriolage à la Banque du Sang : l'Hôpital est-il Sûr ?' Elle montra rapidement ses mains comme si elle voyait les mots sur la page en face d'elle. « Saignée à l'Hôpital : Y a-t-il un Lien avec les Pratiques Sataniques ? Hémorragie à l'hôpital : Collinsport fait face à du vol de sang. » Elle secoua la tête. « Seigneur, nous perdrions la plupart de nos plus généreux bienfaiteurs. » Elle poussa le bouton de l'ascenseur de ses longs ongles rouges. Sam se cacha derrière le coin et les regardait alors qu'ils attendaient l'élévateur. Il entendait son cœur battre dans ses oreilles.

« Le service juridique va dans ce sens, » acquiesça Bernadette Newman, sa longue coupe au carré volant légèrement. « Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre ce genre de publicité. L'analyse qu'en a fait le département de gestion des risques y est extrêmement défavorable. »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire de la gestion du risque, » répliqua hargneusement Sorenson. « Cinquante unités de sang ont été volées, _volées_, de la banque. Vous savez combien de vies ça représente ? Sans ajouter que Dieu seul sait ce que c'est devenu. Si nous ne nous tournons pas vers la police, comment allons-nous fournir une explication si ces cinquante unités se retrouvent impliquées dans une scène de crime ? Oups, on n'a pas vu qu'elles étaient parties ? »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et la réponse du chef de la direction s'interrompit lorsqu'elles se refermèrent sur la petite conglomération.

Sam était figé là où il se trouvait, fixant les portes de l'élévateur.

Jésus.

_Jésus._

Du Sang. Évaporé de la banque du sang. Cinquante unités. _Cinquante._

Castiel Collins et son étrange allergie au soleil.

Ses résultats qui étaient d'autant plus bizarres. Que personne ne pouvait expliquer. Dont les experts disent qu'il ne peut s'agir d'un humain _vivant_.

Et Dean. Doux Jésus. _Dean_.

Mais c'était ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne pouvait être vrai.

_Ils_ ne pouvaient être vrais.

Il devait y avoir des choses des mythes, des histoires, créées en volant des bouts d'histoires et de phénomènes médicaux inexpliqués, mélangés avec la superstition et la propension naturelle qu'avaient les hommes au conte, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en émergent une créature de folklore.

_Les Vampires._

Ce devait être une étrange coïncidence. Un étrange coup du sort. Parce que si ce n'était pas, si c'était vrai… et Castiel… Et Dean…

Il sortit son téléphone, ignorant les panneaux qui interdisaient de l'allumer et l'ouvrit, tapant le numéro de Dean.

Le répondeur. Merde !

« Hé, Dean, quand tu recevras ce message appelle-moi ? Ou passe à l'hôpital ? Et est-ce que tu pourrais rester ce soir ? » Merde merde merde ! « Okay, alors, oui. Oui. » Termina-t-il et envoya un rapide sms avec le même message.

Il entendit son nom à l'intercom et son messager de poche vibra contre sa hanche avec le code pour le triage dans la salle des urgences. Il tapa comme un fou le numéro du bar et y laissa également un message à l'attention de Dean alors qu'il prenait l'ascenseur.

« Merde, » siffla-t-il.

: : :

À quatre heures de l'après-midi, il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Dean, bien qu'il essaya de le joindre quelques autres fois. Après avoir téléphoné au bar, il découvrit que Dean y était mais qu'il avait dû courir chez le fournisseur de poissons parce que la dernière cargaison n'était pas de bonne qualité. Il avait téléphoné de nouveau pour découvrir que le magasin d'alcool avait envoyé une caisse de vodka à la place de whiskey et Dean était allé à l'entrepôt pour régler ça. Ava avait assuré à Sam que Dean avait eu le message sur son téléphone et les messages d'avant et avait un message pour lui.

« Il te demande d'arrêter de le harceler ou il va botter tes fesses de princesse et il viendra après la fermeture. »

Sam sentit le soulagement l'envahir alors qu'Ava récitait le message. Dean allait bien. Dean était en bonne santé et il rentrerait ce soir.

Et Sam pourrait lui parler.

De son petit-copain probablement vampire.

Merde.

Il pointa son tour, termina le reste de ses tableaux et se demanda comment il allait tuer le temps en attendant que Dean rentre cette nuit alors qu'une pensée folle l'agitait.

Peut-être qu'il devrait aller voir Castiel.

C'était idiot. Il ne pouvait pas aller le voir et lui dire 'Hé, je crois que vous êtes un vampire ? Alors, oui ou non ?' Ou 'Vous savez, ces tests sanguins ? Oui, j'ai les résultats, vous êtes un monstre suceur de sang.' Ou peut-être 'Comment se passe votre vie de mort-vivant ?'

Toutes ces pensées devraient l'éloigner de Castiel, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'aller dans sa voiture et de conduire vers Collinwood. Il songea à tourner, à rentrer à la maison et d'attendre Dean, et pourtant, il se retrouva à remonter la grande allée menant à l'Ancien Domaine. Il était allé quelques fois dans les environs, et uniquement à la nouvelle demeure où vivaient Pamela, Becky, Anna et Ben. La famille Collins était plutôt généreuse avec l'hôpital et organisait des bals de charité et offrait des chèques importants et étant un médecin qui remplissait toutes les conditions requises, la direction de l'hôpital lui avait ordonné d'y aller et de sourire.

Dean et les cancans locaux affirmaient que Castiel avait restauré l'Ancien Domaine mais, assis dans sa vieille caisse, tapotant des doigts sur le volant, il avait du mal à s'en rendre pleinement compte. Cet endroit était tout simplement époustouflant. Imaginer Dean vivant pratiquement ici était stupéfiant.

Il y avait une autre voiture dans l'allée et Sam fit attention à se garer de façon à ne pas la bloquer. Il la fixa en essayant de trouver à qui elle appartenait lorsque Chuck Shurley sortit de la porte d'entrée, la refermant derrière lui comme si l'endroit lui appartenait.

« Chuck ? » l'interpella Sam.

Chuck sursauta et se tourna. « Docteur Winchester ? »

« Appelez-moi Sam, » dit Sam distraitement. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Hum, moi ? » Demanda Chuck pensivement. « Je fais des trucs et je travaille pour Castiel. Les antiquités, des recherches. Ce genre de choses. »

Chuck avait toujours été nerveux mais il vibrait pratiquement alors qu'il répondit à la question de Sam.

« Je vois, » dit Sam. « Donc, vous le connaissez plutôt bien alors ? »

« Hum, oui ? » Répondit Chuck, bien qu'il n'en fût pas certain. « Enfin, je travaille pour lui et on se réunit. Et j'imagine qu'on parle. »

Chuck s'éloignait de Sam pour se rapprocher de sa voiture.

« Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Castiel ? »

« Hum, depuis qu'il est arrivé ici. On, hum, est tombés l'un sur l'autre, et hum, vous voyez, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci et il est nouveau donc il a besoin d'aide. »

« Vous semblez nerveux. »

« Quoi ? Non, je ne suis pas nerveux, » dit rapidement Chuck. « Pas du tout. C'est juste que, vous voyez. J'ai du travail. Et je bois beaucoup de café. Je m'excite facilement, c'est tout. »

Sam hocha la tête mais son expression indiquait clairement qu'il ne voyait rien du tout. « Dean m'a dit il y a un moment que vous ne sembliez pas aller bien. Vous savez que vous pouvez venir me consulter si vous le voulez. Gratuitement. »

« Oh, pardon ? Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'avais, hum, la grippe, vous voyez ? Mais c'est fini maintenant. Je vais mieux à cent pour cent. Eh bien, c'est super mais je dois y aller. » Chuck ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et se glissa sur le siège conducteur.

Sam se sentit mal face aux nerfs de Chuck. Il se souvint que Dean lui avait rapidement dit qu'il trouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'auteur bizarre. C'était vrai lorsque Castiel était arrivé en ville. Et il semblerait que Chuck ait passé beaucoup de temps à Collinwood.

Avec Castiel.

« Chuck, y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voulez me dire ? Que vous auriez besoin de me dire ? » Demanda Sam à voix basse.

« Hum, non ? »

« Parce que comme je l'ai dit, Dean était inquiet pour vous et vous pouvez lui parler ou me parler. Et si j'étais votre médecin tout ceci serait strictement confidentiel. Par exemple si vous étiez malade ou… blessé, » termina Sam avec sincérité.

« C'est gentil de votre part, Docteur… Enfin Sam, mais je vais bien. Tiptop. »

« Et Castiel ? »

« Quoi Castiel ? » répondit Chuck avec méfiance.

« Si vous croyez que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, peut-être quelque chose d'ordre médical ou… quoique ce soit d'autre, vous pouvez me le dire. » Sam s'interrompit, fixant son regard dans les yeux écarquillés de Chuck. « Je vous écouterai. Je… Je vous croirai. »

Le silence demeura suffisamment en suspens au point que c'en était pénible jusqu'à ce que Chuck parle enfin.

« Je n'ai rien à dire. »

Sam se pencha. « En êtes-vous certain, Chuck ? »

« Castiel a toujours été généreux avec moi. »

« J'en suis certain. Mais si vous avez peur de lui, Chuck… »

« Je ne le suis pas ! » expliqua Chuck en criant. « Je ne le suis pas, » répéta-t-il. « Enfin, oui, il est… Différent. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il s'est bien comporté envers moi. Écoutez, je dois y aller. Je vous remercie, Sam, vraiment. Mais il n'y a rien qui n'aille pas. »

Sam se releva pour que Chuck puisse fermer la portière de la voiture et le regarda s'éloigner dans la vaste allée. Après que la voiture de Chuck ait disparu, il se retourna vers Collinwood. Redressant les épaules, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et frappa.

Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. À une musique atmosphérique à l'orgue ? À du brouillard s'écoulant de la porte ? À ce que les gonds grincent de façon inquiétante ? Tout ce qui se passa fut que Castiel Collins se tenait dans l'ombre que procurait l'avancée du toit, affublé de jeans noir et d'un simple tee-shirt bleu.

Et il était pieds nus.

Ce qui donna à Sam l'impression que ses suppositions sur les vampires étaient un peu ridicules.

« Oh, » laissa échapper Sam.

« Docteur Winchester. Avons-nous un rendez-vous ? » Demanda Castiel.

C'était une question mais le ton indiquait clairement qu'il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas rendez-vous.

« Je voulais vous parler. » C'était direct et malgré la nature de sa visite, il avait envie de rentrer sous terre devant sa déclaration.

« Oui ? »

« Hum… » Sam ne sut trop quoi dire. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il dirait précisément. Demander franchement 'êtes-vous un vampire ?' semblait vraiment absurde. Mais en même temps, il y avait un mystère médical qui était en train de se passer et Sam avait besoin de savoir ce que c'était, surtout que Dean était impliqué là-dedans.

Observant le visage de Sam alors qu'il essayait de former une question, les sourcils de Castiel s'étaient froncés. « Voudriez-vous entrer ? »

« Des gens savent que je suis ici, » dit Sam rapidement.

Les sourcils de Castiel se rapprochèrent davantage alors qu'il était en proie à la confusion. « Bien entendu, » répondit-il et Sam ignorait ce que cela pouvait bien dire. « Charles, par exemple. Je suis certain que vous vous êtes croisés. »

« Oui, eh bien, d'autres personnes que votre… hum, votre… Charles. »

Castiel hocha la tête, lentement, comme s'il pensait que Sam était fou. « Très bien. Je suis désolé, Docteur Winchester, vous me prenez au dépourvu. Comme vous le devinez d'après mon accoutrement, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la compagnie. De quoi vouliez-vous parler ? »

« Heu… »

« Est-ce à propos de Dean ? » Demanda Castiel tout à coup en faisant un pas vers Sam. Il grimaça car cela l'exposa au soleil l'espace d'un instant, puis il battit rapidement retraire dans l'ombre de la porte. « Quelque chose est arrivé à Dean ? » Les longs doigts de Castiel s'enroulèrent autour de la porte, ses articulations devenant plus blanches à cause de sa prise.

Sam s'arrêta devant le ton inquiet dans la voix de Castiel. « Non, » répondit-il. « Dean va bien. »

Castiel se détendit à vue d'œil, déplia ses doigts, hochant la tête pour lui-même. « Bien. Je suis heureux de l'entendre. »

« Mais il fait partie de la raison qui m'amène ici. » Sam observa l'expression de Castiel. Lorsqu'il avait cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Dean, il avait semblé bouleversé.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Monsieur Collins, » commença Sam.

« Comme je l'ai dit, vous pouvez m'appeler Castiel. »

Sam fit sauter sa tête en un hochement bref et prit sa décision. Après tout, il avait de grandes jambes et c'était un jour ensoleillé. Il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'il puisse atteindre la voiture, non ? Et il pouvait sûrement conduire la voiture bien plus vite que Castiel ne pouvait le pourchasser. « Castiel, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose et je… voudrais que vous me disiez la vérité. Vous n'avez aucune raison de me faire confiance, mais je vais poser ma question de toute façon. Parce que je dois savoir. Pour le bien de Dean. Et quelle que soit la réponse, je suis certain que vous tenez à lui. »

Castiel regardait Sam attentivement à présent. Son visage semblait tel un masque changeant. Il ne pouvait pas lire l'esprit de Sam Winchester, mais à cet instant, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. La posture tendue de Sam, ses yeux prudents, sa mâchoire serrée crevaient les yeux. « Les résultats de mon test sanguin sont arrivés, » murmura-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Vous en avez tiré une conclusion. »

« Oui. »

Castiel soupira. « Posez votre question, Docteur Winchester. Bien que je doute que vous aimerez la réponse. »

« Êtes-vous un vampire ? » Et voilà. En plein jour. Le corps tout entier de Sam était tendu, se préparant à courir jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Oui. »

Ils se tinrent ainsi pendant deux longues minutes, aucun des deux ne prenant la parole Castiel ne cilla pas, mais les paupières de Sam battirent alors que son cerveau imprimait la réponse. Ça semblait tellement ridicule et il s'attendait à moitié qu'à n'importe quel moment, cette créature au visage de pierre et aux yeux bleus se mettrait à faire un sourire grotesque et dirait _je t'ai eu !_ et lui ferait une tape sur l'épaule et se mettrait à le taquiner sur sa question dingue.

Mais Castiel ne bougea pas. C'était la première fois que Sam se rendait compte de son _étrangeté_. Lorsque les gens ne bougeaient pas, ils se balançaient légèrement, ou leurs doigts avaient des tics, leurs poitrines se soulevaient et retombaient avec la respiration. Mais Castiel était une statue. Son immobilité n'était pas naturelle.

Mais bizarrement, ce n'était pas effrayant.

« Dean le sait-il ? »

« Non. » Castiel arborait une expression complexe. Peut-être de la tristesse ou un trouble profond.

« Buvez-vous du sang ? » Demanda Sam posément.

« Oui. » Castiel ne cilla toujours pas.

« Le sang de Dean ? » Sam éleva la voix.

« Non. Pas une seule fois. »

« Comment puis-je vous croire ? »

« Je l'ignore, » répondit simplement Castiel. Il bougea cette fois, une épaule montant doucement puis descendant dans un haussement.

« Chuck ? »

Castiel marqua une pause. « Charles a été pour moi un généreux donneur. »

Les sourcils de Sam s'élevèrent face à ce terme. « Vous avez… Bu le sang de Chuck ? »

« Oui. Mais pas récemment. »

« La banque du sang, » exposa Sam d'un air entendu.

« Exactement. »

Il y eut une autre minute de silence.

« Allez-vous me tuer ? » Demanda Sam.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi non ? »

Le visage de Castiel fut traversé l'espace d'un instant par la douleur et le chagrin. « Parce que je ne suis pas un assassin. J'ai… tué, » dit-il lentement, avec regret et Sam tressaillit. « Il y a bien longtemps. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de tuer pour survivre et je ne vous tuerai pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu à moi ? »

Les yeux de Castiel se détournèrent de Sam, se fixant sur un point au loin derrière l'épaule de Sam, ou bien plus éloigné encore. « Je croyais… Ça me semble tellement naïf à présent. Je croyais que peut-être que la science moderne pourrait me guérir. Qu'il y aurait un traitement pour mon… affection. Bien que cela me semble peu probable à présent. »

Sam gigota sur un pied puis sur l'autre pendant un moment durant lequel il se demandait s'il était fou, ou sous une étrange influence vampirique. « Pour être franc, je n'ai pas commencé à travailler sur votre condition. Je n'ai fait qu'analyser les résultats des tests. Il peut y avoir un traitement. »

Le regard de Castiel sembla s'illuminer. « Vous chercheriez un traitement ? M'aideriez-vous ? »

Sam marqua une pause. « Je ne sais pas si je trouverai quelque chose. Je peux essayer. Mais… Je voudrais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi. »

Castiel plissa les yeux. « Je ne vous transformerai jamais. »

« Seigneur, non ! » glapit Sam, horrifié, levant les mains comme si ça pouvait repousser Castiel. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. Je… Vous devez le dire à Dean. Je ne peux pas… Je ne lui mentirai pas. Et il doit le savoir. Il mérite de le savoir. Et il mérite de l'entendre de votre bouche. »

« Je sais, » répondit simplement Castiel tristement. Il semblait tellement misérable en cet instant.

« Si vous ne lui dites pas, je le ferai. Mais… Ça devrait être vous. » Sam grimaça en imaginant devoir le dire à Dean, si Dean le croirait sans imaginer que c'était une sorte de blague d'emblée. Il se demanda aussi brièvement quant à la sagesse dont il avait fait preuve en ordonnant quelque chose à un vampire, mais Castiel hochait simplement et doucement la tête pour lui-même.

« Oui, bien entendu, » dit Castiel à voix basse. « J'ai… éprouvé des difficultés à le lui dire, mais vous avez raison. Il mérite de le savoir. »

« Vous, hum, vous n'avez pas hum… » Sam gigota une fois de plus. « Enfin, il semblait vraiment heureux et c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne lui avez pas mis la poisse où je ne sais quoi ? »

« Certainement pas. »

« Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire grand-chose même si c'était le cas. Je suis sûr que si je me mettais à crier en ville que vous êtes un vampire, ils me retireraient mon droit d'exercer. Pour commencer. Parce que c'est totalement dingue. Je ne suis pas fou, hein ? Vous n'êtes pas en train de vous foutre de moi ? »

« Vous voulez voir mes canines ? » Demanda Castiel, un faible sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Sam rit nerveusement. « Haha, hum, non, seigneur, non, » il termina rapidement. « C'est… hum. Wow, ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'aurai sûrement à les examiner pour un examen mais je crois que mon baromètre d'étrangetés est au maximum pour aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne crois pas me lasser un jour des expressions familières modernes, » dit Castiel avec un ton affectueux.

Sam eut une soudaine pensée. « Quel âge avez-vous ? »

« Je suis né en 1766. »

« Merde, » souffla Sam puis il se souvint de sa _profession_, quand même. « Enfin, c'est impressionnant. » Il prit une seconde pour digérer l'information. « Alors, c'est vous sur le portrait dans la demeure des Collins ! Et non votre ancêtre. Vous… »

« Oui. »

« Seigneur. »

« Si vous êtes sérieux quant à votre volonté de me soigner, Docteur Winchester, peut-être désireriez-vous entrer ? »

Castiel fit un pas sur le côté, laissant de la place pour que Sam entre s'il le voulait. Sam hésita. Il n'était pas idiot. Il avait une saine dose de peur et un instinct solide de survie. Quasiment, Castiel n'était pas humain. Pas entièrement dans tous les cas. Son esprit fit défiler toutes les mythologies et les fictions dont il avait connaissance et qui portaient sur les vampires. Était-il fou de songer non seulement à faire un pas dans cet univers, mais en plus de sauter les deux pieds joints dans le trou du lapin ? Ce secret de la médecine était tentant. Comment Castiel survivait-il ? Comment a-t-il été créé ? À quel point était-il invulnérable ? À quel point les mythes et les histoires étaient-ils vrais ? Était-il possible de le soigner ? Combien de ses connaissances pouvait-il partager avec Sam ?

Et il y avait Dean. Si Sam pouvait guérir Castiel et qu'il pouvait être un humain normal… Si Sam pouvait faire cela non seulement pour des raisons scientifiques, mais aussi pour Dean…

Les lèvres de Sam se retroussèrent en un petit sourire hésitant mais sincère. Il fit un pas en avant.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, appelez-moi Sam. »

: : :

Dean ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à l'histoire que lui avait racontée Ben.

Sur Ruby.

Ses pensées s'égaraient alors qu'il travaillait et des fois, il se rendait compte que cela faisait trente minutes qu'il regardait la fiche des paies sur son écran sans rien y faire – ce qui n'était pas pire que l'autre jour où il avait failli passer sa main dans le broyeur à viande.

Il ne pensait à rien en particulier, repassant juste l'histoire de Ben en boucle dans sa tête. Encore et encore, dans un cercle étrange, il voyait les images que son cerveau avait conjurées et qui allaient avec le récit. Il s'imaginait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés et des yeux d'encre sombres qui le firent frissonner aussi bien de peur que de rage.

La peur, il la comprenait. L'histoire de Ben était plutôt claire Ruby n'était pas une personne gentille. Mais la rage… La rage, c'était… décontenançant. Étrange. C'était bizarre d'être en colère à ce point envers quelqu'un, un _personnage_, dans une histoire. Bien sûr, il aimait les fictions et appréciait les films et les livres autant que n'importe qui, mais il n'avait jamais laissé quelque chose le hanter à ce point.

Cela faisait une semaine depuis l'escapade au campement et Dean imaginait toujours des poupées vaudou avec des touffes de cheveux et des boutons cousus dessus.

Il était fatigué ce soir. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi depuis le camping et il commençait à le ressentir. Il faisait des rêves étranges dont il ne se souvenait pas lorsqu'il se réveillait. Il avait des images vagues de plusieurs choses : les quais au bord de la mer, les caisses, les hommes discutant, criant, le bleu surprenant des yeux de Castiel.

Des fois il croyait voir ses crocs, une image à moitié formée de dents qui le mettait mal à l'aise et… triste, pensait-il.

Ce qui était plus que bizarre.

Il soupira et se concentra sur ce qu'il faisait. Il s'était occupé de la fermeture du bar toute la semaine et il devait tenir trois nuits de plus avant qu'Andy et Ash ne s'en occupent. Il se trouvait que c'était lorsque le bar était fermé, que les chaises étaient empilées sur les tables et que les lumières étaient baissées, qu'il était le plus distrait. Il lui arrivait de nettoyer plusieurs fois le même endroit du comptoir, oubliant qu'il n'y avait besoin que d'un coup rapide puisqu'Ava n'y laissait aucune trace. Il vida les machines des terminaux de loterie vidéo et réunit les factures machinalement, ajoutant l'argent liquide sur le livre de comptes avant de fermer le débit et les terminaux bancaires. Il eut deux fois des trous de mémoire en entrant la séquence correcte du code et dut recommencer.

Il avait informé Cas qu'il rentrerait chez lui cette nuit. Sam avait laissé un message et Dean se sentait mal à l'aise parce qu'il ne passait plus de temps avec lui ces temps-ci. De plus, Cas n'avait pas émis d'objections à ce sujet, mais pour Dean, c'était tout comme s'il vivait chez Cas, et il avait l'impression qu'il devrait leur donner un peu d'air à tous les deux avant que Cas estime qu'ils avaient besoin de faire une pause. Ça lui ferait du bien d'aller voir Sammy et de dormir dans son propre lit pour une nuit.

Ce serait aussi sans doute pas mal que Cas ait une bonne nuit de sommeil aussi. Chaque nuit, Cas le secouait pour le réveiller ou alors Dean se réveillait en sursaut, dérangeant Cas dans la foulée. Les étranges cauchemars rampant dans son cerveau en technicolor toutes les nuits.

Cas n'en avait rien dit, mais Dean avait l'impression d'être bizarre. Il avait l'impression d'être un peu dingue et il supposa que passer une nuit ou deux loin de Cas lui ferait du bien, avant que Cas ne lui pose des questions.

Il sortit avec soin les additions de la machine du terminal de loterie vidéo et les mit dans sa vieille pochette à recettes, concentrant son esprit sur le comptage des tas de billets de cent et mit des élastiques autour en faisant deux tours. Il remit à zéro les machines et se dirigea vers la cave.

Le sous-sol du bar gagnerait sans doute un prix pour l'atmosphère flippante qui y régnait. Inachevée et incomplète, la plomberie pendait du plafond et des fois, de vieilles canalisations grognaient et grinçaient. Les escaliers étaient étroits et sombres parce que Dean n'avait jamais pris la peine de changer l'ampoule en haut des escaliers. Il supposait que quiconque ignorait le nombre de marches qu'il y avait n'avait pas sa place au sous-sol et méritait de se briser le cou dans la descente. Il n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention au sous-sol auparavant et en fait, il appréciait ce côté un peu décalé que dégageait l'endroit, mais depuis le campement, il se sentait un peu anxieux et il se retrouva à faire attention en descendant, tout à coup ridiculement inquiété qu'après toutes ces années, ce serait lui qui tomberait, son corps brisé s'arrêtant tout à coup après avoir dégringolé la volée de marches.

Lorsqu'il se vit tordu et meurtri, il ne réussit pas à se débarrasser de cette image. Il se dépêcha de préparer le fonds de liquidités pour le lendemain, de solder les caisses et de relancer le système informatique.

Il prit une pizza préparée qu'il avait laissé plus tôt sur le comptoir, un dîner très très tardif pour lui et peut-être Sam s'il était toujours debout. Il chercha ses clefs, essayant de jongler avec la pizza et la pochette recettes lorsque les cheveux sur sa nuque s'hérissèrent. Il avait toujours eu de bons instincts et s'y fiait. Ses yeux balayèrent le parking, essayant de distinguer des ombres qui lui étaient familières des formes qui ne devraient pas se trouver là.

Rien ne lui sauta aux yeux, figurativement et littéralement. Il se glissa dans le siège conducteur, jetant la pizza sur le côté passager et fit tapoter ses pouces sur le volant plusieurs fois, se demandant s'il devrait rester ici un peu plus longtemps ou non. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque les cheveux sur sa nuque se remirent en place, il secoua la tête devant sa propre anxiété et démarra.

Il arrivait chez lui lorsqu'il vit la vieille caisse de Sam dans l'allée et des lumières vacillantes à la fenêtre, indiquant que la télé était allumée. Sam était installé dans le sofa lorsque Dean passa la porte d'entrée.

« Oh, est-ce que je vous connais ? » Demanda Sam. Ses traits étaient contractés autour de ses yeux et ce n'était pas le cas la dernière fois que Dean l'avait vu et il se baffa de ne pas être rentré plus tôt pour voir Sammy.

« Haha, princesse. J'ai apporté de la pizza, » répondit Dean, levant la boîte comme preuve.

« Oh mon Dieu, c'_est_ toi, » dit Sam en feignant la surprise. « Tu vis toujours ici ? »

« Continue de te foutre de moi et t'auras pas de pizza. » Dean retira ses chaussures avec ses pieds et Sam saisit l'opportunité pour lui retirer la pizza des mains.

S'installa un moment 'zone de parole interdite' alors qu'ils coupaient des parts de pizza et se goinfraient de délices au fromage fondu, le seul son étant un grognement affirmatif lorsque Sam leva les sourcils et désigna le frigo. Il revint avec deux bières, en faisant glisser une le long de la table pour Dean.

« Tu as fini ton service ? » Demanda Dean, désignant la boisson.

« Oui, j'ai fini plus tôt aujourd'hui. Je regardais un peu la télé. »

« Quoi de neuf à l'hosto ? »

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait s'asseoir autour de la table à manger et se tenir au courant. Dean se sentait un peu piqué par la culpabilité lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Sam depuis qu'il avait rencontré Cas. Il était en fait un peu surpris que Sam n'en fasse pas tout un plat. Il écouta patiemment Sam lui raconter les menus détails de l'hôpital des cas sans nom et des cancans inutiles. À son tour, il parla à Sam de ce qu'il se passait au bar. Il n'avait pas de rumeurs à raconter puisqu'il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention.

La pizza était terminée et ils finissaient leurs bières lorsque Sam s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Alors, hum, Castiel Collins, hum. »

Dean fronça les sourcils devant le regard encourageant que lui faisait Sam. Sam baissa un peu la tête et une fois de plus, Dean remarqua la raideur autour des yeux de Sam, sur sa mâchoire. « Est-ce que tu me poses une question ? »

Sam fit tourner sa bouteille de bière en avant et en arrière entre ses mains alors qu'il réfléchissait. « C'est juste, hum, tu sais. Je me demandais comment vont les choses ? »

« Ça se passe bien, » répondit Dean, un sourire passant automatiquement sur son visage.

« Bien, tant mieux. »

Les doigts de Sam battaient sans cesse sur la table et il ouvrit puis ferma la bouche avant de parler de nouveau.

« Alors, tu es heureux ? Avec Castiel, je veux dire. »

Dean le regarda de travers en faisant de grands yeux. « Oui, » dit-il, l'air méfiant. C'était la chose la plus proche d'une discussion à cœur ouvert qu'ils avaient eu depuis des années. Dean n'avait pas vu Sam aussi nerveux depuis que John l'avait éloigné des 'Goonies' lorsqu'il avait douze ans pour lui parler des filles.

« Il ne se passe rien de bizarre ? »

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

« Rien du tout, » Sam fit marche arrière devant l'expression qu'arborait Dean. « C'est juste que je, hum, voulais m'en assurer. Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps. »

« Seigneur, c'est un moment où on partage tout ? Est-ce que tu essayes de me faire partager ça ? » Il dit ce mot comme si c'était étranger et bizarre.

Sam insista. « Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ressens le besoin de partager ? » Demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Non. » Dean lui fit un air renfrogné. « J'ai passé beaucoup de temps chez Cas. Alors quoi ? J'aime passer du temps là-bas. »

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu, tu vois, que tu allais bien, d'accord ? »

« Sérieusement. C'est quoi ce truc de discussion 'spéciale après l'école' ? Bien sûr que je vais bien. Pourquoi j'irais mal ? »

Sam haussa les épaules, essayant de se montrer nonchalant. « Pour rien. »

Dean lui faisait toujours son regard atroce. « Hum-hum. »

« Et, hum, comment va Castiel ? »

« Cas va bien. Je vais bien, il va bien, nous allons tous bien, » dit Dean, fronçant les sourcils. « Sauf toi, visiblement. »

« Quoi ? Je ne peux rien te demander sur ta vie ? »

« Tu as demandé, je te l'ai dit mais tu es… » Il fit un geste de couperet avec ses mains, « … avec toutes ces questions. »

« Quoi ? Je suis juste curieux. »

« Tu l'as rencontré, » répondit rapidement Dean. « Je ne le cache pas ou quoique ce soit. »

« Le voir à l'hôpital comme patient ne compte pas, » dit Sam tout aussi rapidement.

Dean pâlit un peu. « Oh, merde, c'était donc ça ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Il est malade ? »

« Non, Dean, je… » Commença Sam.

« Est-ce qu'il est en train de _mourir_ ? »

« Je ne peux pas parler de résultats qui ont ou n'ont pas de rapport avec toi. Seigneur, c'est un patient. »

« Je le jure devant Dieu, Sam, s'il meurt et que tu ne me le dis pas – »

« Il n'est pas en train de mourir, d'accord. » _Jésus, loin de là_. « Merde, tu es une telle diva. » Sam prit une longue gorgée de bière pour éviter de dire quoique ce soit de plus.

«_ Je_ suis une diva ? C'est toi qui me fais penser que mon petit-copain est en train de mourir ! »

Après ce dernier cri, le silence tomba dans la cuisine. Dean gigota. Sam se tortilla. Le 'cercle de partage' n'avait jamais été quelque chose d'agréable a la casa de los Winchester.

« C'est le cas ? » Demanda Sam.

« De quoi ? » contra Dean.

« Ton, enfin, petit-copain ? »

Dean s'interrompit comme s'il essayait ce mot. « Oui, » dit-il enfin. « Je crois que c'est le cas. »

« Et tu es vraiment heureux ? »

« Je vais te baffer. »

Sam leva les mains. « Très bien, d'accord. J'ai fini. »


	16. Chapitre 16

**Auteur** : Zoemathemata

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: /

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Gravité Métaphysique

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**Le moment que nous redoutions le plus est *enfin* arrivé…**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

Notes :

- 'Une tête pour les affaires, un corps pour le péché' est une phrase reprise du film 'Working Girl', où une employée se fait passer pour sa patronne, malade.

* * *

_**Chapitre 16 – L'Expiation.**_

Castiel n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de repos, donc ce n'était pas frustrant pour lui alors que ça l'était pour les humains lorsque le sommeil ne venait pas. Son sommeil n'était pas spécialement réparateur et il était généralement assailli de rêves qui contenaient des choses surnaturelles et étranges. Son sommeil ne lui manquait pas lorsqu'il ne le trouvait pas. C'était sa punition.

Sa façon de dormir était différence de sa dernière hibernation, dans laquelle il avait été plongé avant d'être réveillé par Charles Shurley. Ce repos avait été plus proche de… La mort que du sommeil.

Donc il n'était pas à bout de nerfs lorsqu'il ne dormait pas la nuit, car penser à Dean le maintenait éveillé. L'énervement n'était pas une émotion qu'il avait eu besoin d'affronter depuis… eh bien, depuis peu de temps.

Mais il était quelque peu hanté par ses pensées. Dans son esprit, il imaginait toutes sortes de façon de dire la vérité à Dean sur sa nature. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, ce ne serait pas aussi simple que de dire 'oui' à Sam Winchester ni aussi rapide et peu subtil comme se nourrir d'emblée sur Chuck Shurley.

La première façon semblait clinique et détachée. La seconde était horrible.

Tout comme ce ne serait pas comme lorsque Dean l'avait découvert la première fois, et il en était aussi bien reconnaissant qu'empli de regrets – reconnaissant parce qu'il n'avait pas à voir le corps abîmé de Dean, ensanglanté et brisé, et lui dire ce qu'il avait fait, empli de regrets parce qu'il ne réussirait pas à expliquer facilement ses motivations, qui n'avaient pas eu besoin d'explications lorsqu'il avait été transformé. Ses raisons n'avaient été que trop évidentes et dévastatrices.

Bien qu'il avait l'impression de connaître Dean, de le connaître intimement, en long, en large, en travers, avant et maintenant, il se voyait incapable de prédire comment Dean réagirait. Serait-il méfiant ? Horrifié ? En colère ? Rirait-il devant l'absurdité de la situation ? Refuserait-il d'y croire ?

Il gardait sa chambre dans l'obscurité, mais il n'avait pas besoin de l'antique horloge pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il sentait le lever du soleil au plus profond de ses os – un petit picotement le long de sa colonne vertébrale qui l'avertissait de ne pas s'exposer dehors. Il savait que Dean ne serait pas à Collinwood cette nuit, puisque Sam lui avait demandé de revenir. Il savait également que Sam lui avait promis qu'il ne dirait rien à Dean pour qu'il puisse avoir l'occasion de lui en parler. Mais Sam avait été catégorique, (ou aussi catégorique que l'on peut l'être avec un vampire), que Castiel n'avait qu'un petit créneau pour dire la vérité à Dean, et si Castiel ne le faisait pas, lui s'en chargerait.

Tandis qu'il n'avait cessé de remettre à plus tard le moment où il le dirait à Dean, Castiel savait que Sam avait raison. Dean devait savoir, et Castiel devait le lui dire.

L'aube n'avait pas interrompu le cercle sans fin de ses considérations, mais le bip étrange et peu familier de son nouveau téléphone le fit.

_Avoue, tes perdu sans mwa._

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire devant les lettres noires du petit écran et avec une patience infinie, il tapa une réponse, une tâche qui lui était tellement nouvelle qu'il en était traumatiquement long. Il voulait taper que Dean lui_ manquait_ horriblement. Qu'il était troublé par des choses qu'il avait besoin de dire. Qu'il ne savait pas comment lui dire ce qui devait être dit. Mais il connaissait également Dean et savait que de tels mots étaient peut-être trop rudes. Trop honnêtes.

À la place, il écrivit quelque chose qui ferait plutôt sourire Dean. Ça lui prit du temps pour presser toutes les petites touches, mais il se délecta de la tâche. Il savait qu'en cet instant, Dean fixait son téléphone, pensant à lui.

_Bien sûr que oui. Plaît-il, quel est votre nom déjà ?_

La réponse de Dean fut rapide comme l'éclair son aisance avec la technologie apparente.

_:P_

Castiel fronça les sourcils un instant avant de se souvenir des explications que lui avait fourni Charles sur les émoticônes.

C'avait été une discussion très alambiquée.

Il envoya ce qui lui sembla être une réponse appropriée.

_:- |_

Une fois de plus, Dean répondit rapidement. _Ha. Donc on se vwa ce swar après la fermeture ?_

_Oui._

_;)_

Il sourit encore devant la ponctuation ridicule, imaginant le clin d'œil sur le visage de Dean, son expression emplie d'amusement alors qu'il tapait.

Il espéra pouvoir voir cela de ses propres yeux avant ce soir.

: : :

Pamela avait eu une journée bien chargée. Avec son mari qui les avait quittés ainsi que le frère de ce dernier, faire tourner les affaires familiales lui avait échoué ainsi qu'à Anna et Becky. Mais avec la nature artistique et sensible d'Anna et le manque d'attention de Becky, la plus grande partie reposait sur les épaules de Pam. Normalement, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait l'esprit aiguisé et ses sens de médium lui avaient bien servi par le passé.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait mentionné_ ça _à la direction. Ils trouvaient simplement qu'elle avait une tête pour les affaires, un corps pour le péché.

Elle avait en fait entendu quelqu'un citer une scène de 'Working Girl' un jour. Bien entendu, la personne ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute, mais Pamela n'avait pas besoin d'entendre uniquement avec ses oreilles.

Cela prit du temps après la mort de son époux pour que la direction la prenne au sérieux, mais une fois qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant, et qu'ils avaient eu un avant-goût de la tête qu'elle était sous son apparence, les choses avaient commencé à se mettre en place. Maintenant, ils lui présentaient toutes les décisions importantes.

Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle elle était exténuée à deux heures du matin et ne réussissait pas à dormir, essayant de décider s'ils devaient poursuivre leur dernière acquisition.

Elle se glissa hors du lit et descendit à pas feutrés dans le salon, n'allumant que quelques lampes. Elle mélangea distraitement son jeu de tarot alors qu'elle méditait sur les dernières questions en affaire, concentrant ses pensées sur le jeu de cartes, et s'installant pour le lire.

Le dos rigide des chaises n'était pas vraiment confortable mais ce serait suffisant, et elle tira sa chaise plus près lorsqu'elle se fixa sur la configuration qu'elle utiliserait. Elle prit un instant pour se centrer et commença à poser les cartes, face vers le bas, dans une simple configuration Européenne de sept cartes, les distribuant de droite à gauche. Elle les retourna une à une.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ça lui demandait parfois un essai ou deux pour réaliser une lecture, mais les arcanes qu'elle avait étaient désordonnés. Il n'y avait aucun lien entre elles, aucun intérêt du tout pour le problème qu'elle avait en tête. Elle les réunit et les mélangea, distribuant encore.

Elle tapa distraitement du doigt alors qu'elle fixait les cartes révélées devant elle. Elle n'avait jamais eu deux lames aussi alambiquées consécutivement telles que ceux-là. Elle poussa sur le côté les arcanes étalées, reposa sa main sur le jeu et s'interrompit. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à sous-estimer les présages.

« Est-ce que je pose la mauvaise question ? » Dit-elle doucement. Elle tourna trois cartes. La réponse était oui, sans aucune ambiguïté.

Elle prit un moment pour réfléchir à la prochaine question.

« Est-ce pour les affaires ou la famille ? » Elle tourna une carte.

La famille.

« Ben ou les filles ? » Elle tourna une autre carte.

Non.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de membres de sa famille et une fois les personnes vivant dans cette demeure exclues, ça ne laissait que son héros disparu, son beau-frère décédé et…

« Castiel ? » Tenta-t-elle encore.

Oui.

Elle hocha la tête pour elle-même. Sentant qu'elle avait le début de quelque chose, elle se concentra sur Castiel et battit les cartes, se détendant dans le doux bruissement du jeu et le bruit rythmé qui en sortait. Elle inspira une fois de plus profondément et calmement, pendant qu'elle se demandait quelle configuration utiliser.

« Très bien, » murmura-t-elle calmement dans la pièce sombre. Elle disposa ses cartes dans une simple Croix Celtique. « Voyons voir ce que vous avez à dire sur Castiel. »

: : :

Lorsque son téléphone sonna à deux heures et demie, il s'attendait à ce que ce soit Dean, lui disant qu'il ne pourrait pas aller jusqu'à Collinwood cette nuit. Il se prépara à la déception, laissant la résignation le submerger.

« Oui ? » répondit-il.

« Castiel, c'est Pamela. Dean est-il avec vous ? »

« Non, » répondit-il simplement, surpris de son appel à cette heure et devant son ton.

« Où est-il ? » Sa voix était brusque et tendue. Il sentait l'angoisse traverser le téléphone et s'installer dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'assit dans une chaise.

« Je crois qu'il fait la fermeture du bar. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Vous devez y aller. Maintenant. »

« Pamela… »

« Partez. Maintenant. »

Il fit tomber le combiné sans terminer l'appel.

: : :

Dean jeta un regard circulaire dans le bar une dernière fois, ses yeux passant sur les tables propres et les chaises. Satisfait, il éteignit les lumières, ferma la pochette à recettes et la glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en denim. Elle ne tenait pas dedans mais ce n'était pas grave. Il partait pour Collinwood.

Il activa l'alarme et sortit dans la nuit froide, se tournant pour fermer la porte à clef.

Il sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa nuque et son esprit prit une seconde pour se rendre compte que c'était un _pistolet_ avant qu'il n'entende une voix.

« Donne-moi le sac. »

Faisant dos à l'assaillant, Dean ne se retourna pas. Ses clefs pendaient toujours du verrou alors qu'il levait la main dans un geste qui ne voulait pas vraiment dire 'hé, je me rends', mais plutôt 'hé, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.'

« Hé, vieux, » dit-il plutôt calmement. « Pourquoi tu ne pars pas d'ici et on estimera qu'il y avait plus de peur que de mal ? »

Le canon s'éloigna de son cou pour se nicher dans son dos. « Le sac. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » mentit Dean. Il y avait plus de vingt-mille dollars dans le sac des terminaux de loterie vidéo et s'il le donnait… Il avait une assurance, mais là n'était pas le sujet. C'était son commerce, son gagne-pain, son _domaine_.

Non qu'il estimait que sa vie valait moins que vingt-mille dollars. Il ne pensait même pas à ça. Il savait juste qu'il avait travaillé dur, que son personnel travaillait dur, et que c'était_ son_ argent.

« Je ne le demanderai pas deux fois. »

Dean s'apprêta à tourner sa tête sur le côté, juste assez pour pouvoir regarder par-dessus son épaule et avoir une meilleure appréciation de la situation lorsqu'il entendit l'agresseur faire une sorte de 'ouf' et la pression sur son dos était partie. Il se retourna et il ne sut de quoi il était le plus surpris – que quelqu'un d'autre puisse se trouver ici ou que Cas se trouve ici.

Cas faisait dos à Dean et avançait lentement vers le type qui avait un pistolet pressé contre le dos de Dean quelques secondes plus tôt. L'agresseur était au sol, le visage caché par un masque, les jambes et les bras en arrière, comme une araignée dans sa tentative de retrouver prise sur l'endroit où il avait… chuté ? Trébuché ? Dean ne savait trop comment il avait pu se retrouver si loin d'eux.

Dean vit le pistolet par terre, près de la main de l'homme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il n'eut que le temps de crier le nom de Cas avant que l'assaillant ne prenne le pistolet et n'appuie sur la détente.

L'épaule de Cas tressauta une fois en arrière, mais il ne cessa pas pour autant de s'avancer. Il tiqua une fois de plus à la seconde détonation et Dean avait peut-être crié 'non', mais il ignorait s'il l'avait simplement pensé où s'il l'avait dit tout haut.

Puis Cas s'avança devant l'homme, agrippa le pistolet par le canon et le jeta simplement sur le côté comme si c'était un jouet avec lequel il avait fini de jouer. Il se pencha sur l'homme, prit sa tête et la fit brusquement tourner sur le côté.

C'était étrangement décevant de voir l'agresseur tomber sur le côté dans un tas désarticulé, et Dean ignorait ce que Cas avait _fait_. Cas se retourna vers Dean, bougeant d'un air menaçant vers lui. Les yeux de Dean passèrent sur les fleurs rouges étalées sur l'épaule de Cas et une autre suintant de son torse jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon. Il tendit la main pour toucher une des taches humides, le bout de ses doigts se couvrant d'écarlate collant.

« Doux Jésus, » réussit-il finalement à dire. Dean avait vu les coups de feu, vu le corps de Cas tressaillir, mais il avait cru que les balles du cambrioleur s'étaient perdues vu que Cas ne s'était pas écroulé. « Tu t'es fait tirer dessus. »

« Es-tu blessé ? »

Les mains de Cas agrippèrent fermement ses épaules, douloureusement, et le contact électrocuta Dean qui se reprit. Il commença à fouiller sa poche pour trouver son téléphone portable.

« Je vais appeler Sam ou le 911 ou… Non, Sam. Ça ira plus vite si je t'amène à l'hôpital plutôt que d'appeler une ambulance et Sam nous y retrouvera. Il sait quels médecins il nous faut. Bon sang. Est-ce que tu peux marcher jusqu'à la voiture ? Merde… » Il avait sorti son téléphone de sa poche, essayant de composer le numéro de Sam, affolé par les traces sanglantes que laissaient ses doigts sur le clavier.

Castiel éloigna le téléphone de lui. « Je vais bien. Est-ce que tu es blessé ? »

« Seigneur, non, je ne suis pas blessé, » laissa échapper Dean à voix haute. « Et tu ne vas pas bien, tu t'es fait tirer dessus. Tu es sans doute sous le choc. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, » Dean s'obligea à garder une voix calme et rassurante. « Tout va bien. On va aller à l'hôpital et tout va bien se passer. Donne-moi le téléphone. »

« Je te l'ai dit, je vais bien. »

« Castiel, » dit Dean à voix basse, utilisant son nom complet. « Nous allons dans la voiture, et je vais te conduire à l'hôpital. » _Au lieu de rester ici où tu te vides de ton sang_, voulait-il ajouter. Merde, il ne savait pas combien de temps il leur restait, ni à quel point les facteurs de choc et de pertes de sang entraient en jeu. Ils devraient sans doute presser quelque chose contre les plaies. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le bras de Castiel, tirant sur le tissu de la chemise. « Là, laisse-moi voir– »

Il resta calme alors qu'il repoussait la chemise sur le côté et vit la peau tâchée de sang. Et seulement de la peau tâchée de sang.

Pas de plaie ouverte, pas d'impact de balle.

Il n'avait jamais vu de blessure par balle auparavant, mais il savait qu'il devrait y avoir quelque chose. De la peau déchirée, plus de sang.

Et il n'y en avait pas. Il n'y avait rien du tout. Juste une faible marque, la peau était rose et brillante où Dean croyait dur comme fer qu'un impact de balle aurait dû se trouver.

« Dean. »

La voix de Castiel était basse et d'un ton égal. À contrecœur, Dean leva rapidement les yeux vers lui avant de les redescendre, écartant davantage la chemise, scrutant le reste de l'épaule de Cas.

« Dean, nous devrions retourner à Collinwood. »

Dean lui épargna un regard confus et rebelle avant de retirer la chemise de Cas de sa ceinture, cherchant le second impact et ne trouvant rien d'autre qu'une peau régulière ensanglantée.

Dean relâcha l'ourlet de la chemise et fit un pas en arrière, son dos rencontrant la porte en acier du bar. Ses clefs, toujours dans le verrou, s'enfoncèrent dans son omoplate.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Retournons à Collinwood, » dit simplement Cas. Il tendit la main vers le coude de Dean et Dean la rejeta.

« Tu t'es fait tirer dessus. Je t'ai vu te faire tirer dessus. Je l'ai _vu_. »

Castiel était silencieux, les yeux rivés sur Dean, son expression prudemment neutre.

Dean leva une main, empêchant Cas de faire un autre pas vers lui. Soit il était dingue et il n'avait pas vraiment vu Cas se faire tirer dessus, soit…

Il ne savait vraiment quelle était l'autre option.

« Il y a du sang partout sur ta chemise. Tu t'es fait tirer dessus, » répéta Dean.

Enfin, Castiel hocha la tête une fois. « Oui. »

Il ne savait trop comment réagir face à cet aveu. Il était en quelque sorte soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était pas dingue et qu'il ne voyait pas des choses. D'un autre côté, ça voulait dire que Cas s'était fait tirer dessus et qu'à présent… il n'était plus blessé.

« Je t'en prie, retournons à Collinwood. Nous pouvons parler là-bas. »

« Non. Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé. Ici. Maintenant. »

Les épaules de Castiel s'effondrèrent. De toutes les façons dont il avait imaginé le dire à Dean, le faire sur le parking du bar Winchester n'avait jamais effleuré son esprit. Il les avait imaginés en train d'avoir cette conversation, bien installés dans l'environnement chaleureux de Collinwood, où il pourrait s'asseoir et prendre le temps de tout expliquer en détail, où il aurait pu répondre à toutes les questions de Dean.

Mais il n'avait pas du tout anticipé de se retrouver debout, à moitié éclairé par un pauvre lampadaire solitaire, Dean le fixant, méfiant et soupçonneux avant même qu'il ait pu commencer à s'expliquer.

« Je suis… » Commença Castiel, sa voix hésitante. Il bougea légèrement sur ses pieds. « Je ne suis pas… totalement... pas vraiment… »

Dean leva ses sourcils en attendant la suite.

« Je ne suis pas mortel, » dit Castiel, levant ses épaules.

« Tu n'es pas _quoi_ ? » cria Dean, sceptique.

« Mortel. Je ne suis pas mortel. »

Dean semblait être sceptique au mieux, prêt à bondir sur Castiel au pire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? » La voix de Dean ne tremblait pas lorsqu'elle sortit, ce qui était impressionnant, puisqu'il était certain que ses tripes vibraient. Il savait ce que Castiel était sur le point de lui dire, il le _savait_. Son allergie au soleil, ses manières presque archaïques, l'absence de blessures, la peinture dans la nouvelle demeure des Collins… Toutes ces choses semblaient s'emboîter, comme un miroir brisé fusionnant devant lui et il savait que Castiel ne pourrait lui donner qu'une réponse irrationnelle et ridicule.

« Un vampire. »

Dean n'avait pas l'intention de rire, mais il le fit, un gloussement soupiré qui sortit de son œsophage et qui flotta dans la nuit.

« Bien sûr. Bien sûr que c'est ce que tu es. » Il ignorait pourquoi il dit cela. Il n'avait même pas eu l'intention de parler, mais les mots sortirent.

« Dean… »

« Arrête. » Le ton de Dean était acéré et résolu. « Ne dis pas un. Mot. De plus. » Seigneur, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il avait besoin de _réfléchir _à la situation.

« Viens à Collinwood, et je t'expliquerai tout. Je te le promets. »

« Tu me le promets ? Super. Et où était cet enthousiasme pour la vérité lorsque, je ne sais pas, lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés ? »

D'un côté, Dean voulait monter dans la voiture et aller à Collinwood et avoir des explications. D'un autre côté, il voulait frapper Castiel en plein visage pour lui avoir menti. Il ne savait pas quelle réaction des deux était la plus absurde – de suivre Castiel à Collinwood ou de le frapper parce qu'il disait être un vampire.

Tandis que son cerveau était en conflit face à ces deux options, il pensa clairement qu'aucune de ces réponses n'était correcte.

Ne devrait-il pas être effrayé ?

Il ne se sentait pas apeuré.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'était. Tu ne connais pas toute la vérité. »

Les mots de Castiel arrivèrent jusqu'à lui comme s'ils avaient traversé un long tunnel et il se força à se concentrer.

« Je ne veux pas connaître la vérité. » Ce qui était un mensonge. Dean voulait connaître la vérité mais c'était comme si sa colère avait le contrôle sur ce qui sortait de sa bouche et il ne pouvait l'arrêter. Seigneur, il avait juste besoin de _réfléchir_.

Castiel ne cilla pas. « Si, tu le veux. Bien sûr que tu le veux, » dit-il posément, honnêtement.

« Non, je ne pense pas que je le veux. »

« Dean. Je t'en prie. Viens à Collinwood avec moi. Je répondrai à toutes les questions que tu me poseras, je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir. »

« Non. »

« Ça ne change en rien ce que nous représentons l'un pour l'autre. »

« Nous ne sommes rien pour l'autre. Plus maintenant. » Dean secoua fermement la tête. Les deux parties de lui se battaient encore. L'une d'elle applaudissant '_Ouais ! Tu l'as dis !_' et l'autre le suppliant _de fermer ta bouche,_ _bordel_.

Castiel semblait tellement déconfit et la partie méchante de Dean continuait d'applaudir tandis que l'autre partie voulait retirer ça et dire à Castiel qu'il ne le pensait pas et qu'il viendrait à Collinwood et l'écouterait.

« Tu ne le penses pas. Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai… Ce que nous… »

« Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je vais monter dans ma voiture et rentrer chez moi et ne m'appelle pas et ne viens pas chez moi. » Pendant un court instant, il pensa _wow, je donne des ordres à un vampire._

« Je te donnerai du temps, mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi m'expliquer d'abord. »

« Non, il n'y a pas de 'temps', c'est terminé. »

Ce fut au tour de Castiel de rire cette fois, un soupir calme et triste qui firent se dresser les cheveux de Dean sur sa nuque. « Ce n'est jamais terminé pour moi. J'ai attendu deux cents ans. Et j'attendrais deux cents de plus. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est attendre. »

Dean secoua la tête. Les mots de Castiel le troublaient et il voulait tout simplement les faire partir de son esprit, pour ne pas écouter le ton de sa voix.

« Je dois partir, » dit Dean, plus pour lui-même que pour Cas. « Est-ce que tu vas m'arrêter ? » Son regard était dur alors qu'il croisa celui de Castiel et Castiel fit simplement un pas sur le côté.

« Bien sûr que non. Je ne te forcerais jamais à faire quoique ce soit. »

Dean le regardait toujours suspicieusement alors qu'il s'avançait, se dirigeant vers l'Impala. Ses pas s'interrompirent lorsqu'il passa près du cambrioleur. Il n'avait pas bougé de là. Cas avait _tué _quelqu'un.

« Seigneur, » murmura-t-il.

« Va, » entendit-il Castiel dire derrière lui à mi-voix. « Je m'en occupe. »

Il ignorait s'il était reconnaissant et soulagé par cela ou horrifié et scandalisé. Il ne se retourna pas alors qu'il traversait le parking vers sa voiture, mais il sentait le regard de Castiel posé sur lui tout ce temps. Il tourna la tête juste au moment où il sortait du parking et vit que Castiel était toujours là où il l'avait laissé, le regardant.

: : :

Castiel resta longtemps debout dans le sombre parking.

Il ignorait précisément combien de temps.

La nuit était froide et figée.

Et solitaire.

Il estima que ce devait être l'un des résultats. Que Dean ne le laisserait même pas s'expliquer.

Il avait espéré que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Il n'avait pas anticipé de ne pas pouvoir avoir la chance d'adoucir la nouvelle du tout. Là, ça avait été présenté à Dean de la façon la plus horrible.

Il savait qu'il devait s'occuper du corps du cambrioleur. Il n'avait pas vraiment hâte de le faire, cependant ce serait une tâche facile.

Il savait qu'il devait le faire maintenant, rapidement, pendant que personne ne rôdait dans le coin.

Et il le ferait.

Mais en cet instant, il ne pouvait que se tenir là, dans le noir, à regarder la route qu'avait empruntée Dean.

: : :

Sam entendit Dean entrée par la porte principale, entendit le 'thunk' sourd de la pochette de recettes tombant sur le sol, qui n'était pas en lui-même un son étranger, mais l'absence de jurons et de chipotages le suivant généralement était inhabituel venant de Dean. Il entendit Dean laisser tomber sa veste à terre avant d'entendre les pas étouffés révélateurs des bottes de Dean sur les marches moquettées.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, hésitant assez longtemps pour entendre le matelas grincer, mais la lumière sous la porte resta allumée.

Il frappa bruyamment contre la porte.

« Va te faire voir, Sammy. »

Sam ouvrit la porte de toute manière et il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu rentres cette nuit. »

« Eh bien, je suis là. Maintenant sors de là. »

Sans se décourager pour autant, Sam resta là. « Hum, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non. Dégage. »

Sam ouvrit complètement la porte et s'appuya contre le chambranle. Ses doigts s'agitaient nerveusement avant qu'il ne croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Ce n'était peut-être pas à cause de Castiel. Peut-être que Castiel n'en avait pas encore parlé à Dean. Mais Dean _était_ censé aller à Collinwood cette nuit et il était là. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas dire quoique ce soit si Castiel _n'avait_ pas encore parlé à Dean.

Il comprit tout à coup la raison des dialogues des feuilletons télé qui tournaient en rond sans cesse.

Il y avait pensé toute la journée, se demandant ce qu'il ferait lorsque Dean le découvrirait. Il avait retourné la question encore et encore dans sa tête pendant des heures, et ce qui en était toujours ressorti était que Dean était heureux ces temps-cis. Sam ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Dean aussi heureux depuis… toujours. Certainement pas depuis qu'il est adulte. Et si Castiel rendait Dean aussi heureux, alors Sam n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il était.

Bien que le truc du vampire était un peu difficile à avaler. Qui avait vu ça venir ?

Baissant les yeux sur le visage de Dean qui était au lit, Sam était tiraillé. Devrait-il demander à Dean si Castiel lui avait parlé ? Est-ce qu'il devrait y aller avec sang-froid ? Devrait-il laisser Dean seul jusqu'à ce que Dean vienne lui parler ?

Il apposa directement son véto sur la dernière idée parce qu'il pouvait rêver du jour où Dean viendrait lui parler. S'il voulait que Dean lui parle, il devait y aller à l'ancienne méthode – jouer au fichu petit frère.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne piges pas dans 'dégage' ? » Le visage de Dean était toujours plaqué contre le lit, sa voix sortait marmonnée et étouffée.

« Quelque chose est arrivé au restaurant ? » Demanda Sam, jouant à l'imbécile.

Dean se repoussa en arrière et fixa Sam. « Seigneur, je pensais que tu étais allé à la fac. Dégage, ça veut dire 'va-t-en'. »

Sam se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. « Tu as l'air en colère. »

« Eh bien, je le suis, mais c'est mon problème, » cracha Dean, tournant le dos à Sam et se réfugiant de nouveau sur le lit.

« Aaaaalors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Le harcela Sam, Il devait faire attention sinon ils allaient en venir aux poings. Au fil des années, il avait appris jusqu'où pousser Dean avant que ça ne se termine en quelques coups de poing bien placés. Il supposa avoir encore deux minutes avant de faire sauter la soupape.

« Ce. Ne. Sont. Pas. Tes. Affaires. »

« Ce que tu es susceptible, » se dépêcha de répondre Sam, entrant dans la pièce et s'installant sur un coin du lit de Dean. « Bon, écoute, » dit-il, décidant d'employer la bonne vieille tactique du 'distrait et attaque'. « Je peux emprunter l'Impala ce week-end ? »

« Non, » répondit machinalement Dean, parlant toujours contre le matelas.

« Aller, je dois aller hors de la ville et ma caisse ne tiendra pas le coup. »

« Mais oui. »

« Tu ne vas pas utiliser la tienne ce week-end. Ash fera la fermeture, non. Et puis, tu passes la plupart du temps à Collinwood– »

« Eh bien pas ce fichu week-end-là. » la réponse de Dean était sèche et succincte.

« Oh ? » feignit Sam. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« C'est fini. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Sam. « Parce qu'hier, c'était plutôt 'il va bien et je vais bien et c'est mon petit-copain. »

« Plus maintenant. »

Seigneur, c'était comme essayer d'arracher les dents à une poule. Sam roula les yeux, reconnaissant que Dean ne le regarde pas. « Je croyais que tu était heureux. Tu semblais vraiment l'être. »

Il y eut une pause, et Sam se demanda s'il y allait trop fort ou pas assez. « Je l'étais. »

« Donc… ? »

Un silence encore plus grand s'ensuivit et Sam ignorait si ça allait se terminer sur un autre 'dégage'. Tout le corps de Dean était tendu et Sam se tendit également, prêt à esquiver un coup de poing, mais Dean balança ses jambes sur le côté pour s'asseoir.

« J'ai découvert qu'il me mentait. »

Sam ne dit rien pendant la durée qu'il estimait être raisonnable avant de parler. « À propos de quoi ? »

Dean haussa les épaules, baissant les yeux vers ses mains qui pendaient entre ses genoux.

« Est-ce qu'il, hum, t'a trompé ? » Le visage de Sam se tordit alors qu'il demandait cela. Si c'était le cas, ils seraient dangereusement proches d'avoir une conversation sérieuse sur les relations sexuelles et ça pourrait tourner bizarrement.

« Non, » dit rapidement Dean.

_Pense à une autre question, pense à une autre question_. « Est-ce qu'il t'a volé ? »

« Non, » répondit Dean, pas aussi rapidement mais avec morosité. « Rien de ce genre. »

« Alors, hum, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Dean soupira longuement et profondément. « Tu ne vas jamais le croire. Bon sang, je ne sais pas si j'y crois et pourtant, j'étais là, j'ai vu… »

« Qu'as-tu vu, Dean ? » La voix de Sam était calme. Dean avait baissé la tête, son regard vers le bas et Sam se pencha en avant en attendant qu'il parle. Il baissa les yeux vers les mains de Dean et vit le brun-écarlate qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa nature et avec lequel il était intimement familier au travail.

« C'est du sang ? C'est du sang que tu as sur les mains ? » Demanda Sam, se tendant de nouveau.

« Oui, » dit Dean en expirant.

« Tu es blessé ? »

« C'est pas le mien. C'est celui de Castiel. »

Alors c'était 'Castiel' maintenant et plus 'Cas'. Sam accorda à Dean une autre minute, mais Dean demeura silencieux.

« Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Dean secoua la tête. « C'est totalement dingue. Totale-mégagiga-ment dingue. Tu ne vas jamais le croire, » répéta Dean.

Sam déglutit. « Essaye toujours. »

Dean fit un drôle de rire et son expression disait, _okay, mais tu l'as voulu_.

« Devine quoi, c'est un vampire. »

Sam se força à garder une expression totalement neutre pendant un moment puis il leva les sourcils.

« Je le jure, Sammy, » ajouta Dean, sans attendre qu'il réponde. « Je n'y crois pas moi-même. C'est im-mégagiga-possible. »

« Comment est-ce que, hum… » Sam gigota. « Comment est-ce que tu l'as découvert ? Enfin, il te l'a dit ? »

« Il était un peu obligé lorsque je l'ai vu se faire tirer dessus. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Sam.

« Oui, un cambrioleur au bar, » dit Dean, comme si c'était ridicule. « Il allait me voler et était à l'affût et tout et tout à coup Cas… Castiel était là et… » Dean fit un mouvement de couperet avec ses mains. « Et il y a eu un coup de feu et je m'étais plutôt bien débrouillé pour ne pas flipper et il avait du sang sur lui et le cambrioleur était mort et j'allais t'appeler ou le 9-1-1 – je ne savais pas – »

« Tu devrais toujours téléphoner au 9-1-1. Ils sont équipés pour faire face aux situations d'urgence, » interrompit Sam sans réfléchir et Dean le fixa.

« Là n'est pas le sujet, Sam. »

« Non, je… Désolé. Continue. »

« Eh bien il s'est fait tirer dessus mais il n'y avait pas– » une fois de plus, Dean essuya ses mains sur sa poitrine. « Et je lui ai demandé ce que ça voulait dire et il m'a dit qu'il était un vampire. »

Sam attendit que Dean continue mais il ne dit rien de plus.

« C'est, hum, wow. »

Dean le regarda de travers et Sam essaya de se retenir, mais il se tortilla un peu. C'était comme ce jour où il avait douze ans et qu'il voulait fouiller dans la chambre de Dean, essayant désespérément de deviner comment être aussi cool que son grand frère et sans même rentrer dans sa chambre, Dean avait _su _que Sam avait une idée derrière la tête.

« Tu savais, » dit Dean à voix basse.

« Hum ? Quoi ? »

« Tu le savais. Tu le savais déjà, bordel. »

Dean se leva, Sam l'imita et recula d'un pas. Dean commença par franchir la distance qui les séparait et ça pourrait bien finir par des coups de poings, après tout.

« Quoi ? Non, je… Comment ? Comment je le saurais ? »

« Je ne le sais pas, mais c'est le cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le dos de Sam percuta la commode. « Non, je… » Sam céda. Il ne voulait pas mentir à Dean. « D'accord, oui, très bien, je le savais. Mais je ne l'ai découvert qu'hier. »

« Comment ? » Demanda Dean. « Comment tu l'as su ? »

« J'ai eu les résultats sanguins et ça… n'allait pas. Et il y a eu ces vols à l'hôpital. De la Banque de sang. »

« Seigneur, » dit Dean, son corps s'effondrant. « Je n'ai pas… Enfin, je n'y avais même pas songé… Mais il boit vraiment du sang ? »

« Oui. Mais il n'a tué personne. »

« Oh, j'imagine qu'il te l'a dit, » lança Dean hargneusement.

« Oui. Et je le crois. »

« Bon Dieu, Sammy, tu aurais dû me le dire. »

« Je l'ai à peine découvert ! Et je pensais qu'il devrait te le dire ! En plus, qu'est-ce que j'allais dire ? 'Hé, Dean, tu sais, ton petit-copain, Castiel Collins ? Oui, désolé pour ça, c'est un démon buveur de sang.' »

« Alors, tu as fait quoi ? Tu lui en as parlé ? »

« Oui, » Sam hocha la tête. « Il cherche un moyen de remédier à sa situation, Dean. Et j'ai accepté de l'aider. »

Dean lui lança un regard assassin. « Je t'interdis de faire ça. »

« Dean, je n'ai plus dix ans. Tu ne vas pas me dire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire. »

« Tu crois ? »

Sam soupira, abandonnant. Il connaissait Dean parfois bien mieux que lui-même et il savait que Dean cherchait la bagarre. « Je ne vais pas me battre avec toi là-dessus. Tu fais ça pour éviter le vrai problème. »

« Oh, est-ce que j'ai zappé la partie où tu as eu aussi un putain de diplôme en psychologie ? »

Sam croisa les bras sur son torse. « Tu ne peux pas me taquiner, Dean, pas cette fois. »

Dean sembla se dégonfler un peu et se détourna de Sam.

« Qu'est-ce que Castiel t'a dit d'autre ? »

Dean haussa les épaules. « Rien. »

« Rien ? »

« Je suis parti après ça. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça, tu es parti ? »

Dean se retourna vers Sam. « Je veux dire que je suis parti, bordel. Je ne suis pas resté pour écouter une histoire larmoyante et horriblement flippante. »

« Mais… Tu n'avais pas de questions ? Comment il est devenu un vampire, comment ça marche ? »

« M'en fous, » marmonna Dean. « Il ne te l'a pas dit ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama Sam. « Je ne voulais pas en demander trop et je me suis dit qu'il te le dirait et que tu me le dirais. »

« Eh bien, désolé d'avoir gâché ton mystère vampirique à la Scooby-Doo, mais c'est ma_ vie_. »

« Je sais que c'est ta vie, Dean. Mais tu étais heureux. »

« J'étais heureux avant qu'il n'arrive, » répliqua hargneusement Dean.

« Non. Non, tu ne l'étais pas. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu étais_ contenté_, mais tu n'étais pas heureux. »

« Ça revient au même. »

« Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Et tu le sais. Dean, je veux simplement que tu sois heureux. »

« Avec un vampire ? » Demanda Dean avant de rire. « Seigneur, c'est ridicule, je ne réussis pas à croire que je l'aie dit. »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas… traditionnel, » Sam bougeait sur ses pieds.

« Traditionnel ? Traditionnel ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? »

« D'après ce que j'en sais, je crois que Castiel est un type bien. »

« Il n'est pas humain ! »

Sam grimaça. Ça se passait mal. « Il est… Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il est et ce sur quoi je vais orienter mes recherches pour commencer, mais je crois qu'il tient vraiment à toi. »

Toute la conversation portait sur des sujets qui mettaient mal à l'aide. Sentiments, relations, et maintenant l'ajout terrible du surnaturel et ça achevait Dean.

Dean fit un mouvement de couperet avec ses mains. « Je ne veux plus en parler. »

« Tu ne peux pas terminer la conversation comme ça. »

« Dehors, » déclara Dean, montrant la porte du doigt.

« Dean– »

Dean se tenait près de la porte en faisant signe à Sam de partir. Sam soupira, se résignant, et fit un pas en direction de la porte.

« Réfléchis. Va lui parler. »

« Mais oui, » répliqua Dean en poussant son pouce en direction de la porte.

« Je ne veux pas que tu fasses une erreur que tu vas regretter plus tard. »

« Sam– » La voix de Dean était teintée d'avertissements, que Sam avait appris au fil des années. Sam leva les mains sur la défensive.

« Très bien, on en a terminé pour ce soir, mais… réfléchis-y. »

Sam se tourna et partit avant que Dean ne place un autre mot.

La porte se referma bruyamment derrière lui et Sam était certain que le bruit sourd qu'il entendit juste après était la tête de Dean qui percutait le bois.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Auteur** : Zoemathemata

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: /

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Gravité Métaphysique

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

* * *

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 17 – Chuck Le Prophète**_

Chuck ignorait comment c'était arrivé puisque ni Dean, ni Castiel n'étaient du genre à tout dire aux autres, mais moins de quarante-huit heures après que la relation qu'entretenaient Dean et Castiel se termina, tout Collinsport semblait être au courant.

Ça devait être à cause du comportement de Dean au bar. Il ne parlait pas aux gens s'il pouvait l'éviter et s'il le devait, il était abrupt et sec. Il laissa tomber une pinte de bière hors de la machine à laver la vaisselle et la série de jurons qui s'ensuivit s'entendit partout dans le bar. Pour la toute première fois, il avait zappé sa réunion pour la commande hebdomadaire auprès de Steve, son fournisseur de denrées. Heureusement, Steve prenait en charge les commandes du bar depuis trois ans, donc lorsque Dean ne se pointa pas, il leur envoya simplement ce qui constituait une commande classique et ne s'en formalisa pas.

Dean oublia de soumettre les fiches de payes au comptable, mais Ava les avaient vu traîner sur son secrétaire dans son bureau au sous-sol et les glissa dans son sac et les déposa en rentrant. Ash vit la commande mensuelle d'alcool avant qu'elle ne soit faxée et heureusement, car il épargna au bar la commande de cinq mille dollars d'alcool dont ils n'avaient pas besoin. Ash modifia la commande et l'envoya avec un petit mot à destination de Jilly chez OK Liquor pour qu'on le contacte s'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez les commandes.

Après que Dean ait déposé par accident l'argent des caisses des terminaux de loterie vidéo, Andy se proposa pour faire la fermeture avec Dean, disant qu'il avait besoin d'arrondir sa paye, et ils pourraient terminer ça deux fois plus vite. Il avait compté l'argent deux fois pendant que Dean avait fait le tour du bar, faisant plus de dégâts qu'autre chose.

Aucun d'entre eux ne dit quoique ce soit directement à Dean, mais ils gratifièrent Sam de regards lourds de sens lorsqu'il était passé au bar pour voir comment ça allait.

Sam ne fut pas plus chanceux lorsqu'il essaya de faire parler Dean davantage. Dean se levait, allait au bar, travaillait une grande partie du temps toute la nuit, faisait la fermeture et faisait exactement la même chose le lendemain. Avec les tours de garde de Sam et ses heures bizarres à l'hôpital, il avait autant de chances de voir Dean que de ne pas le voir, mais ils ne parlaient pas. Dean grognait en réponse à pratiquement toutes les questions que lui posait Sam mais il ne lançait aucune conversation. Il ne mangeait pas vraiment la moindre chose que Sam ramenait à la maison, ne regardait pas de films, ne bichonnait pas son Impala. Il travaillait, il dormait.

Il vivait un peu comme un fantôme.

Du moins, c'est ce que Sam dit à Chuck lorsqu'il le vit à Collinwood.

« Il ne me parle pas, il ne fait rien du tout, il travaille et c'est tout. »

Chuck hocha la tête d'un air entendu. « Même chose ici. Enfin, vous le voyez bien lorsque vous êtes là. Vous êtes la seule personne à qui Castiel parle, sans me compter. »

Sam plaça une série de tubes de sang dans la centrifugeuse. Chuck avait conseillé à Castiel d'installer un laboratoire pour Sam dans le sous-sol de Collinwood. Lorsque Chuck en avait parlé à Sam, Sam avait fait une liste de choses qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment pouvoir se procurer, et avait été stupéfait lorsque quelques jours plus tard, il avait trouvé Chuck en train de donner des consignes à l'entreprise de livraison pour installer tout le matériel dans la cave. Lors de son temps libre, Sam s'installait dans un laboratoire qui surpassait de loin celui qui lui était officiel.

Chuck avait également offert son aide, prenait des notes, procurait le matériel, gardait un œil sur les expériences. Il se révéla être en réalité un merveilleux assistant de laboratoire, précis et méticuleux dans son travail.

« De quoi parle-t-il ? » Demanda Sam, se penchant sur le comptoir en acier inoxydable alors que la centrifugeuse bourdonnait.

Chuck se mordit les lèvres. « Eh bien, parler est un bien grand mot, j'imagine, » répondit-il, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait dit précédemment. « Principalement, je le tiens au courant de mes progressions, mes recherches, et il hoche la tête. Des fois il pose quelques questions. Des fois il a des suggestions. Mais c'est tout. »

« Oui. Dean est comme ça au bar. »

« Enfin, je sais que c'est dingue. Des vampires, non ? » Demanda Chuck, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés et expressifs. « Et je sais qu'il s'était nourri de moi lorsqu'il a… eh bien, lorsqu'il s'est réveillé. Et ça m'a mis sans dessus dessous pendant quelques temps. »

Sam hocha la tête, comprenant. Il avait eu une conversation très franche avec Chuck après que Castiel lui ait décrit ce qui arrivait aux personnes dont il se nourrissait. Castiel avait décrit la fascination et le contrôle qu'il pouvait placer sur une personne et avait suggéré à Sam d'en parler avec Chuck. Chuck avait été honnête et direct, expliquant que jusqu'à ce que Castiel cesse de se nourrir de lui, il avait toujours eu une étrange compulsion qui ne poussait être là où Castiel se trouvait, de faire tout ce qui lui était demandé. Mais à présent que Castiel se nourrissait des stocks de la réserve de sang, et ce depuis quelques temps, Chuck ne sentait plus l'attraction étrange et inexplicable. À présent, il aimait simplement passer du temps avec Castiel parce qu'ils étaient amis.

D'une certaine manière.

« Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, » continua Chuck. « Il s'est nourri de moi parce qu'il était obligé de le faire et maintenant qu'il n'en a plus besoin… il ne le fait plus. Et il n'a jamais utilisé son étrange pouvoir vampirique sur moi, enfin, plus depuis qu'il a arrêté de se nourrir de moi, vous savez ? Et il le pourrait, il le pourrait tout à fait mais il ne le fait pas. Et je… Je crois qu'il aime vraiment Dean. »

Disant la dernière partie brusquement, Chuck leva les yeux, cachés par ses cils. Ce n'était pas vraiment la conversation la plus naturelle au monde, de parler du grand frère de Sam et du petit-copain de son frère, mais leurs sujets de conversation gravitaient toujours autour de Castiel, Dean ou Castiel et Dean.

« Oui, » dit Sam calmement. « Je crois que vous avez raison. Et Dean… Eh bien, il était vraiment heureux. Et maintenant… Il ne l'est plus. »

« Oui, » répéta Chuck. Tous deux regardèrent d'un air morose la centrifugeuse. « Je crois que si Dean savait pourquoi Castiel est devenu un vampire… S'il savait ce qui l'avait obligé à faire ce sacrifice… Je crois que ce serait différent. »

« Attendez, vous le savez ? »

Chuck haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, oui. Castiel ne vous l'a pas dit ? »

« Il m'a dit _comment _il était devenu un vampire, mais pas pourquoi. »

« Oh, » souffla Chuck. « Eh bien, il l'a fait pour Dean. »

Sam fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Bien sûr. C'est arrivé des siècles plus tôt. »

Chuck inspira profondément. « On devrait s'asseoir et prendre un café. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Ou du whiskey. » Il fit une tape dans le dos de Sam. « Venez. Je vais vous conter le récit épique de Castiel et Dean. »

: : :

Ils décidèrent de changer de tactique – Sam allait parler à Castiel et Chuck à Dean.

Chuck ne savait pas qui était le plus chanceux d'entre eux.

Il était vrai que Castiel était un vampire.

Mais Dean Winchester pouvait mettre une raclée rien qu'avec le petit doigt.

Tout mis bout à bout, Chuck estima qu'il aurait préféré faire une nouvelle tentative auprès de Castiel. Ils étaient en bon rapport, ou du moins, ils partageaient quelque chose.

Dean était un type bien, certainement, et tout le monde en ville l'aimait, mais là, maintenant… Chuck préférerait avoir à faire face à un tir continu.

Chuck avait tapé pendant des heures et il avait le fruit de ses efforts fourré sous son bras, relié avec soin. Il avait toujours ses lunettes sur lui et il les repoussa en haut de son nez alors qu'il s'approchait du comptoir du bar et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Chuck, » dit Dean sans préambule. « Qu'est-ce que tu prendras ? »

« Hum, comment vas-tu Dean ? » Tenta Chuck, prenant un siège avec prudence au comptoir.

« Pas d'humeur pour papoter. Une bière ? Ou tu vas direct au whiskey ? »

« Hum, de la bière, s'il te plaît. J'ai… J'essaye d'arrêter. »

« Bon pour toi. Pas bon pour le commerce, mais bon pour toi. » C'était sans doute la phrase la plus longue que Dean ait dit de la soirée. Il regarda à peine Chuck alors qu'il remplissait la pinte de bière pression et la fit glisser vers lui.

Chuck glissa son fin manuscrit sur la table. « Hum, comment ça va ? » La voix de Chuck se brisa un peu et il s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge. « Comment ça se passe pour toi ? »

Dean tourna son regard froid vers Chuck. « Tu ne devines pas vu les ragots qui circulent, Chuck ? »

« Non, hum, pas du tout. C'est juste que, hum, donc, le fait est que, tu te souviens lorsque tu m'avais dit que je n'allais pas bien il y a quelques temps ? »

Dean lui fit face. « Oui, je me souviens. Tu veux voir Sam ? »

« Hum, non, j'ai vu Sam. Enfin, je ne l'ai pas vu en tant que patient mais je l'ai vu parce qu'il est à Collinwood et que… Eh bien, j'y suis aussi. »

« Hum-hum. » La voix de Dean était plate et sans aucun ton.

« Donc, le fait est que, une partie de la raison pour laquelle je n'allais pas bien était que… Eh bien, je ne dormais pas bien parce que j'avais ces rêves. Ces rêves très étranges. »

« Hum-hum, » répéta Dean alors que son regard se faisait sceptique. « Écoute, Chuck, tu serais surpris des choses que j'ai entendu au bar, ou peut-être pas, j'en sais rien, mais il faut qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'ondes. Tu m'a l'air d'être un type bien et si tu as besoin de mon aide, dis-le parce que tu vois ça ? Ce n'est pas la meilleure semaine de ma vie. »

« Hum, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, hum, en fait, je crois que je peux t'aider. » Chuck poussa les pages du manuscrit en avant, vers Dean.

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda Dean, fixant le papier.

« Hum, tu sais, je suis écrivain, mais ce que tu ne sais pas est que j'écris ce dont je rêve. Et il s'est avéré que ce dont j'ai rêvé… J'imagine qu'à l'époque on m'aurait mis au bûcher à cause de ce que j'ai vu, et il y a bien plus longtemps, on aurait dit de moi que j'étais un prophète. Parce que je vois des choses. Je rêve de choses. Des choses qui sont arrivées. Des choses qui arriveront. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel tout ce que fit Dean était de le fixer. « D'accord, » dit Dean d'une voix traînante. « C'est Sam qui te fait faire ça ? Est-ce que c'est une connerie qu'il pense être du genre à me remonter le moral ? »

« Et j'ai rêvé de toi, » continua Chuck, sans se laisser démonter. Il devait le dire, et vite. « Je savais pour toi et Castiel bien avant qu'il ne s'éveille, avant que je ne l'éveille. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Dean calmement, mortellement.

« C'est moi qui ai réveillé Castiel, dans le mausolée. Je suis entré dans sa tombe et je l'ai ouverte, le réveillant. »

Les yeux de Dean passèrent rapidement en revue les alentours pour s'assurer que personne n'était assez près pour les entendre.

« Je sais ce qu'il est. Je suis le premier à l'avoir vu à Collinsport. Je suis celui qui… heu, eh bien, l'a nourri. »

« Est-ce que tu... Est-ce que tu me dis… Qu'il boit de toi ? » La dernière partie sortit à peine en un murmure.

« Hum, oui ? Enfin, il le faisait mais il ne le fait plus maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas ce dont je suis venu te parler. » Chuck inspira profondément et descendit le moitié de sa pinte en de longues gorgées. « D'accord, très bien, » souffla-t-il. « Je savais que Castiel te… voudrait dès qu'il te verrait. Je savais que vous finiriez ensemble… » Chuck grimaça. « D'accord, le truc, c'est que je ne peux pas ne_ pas_ l'écrire, même les parties un peu cochonnes, je devais coucher ça sur papier ou ma tête risquait d'exploser, comme de la soupe épaisse partout, mais ça ne m'a pas fait particulièrement plaisir d'écrire ça. Bon, peut-être un peu, mais c'est normal, non ? Enfin, qui n'a pas… Tu sais, la fac… Mais là n'est pas le sujet, » finit-t-il, prenant une autre grande gorgée de bière. « Et j'ai songé à te le dire, mais je n'ai jamais cru… Enfin, comment ça pourrait être vrai ? Mais il s'avéra que c'était vrai et comment aurais-tu pu me croire ? C'était vrai, mais c'était dingue et tu étais tellement _gentil _avec moi, tellement et horriblement gentil et je voulais vraiment… Mais j'étais sous son emprise et je ne pouvais pas… Mais plus tard, lorsque je n'étais plus sous son pouvoir et j'aurais pu mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que comment… Et maintenant tu sais. Maintenant, tu sais tout. »

Chuck aspira les dernières gouttes de sa pinte, faisant claquer le verre sur le comptoir avec un bruit sourd.

Dean le fixait simplement. Sans ciller, respirant à peine. Comme un aigle regardant sa proie. Chuck gigota sur son tabouret.

« Hum, je sais que c'était… Eh bien, aussi clair que de l'eau boueuse, mais je te le jure, je suis _bien_ meilleur à écrire qu'à dire des discours. »

« Tu savais ? » Cracha finalement Dean. « Seigneur, est-ce que tout le monde dans Collinsport le savait sauf moi ? »

« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Juste moi. Eh bien, et après Sam l'a découvert et maintenant c'est ton tour. Et c'est tout. Enfin, Pamela a des dons psychiques donc je crois qu'elle sait qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle sait que c'est un truc de suceurs de sang. Je crois. Je n'ai pas rêvé qu'elle le savait, donc je suppose qu'elle ne le sait pas. » Chuck inspira profondément. « Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis là. »

« Vraiment, » cracha Dean, ne regardant pas vraiment Chuck. Il pinça l'arête de son nez et l'expression sur son visage était sombre et meurtrière. Il vint à l'esprit de Chuck que la vie de Dean était foutrement ridicule à présent et qu'il se demandait sans doute s'il n'était pas devenu cinglé. « Chuck, » dit Dean calmement, « Si je te comprends correctement, alors tu savais que ça allait m'arriver avant que ça n'arrive. C'est bien vrai ? »

« Oui ? » Couina Chuck.

« D'accord. Dans vingt secondes je vais t'arracher le bras de son articulation et je vais te frapper avec. »

La voix de Dean demeura étrangement calme et régulière. Chuck déglutit. Il aurait tellement préféré s'occuper de Castiel.

« Tu dois lire ça, » laissa échapper Chuck, se levant de son tabouret et montrant le manuscrit du doigt.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est… C'est la raison pour laquelle… C'est comment… Tu dois savoir ce qui est arrivé. Tu dois savoir pourquoi il l'a fait. Il l'a fait pour toi. Il l'a toujours fait pour toi. »

« Ce sont des conneries. On vient juste de se rencontrer. »

« Oui, cette fois. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu étais là, dans le passé. Son passé, ton passé. C'était toi et lui et tu… Il a essayé de te sauver et ça n'a pas… Et tu sais que c'est vrai. Je _sais_ que tu le sais. Tu ne veux pas le savoir, mais tu le sais. Tu l'as su dès que tu l'as vu. Tu as eu des rêves étranges et des fois, tu croyais pratiquement te souvenir de quelque chose. Que si tu pouvais simplement _arrêter_, tu te souviendrais. Tu l'as attendu au moins autant qu'il t'attendait. »

« Je m'en fous, » Dean mentit au travers de ses dents serrées, donnant l'impression que les mots de Chuck n'avaient eu aucun effet sur lui.

« Tu le dois, » répondit Chuck, une vague de fidélité le poussant vers l'avant. « Lis-le, » dit-il en montrant le manuscrit. « Tout est là. Toi, lui, Ruby– »

« Ruby ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de Ruby ? » Cria Dean, étonné d'entendre ce nom. La moitié du bar se tourna vers eux mais le regard de Dean se détourna rapidement de l'autre côté.

« Tu vois ? Tu sais. »

Dean secoua la tête. « Je sais qu'on m'a menti. C'est ce que je sais. »

« Ce n'est pas si simple. »

« Non, c'est aussi simple que ça, Chuck, » Dean prit un moment pour reprendre son sang-froid. « Tu m'as l'air d'être un type bien et peut-être que tu as été entraîné là-dedans. Et maintenant, peut-être que tu ne peux plus en sortir. Mais je le peux. Tu peux venir au bar, tu peux me parler, mais pas de ça. Plus jamais. J'en ai terminé. »

« Tu dois lire ces pages et trouver ce à quoi tu tournes le dos avant d'en décider. » La voix de Chuck était un peu tremblotante, mais il ne s'interrompit pas. « Tu devrais savoir précisément ce que tu jettes. Et après si tu peux toujours vivre avec cette décision, je ne dirai plus rien. » Chuck leva son menton d'un air de défi et essaya de ne pas trembler sous le regard de Dean.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de lire quoique ce soit. »

« Tu as peur de le lire. » Chuck tressaillit sous les yeux de Dean cette fois, mais il garda sa résolution. D'après la réaction de Dean, il pouvait affirmer avoir touché le point sensible. « Je te l'ai dit. Je vois les choses. Je sais. »

« Très bien. Tu es le prophète Chuck, » dit Dean sarcastiquement.

« Je suis le prophète Chuck, » répondit Chuck, étrangement calmé par ces mots. « Et je sais des choses. »

« Si c'est le cas, alors comment est-ce que tu ne sais pas comment tout ça va tourner, hum ? Comment est que ce tu sais si je vais lire ou non tes stupides pages ? »

Chuck bougea sur ses pieds. « Ça ne marche pas comme ça. »

« Bien sûr que non, » dit Dean avec un sourire froid.

Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur l'autre, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne dise quoique ce soit. Ils étaient dans une impasse. Chuck hocha finalement la tête une fois. Il sortit un billet de dix dollars de sa poche et le mit sur le comptoir. « Pour la bière. Bonne nuit. »

« Prends tes pages avec toi, » dit Dean derrière lui.

« Elles sont à toi à présent, » dit Chuck au-dessus de son épaule. « C'est à toi de les détruire si tu ne comptes pas les lire. »


	18. Chapitre 18

**Auteur** : Zoemathemata

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: /

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Gravité Métaphysique

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

Notes :

- L'inspecteur Harry (Dirty Harry) - aussi connu sous le nom de 'Harry le Charognard - est une saga de cinq films ayant pour héros l'inspecteur de la police de San Francisco, Harry Callahan, joué par Clint Eastwood.

* * *

_**Chapitre 18 – Docteur Sam Winchester – Conseiller Matrimonial et Médecin du Vampire**_

« Vouliez-vous me demander comment il va ? »

Castiel s'immobilisa face à la question de Sam, l'immobilité surnaturelle qu'il réussissait à garder lorsqu'il le désirait.

Sam avait passé beaucoup de temps à Collinwood ces derniers temps, presque chaque moment libre qu'il avait en dehors de l'hôpital, faisant des tests, prenant des relevés, posant des questions. Et bien qu'il ait passé un temps important en présence de Castiel, il ne s'était pas encore habitué au degré d'_immobilité_ qu'il pouvait avoir. Sam voyait que Castiel faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour cacher son _étrangeté_ et que l'effort était constant et sans fin. Ce n'était que maintenant, vu que Sam savait ce que Castiel était, que Castiel avait cessé d'essayer de se faire passer pour un humain.

Donc, Sam sut instantanément, vu la façon dont le corps de Castiel était devenu inhumainement immobile, que Castiel savait que Sam demandait s'il voulait avoir des nouvelles de Dean.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Dit enfin Castiel, la voix calme et sur un ton égal.

« Vraiment merdique, » répondit Sam rapidement alors qu'il prenait un autre tube de sang. Sam essayait actuellement de discerner les effets que cela produisaient sur les résultats lorsque Castiel se nourrissait. Les paramètres qui augmentaient, ceux qui baissaient. Quels effets avaient la quantité ?

Il n'avait pas encore fait de plan précis sur l'étude qu'il menait, mais il était horriblement conscient qu'à un certain moment, il allait devoir tester la fraîcheur du sang. D'un point de vue purement scientifique, c'était excitant.

D'un point de vue non-scientifique, c'était assez bizarre.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur ce qu'il faisait.

« Va-t-il mal ? » Tenta Castiel.

« Ça dépend de ce que vous voulez dire par là. » Sam retira le tube de sang pour en placer un autre. « Il ne me parle pas vraiment. Il travaille. Il dort. Ou plutôt, il reste à l'horizontale dans un lit. Je ne crois pas qu'il dorme tant que ça d'après la tête qu'il fait. »

Castiel ne répondit rien.

« Et on dirait que vous ne dormez pas beaucoup non plus, » ajouta Sam.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. »

« Ce n'était pas vraiment le point sur lequel je voulais insister. Est-ce que vous songez toujours à aller au bar ? Pour lui parler ? »

« Il a dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas me voir. Je n'irai pas. Je ne lui parlerai pas. »

La voix de Castiel était plate et monotone. Vide.

« Oui, ça ressemble à ce que Dean dirait. Mais, le truc, c'est qu'il est malheureux. »

Sam ignorait pourquoi il pensait que ça redonnerait un peu le moral à Castiel, parce qu'au lieu, les épaules de Castiel s'effondrèrent devant les mots.

« Je sais. Je croyais… Que peut-être que lorsqu'il saurait… J'ai cru que j'aurai un moment pour lui expliquer. Pour… Me racheter. »

Sam tapota en vain l'épaule de Castiel, agrippant l'articulation solide. Castiel tourna sa tête et regarda l'épaule de Sam, n'en comprenant pas la raison.

Sam la retira.

C'était étrange. Comment rassurait-on un vampire ?

« Peut-être devriez vous faire un geste ? »

« Je ne peux pas le forcer. Je ne le ferai pas. »

« Et je ne suggère pas du tout que vous fassiez ça. Personne ne forcera personne. C'est que… Enfin… Parce que vous attendez quoi, que Dean devienne intelligent ? » Sam soupira. « C'est sans doute une bonne chose que vous soyez immortel. »

Castiel sourit devant l'humour noir et Sam fut soulagé de ne pas avoir tout foiré.

« Dites-vous que ma longévité sera utile si j'essaye de durer plus longtemps que le côté obstiné de votre frère ? »

« Il pourrait vous surprendre. Ça dépend s'il peut rester en colère après sa mort. »

À la mention de la mort, les sourcils de Castiel se froncèrent légèrement et il perdit son sourire, se détournant légèrement de Sam une fois de plus.

« Oh, Je suis, hum, désolé, » dit Sam rapidement. « Ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous de… Eh bien, Chuck… M'a dit comment vous êtes devenu un vampire. Il m'a parlé de Dean. Dans le passé. »

Castiel hocha la tête une fois. « Ce n'est pas facile de voir quelqu'un que vous aimez mourir. J'ai souffert la mort de tous ceux que je connaissais. Ma famille. Mes amis. Mon… Dean. »

« Au début, je n'ai pas cru Chuck lorsqu'il a dit que Dean était pareil à ce qu'il était dans le passé. J'ai cru qu'il était dingue, » confessa Sam, insérant les tubes de sang dans leur boîte. « Et je me suis rendu compte que, hé, je me suis déjà engagé à trouver un remède contre le vampirisme, alors à quel point la réincarnation pouvait-elle être impossible à croire ? » Les lèvres de Sam se retroussèrent dans un sourire narquois. « Mais j'ai vu Dean depuis qu'il vous a rencontré et il n'a jamais… Il n'a jamais été comme ça avec qui que ce soit. Et je ne sais pas si c'est à cause d'une partie de lui qui se souvient de tout ou si c'est juste une connerie. Mais je sais qu'il était heureux. Et c'est ce que je lui souhaite. »

« Moi de même. Et il a été clair lorsqu'il m'a demandé de ne plus le revoir. Donc je le dois. Donc je le ferai. »

Sam hocha la tête. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter concernant Dean. Sam espéra que Chuck s'était mieux débrouillé que lui.

Il nota la date de l'extraction du sang sur le registre, ajoutant quelques numéros à ajouter à son système de traçage plus tard. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Hum, il y a quelque chose d'autre dont je voudrais parler avec vous. »

« Bien entendu, » Castiel fit un signe de tête en direction de la chaise qui lui faisait face et Sam s'y assit. Le laboratoire était calme et Sam réfléchit à ce dont il allait demander à Castiel de faire.

« Nous savons que lorsque vous vous nourrissez, cela a un impact direct sur vos résultats et vous avez été plus que coopératif en variant vos modes de comportement et vous habitudes pour mes connaissances et mes expérimentations. Mais j'aimerais aller plus loin. Un peu plus loin. »

Sam essaya de ne pas être effrayé lorsque les yeux de Castiel se durcirent et se concentrèrent sur lui avec précision. « J'imagine que vous ne pensez pas à quelque chose que nous trouverions tous deux… Du plus mauvais goût, d'une manière ou d'une autre ? »

« Non, je ne suggérais rien de… Crû, faute d'un meilleur mot, » Se dépêcha d'ajouter Sam. « Laissez-moi reprendre. Si j'ai bien compris, Chuck vous a réveillé ? Vous hiberniez, pour ainsi dire ? »

« Oui. »

« Donc vous ne vous êtes pas nourri pendant que vous étiez… Dedans. »

« Non, c'était quelque peu difficile. J'étais mis au tombeau. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Demanda Sam, se penchant en avant, les sourcils froncés. « Comment cela se fait-il que vous avez besoin de vous nourrir, mais que vous ayez pu hiberner ? »

« Après une période de manque, mes fonctions n'ont pas pu se contenter d'elles-mêmes totalement. Je suis capable de les couper. Ce n'est pas totalement volontaire, bien que j'aie quelque contrôle dessus. »

Sam hocha la tête, pensif. « Et il n'y a aucun moyen de ne pas vous nourrir et d'empêcher l'hibernation ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance, bien que je n'eus pas de leçon sur le sujet lorsque j'ai été transformé, » répondit Castiel, ses yeux brillant d'humour sombre. « Je sais juste que j'étais déterminé à dormir. Il y avait trop... » Castiel s'interrompit et détourna les yeux un moment. « C'était quelques temps après… » Sa voix se suspendit et Sam était pratiquement certain que la phrase se terminait avec _après la mort de Dean_. « J'avais appris que je pouvais tromper la faim pendant un moment mais j'étais alors instable, un danger pour les autres lorsque je le faisais. Donc la seule façon de m'assurer que je ne me nourrirais pas était de me mettre au tombeau. »

« À qui avez-vous confié cette tâche ? »

« Ma sœur, Abigail. C'est la pire chose que j'aurais pu lui demander mais elle l'avait accepté avec grâce et honneur. Elle savait ce que j'étais. Mais elle m'aimait tout de même. J'espérais ne pas être découvert avant un certain temps. Jusqu'à ce que Charles vienne, je dormais. Ou me reposais, j'imagine. »

« Que ressentiez-vous ? Lors de votre état de manque, de l'hibernation ? »

Castiel sembla méditatif, son regard sombre et lointain. « Je ne saurais dire. Je me souviens de ma mise au tombeau. Il y avait le chagrin. La peur. L'horreur. Puis la faim. C'était incessant. C'était douloureux, bien que j'ignore exactement où. C'était comme si chacune de mes cellules criait en moi et que l'intensité était telle que j'étais surchargé. Je ne pouvais précisément discerner une partie de mon corps d'une autre. Je… Rêvais. Ou j'hallucinais. Je ne sais trop. Je ne saurais dire la différence. Ça aurait pu durer des jours ou des années. » Il fit tapoter ses doigts sur la table, alors qu'il essayait de retrouver ce souvenir, comme s'il récitait un poème et ne parlait pas de sa propre mise en tombe et de sa souffrance. Il fit un doux 'huum' avant de tourner de nouveau ses yeux sur Sam.

« Est-ce bien cela que vous me demandez Sam ? Voulez-vous étudier les effets de manque ? »

Sam fit une grimace et hocha la tête. « Oui. Je crois qu'il le faut. En constatant la façon dont vous réagissez sans boire, j'espère trouver la raison pour laquelle vous devez boire. »

Ce fut au tour de Castiel de faire un signe de tête. « Et quand désireriez-vous commencer ? »

« Dès que vous le voudrez. »

« Je le veux, mais il nous faut mettre en place des dispositions. »

« Comme ? »

« L'isolation. La sécurité. Pour vous et pour Charles. Personne ne doit être admis à Collinwood et je ne dois pas en partir. »

« Croyez-vous que c'est nécessaire ? »

« Honnêtement, je ne me souviens pas de ce qui est précisément arrivé auparavant, Sam. Et je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai déjà tué. J'en suis certainement capable. Cette affection est un monstre endormi sous ma peau. Lorsque je ne lui donne pas de sang… » Les doigts de Castiel se refermèrent sur ses cuisses, ses mains refermées en poings rigides. « Ça bat en moi. Je ne peux m'autoriser la moindre liberté qui m'est permise maintenant. »

Sam se demanda s'il ne devait pas se rétracter, s'ils devaient oublier cette idée-là. Mais il avait promis d'essayer de trouver un remède et c'était un pas dans cette direction.

« Très bien. Dites-moi ce dont vous avez besoin et Chuck et moi nous en occuperons. »

: : :

Ce fichu manuscrit le hantait.

Dean l'avait jeté à la poubelle la seconde suivant le départ de Chuck.

Puis il avait passé les cinq minutes suivantes et le fixer dans la poubelle avant de jurer et de l'en retirer.

Il l'avait fourré sous son bras, mais le temps qu'il descende les escaliers jusqu'au sous-sol, il s'était résolu à le jeter une fois de plus.

Dix minutes après, il avait encore juré alors qu'il se trouvait dans le parking derrière l'établissement et jetait un regard mauvais à la porte, essayant de se convaincre qu'il ne voulait pas descendre pour aller le rechercher.

C'était enfin à Ash de fermer le bar et Dean s'était dit qu'il avait hâte de passer l'après-midi à boire de la bière, regarder des films d'action et de manger de la nourriture qu'il n'aurait pas cuisiné. Toute la journée durant, il avait voulu s'en convaincre.

Il donna un coup de pied dans la benne à ordures et laissa échapper une bordée de jurons alors que la douleur cuisait ses doigts de pied. Il ouvrit la porte arrière du bar d'un mouvement brusque et ignora le commentaire laconique d'Ash « Hé, Dean, je croyais que tu étais parti, » et descendit d'un pas furieux les escaliers, attrapant le fichu manuscrit.

Il remonta rapidement les escaliers et ignora de nouveau Ash.

« Bonne nuit, mec, » dit Ash derrière lui.

Oh oui, pensa Dean vicieusement. Il allait passer une _très_ bonne nuit. La meilleure depuis des jours.

Il était toujours d'humeur revêche lorsqu'il entra chez lui et repéra Sam, qui semblait prêt à partir, son sac en toile sur son épaule.

« Hé, » dit Sam, se forçant à avoir un air détaché. « Tu ne fermes pas ce soir ? »

« Ash, » répondit Dean, qui fixait le sac. « Tu vas quelque part ? »

« Oui, j'allais te téléphoner, » dit Sam. « J'ai pris des congés à l'hôpital et je serai… Nous serons à Collinwood. »

Dean se dit que ce n'était pas de la jalousie qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie ni de l'inquiétude, ni de l'envie ou de l'intérêt.

« Oh, » finit-il par dire.

« Oui. Je vais faire des tests. Sur Castiel. Et c'est mieux si je suis là pour le surveiller. »

« Je n'ai pas demandé la raison pour laquelle tu y allais, » répondit Dean froidement.

« En effet, » acquiesça Sam. « Mais tu le voulais. »

« Sam, » menaça Dean.

Sam leva les mains en signe de capitulation. « Je voulais juste que tu saches où j'étais et que tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. »

« Tu traînes avec un foutu vampire, bien sûr que je vais m'inquiéter. »

« Le même vampire avec qui tu vivais et rien ne t'es arrivé, » répliqua Sam.

Dean serra sa mâchoire mais avant qu'il ne puisse sortir une réponse, Sam montra du doigt le manuscrit coincé sous le bras de Dean.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Rien. Bon à jeter. »

À en juger le ton de Dean et sa posture défense, Sam comprit. « C'est de Chuck, non ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai zappé le foutu mémo qui donnait à tout le monde le droit de de mêler de ma vie ? »

« Tu l'as lu ? »

Dean déglutit. « Non. »

« Tu devrais. »

« Eh bien, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. »

Ils ne s'étaient jamais autant parlé depuis des jours. C'était tendu et bizarre et étrangement, Sam ne voulait pas que ça se termine.

« Tu lui manques. »

« Seigneur, qu'est-ce que tu es ? Un entremetteur pour morts-vivants ? »

« Ce n'est pas un mort-vivant, » clarifia Sam. « Il y a une raison médicale qui explique sa condition. C'est juste que je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée. »

« Ce n'est pas une condition, Sammy. C'est un vampire. »

Sam se raidit. « Je suis certain de pouvoir trouver un traitement. »

« Je suis certain qu'on en a déjà trouvé un. Un bon coup de pieu dans le cœur. »

Alors qu'il disait cela, Dean se sentit mal et voulut reprendre les mots qui étaient suspendus en l'air et les ravaler dans sa bouche.

« Tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis, » dit Sam. Il accrocha son sac sur son épaule. « Viens à Collinwood, Dean. Parle-lui. »

« Tu ne devrais même pas y aller. C'est dangereux. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Et tu le sais. Il ne me fera pas de mal. »

« Tu ne peux pas en être sûr. »

« Oh que si. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature d'être un tueur, et même si c'était le cas, il ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal parce que je suis important pour toi. Il ne te ferait jamais ça. »

Dean évita le regard de Sam. « Si tu as des problèmes, tu m'appelles. Tu n'es pas dans mes petits papiers maintenant, mais je viendrai. »

« Je sais. Mais je n'aurai aucun problème. »

Dean ne bougea pas de l'entée alors que Sam partait. Il demeura là, debout, écoutant la vieille caisse de Sam toussoter alors qu'elle démarrait et grincer en descendant l'allée. Il se dit que son désir d'aller dans l'Impala et de suivre Sam jusqu'à Collinwood n'était dû qu'à sa volonté de ramener Sam à la maison. Que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Castiel.

Parce qu'il ne lui manquait pas.

Pas du tout.

Et s'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi dernièrement, ou s'il déambulait en ayant l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait vidé de ses entrailles avec une cuillère à pommes parisienne émoussée, eh bien, c'était sans doute parce qu'être son propre patron est usant.

Et lorsqu'il dormait, s'il avait ce rêve totalement dingue où il courrait après quelque chose (_quelqu'un_) et où il attrapait cette chose (_lui_) et après cette chose (_il_) s'échappait de la portée de Dean et il s'éveillait à bout de souffle et couvert de sueur froide, eh bien… ça ne regardait personne d'autre que lui.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour se convaincre qu'il allait bien et qu'il s'en fichait, ce n'était pas le cas et ça le contrariait. Bien qu'il se soit répété toute la journée qu'il avait hâte de rentrer et de se mettre devant la télé et de se passer un marathon de _L'inspecteur Harry_, il savait qu'en réalité il avait passé les derniers jours à redouter sa nuit de congé. Il était mortifié à l'idée de rentrer et de s'installer dans l'obscurité, essayant de tuer de temps et de ne pas _penser_ à Cas.

Il n'excellait pas quand il s'agissait de ne pas penser à Cas.

Il avait perdu bien des heures à déambuler sans penser à Cas.

Il voulait frapper quelque chose, il voulait briser quelque chose. Il voulait s'allonger sur son lit et sans être dans l'impossibilité de trouver le sommeil pendant des heures.

Des fois, en plein milieu du jour ou de la nuit selon le moment où il réussissait enfin à trouver le sommeil, il se demandait s'il n'était pas dingue. Parce que des fois il pensait avoir fait une erreur. Une énorme erreur et il commençait à composer le numéro de téléphone de Cas ou il s'apprêtait à prendre la voiture pour aller à Collinwood.

Puis _vampire_ lui venait à l'esprit. Qui était généralement suivi de _mensonge_ et tout ce cycle recommençait encore et encore.

Mais à ce moment, avant qu'il ne s'arrête, il se souvenait du bonheur qu'il avait éprouvé. Du bonheur qu'ils avaient partagé. Et rien de cela ne semblait être un mensonge ou faux. Il se souvenait du bien-être et de la facilité qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était près de Cas. C'était tellement simple il ne réussissait pas y croire.

Il se rendit compte que lorsqu'il était avec Cas, il n'avait jamais cru que cela pouvait se terminer. Il n'avait jamais encore eu ce genre de chose avant. Il avait toujours su naturellement la durée de vie des relations qu'il avait entretenues avant, et elles n'avaient pas fait long feu. Elles avaient toujours été courtes. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé au moment où ça se terminerait avec Cas.

Puis la fin est arrivée et c'était comme si quelqu'un avait fait se dérober le monde sous ses pieds et lui avait donné d'autres coups de pieds en riant, puis avait enveloppé chacun de ses nerfs dans du papier de verre salé. Tout lui faisait mal. Tout lui semblait aller _de travers_, comme lorsqu'il descendait une rue bondée et que tout le monde allait dans l'autre sens, le bousculant, le cognant.

Tout était difficile.

Il se retrouva dans sa chambre et tomba visage contre le lit. Si Sam agissait comme il le faisait, Dean l'aurait accusé d'être une gamine de quatorze ans. Il l'aurait embêté sans aucun répit, l'aurait sorti et l'aurait saoulé à la tequila. Avant la fin de la nuit, Dean aurait fait en sorte que Sam ne se souvienne plus du nom de la fille qu'il avait perdu. Puis, pendant les jours qui auraient suivi, Dean aurait remonté le moral de Sam, lui aurait donné un coup de chiffon et l'aurait envoyé de nouveau dans le monde extérieur, prêt à y faire face de nouveau.

Mais Sam n'était pas là pour faire de même pour lui et Dean doutait qu'une bouteille de tequila marcherait. Il ignorait s'il y avait assez de tequila en ce monde pour que ça marche.

: : :

Sam savait bien entendu que l'argent avait toujours permis aux choses d'arriver plus vite. Jusque-là, il ignorait à quel point.

Suite à sa discussion avec Castiel, Sam, Chuck et Castiel s'étaient assis et avaient parlé des mesures de sécurité qui devraient être mises en place pour assurer la sauvegarde de tous.

Castiel avait évoqué son sarcophage. Sam ne savait pas qu'il pouvait en avoir et d'après l'expression qu'arborait Chuck, il l'ignorait également. Castiel avait parlé calmement de la doublure en argent, de l'impossibilité de poser ses mains tout contre pour ouvrir le couvercle sous peine de subir une douleur terrible et des brûlures cuisantes. Il ajouta que le couvercle était assez lourd et que cela lui demanderait beaucoup de force pour le faire bouger à cause des inscriptions religieuses dessus. Il était relativement certain qu'ils pouvaient retirer une partie des côtés pour que son bras passe au-travers et Sam pourrait surveiller les tests sanguins, prendre la tension et même poser quelques questions à Castiel s'il le voulait.

Sam et Chuck essayèrent de ne pas être trop mal à l'aise alors qu'ils planifiaient la mise à la tombe de Castiel. Si Castiel remarqua qu'ils gesticulaient, il n'en pipa mot.

Chuck se sauva pour s'occuper des préparatifs et Sam décida qu'il ne voulait pas savoir comment l'auteur allait déplacer le sarcophage du cimetière jusqu'à Collinwood. Chuck semblait connaître tout un assortiment bizarre de personnes et Sam était constamment étonné des choses qu'il pouvait trouver ou se procurer.

Lorsque Sam était revenu de chez lui après s'être disputé avec Dean, une bande hétéroclite d'hommes sombres et silencieux était en train de disposer la tombe de pierre et le cercueil d'argent dans le sous-sol de Collinwood. Ils ne parlaient qu'à Chuck et uniquement pour demander où placer les objets et pour préparer la facture.

Chuck s'était affairé partout pour s'assurer que tout était intact et n'avait pas subi de dommages, scrutant la doublure de l'intérieur du cercueil à la recherche de déchirures avec une méticulosité étrangement morbide. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de son examen, il partit de nouveau, cette fois pour obtenir des tasers.

Sam ne saurait même pas par où commencer, mais apparemment, Chuck Shurley, extraordinaire auteur, n'avait pas de problèmes avec ça.

À présent qu'il était installé dans la cuisine, buvant une tasse de l'excellent café que Chuck approvisionnait, Sam étudiait Castiel. Il était aussi calme qu'à son habitude, ses yeux passant sur la fenêtre pour observer l'arrière-cour, assombrie par la tombée de la nuit. Sam se demanda à quoi Castiel pouvait bien penser. Il était resté silencieux depuis un long moment et n'avait visiblement aucun désir de combler le silence avec une conversation vide. Ils conversaient, et si Sam avait une question, Castiel y répondait. Mais il y avait toujours d'interminables moments où Castiel demeurait muet.

« Êtes-vous certain d'être d'accord avec ça ? » Demanda Sam.

« Oui, » répondit Castiel simplement et sans aucune hésitation.

« C'est juste que, on dirait que ce sera assez déplaisant pour vous. »

« Ce sera le cas, » clarifia-t-il.

« Êtes-vous… nerveux ? » Sam fit tourner sa tasse sur la table en bois, la porcelaine fit un bruit creux.

« Je n'ai pas hâte d'y être, mais je suis conscient que cela est nécessaire. »

« Y aurait-il quelque chose que vous désirez avant que nous ne commencions ? Je pensais que nous pourrions entamer la procédure demain au lever du jour, alors si vous voulez quelque chose… » _ou quelqu'un _demeura implicite.

Castiel demeura silencieux un instant puis il parla. « Il n'y a rien que je désire et que je puisse avoir. Et j'imagine que vous le savez aussi bien que moi. »

« Oui, » soupira Sam. « Je pourrais essayer de lui parler de nouveau ? Enfin, je lui ai parlé l'autre jour mais je pourrais essayer de nouveau. Comme je l'ai dit, il est plutôt pitoyable. »

« J'apprécie l'offre, Sam, mais je pense que ce serait vain. Merci. »

Sam réussit à lui faire un faible sourire.

« Y a-t-il des tests que vous voudriez effectuer avant mon enfermement ? »

Enfermement était un mot moins dur que _mis à la tomb_e, pensa Sam. Ou _enseveli, inhumé._

« Eh bien, » répondit Sam, essayant de se remettre dans la peau du médecin, « je voudrais que vous… buviez avant que nous… Avant que vous ne soyez enfermé. J'utiliserai le sang que je vous prélèverai alors comme point de comparaison, ainsi que votre pression artérielle. Je pensais également prendre votre température, mais nous aurions à faire un autre trou dans le cerc… dans le… dans la boîte pour que je puisse atteindre votre oreille ou votre front. Ou je pourrais tendre le bras et… »

« Il serait pour le mieux que vous ne passiez pas votre bras dedans une fois que je serai dominé par la faim, » dit Castiel pour l'avertir.

« Oh. Très bien. Donc j'imagine que c'est hors de question. D'autre part, j'espère avoir vos impressions pour voir comment vous allez. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre avec honnêteté à vos questions. »

Sam hocha la tête, sans pour autant trouver la moindre chose à dire qui ne serait pas déplacée. Quelque chose de débile comme _Oh, hé, ouais, aussi honnêtement que possible pendant que je vous affame et que vous êtes pris d'hallucinations et de folie, merci !_

La fac de médecine ne l'avait jamais préparé aux manières appropriées lorsqu'on portait de petites attentions au chevet d'un vampire.

« S'il n'y a rien de plus, il y a quelques… affaires dont je souhaiterais m'occuper avant l'aube. » Castiel se leva alors qu'il parlait, sa grâce surnaturelle le faisant passer d'assis à debout.

« Bien entendu, » répondit Sam. « Nous nous verrons au lever du soleil. »

« Avant l'aurore. »


	19. Chapitre 19

**Auteur** : Zoemathemata

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: /

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Gravité Métaphysique

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

Notes :

- Le Pepto-Bismol est un médicament en vente-libre produit par la société Procter & Gamble et sert à soulager les problèmes gastriques bénins. Ce produit a une couleur rose-pétant malabar à cause de sa composition.

- La calamine est une composante utilisée couramment dans les lotions et pommades pour les piqûres d'insecte et les coups de soleil. Elle a un effet apaisant sur les démangeaisons et prévient des infections qui risquent de s'installer suite au grattage de la zone affectée.

- Steven Seagal: il coordonna les cascades de Jamais Plus Jamais avant de se lancer dans une carrière d'acteur. Il tourna notamment Piège en Haute Mer.

- Chuck Norris: acteur connu notamment pour le rôle récurrent de Walker Texas Ranger dans la série télé du même nom.

- Sylvester Stallone: acteur qui a joué des rôles cultes comme Rambo et Rocky.

* * *

**/ !\ Déroulement de la suite et fin de Metaphysical Gravity – ou : le programme pendant les semaines à venir.**

_- Mama-Marple a terminé de tout vérifier~ Chaque week-end, il y aura donc un chapitre._

_- Pendant les deux dernières semaines (ce qui explique la raison de l'absence de sortie la semaine dernière), j'ai travaillé la mise en page pour la sortie du pdf de Metaphysical dont la sortie se fera peu de temps après la mise en ligne du dernier chapitre. Je travaille la version originale en priorité afin que Zoemathemata puisse faire une sortie en premier ^_- Jusque-là, elle est très contente du résultat, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous !_

_- Le pdf contient une version 'corrigée' (2-3 trucs de changés ^^,) ainsi que les extras relatifs à cette fiction (le trailer, les icônes, la playlist, et vous retrouverez également les notes culturelles~)_

_- Je répondrai à toutes les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas encore répondu dans le courant de la semaine._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 19 – Le Court Roman de Chuck Shurley**_

Ben avait la varicelle et Dean se sentait pris de démangeaisons rien qu'en le voyant.

« Oui, je sais, » dit Ben lugubrement devant la tête que faisait Dean.

« On dirait que tu t'es fait piquer par des milliers d'abeilles et qu'on t'a fait tremper dans du Pepto-Bismol. »

« C'est la lotion à la calamité. »

« Calamine. »

« Oui, et c'est censé aider avec les démangeaisons, mais c'est des conneries. »

Dean leva un sourcil devant les mots qu'employait Ben.

« C'est vrai. »

« Ben Collins, n'essaye même pas de te gratter, » dit Pamela du seuil de la porte. « Dean ne peut rester que pendant dix minutes. »

« Oh, allez, je ne me sens pas malade ! »

« Mais tu l'es, » répliqua Pamela, puis elle tourna ses yeux aiguisés vers Dean. « Dix minutes, Dean. »

« Oui, madame, » acquiesça Dean. Il attendit que Pamela les laisse, tendant un peu le cou pour s'assurer de son départ puis il glissa le nouveau jeu sur Nintendo DS hors de sa poche et la passa à Ben sur le lit.

« C'est le nouveau Pokemon ? » Les yeux de Ben brillèrent.

« Oh que oui. » Il pointa un doigt sur Ben. « Mais n'en joue pas trop sinon je vais avoir des ennuis. Si Pam te dit de te reposer, tu dois te reposer. Sinon, je le reprends. »

Ben hocha la tête d'un air de dire qu'il ne trahira pas la confiance de Dean et ne veillera pas trop tard à jouer aux jeux vidéo.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, Dean sourit et il eut l'impression de ne pas faire semblant.

« Alors, la varicelle, hum ? »

Ben fit la grimace. « Oui, je j'ai sans doute eue de Jolene qui l'a eue de son petit frère qui l'a eue à la garderie. Pam est en colère parce que j'imagine que la mère de Jolene devait savoir qu'elle était malade mais l'a envoyée quand même à l'école et on est quoi, un million à être malades. »

« Eh bien, quelques jours à la maison, des dessins-animés toute la journée, des jeux vidéo, » Dean haussa les épaules. « C'est pas trop mal. »

« Mais, ça gratte. Partout. »

Dean hocha la tête.

« Non, Dean, _partout_. » Il leva les yeux vers Dean d'un air entendu.

« Eh bien, » dit Dean d'une voix traînante, essayant de cacher son sourire. « Je suis certain que tu survivras. »

Ben laissa échapper un soupir dramatique. « Je ne peux même pas aller dans la forêt. Je ne suis pas malade-malade, c'est juste que ça démange. Et je suis un peu fatigué, mais c'est tout. Et j'ai vomi une fois. Et Pam n'arrête pas de me mettre ce truc rose. Et elle ne me laisse pas sortir. »

« Tu iras mieux bientôt. »

Un autre soupir dégoûté. « Mais ça va prendre un de ces temps. Peut-être même des jours. Et Sarah et moi, on en est à la meilleure partie dans _Les Robinsons Suisses_. »

Dean se figea légèrement à la mention de Sarah, se rappelant l'horrible conte que le jeune esprit avait dit à Ben sur une sorcière nommée Ruby. « Donc, hum, tu te promènes toujours avec elle ? »

« Oui, » Ben haussa les épaules, déchirant l'emballage de son nouveau jeu. « Elle est plutôt cool. »

« Elle, hum, elle t'a raconté d'autres histoires ? » Il essaya de garder un ton neutre.

« Elle me raconte plein de choses tout le temps. »

« Non, je, hum, veux parler d'autres sur… Ruby. » C'était étrange, mais il ne réussissait pas à dire son nom sans se mettre à frissonner légèrement et de sentir les muscles de son cou se raidir.

« Oh, non, juste celle-là. »

« Quels autres genres d'histoires est-ce qu'elle te raconte ? »

Ben haussa une fois de plus les épaules. « Je sais pas. Des trucs sur les chevaux et Monsieur Collins. »

Le cœur de Dean cessa de battre. « Tu parles de Cas ? Heu, de Castiel ? Ce Monsieur Collins ? »

Ben roula les yeux. « Bah oui. C'est son frère. » Ben réussit à retirer le petit livret de jeu de l'emballage et commença à le dévorer.

« Quoi ? » Bégaya Dean.

« Quoi quoi ? » Demanda Ben en levant les yeux de son livret pour regarder Dean.

« Sarah est la sœur de Castiel ? »

« C'est ce que je viens de te dire, » répliqua Ben comme si c'était logique.

« Quelles histoires est-ce qu'elle dit sur lui ? »

« Je sais pas. Qu'il l'emmenait faire du cheval. Ou faire les magasins en ville des fois. Elle avait une sœur aussi, Abigail, mais je ne sais pas grand-chose d'elle sauf qu'elle ressemble à Anna. Et qu'elle lui manque et qu'elle aimerait pouvoir le voir. C'est pour ça que j'ai dû donner ce message l'autre jour. Tu te souviens ? Lorsque tu étais dans la cuisine de Monsieur Collins très tôt et qu'on a mangé cette tarte. »

Dean avait essayé de toutes ses forces de ne pas se rappeler de quoi que ce soit qui puisse avoir un rapport avec Castiel, et encore moins ce matin chaleureux et tranquille qui avait suivi sa première nuit à Collinwood. « C'est vrai, » réussit-il enfin à dire. « Je m'en souviens. »

« Donc, oui. Elle a essayé d'aller le voir plein de fois, mais ça ne marche pas. Donc j'ai transmis le message à Monsieur Collins. Je l'ai fait correctement aussi. »

« Hum, tu te souviens de ce que c'était ? » Demanda Dean.

Ben fronça les sourcils. « Hé, c'était il y a longtemps. »

Dean se força à sourire. « Oui, bien sûr. » Mais Dean se souvenait de bribes de ce que Ben avait dit. Il se souvenait avoir trouvé cela étrange, tellement déplacé, qu'il s'était terriblement inquiété pour le garçon.

_… P__ersonne ne peut se vanter d'avoir pactisé avec le diable… Ne crains pas le passé. Ceux qui le possèdent ne le répètent pas._

« Tu vas être malade, toi aussi ? »

Dean sursauta légèrement alors que la voix de Ben le tirait de sa rêverie. « Quoi ? »

« On dirait que tu vas dégobiller. Le fais pas sur le lit. Pam te tuerait. Elle vient de changer les draps. »

« Non, je ne me sens pas malade, c'est que, hum, je pense à beaucoup de choses, c'est tout. »

Ben lui lança un regard comme ceux que font les enfants aux adultes lorsqu'ils pensaient qu'ils se foutent de leur gueule.

La voix forte de Pam s'éleva des escaliers. « Ça fait dix minutes, Winchester, vous pouvez partir. »

Le grognement dégoûté de Ben devait avoir résonné jusqu'en bas parce que Pam rétorqua, « Oh que non, mon garçon, tu es malade. » Puis suivit une pause pendant laquelle Ben supplia Dean de son regard pour qu'il reste.

« Désolé mon vieux, » dit Dean en tapotant le genou de Ben recouvert d'une couverture. « Ça te dit que je revienne dans quelques jours lorsque tu te sentiras mieux et on se fera un marathon de jeux vidéo ? »

« Pokemon ? »

Dean grimaça. « Pourquoi par Mario Bros ? »

« Ce jeu est trop _vieux_. »

« Fais plaisir à un ancêtre. »

Le petit garçon émit un long soupir surjoué d'acceptation. « Okay. »

Dean partit juste au moment où Ben insérait la cartouche du nouveau jeu dans le lecteur et s'installait avec joie plus profondément dans son lit pour commencer à y jouer. Il referma la porte de la chambre de Ben doucement derrière lui, content que Ben aille bien et que ce ne soit qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne se rétablisse.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Winchester. »

Surpris par la petite voix, il se retourna et vit une jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui.

Même sans toute la discussion qu'il avait eue à propos d'elle auparavant, il vit dans ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant un air de famille.

« Bonjour, Sarah. »

Elle sourit et c'était douloureusement familier également. Ça devrait le faire flipper à mort d'être devant un fantôme. Il devrait être plus surpris que cela, plus étonné, plus… quelque chose. Mais en cet instant, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était, _Elle lui ressemble. On dirait une version miniature, mignonne et féminine de lui._

« Mon frère se languit de vous. »

« N'es-tu pas un peu –» _morte_ « – jeune pour t'en mêler ? »

Elle sourit une fois de plus, mais tristement. « Si je le pouvais, je lui rendrais visite, » dit-elle, ignorant son commentaire.

« Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? »

Elle fit descendre son regard le long du couloir et l'arrêta au niveau de la fenêtre dans la cage d'escalier, qui faisait face à Collinwood. « J'ai essayé. Il ne me verra pas. »

« Verra ? » Dean fut surprit devant les mots qu'elle avait choisi.

Sarah se tourna de nouveau vers Dean. « Vous n'avez pas lu le livre de Monsieur Shurley. »

Il se sentit pâlir légèrement. « Comment est-ce que tu– ? »

« Vous devriez lire le livre de Monsieur Shurley, » le coupa-t-elle.

« Écoute, » commença-t-il, se sentant un peu agacé de devoir expliquer tout ça, sans compter qu'elle était morte et avait dix ans à tout casser en plus de cela. « C'est compliqué. »

Elle lui lança ce même regard que Ben lui avait fait quelques instants plus tôt.

Comme s'il se fichait d'elle.

« Seigneur, tout le monde se mêle de ma vie maintenant ? » Marmonna-t-il.

« Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle lui a menti, vous savez. »

« Ruby, » murmura Dean.

Sarah hocha la tête avec sérieux. « La sorcière. »

Dean ne pouvait séparer ses yeux de la petite fille, les roues de son esprit s'activant. Il lui posa ses questions, bien qu'il sût déjà quelles étaient les réponses. « Est-ce une histoire vraie, Sarah ? Celle que tu as dite à Ben ? »

« Vous devriez lire le livre de Monsieur Shurley, » répéta-t-elle.

Il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question également, mais il se vit contraint de la poser.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle était partie.

: : :

Dean s'arrêta au bar, et dire qu'il fût déçu de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui et qu'Ash fut plus qu'heureux de le jeter dehors était un euphémisme. Il essaya de pousser Ash hors de la cuisine, l'amadouant, lui souriant puis reprenant son sérieux. Il dit à Ash qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui, et qu'il le paierait même pour cet après-midi. Il dit à Ash qu'il lui achèterait un nouvel ordinateur et Ash rit et dit qu'il n'achetait jamais d'ordinateur dans le commerce.

Il menaça de couper le mulet qu'Ash arborait sur sa nuque.

Ash le chassa de la cuisine avec la lavette.

Il essaya d'obtenir le soutien d'Ava, lui demandant de jeter du bouillon de poulet sur lui comme ça il devrait partir.

« T'es sérieux ? » Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux écarquillés. « Rentre chez toi, Dean. »

« Allez, Ava, aide-moi. »

« Dean, tu travailles déjà soixante heures par semaine ici. Tu avais décrété que tout le monde avait besoin d'une pause après plusieurs services de nuit sinon on aurait tous l'air de vampires. »

Il se figea devant ces mots mais Ava ne le remarqua pas.

« Rentre chez toi, Dean, » répéta-t-elle, poussant en vain ses épaules, son ossature fine n'égalant pas sa carrure. « Rentre chez toi avant que tu n'énerves Ash et qu'il ne décide de cracker tes comptes. »

« Et je me paierai tout le porno que je veux, » braya Ash de la cuisine.

Ava leva les sourcils en direction de Dean. « Il le fera et tu seras recherché dans au moins quatorze états connaissant ses goûts. »

« Je suis un connaisseur ! » Cria Ash.

« Tu es bizarre, » hurla Ava au travers de la porte close. Elle se retourna vers Dean. « Écoute, je sais que ça n'a pas été très… facile, » commença-t-elle.

« Seigneur, si une autre personne se mêle de ma vie personnelle… »

« Tu sais, je ne m'en mêlerais pas si tu n'étais pas là, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il marmonna quelque chose en rapport avec la mutinerie et la trahison et les employés virés alors qu'elle le poussait vers la porte.

« Oui, oui, on est tous à la porte. Encore. T'as entendu ça, Ash, on est virés ! »

« Encore ? »

Ava réussit enfin à l'emmener à la porte. « Regarde, tu as l'air un peu patraque alors j'ai déjà parlé avec Ash et il va fermer tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle l'arrêta.

« Fais attention à ce que la porte ne se claque pas sur toi, » fit-elle en fermant la porte devant son nez.

Mis à la porte de son propre restaurant, il râla tout le long du trajet qui le ramenait chez lui. Très bien. Il passerait encore un merveilleux après-midi chez lui. Rien que lui et un marathon de Steven Seagal cette nuit. Demain, ce sera au tour de Chuck Norris et s'ils ne le laissent pas revenir au bar, il passerait à Stallone.

Il gara l'Impala en travers de l'allée, parce qu'il pouvait se le permettre et parce que si Sam décidait de rentrer, il sera agacé à mort que Dean ait pris toute la place.

Bien que Sam ne risquait pas de rentrer. Il était trop occupé à Collinwood.

Avec Castiel.

Il donna un coup de pied à ses chaussures, ne grimaçant même pas lorsqu'elles laissèrent des marques noires sur le mur qu'elles heurtèrent. Il attrapa une bière dans le frigo et se laissa tomber dans le sofa, allumant la télévision. Encore deux heures à tuer avant que le marathon de Seagal commence. Merde. Il passa en revue le programme des chaînes du câble il n'y avait rien et cela l'énerva. Le meilleur du lot était Iron Chef, qu'il aimait jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur l'épisode avec l'anguille géante. Plus d'Iron Chef pour lui depuis.

Quelque chose lui rentrait dans le dos et il se retourna, passant le bras derrière lui pour bouger ce qui le dérangeait.

C'était le manuscrit de Chuck, toujours délicatement relié avec la pince, bien que les premières pages étaient écornées dans un coin et repliées. Il le jeta au sol. Il devrait brûler ce connard. Vraiment. Il prit une gorgée de sa bière.

Ses yeux glissèrent et furent happés par le titre_. L'Amant et la Malédiction – une histoire de Carver Hedlund_.

Hum. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Chuck était un homme qui aimait les 'grands mots'. Mais bon, c'était un écrivain, donc il aimait sans doute utiliser de grands mots.

Ce n'était qu'une histoire débile. Chuck n'était pas un prophète. Pffff. Ça n'existait pas. Donc vraiment, c'était idiot de sa part de ne_ pas_ lire le manuscrit. Parce que ne pas le lire était comme déclarer que tout ce qu'il y avait dedans était vrai. L'éviter revenait à dire que cette chose avait un pouvoir sur lui.

Et elle n'en aurait pas.

Elle _n'en avait pas_.

Il reposa sa bière et prit le court roman, faisant voler les pages. Ce n'était pas très long. Dean pourrait en finir avec ça dans quelques heures et le jeter à la poubelle après. La prochaine fois qu'il verrait Chuck, il lui dirait : _Oui, j'ai lu ton bouquin. Et ? Et rien du tout. Haussement d'épaules. Rien du tout._

Il détacha la pince à dessin et retourna la page de couverture. Très bien. Page Un.

_C'était en l'an de grâce dix-sept cent quatre-vingt-seize et Collinsport, dans le Maine, se souvenait encore de la Déclaration d'Indépendance lorsque le pays fut divisé par les Patriotes d'un côté et de l'autre les Loyalistes ceux qui soutenaient la révolution et ceux qui se battaient contre elle. Les Américains et les Conservateurs. Mais ceci n'est pas le récit d'une colonie se rebellant contre un maître lointain. Ce n'est pas l'histoire d'un bouleversement politique menant à la naissance d'une nation._

_C'est le récit de ce que seront prêtes à faire deux personnes par amour tous deux se rejoignant dans l'horreur. L'une était motivée par la folie et le désir, et l'autre par le chagrin et le désespoir. En ces temps à Collinsport, alors qu'il était facile de distinguer les Patriotes des Loyalistes, discerner le mal vivant parmi les gens de bien de Collinsport était difficile, et ce mal arborait un ravissant visage…_


	20. Chapitre 20

**Auteur** : Zoemathemata

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: /

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Gravité Métaphysique

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

Notes de ce chapitre:

- Le Mouron Rouge: série de neuf romans écrits par la Baronne Orczy narre l'histoire d'un gentilhomme anglais qui sauve plusieurs aristocrates de la guillotine pendant la Révolution Française.

-La série des Frères Hardy compte 58 volumes publiés entre 1927 et 1979, et met en scène deux frères détectives privés.

- Danielle Steele (ou: Steel) est un écrivain américain qui est le 8ème auteur le plus traduit au monde. Ses romans entrent systématiquement de le top des ventes dès leur sortie et ont généralement pour thème des comédies romantiques.

- Une aiguille intraveineuse à ailettes est une aiguille insérée dans une veine et maintenue par des clips qui ressemblent à des ailes de papillon. La tubulure est une sorte d'extension qui permet d'y fixer un tube de prélèvement à distance.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 20 – Inhumation**_

Chuck n'avait pas eu la moindre vision depuis des semaines, et lorsqu'il se retrouva à genoux sur le sol de la cuisine à prier que le pic de douleur qui traversait sa tête s'arrête ou le laisse mourir, il en fut réellement surpris.

Il reprit conscience sur le sol, de l'eau s'était échappée d'un verre brisé qui se retrouvait juste devant son visage (et Seigneur, il avait eu de la chance de ne pas tomber tête la première sur ça) et il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu conscience pendant une heure. Sam devait être encore dans le sous-sol avec Castiel et ne risquait sans doute pas de remonter, donc Chuck laissa le verre et l'eau au sol, fouillant frénétiquement le bureau de Castiel pour trouver des feuilles et un crayon pour coucher sa dernière vision en date sur papier avant qu'elle n'explose dans sa tête et ne le tue.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il relut ses pages gribouillées et tordues, s'assurant ne rien avoir oublié. Puis il regarda de nouveau l'horloge, calculant le laps de temps de ce qu'il avait écrit.

Sa vision semblait se dérouler tôt. Sans doute tôt le matin, vers six ou sept heures. C'était un matin qui arriverait très bientôt et en supposant que sa vision se déroulerait aujourd'hui, cela ne lui laissait que cinq ou six heures avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Lorsqu'il avait découvert que ses visions étaient réelles, et qu'il devenait plus tard partie intégrante d'elles, il ignorait précisément à quel point il était responsable de ce qui arrivait. Était-ce arrivé parce qu'il l'avait déjà vu ? Pouvait-il changer cela ? Devrait-il le changer ? Aurait-il une autre vision, une vision différente s'il le faisait ? C'était terriblement déroutant.

Mais sa vision était différente. Il s'en remémora les détails alors qu'il nettoyait les débris de verre et l'eau. Une sensation de sérénité descendit sur lui, s'installant dans son cœur et son esprit. Il ne redoutait nullement le futur, et le voyait s'étirer devant lui et il en ressentit une grande joie.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer un coup de téléphone.

Il composa un numéro qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, ses doigts assurés et déterminés alors qu'il poussait les boutons.

Elle répondit dès la première sonnerie. Il était une heure du matin, elle devait s'être attendue à son coup de fil.

« Chuck Shurley. Vous êtes à l'heure. »

« Bonjour, Pamela. »

: : :

C'était plus que singulier d'avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un qui était mis à la tombe dans un sarcophage.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une conversation, mais tout de même, Sam trouvait ça assez étrange.

« Castiel ? C'est Sam. »

Il avait commencé chacun de ses huit derniers examens en s'identifiant et cela lui donnait toujours l'impression d'être ridicule. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui savaient ce que Castiel était : Chuck et lui, et il était certain que Castiel reconnaissait sa voix. C'était cependant une habitude prise lors de ses années de pratique médicale qui prenait le dessus et le besoin de s'identifier auprès du patient était donc un réflexe.

Même si ce patient était un vampire qui ne s'était pas nourri depuis quarante-huit heures.

Castiel avait remarqué qu'il ne sentait pas vraiment la faim jusqu'au second jour, mais Sam avait insisté pour prendre des échantillons et des mesures toutes les quatre heures, à commencer à la douzième heure suivant le dernier repas de Castiel.

C'était la neuvième vérification et le troisième jour commençait.

Sam était fatigué. L'école de médecine et l'internat lui avaient appris à tenir avec un minimum de sommeil entrecoupé de café et de nourriture, mais ces jours étaient loin derrière lui. Il avait réussi à se reposer un peu entre les vérifications, dormant soit sur le petit bureau ou sur le lit que Chuck avait installé.

Il ne mangeait pas dans le sous-sol. Cela lui semblait déplacé de manger devant quelqu'un qu'il affamait. Chuck descendait discrètement les escaliers de pierre et lui faisait comprendre sans mots qu'un repas l'attendait en haut. Sam montait généralement deux ou trois marches avant d'entendre Chuck commencer une conversation décousue, maintenant un débit stable de discussion tout en tenant compagnie à Castiel. Sam soupçonnait Chuck d'avoir narré une grande partie de L'Iliade et l'Odyssée, Frankenstein, Le Mouron Rouge, une enquête des Frères Hardy et des bouts de ce que Sam pensait être une histoire romantique de Danielle Steele.

Castiel ne parlait pas sauf s'il s'agissait de questions médicales directement posées par Sam.

Ses réponses étaient précises et efficaces, presque agacées. Son bras demeurait près de la petite ouverture qui avait été creusée dans le cercueil, et l'aiguille intraveineuse à ailettes munie d'une tubulure que Sam avait mise sur Castiel était disposée pour qu'il puisse y insérer facilement un tube à prélèvement.

Sam avait toujours posé les mêmes questions, dans le même ordre, et avait expliqué le système d'évaluation, détaillant l'échelle de un à dix lorsque cela serait nécessaire.

Les cinq premières vérifications furent basiques et portaient sur les mêmes sujets.

_Castiel ? C'est Sam._

_Ça fait quatre heures que j'ai fait ma dernière vérification. Comment vous sentez-vous ?_

_Savez-vous où vous êtes ?_

_Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ?_

_Je vais prendre un échantillon de sang et votre pression sanguine. Vous allez sentir mes doigts sur votre bras. Essayez de ne pas trop bouger._

_Êtes-vous affamé ?_

_Sur une échelle de un à dix, dix étant l'état de faim le plus élevé que vous ayez connu, et un étant l'état le plus rassasié sans aucune sensation de faim, à quel chiffre estimez-vous votre faim ?_

_Avez-vous mal ?_

_Voulez-vous dire quelque chose d'autre ?_

_Je voulais vous rappeler que si vous voulez arrêter à n'importe quel moment le test, vous n'avez qu'à me le dire où en faire part à Chuck. Voulez-vous continuer ?_

_Très bien._

À la sixième vérification, il avait commencé à ajouter des questions.

_Avez-vous mal ?_

_Où cela ?_

_Sur une échelle de un à dix, dix étant insupportable et/ou douloureux, et un étant négligeable au mieux, comment décrirez-vous votre douleur ?_

Lors de l'examen suivant, les questions se firent un peu plus longues.

_Sur une échelle de un à dix, dix étant insupportable et/ou douloureux, et un étant négligeable au mieux, comment décrirez-vous votre douleur ?_

_C'est un peu plus que la dernière fois._

_Voulez-vous arrêter ?_

_Voulez-vous dire autre chose ?_

_Non, il n'y a personne d'autre ici._

_Oui, j'en suis certain._

_Non, Dean n'est pas là._

_Castiel, votre sœur est décédée. Vous vous souvenez lorsqu'au début nous avons parlé du lieu où vous êtes et de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici ?_

_Que pensez-vous avoir vu ?_

_Il n'y a que moi. Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher Chuck ?_

_Qui était brisé et ensanglanté ? Que voyez-vous ?_

Comme on pouvait y attendre, ça s'est empiré.

_Castiel, vous devez arrêter de pousser le couvercle. Je… Je sens… Vos mains brûlent. Arrêtez. Arrêtez._

_Non, Dean n'est pas là._

_Non, vous ne l'avez pas tué._

_Castiel, je vous en prie, écoutez-moi. Vous êtes dans les sous-sols de Collinwood. Vous souvenez-vous de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici ? Nous cherchons un remède._

_Je l'ignore mais je continuerai à chercher jusqu'à ce que j'en trouve un._

_Non, Dean n'est pas mort. C'est que… il n'est pas là._

_Ruby est morte, Castiel. Vous vous en souvenez ?_

_Je… Je ne sais rien des sorcières. Je suis sûre que… Elle est morte, elle est… Elle est morte il y a longtemps._

_Voulez-vous arrêter ?_

Sam avait l'impression d'avoir consolidé son courage pour la neuvième vérification depuis que le silence était tombé après la huitième.

Chuck était descendu autour de la quarante-sixième heure du test et avait préparé pour Sam à manger et du café. Sam avala le sandwich et le café que Chuck lui avait laissé, mâchonnant toujours alors qu'il retourna au sous-sol. Lorsqu'il arriva, Chuck en était à la partie où Luke et Han essayaient de sauver Leia, tout ça pour arriver dans la fosse à ordures où ils allaient être pressés jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Chuck fit un vague signe pour repousser Sam alors qu'il était perché sur le bureau, ses pieds balançant légèrement. Sam entendait de petits sons qui montraient l'attention que lui portait Castiel, de doux 'huum' et 'oh' et il se demanda si le silence qu'il instaurait faisait plus de mal à Castiel qu'il ne le pensait. Assurément, c'était plus calme lorsque Chuck était dans le sous-sol, ce qui était étrange parce que Chuck était comme un fil par lequel transitait un énorme flux d'électricité.

Sam s'était volontiers échappé en haut où il trouva refuge dans la relative normalité de la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'il fut une fois de plus temps de descendre au sous-sol pour la neuvième vérification.

Lorsque Sam descendit de nouveau, Chuck résumait la bataille finale de l'Étoile de la Mort, décrivant l'arrivée à la dernière minute de Han et comment Luke avait utilisé la force. Sam se demandait à que point cela atteignait Castiel dans son état de faim. Chuck ne faiblissait pas alors qu'il parlait, sa personnalité tendue semblant étrangement convenir à la tâche.

« … Et enfin, personne ne se demande vraiment où les rebelles ont trouvé l'argent pour les médailles qu'ils ont donné à Han et à Luke et sérieusement, cette partie jure dans le décor. Ils ne peuvent pas donner des médailles à chaque fois que quelqu'un fait quelque chose pour la Rébellion. Ils devraient économiser l'argent pour acheter de vraies armes. En plus, Han est parti. Il s'est barré et revient à la dernière minute et ils lui donnent une médaille ? Et Luke, tout un roman. C'est le gamin le plus pleurnichard de la galaxie et lorsque j'aurai le temps de vous parler de son père Anakin, vous verrez que je suis sérieux. Oh, hé, Sam est de retour. Ce doit être le moment de votre examen. Je vais remonter quelques instants mais je reviendrai plus tard. »

Chuck descendit du bureau et ses yeux glissèrent sur Sam avant qu'il ne se dirige vers le sarcophage. Sam regarda Chuck s'agenouiller et mettre son visage à hauteur de l'ouverture d'où Sam prélevait le sang. Sam fit un pas en avant, inquiet, mais Chuck le tint à distance en levant la main, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le trou qu'ils avaient ciselé dans la pierre. Sam voyait les lèvres de Chuck bouger et entendit le doux son de murmures mais il ne réussissait pas à en déterminer les mots. Après avoir dit quelques phrases, Chuck se leva et marcha vers Sam.

« Désolé, mais je devais lui dire quelque chose. »

« Hum, c'est bon, » répondit Sam, qui n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir quels secrets Chuck et Castiel avaient échangé.

« Je vous laisse travailler, mais je reviendrai dans une heure et vous pourrez vous reposer. » Chuck frotta ses tempes distraitement.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, Chuck. Enfin, je vous en suis reconnaissant, mais vous devriez prendre une pause également. Pourquoi ne partiriez-vous pas un peu ? » Sam remarqua les lèvres pincées de Chuck, ses yeux un peu rouges. « On dirait que vous avez mal à la tête. »

« Oui, ça arrive toujours après. »

« Après quoi ? »

Chuck se raidit légèrement. « Je reviendrai dans une heure, » répéta-t-il.

« Chuck, c'est bon. Reposez-vous. »

« Je me reposerai. Plus tard. Je me reposerai plus tard. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. Dean avait toujours trouvé que Chuck était agité, mais il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de la précision de cette description. « D'accord, » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Chuck montait déjà les escaliers en laissant Sam à son travail dans le sous-sol sombre. Même s'il n'avait pas à travailler en lumière tamisée, il estima qu'il était mieux qu'il ne voie pas tous les détails du sarcophage.

Il inspira profondément et se ressaisit. Il réunit son matériel et se dirigea vers le cercueil.

« Castiel ? C'est Sam. »


	21. Chapitre 21

**Auteur** : Zoemathemata

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: /

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Gravité Métaphysique

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

Notes du chapitre :

- "Noir est la couleur" est une référence aux paroles d'une chanson traditionelle du répertoire celtique qui sont "Black is the Color of my true love's hair" (Noir est la couleur des cheveux de mon véritable amour).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 21 – Noir est la Couleur**_

Cela ne demanda pas beaucoup de temps à Dean pour lire le manuscrit de Chuck. Il serra les dents lorsqu'il lut les noms de _Dean_ et _Castiel _sur le papier. Il se sentit mal lorsqu'il lut celui de _Ruby_. C'était trop étrange, trop intime de lire les mots étalés devant lui. Il les identifia immédiatement comme était _l'autre Dean_, _l'autre Castiel_ séparés et distincts.

Une fois qu'il commença à lire, il ne put s'arrêter, bien qu'il ignorait la quantité du manuscrit qu'il avait réellement lu, puisqu'il lui semblait connaître tout ce qui allait arriver des nanosecondes avant qu'il ne lise les mots et son cerveau ne faisait que survoler les mots pour les confirmer. C'était comme… lire son journal datant de bien des années et d'avoir les souvenirs de ce qu'on y avait écrit inonder son cerveau.

Il entendit le claquement d'une corde se briser et sursauta alors que la caisse tombait. Il sentit la certitude de la mort ramper sur lui, pesant de tout son poids sur son corps comme une épaisse couverture d'hiver qui était glacée. Il sentit la tiède pression de doigts contre les siens. De la douleur comme un liquide brûlant versé dans son corps, remplaçant son sang. Des yeux bleus le fixant, injectés de sang et accablés de douleur.

Puis il lut les passages qu'il ne connaissait pas. Des passages qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et qui ne provoquait pas chez lui d'étranges impressions de déjà-vu mélangées d'un vertige. Castiel chez Ruby. Castiel faisant sa promesse. Castiel buvant le sang et se transformant. Il sentit son cœur se briser en voyant le texte.

Il espéra que s'il s'arrêtait de lire, les choses n'en seraient pas vraies pour autant. Il voulait fermer les yeux et arrêter d'assimiler les petits mots noirs sur le papier blanc nu. Il voulait brûler les pages si cela pouvait tout effacer. Il lut lorsque l'autre Castiel se penchait et _mordit _et Dean sentit la douleur dans son cou.

Ce qu'il ne lut pas était comment _l'autre Dean_, le _Dean du passé_ avait dit oui à tout ce que Castiel lui offrirait. Il ne lut pas à quel point la douleur avait été insoutenable d'interminables heures durant et son désir de mourir. Il ne lut pas à quel point _l'autre Dean_ avait aimé Castiel, avait tant besoin de lui jusqu'à accepter de devenir le diable en personne si en faisant cela, il pouvait rester avec Castiel.

Il ne lut pas ces mots, mais il savait qu'ils étaient vrais. Il les _sentit_ couler dans ses os et sa moelle. Les mots de Chuck était un catalyseur entre son âme et son corps et à l'instant où il lut l'ultime trahison de Ruby, lorsque Castiel but de _l'autre Dean_ et où l'homme brisé mourut, il devint l'autre homme. C'était lui, ça avait toujours été lui.

Le manuscrit tomba de ses mains sur le sol. Dean ne bougea pas.

Il ne sut précisément combien de temps il resta assis là dans le noir, sans bouger. À un moment, il fut vaguement conscient que la sonnette d'entrée retentissait sans cesse et que la nuit était avancée. Il traîna des pieds et ouvrit la porte.

Pamela se tenait face à lui, noyée dans la lueur de la lune, sa peau pâle translucide. Elle lui fit un sourire narquois.

« La réincarnation, c'est vraiment un truc merdique quand il s'agit d'en accepter l'idée, non ? »

« Quoi ? »

Elle entra d'un air affairé devant sa réponse stupéfaite, retira son manteau ainsi que ses chaussures et alluma quelques lampes alors qu'elle le guidait de nouveau vers le canapé. Elle le fit s'asseoir, disposa ses mains sur ses cuisses et le fixa.

« Est-ce que je dois te frapper ? » Demanda-t-elle devant son expression idiote.

« Quoi ? »

« Te pincer ? » demanda-t-elle avec optimisme, ses sourcils levés.

Cela sembla l'atteindre et il secoua la tête un peu. « Je… Non, c'est juste que… »

« Ton cerveau a été un peu submergé par trente ans de souvenirs d'une autre vie ? »

Il hésita. D'un côté, il voulait le nier, voulait faire comme si ça n'arrivait pas. Ça ne pouvait arriver. C'était trop extraordinaire, trop extravagant, trop dingue.

« Oui, » dit-il enfin. Il la fixa un moment, puis l'horloge sur le mur. « Seigneur, il est cinq heures du matin. »

« Oui, c'est le cas, » dit Pam et son ton indiqua qu'elle n'était pas affectée par l'heure non plus.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Visiblement, on ne peut pas arrêter le temps, Dean Winchester, pas même toi. Je suis ici pour que tu comprennes tout ça– » elle fit un grand geste d'une main autour de Dean, « – Et faire en sorte que tu sois à l'église à l'heure, façon de parler. »

Dean secoua la tête, confus. « Je ne vais pas… Je ne peux pas… C'est tout… »

Pamela fit un autre signe de main. « Oublie tout ça. »

« Comment puis-je– » Il fit un son frustré. « Seigneur, Pam, tout est compliqué ! Sérieusement compliqué. Vous n'avez pas idée. »

Pamela fit un doux 'huh-hum' et son ton condescendant fit grincer Dean des dents. « Comme je te l'ai dit, oublie tout ça. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que– »

« Arrête tes conneries, Dean. Je ne me suis pas ramenée jusqu'ici à cinq heures du matin pour que tu me gaves avec tes bêtises. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

« C'est compliqué. »

« C'est des conneries. »

Dean serra la mâchoire. « Vous ne savez pas tout. »

« Tu veux dire le moment où c'est un vampire ? Merci, je suis au courant. Tu l'aimes ? »

Dean bégaya. « Vous ne pouvez pas– Comment le savez-vous ? Comment ça se fait que tout le monde semble le savoir ? »

« Je le sais parce que j'ai écopé d'un appel très spécial de la part de Chuck Shurley à une heure du matin. J'ai toujours su que quelque chose était… Différent chez Castiel, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Mon… don ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il ne voulait pas que je découvre. Mais j'ai vu d'autres choses, » ajouta-t-elle. « Lorsque j'ai lu les cartes une nuit, je t'ai vu en danger et que savais que je devais lui demander de te rejoindre. C'était la nuit où tu l'as découvert, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » soupira Dean, la colère et la douleur luttant avec la confusion et la méfiance pour la tête d'affiche de ses émotions.

« Est-ce que tu n'as pas l'impression d'être différent maintenant que tu sais ce qui est arrivé, maintenant que tu te souviens ? »

« Je… » Dean se débattit, se mettant sur ses pieds. « C'est un vampire ! »

« Oui, c'est le cas, » affirma simplement Pam.

« Il m'a menti. »

« En effet. »

Dean secoua la tête et fit courir sa main sur sa joue et sa nuque.

« Est-ce que tu peux lui en vouloir, maintenant que tu sais tout ce qu'il a fait ? »

Dean se retourna vers elle, hargneux. « Je ne le lui ai pas demandé. »

« Non. Mais il l'a quand même fait pour toi. La plupart des gens n'ont même pas la chance d'aimer comme ça, et tu en as eu deux. La première fois t'a été volée, mais si tu la perds cette fois, c'est parce que tu l'as repoussée. » Pam se leva et serra les épaules de Dean. « Arrête de réfléchir. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Elle le tapa avec un doigt. « Ne fais pas l'idiot, Dean, parce que je vais finir par te frapper. Je vais te le demander encore une fois et tu ferais mieux de me donner une réponse. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Son corps tout entier était tendu, l'adrénaline et l'anxiété se déversant dans ses veines. Il voulait crier qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentit, que tout était trop compliqué et que c'était loin d'être une vie normale et qu'il était crevé, tellement fatigué de toutes ces conneries dramatiques. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et il resta _suspendu_ ainsi pendant ce qu'il pensa être une éternité, sans aucun mot, sans aucun son. Ses muscles étaient douloureux à cause de la tension provoquée par sa retenue. Son ventre brûlait. Il se sentit mal et l'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'il allait vomir.

« Oui. »

Devant cette unique syllabe, prononcée avec un tel calme qu'il était certain que Pam ne l'aurait pas entendu si elle n'était pas devant lui, tout son corps de détendit. Il sentit tout se desserrer et devenir facile. Pendant cet instant entre son affirmation et l'inspiration qu'il prit ensuite, tout sembla tellement facile. Il aimait Cas. Cas l'aimait. Tout le reste n'était… pas si important.

Il avait été un crétin fini.

« Oh, merde, Pam. J'ai tout fichu en l'air. »

Elle sourit et tapota son épaule. « Je sais. Et maintenant, tu vas réparer tout ça. »

« Je dois… Je dois aller à Collinwood. » Dean se dirigea vers la porte. « Je dois parler avec Cas. »

Pam l'arrêta d'un contact. « Avant que tu n'y ailles, je dois te dire ce qu'il s'y passe. »

Dean la regarda avec méfiance. « D'accord, » dit-il lentement.

Pamela prit une profonde inspiration. « Ton frère essaye de trouver un remède pour Castiel. Il fait quelques tests. »

« Je le sais déjà, Pam, » Dean commença à s'éloigner.

« Et l'un de ces tests, » continua Pam avec acharnement, « est la réaction du corps de Castiel lorsqu'il se nourrit. »

Dean ne cilla pas devant le mot. Il sentait toujours le calme étrange et l'acceptation qui l'avaient vaincu plus tôt. Maintenant, l'état de vampire de Castiel n'était qu'une autre chose qui le concernait. Ses yeux étaient bleus, il faisait sourire Dean, c'était un vampire.

« Et ? » l'encouragea Dean.

« Et la façon dont il réagit lorsqu'il ne se nourrit pas, » termina Pam.

Dean s'interrompit une seconde, complètement largué. Dès que son cerveau se reconnecta, cela se vit sur son visage.

« Oh, seigneur, ils l'affament. »

« Oui. »

« Est-il– Comment va-t-il ? »

« Je l'ignore et Chuck ne me l'a pas dit. Il m'a seulement dit de te dire cela avant que tu n'arrives à Collinwood. »

« Merde, je dois– » Dean tangua vers la porte, se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de chaussures aux pieds et retourna dans le salon pour en dénicher. Il ne trouvait pas ses clefs et se mit à les chercher frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que Pam les fasse balancer devant son visage.

« Merci, » dit-il, les attrapant. Il s'arrêta et la regarda. « Merci, » dit-il encore, l'air grave et concentré.

« Je t'en prie. »

: : :

La neuvième vérification avait suivi pratiquement le même schéma que la huitième. Castiel avait réussi à garder un semblant de cohérence de temps en temps, capable de répondre aux questions qui portaient sur sa faim, son niveau de douleur, son état mental mais cela glissait immanquablement sur ses hallucinations et Sam essayait désespérément de l'arracher à elles.

Les hallucinations de Castiel tournaient autour de sa famille, de Dean, ainsi que de Ruby et Sam faisait de son mieux pour rassurer Castiel, que tout allait bien, et que tout cela n'était pas vraiment là.

Sam ne réussissait pas à réaliser les tests sanguins suffisamment rapidement pour savoir s'il avait ce qu'il recherchait. Les tests prenaient du temps à être analysés et vu qu'il avait à peine réussi à s'occuper des premiers échantillons, il pouvait encore moins commencer à s'occuper des prélèvements du neuvième test. S'il pouvait être certain d'avoir les données qu'il lui fallait, il pourrait mettre fin à cette expérience et ils pourraient libérer Castiel et… le nourrir.

Sam fixa le petit frigo dans un coin du sous-sol. À l'intérieur, il y avait un stock de plusieurs pochettes de sang, d'un nouvel arrivage de la banque de sang. Chuck Shurley était un Dieu parmi les hommes, pensait Sam, parce qu'il ignorait _toujours_ comment Chuck s'était procuré le sang sous le nez de la sécurité renforcée de l'hôpital.

Et il ne voulait pas le savoir, donc il n'avait pas demandé.

Sam entendit des pas étouffés sur les marches de pierre et il leva les yeux Chuck descendait. Il lui fit un triste sourire que Chuck lui retourna.

« Comment ça se passe ? » Demanda Chuck.

« Ça va. Bien. Parfait, » dit Sam doucement. Chuck ne s'embarrassait pas de baisser la voix, et Sam se demanda si le son de leur conversation n'était perçue par Castiel que comme étant une autre de ses hallucinations ou s'il les reconnaissait.

« Vous avez l'air lessivé. »

Sam repoussa ses cheveux de son visage. « Non, ça va. C'est que… J'aimerais qu'on n'ait pas à continuer ça, vous savez ? J'aimerais en savoir plus sur les tests. »

« Je pensais que vous les traitiez ici. »

« Oui, mais ça prend du temps et le spectromètre de masse que nous avons commandé n'est pas encore arrivé. J'ai utilisé celui de l'hôpital. »

« Alors, pourquoi n'emmèneriez-vous pas les échantillons à l'hôpital ? » Demanda Chuck.

« Ça me prendrait des heures pour tous les analyser, et je dois être de retour ici pour le prochain examen. »

Chuck hocha la tête comme si tous ces faits étaient nouveaux pour lui. Ses visions étaient extrêmement détaillées et il savait déjà comment faire partir Sam de Collinwood, mais tout de même, c'était étrange de voir tout ça se dérouler aussi facilement devant lui. « Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas le premier prélèvement, un au milieu, et le dernier. Pourriez-vous analyser ces trois-là ? Ça vous donnerait une idée générale ? »

Sam s'interrompit alors qu'il y réfléchissait. « Oui. Oui, ça pourrait suffire. C'est une excellente idée, Chuck. » Sam commença à réunir ses notes et s'arrêta. « Mais ça vous laisse ici avec Castiel, » dit-il, la voix plus basse qu'à l'accoutumée. « Est-ce que vous… ? »

Chuck battit des mains. « Oh, j'ai toujours l'Empire Contre-attaque et le Retour du Jedi à regarder et après ça, j'allais commencer le Seigneur des Anneaux. Vous savez, 'un anneau pour les gouverner tous,' » dit Chuck en parodiant une voix sinistre. « Donc, hum, ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Tout ira bien. »

« Vous en êtes certain ? »

Chuck commença à pousser Sam en haut des marches de l'escalier du sous-sol. « Oui. Bien entendu. Et, hum, prenez tout le temps dont vous avez besoin et, hum, peut-être qu'avant de revenir vous pourriez prendre un petit-déjeuner. » Chuck haussa les épaules, ses épaules bougeant dans un étalage naturel de désinvolture.

« Merci, Chuck. Si j'ai les données dont j'ai besoin, nous pourrions mettre fin à ce test et… Eh bien, ce serait mieux si c'était la fin. »

« Oui. J'en suis sûr. » Chuck gigota légèrement, c'étai le seul signe extérieur de sa nervosité. « Donc, hum, amusez-vous bien, heu, enfin, bonne chance à l'hôpital et comme je vous l'ai dit, ne vous précipitez pas. »

Sam le fixa. « Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? »

Chuck roula ses yeux. « Par tous les dieux, tout se passera bien pour nous. » Il fit des gestes des mains pour le pousser. « À plus tard. Et ne revenez pas trop rapidement. »

Le hochement de tête que fit Sam fut quelque peu sceptique, mais il continua néanmoins de monter les marches. Chuck tendit le cou pour l'observer et il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte se refermer. Il courut vers le sarcophage, s'accroupit et mit son visage près de l'ouverture.

« Donc, hum, tenez encore un peu. Tout va bien se passer et tout va fonctionner, je le sais. Mais… Lorsqu'il sera ici… » Chuck se tordit les mains. « Souvenez-vous que c'est vraiment lui, d'accord ? Ne faites… Soyez prudent. J'ai vu une grande partie de ce qu'il allait arriver mais je n'ai pas tout vu et vous devez être prudent. » Chuck n'attendit aucune réponse et se leva en tapotant le couvercle du sarcophage. Au-dessus d'eux, il entendit la porte d'entrée massive de Collinwood s'ouvrir puis se refermer alors que Sam quittait le bâtiment. Chuck fixa le plafond du sous-sol.

Ça devrait se dérouler très bientôt.

: : :

Dean ne se sentait pas nerveux alors qu'il conduisait vers Collinwood. Il avait juste une impression qui lui disait que tout irait bien. Ça avait l'air nunuche et gnangnan et si quelqu'un lui racontait cette histoire-là, il rirait tellement c'est sentimental.

Il se sentait _bien_.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'il ne vit pas la voiture de Sam garée devant Collinwood, il n'y avait que la pratique sedan à quatre portes de Chuck qui s'y tenait.

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il frappa à la porte. Il s'était demandé pendant le trajet ce que la privation de nourriture signifiait pour Castiel, ce à quoi il devrait s'attendre.

Mais il n'avait pas peur.

Chuck lui ouvrit la porte et lui offrit le fantôme d'un sourire.

« Hé, Dean, » dit-il.

« Chuck, tu n'as pas l'air surpris de me voir, » répondit Dean. Son intonation était triste et quelque peu contrite, vu la façon dont il avait traité Chuck la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

La tête de Chuck tourna d'un air un peu timide. « Prophète, » dit-il en désignant son cerveau.

Dean souffla d'amusement. « Bien. Donc, hum, où est-il ? »

Chuck fit un pas en arrière et son regard glissa le long du couloir. « Au sous-sol. »

« Quoi, vous l'enfermez là-dedans ou quoi ? »

« Ou quoi, » murmura Chuck.

Dean inspira profondément alors qu'il fit un pas à l'intérieur de Collinwood, s'imprégnant de l'odeur familière. Il voyait cet endroit à présent avec les deux jeux de sa mémoire tel qu'il était et tel qu'il est. Mais il se sentait ici chez lui.

« Où est Sam ? »

« À l'hôpital, en train de procéder à des analyses. »

« Je dois savoir quelque chose avant de descendre ? »

Chuck hésita l'espace d'une seconde. « Non, » dit-il doucement. « C'est juste… » Il secoua la tête une fois. « Non. »

« C'est un non 'prophétique' ou un non 'Seigneur, j'espère qu'il ne va pas tout foutre en l'air' ? »

Chuck réfléchit à la question. « Je lui fais confiance. Et je te fais confiance, » répondit-il enfin.

« Très bien. »

Dean descendit le couloir, entra dans la cuisine où il s'arrêta en l'embrassant du regard, se souvenant de sa première nuit à Collinwood. Il se tourna vers la porte du sous-sol, qui était à l'un des côtés de la cuisine.

« Hum, » dit Chuck derrière lui, le surprenant un peu. « Le truc, c'est que si ça commence à mal tourner, même si je ne crois pas que ça_ va_ arriver, mais si ça arrive _tout de même_… »

« Je n'ai pas peur, Chuck, » le coupa Dean. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma consciencieusement derrière lui, entamant la descente dans le sous-sol.

Il y faisait toujours aussi sombre qu'avant, il y avait une légère odeur d'humidité qui traînait. Comme tous les sous-sols du Maine, il n'y faisait jamais vraiment chaud et la fraîcheur n'en partait jamais, pas même en été. Il arriva en bas des marches, vit le petit bureau et lit de camps que Sam avait utilisé.

Puis il vit le sarcophage.

Il ne réfléchit pas, il y _alla _simplement. Il lut l'inscription d'une façon plus inconsciente que volontaire, ne prenant pas le temps d'intégrer les mots qui y étaient inscrits. Il était fort, bien plus fort que Chuck, donc cela ne lui demanda pas un effort extraordinaire pour pousser le couvercle de marbre. Il n'y fit pas spécialement attention, le laissant tomber sur le sol en fracas et ne le regarda pas, se fichant de savoir s'il était endommagé ou non.

Il vit les attaches d'argent du cercueil, les fines gravures, les défit et ouvrit le dessus.

Castiel s'accrocha immédiatement au bras de Dean dans une prise douloureuse, tirant Dean vers lui alors que Dean essayait de le tirer hors du cercueil.

« Allez, Cas, aide-moi tu veux ? » Marmonna Dean, soulevant Cas et l'étendant sur le bord du cercueil. Ils atterrirent tous deux sur le sol dans un entremêlement de membres et Dean redressa Cas, l'installant dos au sarcophage de pierre tandis que Dean s'accroupit sur lui.

Les yeux de Castiel étaient féroces, son regard méfiant fixé dans celui de Dean, l'observant, le mesurant. Puis Castiel se ressaisit, enroulant ses longs membres autour de lui-même, se regroupant en une balle. Il ferma les yeux et détourna son visage de Dean.

« Va-t'en, fantôme, » murmura-t-il doucement.

Dean enveloppa le menton de Castiel entre ses doigts et essaya de tourner son visage vers lui, pour faire en sorte que Castiel le regarde.

« Je suis là, je suis vraiment là, » dit-il.

« Tu dis toujours ça. »

Dean resserra sa prise sur le menton de Cas et les yeux du vampire s'ouvrirent, accusateurs. Il le regarda attentivement, pensivement.

« Dean. »

Les épaules de Dean se relâchèrent légèrement. « Oui. »

Castiel leva les mains et agrippa les bras de Dean. « J'ai tellement _faim_. » Castiel baissa la tête et Dean l'attira plus près de lui. « Ça fait mal, j'avais oublié à quel point. »

Dean mit son nez à hauteur des cheveux de Castiel, inspirant profondément dans ses poumons l'odeur familière, prenant sa décision. Il se demanda s'il s'était déjà décidé à l'instant où il avait répondu à la question de Pam.

Il bougea, s'installant sur le sol. Castiel étendit ses jambes et Dean glissa plus près de lui. Il sentait Castiel trembler, de petites secousses couraient le long de son corps. Castiel resserra ses poings dans la chemise de Dean, sa tête reposant contre le sternum de Dean. Dean l'attira un peu plus vers lui, faisant incliner la tête de Castiel d'une main d'abord vers le haut, puis sur le côté. Jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Castiel soient contre le cou de Dean.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi, respirant calmement tous deux jusqu'à ce que Castiel se rende compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient et essaya de s'éloigner, de repousser Dean.

« Non ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Je ne peux pas. »

Sa force vampirique était diminuée par sa privation volontaire de nourriture et Castiel ne faisait actuellement pas le poids face à Dean, qui ne le laissait pas s'échapper.

« Tu ne sais pas, » répliqua Castiel, le regard sauvage et frénétique. « La dernière fois, j'ai… J'ai essayé… J'ai tellement essayé… Je t'ai tué. »

Dean rencontra son regard. « J'étais déjà mort. » Castiel détourna le visage une fois de plus et Dean l'obligea à le regarder. « Tu sais que c'est vrai. J'étais déjà mort. »

Dean voyait l'indécision sur le visage de Castiel. Il se débattait entre sa faim et ce qu'il considérait comme étant contraire à ses principes.

« Je n'ai pas peur, » dit Dean doucement. Il sentit Castiel se détendre légèrement et le tira vers lui une fois de plus. « Je veux que tu le fasses. »

Le temps s'arrêta, silencieux et lourd. Dean entendait son propre cœur battre dans ses oreilles, régulier et constant. Les doigts de Castiel serraient puis desserraient le tissu de la chemise de Dean. Dean l'attira infiniment plus près de lui. Les lèvres de Castiel étaient contre la colonne de son cou, douces et froides.

Il n'avait pas peur, mais Dean s'agitait. Il n'avait jamais réussi à attendre.

Castiel inspira l'odeur de la peau fine. Dean se raidit légèrement puis il sentit les bords aiguisés des dents de Castiel.

Il s'attendit à ce que ce soit douloureux, mais les crocs de Castiel se glissèrent facilement dans l'épiderme. Dean ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit _si bon_. Il se sentait délicieusement _attaché_ à Castiel, bougeant lorsqu'il bougeait, devenant une étrange extension de lui. Les doigts de Castiel libérèrent la chemise de Dean et s'enroulèrent autour de son dos et dans un déplacement naturel, Dean, qui était en train de serrer Castiel dans ses bras, se retrouva dans son étreinte. Castiel aspirait de son cou et chacune de ses gorgées descendait le long de la colonne vertébrale de Dean et se massait dans son entrejambe, brûlante et lourde. Dean ignorait si c'était à cause de Castiel ou si c'était une réaction qui lui était propre son cou avait toujours été une zone sensible et maintenant que Castiel s'y agrippait, la pression, la proximité, l'air empli de son odeur… Il se pencha en arrière et Cas le suivit, montant sur lui tout en continuant de boire. Dean entendait les doux bruits de succion, ardents et fiévreux et lorsque Castiel prit une nouvelle longue gorgée, les hanches de Dean sautèrent contre Cas et un interminable gémissement quitta ses lèvres.

Dean ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte lorsque Castiel se sépara de lui, ne sentit pas ses canines glisser hors de la peau fine de son cou. Il réalisa enfin qu'il ne sentait plus les gorgées intenses que Castiel faisait lorsqu'il buvait de lui, et que la langue douce de Castiel glissait sur sa peau, humide et souple. Castiel s'éloigna et Dean le fixa. Ses lèvres étaient teintées de rouge et un peu enflées, ses yeux plus bleus que Dean ne les avait jamais vus, étincelant dans la lumière tamisée. Dean balança ses hanches contre Castiel qui l'écrasa des siennes en retour. Castiel se baissa sur Dean, et Dean voulut soupirer de soulagement. Son poids, son corps, son odeur si familière et qu'il connaissait par cœur. Castiel lécha un chemin jusqu'à la bouche de Dean, son goût était métallique et un peu amer. Leurs langues glissèrent l'une sur l'autre, tièdes et fiévreuses. Dean accrocha d'une de ses jambes à la taille de Castiel, son bras autour de ses épaules essayant de l'attirer plus près, de l'agripper plus près jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fondent l'un dans l'autre. Ça lui avait _manqué_, bon sang, ça lui avait manqué. Il s'était langui de la main de Castiel tenant en coupe l'arrière de sa tête, des hanches de Castiel qui se pressaient contre les siennes, de la façon dont sa respiration s'arrêtait lorsqu'il l'embrassait.

Castiel commença à descendre, léchant et suçant une fois de plus le cou de Dean, sa langue soigneuse et attentionnée à l'endroit où il l'avait mordu. Ses mains étaient calmes et précises, ses yeux clairs et perçants, il ne souffrait plus de la faim. Il déboutonna la chemise de Dean, sa concentration focalisée sur le torse de Dean, léchant autour d'un mamelon et Dean cambra le dos et enroula ses mains autour des cheveux sombres de Castiel. Il était tellement dur que c'en était douloureux. Il n'avait pas posé la moindre main sur lui-même depuis qu'il avait laissé Castiel sur le parking. Chaque fois qu'il avait essayé, toutes ses pensées le menaient vers Cas. Et maintenant, il se trouvait sous Cas, il respirait avec difficulté et sentait la virilité de Cas pressée contre sa jambe et il le _voulait _tellement qu'il en avait mal.

Castiel ouvrit le bouton de la ceinture de Dean et Dean fut plus qu'heureux de soulever légèrement ses hanches pour qu'elles soient baissées. Il se raidit l'espace d'une seconde, surpris par le sol froid qui était en contact avec son dos avant que Castiel ne libère son érection et ne passe son nez sur la peau douce, puis sa barbe naissante au même endroit. Dean tressaillit alors que la texture rugueuse du menton de Cas le parcourait dans toute sa longueur, un halètement s'échappa de lui lorsque Cas fit paraître sa langue et la posa sur son gland.

« Oh oui, » s'exclama-t-il dans un soupir. Il leva la tête et vit que Castiel le fixant intensément, s'assurant que Dean le regardait alors qu'il ouvrit sa bouche et l'avala d'une traite. Dean réussit à faire une sorte de 'huun', ses hanches se pliant contre la prise ferme que Castiel avait sur elles. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était_ chaud, humide, bon._ Castiel maintint ses hanches au sol et _suça_. Il s'entendit faire un long et interminable son enthousiaste, gémissant et haletant, capable de ne sortir que la première syllabe de chaque mot et Castiel continua simplement de sucer, le léchant de sa bouche trop ardente et Dean sentit le frottement des crocs contre sa peau sensible et il ne put même pas prévenir Castiel avant de venir, encore et encore. Cas l'avala tout entier puis Dean leva ses hanches avec force avant de retomber sur le sol, haletant.

Castiel continua de le lécher tout en traçant un chemin et Dean réussit à lever un peu la tête, vit Cas passer sa langue sur son aine, là où la peau était aussi fine que celle de son cou. Le souffle de Castiel était brûlant alors qu'il passait sur cette zone et Dean enroula ses doigts dans les cheveux de Castiel. Castiel le regarda, ses yeux écarquillés de désir fixèrent Dean alors qu'il faisait darder sa langue et donna de petits coups sur la pliure où les jambes rejoignaient le tronc.

« Fais-le, » haleta Dean. « Je veux… Tu peux… » Gémit-il en essayant de plier son aine.

Castiel laissa sa tête retomber et Dean sentit la perforation tranchante de dents qui s'inséraient. Le pénis de Dean, vidé et flasque fit un sursaut intrépide et Dean voulut rire parce que, doux Jésus, il n'était plus tout jeune. Castiel but et la pression était brûlante et fantastique. Castiel berçait son érection contre le mollet de Dean et Dean tira de nouveau sur ses cheveux, releva le visage de Cas et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Castiel. C'était un baiser sans douceur et chaotique et il devrait sans doute être paniqué du nombre de fluides corporels qui étaient impliqués dedans, mais il déboutonna simplement le pantalon de Cas et fourra sa main dedans. Il l'agrippa dans toute sa longueur, massive et raide, et Castiel grogna dans sa bouche, s'éloigna de lui et enfonça une fois de plus son visage contre le cou de Dean. Dean le massa avec force et rapidité, galvanisé par les hanches de Cas qui se soulevaient et par sa langue qui léchait son cou, râpant ses dents contre la peau sans pour autant le mordre cette fois. Castiel s'immobilisa l'espace d'une seconde puis il vint, chaud et épais sur la main de Dean. Dean continua ses mouvements, plus lentement et doucement, répandant le liquide collant sur toute la longueur.

Castiel ne bougea plus et ils haletèrent l'un contre l'autre, Dean passant une main sur la nuque de Castiel, et Castiel effleurant la clavicule de Dean des doigts.

« La prochaine fois, ce sera au lit. Ce sol craint, » dit enfin Dean. Sa voix retentit dans le sous-sol. Il sentit les lèvres de Castiel se retrousser en un sourire contre son cou. Castiel se redressa, maintenant son poids sur ses bras, et baissa les yeux vers Dean.

« Je ne croyais pas… Je pensais que… »

« Je suis désolé. »

Les yeux de Castiel devinrent du chagrin liquide. « Ne sois pas désolé. J'aurais dû te le dire, je voulais te le dire mais je ne l'ai pas fait… »

Dean le tira vers lui pour un baiser mouillé afin de le faire taire. Castiel se raidit l'espace d'un instant puis il se détendit, sa langue tournant autour de celle de Dean. Ils s'embrassèrent paresseusement jusqu'à ce que Dean change de position et se souvienne qu'ils étaient toujours sur le sol de pierre. Il se sépara de lui.

« Allons en haut. »

Castiel sourit et Dean sentit le dernier morceau de son passé s'emboiter à sa place.

* * *

_~ Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue ~_


	22. Chapitre 22

**Auteur** : Zoemathemata

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: /

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Gravité Métaphysique

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

* * *

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

Je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin de ce chapitre pour quelques notes concernant cette fiction et mes futures activités !

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

La vie avait des hauts, et des bas.

Mais les choses étaient plutôt au beau fixe pour Chuck Shurley, ces temps-cis.

Il avait un travail rémunéré en tant qu'assistant de Castiel Collins et homme à tout faire. Il faisait encore des recherches sur la famille de Ruby et ce qu'il était advenu de ses propriétés, et même s'il n'avait rien trouvé pour l'instant, il restait optimiste. Il passait à Collinwood trois ou quatre fois par semaine et tenait Castiel au courant. Ou des fois, ils discutaient tout simplement. De la vie, de la mort. De l'augmentation du prix du café.

Chuck avait du mal à croire par moments que son meilleur ami était un vampire.

Avec la permission de Castiel et l'approbation réticente de Dean, il avait fait une version étendue de _L'Amant et la Malédiction _(modifiant tous les noms et les éléments permettant de les identifier) et de la _vendre _pour de _l'argent_, ce qui l'arrêtait au milieu de la rue et lui faisait faire tout à coup une petite danse de la joie. Lorsque Dean s'y était opposé avec virulence, Castiel avait ajouté qu'il était peu probable que quiconque croirait ceci comme étant une œuvre non-fictionnelle et même si Dean et Castiel étaient suspectés d'être les personnages en question, cela ajouterait un _je ne sais quoi_ et la plupart des gens trouveraient ça terriblement intriguant.

Dean ne pouvait pas vraiment dire non à Castiel lorsqu'il parlait français.

Mais Chuck avait prévu d'éviter Dean le jour où son livre sortirait sur Amazon. Bien entendu, ils ont dû changer le titre parce que les éditeurs ont trouvé que le nom original était trop prévisible. Chuck espéra vraiment que Dean ne découvre pas la façon dont il était nommé à présent.

_Aimé à Jamais : Deux Fois Mordu._

Chuck était en pleines négociations pour en faire une série de livres. Et une série télévisée. Et peut-être une bande-dessinée. Par un étrange coup du sort, Castiel lui avait proposé de devenir son agent, et il tenait son rôle à merveille. Il n'avait même pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs vampiriques. Il fixait les gens de ses calmes yeux bleus et ils faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour lui faire plaisir.

Chuck avait une petite-amie.

Il attendait patiemment dans sa voiture, ses pouces battant sur le rythme de la musique qui passait à la radio, et lorsque Becky Collins tourna au coin avec son sourire éclatant et son sac énorme, il sentit son visage se parer d'un sourire semblable. Elle avait l'air toujours mignonne dans son uniforme rayé couleur bonbon et elle se glissa sur le siège passager en faisant attention, posant doucement son sac sur ses cuisses.

« Tu as eu des problèmes ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle roula ses yeux expressifs. « Je t'en prie. Ils m'ont à peine vue me pencher en arrière. Ma famille donne un quart des fonds de l'hôpital. » Elle ouvrit son sac pour montrer les pochettes de la banque de sang. « Et ils pensent que je suis une idiote. »

« Tu n'es pas idiote, » dit Chuck chaleureusement, tendant le bras pour serrer son genou.

« Bien sûr que non, » répliqua-t-elle. « Mais c'est pratique s'ils pensent que c'est le cas. C'est tellement _excitant_. Depuis ce jour où tu as trouvé mon site de fan et que tu m'as appelée sur Skype et que tu m'a tout dit pour Castiel et son 'petit problème vampirique', » elle fit les apostrophes des doigts autour des mots, sa voix se baissant en un murmure. « J'ai su que je devais l'aider. Un vampire, seul au monde, se languissant pour son seul véritable amour. » Elle serra sa main contre son cœur. « Je pourrais encore en pleurer. » Elle ventila ses yeux rapidement avec sa main, battant comme une folle de l'air sur son visage. « Et maintenant, ils ont été réunis, et ton livre va être publié – oh, tu as eu mes réécritures des scènes de sexe, parce que même si ce que tu as écrit est techniquement correct, ça manquait d'un peu de huuum, donc j'ai fait quelques notes et je les ai laissées sur ton ordinateur. » Elle compléta sa phrase en articulant silencieusement _Canon_.

« Hum, oui, pour ça ? Hum, tu sais que tu ne peux pas en parler à Dean, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, à Dean ou Cas, mais surtout à Dean, » dit-il nerveusement.

« Je t'en prie, il devrait se sentir terriblement chanceux d'avoir une telle concentration d'excitation qui lui tombe sur les cuisses. D'après ce que je sais du porno gay… »

« Sujet chaud ! » Paniqua Chuck, couvrant ses oreilles avec ses mains et heureusement que la voiture était toujours garée. « Nous étions bien d'accord que _nous ne discuterions pas_ de cette partie du livre. Nous pouvons parler de toute autre chose dans le livre et tu peux laisser des notes sur les… hum, eh bien, les parties coquines, mais nous n'en parlerions _jamais_. »

« Ow, tu es tellement mignon quand tu rougis ! » Roucoula-t-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Il ne put éviter ce sourire idiot qui s'étendit sur son visage et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Oui, la vie était belle si vous vous nommiez Chuck Shurley.

: : :

Dean grimaça alors que ses pieds touchèrent les carreaux glacés du balcon. Il s'avança dehors, tirant son peignoir. C'était le moment où la nuit était la plus froide, le moment qui précédait l'aurore, lorsque l'air et le sol avaient eu toute la soirée pour abandonner leur chaleur.

Collinwood avait le chauffage central à présent, mais ils n'avaient pas encore eu à l'utiliser souvent. Avec la reconstruction, ajoutée à l'isolation et à la tuyauterie, le domaine conservait plutôt bien la chaleur, mais pas pendant très longtemps.

L'hiver arrivait.

Cas se tenait au bord du balcon, ses yeux concentrés sur l'horizon d'argent qui se changeait en un orange rosé avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Il était également pieds nus, son long peignoir touchant pratiquement le dessus de ses pieds. Il avait dû entendre Dean, mais il ne se retourna pas.

« Ça caille ici, » déclara Dean, arrivant à la hauteur de Cas et pressant son torse contre le dos de l'autre homme alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de lui. Il reposa son nez contre la nuque de Castiel, là où la peau était froide et sèche.

« Oui. »

« Le soleil va bientôt se lever. »

« Oui, » répondit Cas. « Dans quelques minutes. »

« Tu es aussi efficace que la chaîne météo. »

« Huum. »

Dean le serra un peu plus. « Tu quittes notre grand lit bien chaud pour venir ici et geler dans le noir ? Je connais quelqu'un qui va être complexé, Cas. »

« Je ne trouvais pas le calme. Et j'aime l'odeur de la nuit. »

Dean prit une grande inspiration et il sentit l'air salé du Maine, cette odeur indéfinissable de la nuit quelque peu épicée mais pas entêtante. Mélangée avec l'odeur familière de Cas rassurante et relaxante.

« Et tu broies du noir, » ajouta Dean.

Il prit une seconde avant de répondre. « Peut-être. Un peu. »

Calmement au loin, Dean entendait les vagues se briser contre la rive. C'était à présent moins audible que ça ne l'était en dix-huit cent et s'il posait la question, il était certain qu'un gamin d'université pourrait l'expliquer comme étant dû à l'érosion ou au réchauffement planétaire ou à autre chose dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Quelques fois, cela surprenait Dean : sa ligne de temps s'étendant incroyablement dans le passé et se combinant avec le présent. Il avait essayé d'expliquer à Sam la façon dont ses souvenirs étaient tous là, mais il ne les connaissait pas, ne s'en _souvenait_ pas jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dessus. Comme l'autre jour où Cas avait ri. Cas avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, son cou exposé et Dean fut frappé par la réminiscence de leur première rencontre en dix-sept-cent quatre-vingt-quinze. Dean avait raconté une blague obscène et grossière qu'il n'avait pas le droit de répéter en public et ils en avaient ri tous deux. Ou il avait essayé de se souvenir où il avait mis ses clefs et essayait de retracer ce qu'il avait fait dans la journée, pour se rendre compte qu'il s'imaginait chez lui au dix-huitième siècle.

Mais ici, sur le balcon de la chambre de Cas, ça n'avait que peu d'importance et de conséquence. Ce n'était qu'une autre partie de lui-même. D'eux-mêmes.

« Sam trouvera un remède, » dit-il enfin, sachant que c'était ce que Cas ressassait.

Cas soupira doucement. « Peut-être. »

Dean resserra ses bras une fois de plus. « Il le fera. Écoute, ce n'est pas une feignasse du ciboulot, » ajouta Dean, essayant de faire preuve de légèreté.

« Je suis certain qu'il fera de son mieux. »

« Il a dit que les données venant de… ton abstinence ont été instructives. »

Cela sembla maladroit dit comme ça. Dean fronça les sourcils, heureux que Castiel ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

« Je n'ai aucun doute quant à ses capacités, c'est qu'il est possible qu'il n'y ait même pas de remède à trouver. »

Dean ne sut quoi y répondre. Il lui était parfois difficile de concilier ses souvenirs passés et présents. Il ne savait pas comment ça se passait pour Cas. Il savait que c'était quelques années après sa… Mort que Cas s'était mis à la tombe. Il ne savait pas exactement combien. Castiel était peu enthousiaste lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler des événements suivant le décès de Dean et après avoir vu l'expression que prenait le visage de Cas les quelques fois où Dean avait posé la question, il avait tout simplement décidé de ne plus en parler.

Il savait que Cas pensait beaucoup à la mort de Dean. Bien plus qu'il ne le devrait. Des fois, Dean le surprenait en train de le regarder concentré et intense, mais triste. Ou la nuit, il se réveillait et se retrouvait serré fermement contre Castiel, comme si Cas avait peur de perdre Dean pendant leur sommeil.

Comment réconforter quelqu'un devant l'inévitable mort ?

Il savait que Castiel ne le transformerait pas, ne lui proposerait pas ce qu'il considérait comme était une horreur et une aberration, ce qui leur laissait l'unique solution de la recherche d'un remède. Tandis que Sam travaillait sur l'angle médical, Chuck et Castiel se renseignaient d'un point de vue occulte avec quelques livres et objets que Chuck leur avait procuré. Castiel passait des heures à s'immerger dans les livres et artefacts sataniques, la mythologie chrétienne et les anciens manuscrits en langues mortes ou étrangères.

C'était sûr, pensa Dean, il devait y avoir un remède, quelque part.

Ils devaient juste le trouver.

Mais ce ne serait pas cette nuit, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux dehors en plein matin glacé du Maine. Dean tira Castiel.

« Allez, » dit-il contre le cou de Castiel. « Retournons au lit. Je te laisserai même faire un feu pour moi. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit les lèvres de Castiel se retrousser vers le haut. « Comme c'est généreux de ta part. »

« J'ai trop de compassion. »

Une fois de retour à l'intérieur, Castiel commença par se diriger vers le petit âtre lorsque Dean l'arrêta en le tirant brusquement par la main, l'attirant à lui pour un baiser. Ce fut rapide et fervent, la main de Dean tenant fermement la nuque de Castiel, Castiel fut surpris et agrippa les épaules de Dean pour trouver son équilibre.

« En quel honneur ais-je eu droit à cette corruption supplémentaire ? Pour mes, comment dis-tu déjà, 'techniques de boy-scout' ? » Demanda Castiel.

« Nah, j'en avais juste envie, » dit Dean avec un sourire. Il se pencha de nouveau et lécha un chemin jusqu'à la bouche de Castiel. Castiel le repoussa en se prêtant au jeu.

« Va au lit avant d'attraper plus qu'un simple coup de froid. »

« Tu sais, les études montrent que le meilleur moyen pour se réchauffer est d'aller au lit avec quelqu'un. Nu. »

« La science moderne à son apogée, j'imagine. »

« C'est mon devoir de t'aider à découvrir ces choses. Les trucs scientifiques, » le taquina Dean alors qu'il tirait Castiel vers le grand lit.

« Huuuuum, » répondit Castiel, se laissant guider. « Je parle six langues, ai étudié la cartographie, les mathématiques et la philosophie. J'ai également appris à naviguer sur l'internet, à décrypter la Bourse, et Charles me dit que 'j'ai le coup' avec la machine à expresso qu'il m'a acheté. Je suis loin d'être un béotien. »

Dean roula ses yeux, oubliant l'espace d'un instant que Castiel le voyait tout aussi bien dans le noir. « Oui, ton cerveau est énorme et impressionnant. Alors pourquoi on n'est pas encore à poil ? »

Castiel le poussa doucement, ce qui étala Dean sur le lit. Dean se dépêcha de retirer son peignoir et de se fourrer sous les couvertures, sifflant un peu au contact des draps glacés.

« Si tu étais resté au lit, il serait encore chaud, » le réprimanda Castiel avec affection, se déshabillant gracieusement et grimpant dans le lit sous les couvertures.

« Si tu arrêtais de te balader pour broyer du noir, je n'aurais pas eu à partir. » Il attira Cas au-dessus de lui.

« Est-ce la solution pour laquelle tu vas opter à chaque fois que je le fais ? Tu vas me cajoler pour que je revienne au lit ? »

« Seigneur, je ne réussirai jamais, » se lamenta Dean.

Castiel explosa de rire et Dean pensa _Le voilà de nouveau ce rire franc. Sa tête est légèrement en arrière, ses yeux sont plissés, son nez est retroussé. Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ?_

C'était l'une des choses que préférait Dean.

« Je pourrais faire de toi mon garde personnel, » suggéra Castiel, les sourcils levés.

« Tu me donnerais de la bière et des bretzels, avec des films d'action à la télé toute la journée ? »

Une des jambes de Castiel se glissa entre les siennes, et il bougea un peu pour mieux la caler. « Peut-être, » répondit Castiel, se penchant pour sucer la clavicule de Dean. C'était une sensation tout à fait différente de celle qu'il provoquait chez lui lorsqu'il buvait concentrée et intense. C'était taquin et téméraire.

Dean inclina la tête sur un côté pour lui donner un meilleur accès. « Je deviendrais gros. » Il soupira alors que Cas descendit le long de sa poitrine. « Et paresseux, très paresseux. »

Castiel s'immobilisa tout à coup, sa tête se tourna légèrement vers les portes du balcon, les yeux plissés et alertes.

« L'aurore ? » Demanda Dean doucement.

« L'aurore. »

**_FIN_**

* * *

Bon, je sais ce que vous allez me dire….  
« Quoi ?! Mais, mais, mais… Et le remède pour Castiel ?! »  
Je saaaaaaaaais TT  
Côté anglophone, j'ai arrêté de compter les posts où les gens demandaient/réclamaient/suppliaient pour une séquelle.  
J'en ai un peu discuté à l'auteur en intitulant mon mail 'et ils vécurent heureux après ça ? Et c'est tout ?' Je crois que ça résume un peu la grande question qu'on se pose tous.  
Zoe sait ce qu'elle écrira dans les grandes lignes dans le cas où elle fera une séquelle. J'en sais une grande partie, d'ailleurs. Et j'ai énormément envie qu'elle l'écrive. Rien que pour avoir plus de belles parts de tarte au citron meringué sur la rencontre de Dean et Castiel ainsi que leur relation dans les années 1700 et pour finir, la quête pour la recherche d'un remède.  
Le fait est que Zoe a un *vrai travail* et qu'elle doit également jongler avec ça pour écrire la séquelle d'un livre qui est sorti il y a plusieurs mois, plus les bonnes vieilles obligations de la Vraie Vie.

_**Mais ! Il ne faut pas se laisser abattre ! Je vous le demande : si vous avez lu et apprécié ne serait-ce qu'un peu cette fic, oui, même vous les anonymes qui ne laissez aucun message, et que vous rêvez d'avoir une suite, laissez un petit mot pour l'auteur dans les commentaires pour lui dire ce que vous avez aimé et à quel point vous voulez cette séquelle.**_

Je pense que si elle voit qu'il y a énormément de demandes côté anglophone et francophone, elle considérera l'écriture d'une suite (et je lui prépare aussi une surprise que je compte lui envoyer, et j'espère qu'elle se rendra compte à quel point cette histoire est chère à bien des personnes. Des photos seront mises sur mon deviant-art lorsque tout sera prêt).

Je n'ai pas encore traduit toutes les reviews, mais de ce qu'elle en a lu et de ce que je lui ai dit (c'est-à-dire que la fiction remportait pas mal de succès et que tout le monde semble aimer le personnage de Sarah et qu'on regrette de ne pas en savoir plus), elle est très touchée et heureuse que tant de personnes semblent s'intéresser à ce personnage.

Alors, le programme :

Question fics :  
- L'encart que j'avais mis dans le chapitre 15 n'est plus valable pour la moindre fic qui sera mise en ligne.  
- Mon stock de fictions traduites est plutôt réduit. J'ai quelques histoires courtes de Murron et une autre courte de Peroxidepest17.  
- Mon 'gros' projet de traduction actuel est 'Despicable Misha'. C'est un mélange avec l'univers de Moi, Moche et Méchant et de Supernatural au RPF. J'attends la permission de l'auteur, mais elle est à moitié traduite, donc dans le cas où elle serait terminée, elle sera mise en ligne sur le site d'AO3 – à cause des règles de sur le RPF.  
- J'espère que le Dean Cas Big Bang de cette année aura sa série de 'bombes' et que l'une d'elles fera briller mes yeux. Autrement, je verrai sans doute pour travailler sur une autre fic d'un auteur que j'ai déjà traduit et avec qui je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes.

Pour le pdf de Metaphysical, je mettrai le lien dans mon LJ lorsqu'il sera prêt. Des gens seraient intéressés par le format epub ?

Que faire en attendant d'avoir une nouvelle fic mise en ligne ?  
- Si vous ne les avez pas lues, je vous recommande 'Above & Below', ainsi que 'The Law of Conservation of Energy'.

J'indiquerai dans mon profil lorsque le pdf de Metaphysical sera téléchargeable ainsi que de la mise en ligne de Despicable Misha, lorsque j'aurai l'autorisation et que la traduction sera finie et prête à être mise en ligne.

_J'aimerais vraiment remercier les lecteurs qui ont suivi cette fiction durant ces quelques mois, et j'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé la lecture de cette fiction.  
__Merci infiniment pour votre fidélité, et vous ne savez pas à quel point les reviews que vous avez laissé me font énormément plaisir._

_Marple-Juice_


End file.
